CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL
by Marie Kikis Matthew
Summary: Bella, una enfermera especializada en pacientes con autismo recibe una propuesta de trabajo que promete ser ideal: Cuidar de manera exclusiva de un joven que padece esa condición. Lo que ella ignora es que su profesionalidad se verá seriamente en peligro por caer de rodillas ante la inocencia de un ángel de ojos azul grisáceos.
1. Chapter 1

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**I CAPÍTULO:**** IMPOSIBLE…PERFECTO…DESGARRADOR.**

Primer día de trabajo con un cliente influyente y llego tarde…

Si fracaso en este intento o dejo una mala impresión puedo irme despidiendo de mi buena reputación como enfermera…

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente mientras iba de camino a la casa del doctor Cullen.

Su doctorado no era en salud sino en materia de leyes. Era el dueño del bufete más prestigioso en Forks, Washington. Eso fue lo que me comentó mi amiga Ángela. Que trabajaba en la misma institución en la que yo la hacía hasta hace poco.

Cuando por fin llegué a la dirección indicada, me encontré con una opulenta casa de tres pisos. Rodeada de bosques; cosa que en Forks no es extraña; y de jardines cuidados con mucha dedicación.

Bajé de mi camioneta vieja y leal Chevrolet para dirigirme a la puerta de tan magnífica mansión.

Alguien se acercó a la puerta y la abrió mientras descendía del camión y me enrumbaba a la casa. Era una mujer de rasgos finos. Muy hermosa, con el cabello color caramelo y ondulado suave hasta los hombros.

Me sonreía gentilmente desde la entrada y por sus ropas me dí cuenta que no era precisamente la ama de llaves.

Buen día. – dije apenada. – Disculpe la tardanza.

Buen día. No se preocupe, apenas se retrasó cinco minutos. Eso le ocurre a cualquiera.

Su tono era amable, no pude encontrar ni una pizca de ironía en sus palabras.

Es la primera vez que me ocurre. ¡Qué buen debut! – resoplé molesta conmigo misma.

Ya le dije que no se preocupe. – me indicó con la mano que me dirijiera a una sala de estar.

La misma estaba exquisitamente amoblada con inmobiliario de líneas contemporáneo en color blanco a juego con el entorno. Todo de una decoración estilo minimalista impecable. Una hermosa lámpara de estilo araña guindaba del techo. Cientos de hermosos cristales pendían de la misma.

Tome asiento, por favor. – me ordenó con suavidad la tan cálida mujer. – Mi esposo me dijo que usted está altamente recomendada por los especialistas del Saint Gabriel´s Specials Children Hospital.

Asentí más tranquila debido a lo comentado por el mismísimo doctor Cullen.

Sí. Estuve con ellos hasta hace dos meses. Entré allí apenas me gradué de la escuela de enfermería; osea unos cuatro años. – mi seguridad en materia laboral debería tratar de irradiarla hasta la personal.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto de mortificación.

No sé en donde tengo la cabeza. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen. Y aún no le he preguntado ese mismo detalle ¿No es cierto? – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan. – respondí con tranquilidad.

¿Qué edad tienes, Isabella?

Bella, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia.

Se rió de mi aclaratoria y lamenté haberlo hecho.

Bueno….Bella. – concluyó.

Veintidós. – respondí algo tarde a sus pregunta.

Pareció gratamente sorprendida.

Eres muy joven para llevar cuatro años de carrera profesional.

Me promovieron dos veces en secundaria. Y no he perdido tiempo desde entonces. – aclaré rápidamente sus dudas.

Oh. Eso es grandioso. Tienes dos años menos que Edward; pero no representa ningún problema para nosotros. Él es mi hijo menor, y quién necesita de tus atenciones. Aunque me parece que si lo ves por ti misma podrías hacerte una idea del estado en que se encuentra. – dijo de una manera tan sombría que hasta el más macho se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Asentí y me puse en pie.

Creo que es una excelente idea ¿está en su cuarto?

No. Cuando no llueve lo llevo al jardín. Eso parece sentarle bien. – comentó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el fondo de la casa; lo que yo suponía que era un patio trasero.

Cuando salí encontré un joven de espalda algo ancha, sentado en medio de un jardín mullido repleto de florecillas de color lila. No sé qué tipo serían puesto que desconozco de plantas y esas cosas.

Bajamos tres escalones de madera, atravesamos un césped muy bien cortado y hasta llegamos a donde se encontraba el paciente. Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de él.

La señora Cullen pasó por delante de mí y se acuclilló en frente del chico para rozarle con cariño la mejilla antes de hablarle.

Cielo. Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy agradable que nos va a acompañar de ahora en adelante. – me hizo una señal para que me acercara y así hice. – ella es Bella. La nueva enfermera.

No quise creer lo que veían mis ojos y mi corazón de sobrecogió de dolor. No comprendí como un ángel podía yacer sumido en ese estado.

Era un joven; cuando menos; hermoso. Con un cabello castaño dorado que fluía natural con el viento. Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo y sus labios parecían haber sido dibujados por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Tuve que controlarme para no romper a llorar en ese instante; porque sabía que le infringiría una gran pena a aquella mujer. Y hasta podría perder mi reciente empleo.

Respiré profundo y apelé a mi profesionalismo al hablar.

¿A qué edad se desarrolló el autismo? – pregunté mientras me acuclillaba frente a él.

Desde los dos años. – respondió la señora Esme con un dolor que trascendía lo visible.

Todo comentario por mi parte saldría sobrando, así que dirigí mi atención al ángel de mente ausente.

Hola, Edward. – asombrosamente sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Escuché a su madre jadear sorprendida a mi lado.

Soy Bella Swan. Yo estaré contigo…de ahora en adelante. – sentí el peso de mis palabras sobre mis hombros y mi pecho, como la impronta de una promesa. – Te acompañaré en todo momento y te ayudaré lo más que pueda. Quiero que me ayudes a ayudarte.

El joven como si me entendiera a la perfección, emitió un gemido bajo desde su garganta.

¡Bella! – exclamó extasiada la señora Cullen – esa ha sido la mejor respuesta que he visto en meses. ¡y apenas te conoce!

Sus lágrimas saltaron y estrechó mis manos entre las suyas.

¡Ayúdame, Isabella! No sabes lo que siente una madre al ver a uno de sus hijos sumidos en ese constante estado ausente. Incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo; y ser visto con lástima o menosprecio por los demás. – se dejó caer al suelo sin soltarme, era una posición como de súplica. Jamás me había sentido peor. - ¿Puedes entender lo que se siente cuando no sabes si morirás un día y él se quedará sin nadie que vele por él?, si será desdeñado a cualquier parte porque a nadie le interesa ni comprende su estado. Ya no sé a quién recurrir…

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no romper a llorar ahí mismo.

Señora Esme. Comprendo que es difícil estar en una situación como en la que usted está cruzando; aunque no sea madre. Pero de algo estoy segura, Edward necesita sentirse amado, apoyado y motivado. El hecho de que hablemos como si él no estuviese con nosotras, no lo ayuda en nada. Por el contrario. Ellos son súper perceptivos y sienten lo que tienen a su alrededor. Debemos ser fuertes. Y con respecto a mi ayuda, no la ponga en duda siquiera por un momento. A eso vine.

No sé si fueron mis palabras o el sentido común lo que le devolvió la confianza y compostura. Pero se irguió antes de ponerse de pie.

Gracias. – lo dijo de corazón – Cuento contigo. – le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y volteó a mirarme de nuevo. – Lo pongo en tus manos.

Nos dejó a solas por primera vez.

Me acerqué aún de rodillas a donde estaba Edward.

Su mirada perdida reflejaba cierta tristeza al fondo.

Nos escuchaste cada palabra ¿cierto' – nadie emitió una respuesta – No estés triste. – le acaricié su rostro con mis dedos y experimenté una sensación de calor desconocida que me envolvió por completo. – te voy a ayudar, Edward. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo y haré que mejores. Confía en mí.

Un brillo diferente se encendió en lo más hondo de su mirada casta.

Pareces un ángel ¿te lo habían dicho?. Quizás lo eres y nosotros no lo hemos comprendido. – sin saber bien el porqué aún seguía tocando su rostro como si fuese algo irreal.

Es que su belleza era algo casi imposible de tolerar. Y su estado me dolía hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Por primera vez en mi trayectoria profesional, sentía algo así por un paciente. A muchos les tomé cariño, claro está. Pero con Edward era algo diferente…

Nació en mi ser una necesidad demencial de protegerlo. Suena absurdo. Es absurdo, pero así ocurrió.

Alejé mi mano de él y me incorporé sin dejar de mirarlo.

Levanté la vista y noté que un hombre rubio y de gran belleza me observaba con la señora Esme.

El doctor. Supuse.

Al ver que estaba al tanto de su presencia se acercó a mí.

Buendía, señorita Swan. – dijo al estar frente a mí y antes de arrodillarse frente a Edward – Hola, muchacho. – le acarició amorosamente el cabello y me enfrentó de nuevo.

Dispénseme por no haber estado para recibirla; pero tuve un contratiempo de primera mano en la madrugada y pues…vengo llegando. – hasta ese momento noté unas ojeras muy leves que enmarcaban los ojos del doctor. Extendió su mano y estrechó la mía – Soy Carlisle Cullen.

Le sonreí cortésmente.

Isabella Swan. Encanta de conocerlo, doctor. Y por lo demás pierda cuidado. Me imagino que debe de estar atiborrado de trabajo.

Asintió con pesar.

Ni se lo imagina, siquiera. – cambió el semblante y el tema - ¿cómo ve a Edward? ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

Me quedaré con 2él". Y lo veo perfecto. Lo más puro que haya conocido jamás..

Creo que hay un fuerte trabajo que hacer aquí; pero no me iré hasta ver que su hijo haya mejorado. – contesté de manera muy diferente a lo que había pensado.

Suspiró aliviado. ¿Acaso su esposa no le dijo lo que hace momentos atrás le había respondido?. Al parecer no.

Nos complace mucho su respuesta. Muchas gracias. – era tan mable como su mujer.

La que debe agradecer soy yo por la oportunidad. – respondí sinceramente y miré al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo, extraviado en quien sabe qué cavilaciones.

Pues bien…le dejo con mi hijo. Me imagino que querrá chequear mejor. Con permiso. – se despidió.

Bien pueda. – le respondí y volví a quedarme a solas con Edward.

Cuando me agaché en frente de sus ojos,; el brillo de alegría que había en su mirada titilaba con fuerza.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y traté de que me mirara.

En vano.

Sé que me escuchas. Eres listo. Te ayudaré a salir de tu ensimismamiento, así sea lo último que haga. Vas a mejorar, Edward Cullen. Eso te lo juro.

Ténganme paciencia…este es mi primer drama…y como ando en plan sentimental pues me fluye tal y como lo siento…espero que les guste…besos.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: "ESFUERZOS"

Edward. – lo llamé – Sé que me puedes escuchar.

El joven miraba a la lluvia matutina que resbalaba en la ventana panorámica de su cuarto.

Yo estaba a su costado derecho.

Edward. – subí el tono de mi voz para llamar su atención. Pero no mucho, pues a mí ese rollo de la violencia no me iba. Y menos aún con él. – Mírame a los ojos.

Gimió algo lastimero sin voltear.

Entendí eso como que me había escuchado.

Apunté ese detalle en mi cuaderno de control del _ABA_ (_Applied Behavior Analysis)._

Luego volví a insistir.

Mírame a los ojos, corazón.

Su cabeza giró para permitir que sus orbes azules grisáceos se posaran sobre mí con un conjunto de emociones que no supe descifrar como profesional.

¡Bien, Edward! ¡Muy bien! – le felicité y le acaricié el brazo - ¡Eres un chico grandioso!

Ese destello alegre y angelical brilló en sus ojos.

Sí, lo eres. Ya verás que poco a poco sacaremos a la superficie ese entusiasmo. Te lo prometo.

Le hice diferentes test para constatar su verdadero estado; y me di cuenta que si él no había avanzado más, era por culpa de una atención precaria de parte de quién lo asistió anteriormente.

No era psiquiatra pero estaba más que claro que Edward tenía potencial para recuperarse hasta ser un autista de buen rendimiento. Con mucha dedicación y tiempo; algo que yo estaba dispuesta a brindarle.

Respondió a casi todos los estímulos. A los visuales y los auditivos; menos a los sensoriales.

El día fue pasando y con él mis labores diarias fueron cumpliéndose.

En la noche lo dejé en su cama. Lo había bañado y él cenó de un aparente buen humor.

Le di un tierno beso en la frente.

Buenas noches, corazón. – rocé su frente y su mejilla con mi mano. Era inverosímil y doloroso verlo en ese estado: precioso y vulnerable. Inocente e indefenso. – Descansa. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

Sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas y su pecho se agitó con fuerza. Aunque no movió ningún otro músculo.

¿Acaso lloras porque me voy? – un maremágnum de sentimientos conmovedores me retorcieron con fuerza – No lo hagas, Edward. No te dejaré

Seguía con su llanto desmesurado; no me explicaba su reacción puesto que ya nos habíamos despedido antes de esa misma manera.

Gemía con fuerza como si luchara con todas sus fuerzas para decirme algo, pero una fuerza mayor a la de él no se lo permitía.

Shhhh. – lo traté de tranquilizar acariciándole el cabello. Pero yo misma estaba consternada. – Ya…ya…estoy aquí contigo. No voy a dejarte solo, corazón. Tienes que creerme. – lo ví a la cara y lo obligué a mirarme encerrando su rostro entre mis manos – Edward, no te dejaré. Te lo juro.

Esperé hasta que su respiración se ralentizó y me separé de él un momento.

Me dirigí a su equipo de sonido y coloqué un Cd de música clásica. En concreto se trataba de una pieza llamada _"River flows in you";_ esta era interpretada netamente en piano.

Luego me senté al lado de Edward de nuevo y le sonreí. La inquietud aún seguía en su mirada.

Cierra los ojos, corazón. Necesitas descansar. No me iré hasta que estés dormido. – otra lágrima brotó de sus ojos. La limpié con ternura. - ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte así; no te hace bien. Debes de creerme cuando te digo que voy a volver. ¿Acaso no lo hice hoy? ¿No confías en mí?

Me vio fijamente y en silencio. Esa fue su respuesta.

Gracias. – le besé su mejilla y sentí su calidez en mi rostro. – Ahora cierra los ojos.

Así hizo y luego de diez minutos, un ángel dormía profundamente sobre la cama mientras yo velaba su sueño.

¿Señora Esme? – la llamé a sus espaldas – Edward ya está dormido. Me voy a retirar.

La mujer estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té. Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada especulativa.

¿Cómo lo ves, en líneas generales?

Creo firmemente; y sin ánimos de mal poner el trabajo de mis colegas anteriores; que Edward está en la capacidad de recuperarse bastante. Ha respondido a casi todos los estímulos. Así que con paciencia, podemos lograr buenos avances en él.

La mujer tomó asiento delante de mí, y su cara mostró como si acabara de recibir esperanza después de mucho tiempo.

No sabe cuánto me reconfortan sus palabras. Son como luz al final de un túnel. – tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y tranquilizante.

Si perdemos la esperanza, lo perdemos todo. Además él tiene que sentir que lo apoyamos en todo momento. Eso le infundirá fuerzas. – sentía tanto cariño por estas personas que es difícil de creer que apenas llevaba una semana con ellos.

Aunque solo conocía al doctor, su esposa y al ángel que me habían encargado para cuidar; sabía que tenían otros hijos. Pero nunca ahondé en ese tema. No lo consideré de mi incumbencia o que pudiese beneficiar de alguna forma a mis labores.

Debo irme, pero le repito lo que le he dicho en la semana. Si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme a la hora que sea. Yo nunca apago mi móvil.

La señora asintió satisfecha.

Te lo agradezco, Bella. Que pases buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta pronto, señora Cullen. – me despedí.

Llegué a mi casa agotada pero tranquila. La respuesta de Edward me infundió esperanza para seguir esforzándome puesto que él también lo estaba haciendo. Aunque si no hubiese ocurrido de esa forma, lo seguiría haciendo de todas formas.

Luego caí muerta de cansancio en la cama.

Cuando desperté y chequeé mi celular había cuatro llamadas perdidas.

Todas eran de Ángela, mi amiga y colega.

Después de asearme le regresé el gesto.

¿Bella?

¿Quién más si no? No he cambiado mi número y hasta donde yo sé, lo tenías anotado en tu listín telefónico. – bromeé algo irónica.

Cierto. Vaya pregunta idiota la mía.

Pues sí. – reí mientras sacaba la ropa para alistarme.

¿Cómo te ha ido con el doctor Cullen? – su interés era sano. No preguntaba solo por husmear.

Hacía más de una semana desde que no hablaba con ella. El mismo tiempo que llevaba trabajando con la familia del doctor.

Pues genial. El chico que me tocó es magnífico. Y tanto el señor Carlisle como la señora Esme son sumamente cordiales. No me puedo quejar de nada. Realmente me gusta este trabajo.

Me alegro, amiga. De verdad. Por cierto ¿cuándo es tu día libre? – seguramente se sentía sola. Ángela era tan reservada como yo, lo que nos dificulta hacer numerosas amistades.

Se supone que los domingos. Lo que pasa es que el pasado, opté por estudiar al paciente. Pero este si me lo tomaré libre. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

Pude imaginar su cara de alegría.

Sí, por favor. Ya luego decidiremos qué hacer. – sonaba emocionada.

Vale, Ang. Luego nos hablamos ¿sí? Porque me estoy terminando de arreglar para irme.

Está bien, Bells. Cuídate. Adiós.

Al terminar de vestirme y acomodarme, comí una barra cereal y tomé un poco de jugo. No tenía tiempo para prepararme un desayuno más elaborado.

Salí inmediatamente al terminar.

Iba por la carretera, ya muy cerca de mi destino, cuando recibí una llamada a mi celular.

Ni siquiera me detuve a ver el número.

¿Hola?

¿Isabella? – la señora Esme sonaba demasiado alterada. Me preocupé de inmediato pero tuve que guardar las formas.

¿Qué ocurre, señora Cullen? – apenas podía controlar mi voz.

¡Es Edward! Está totalmente descontrolado. Se levantó muy violento. – estaba llorando sin duda alguna.

Ya voy llegando. – le anuncié y colgué.

Maldije a la vieja camioneta por no poder ir a más de 80 kilómetros por hora. Al llegar me bajé sin poder pensar en nada más que no fuese él.

Gracias a Dios la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y entré sin contratiempos. Subí las escaleras como un bólido, mientras escuchaba golpes, gemidos y estruendos de cosas al quebrarse.

Llegué a la habitación con apenas un poco de aliento, pero eso fue suficiente para pasar directo a la habitación de Edward, ignorando a su madre que se estaba parada en el marco de la entrada con cara de pánico y preocupación. Además de Claire; la chica de servicio; que lo miraba con horror.

Lo encontré cuando sostenía en alto un florero de cristal y estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo.

¡Edward ya basta! – le pedí con cierto grado de autoridad – Si partes eso te puedes hacer daño. Dámelo, por favor.

Apenas me vio frente a él dejó de hacer esos ruidos tan horribles que profería desde su garganta y se paró en seco.

Me entregó el adorno; lo tomé, lo coloqué en la cama que estaba hecha un desastre y luego lo abracé a él por la cintura.

Respiraba agitado, su corazón latía desbocado y desde su pecho comenzaron a brotar sollozos.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo hallé bañado en lágrimas. Sin pensar en que nos estaban viendo pegué su frente a la mía y su mirada estaba fija en mí.

¿Por qué hiciste esto, corazón? ¿Acaso no ves que pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño?

Él jadeaba y temblaba entre mis brazos enseñándome que había vuelto a su estado de vulnerabilidad. Parecía tan aterrado que se me encogió el alma de rabia por un instante. Porque por más que quisiera no podía enfrentar a aquello que lo atemorizara porque él no podía expresarme que era.

Vamos a la cama, por favor. – pero entonces miré al suelo, este estaba lleno de vidrios partidos y Edward estaba descalzo en medio del mismo - ¡No te muevas! – lo sujeté contra mí.

Luego me giré hacia Claire.

Tráele unas pantuflas o algo, por favor.

¿Y si me hace daño? – preguntó la chica con miedo en los ojos.

La señora Esme rompió a llorar de desesperación y vergüenza.

Me cegué de ira al momento.

¿Acaso lo ves en condiciones de hacerte algún daño? Más lo podemos herir nosotros a él, que él a nosotros.

No me digas eso cuando estoy viendo una habitación destrozada por él en un momento de demencia.

¡Edward no es ningún demente! – le grité con rabia haciendo que las dos mujeres en frente de mí se paralizaran frente a mi reacción - Este joven tuvo un ataque de pánico. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

No soy insensible, solo me cuido. Nunca se sabe cómo pueden transformarse de un momento a otro.

¡Haz el favor de largarte de aquí antes de que sea yo la que te parta el único florero que quedó en pie! – bramé fúrica. – Claire se perdió por el corredor.

Edward seguía temblando y llorando en mi hombro como si fuese un niño de tres años asustado. Acaricié su cabello para intentar calmarlo.

No te muevas de aquí. Voy a buscarte unos zapatos para que salgamos de aquí. Vamos a bajar un rato al jardín ¿Quieres?

De pronto sentía que sus manos aferraron mi cintura con fuerza.

Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió la médula espinal completa. Era la primera vez que Edward me sujetaba de aquella forma.

Intenté alejarme para buscarle calzado pero no me lo permitió, tuve que pedirle a su madre que me hiciese el favor de alcanzármelos.

La pobre mujer estaba como en estado de shock.

Me dispuse a sacudir los pies de Edward en busca de algún pedazo de vidrio, y me encontré con que su pie derecho estaba sangrando.

Tuve que alcanzar una silla cercana para sentarlo y revisar la herida.

No era muy grande pero tenía enterrado en ella un pequeño vidrio pero de un ancho considerable. Se veía sumamente doloroso; pero yo sabía que algunos autistas tienen una tolerancia asombrosa para el sufrimiento.

Señora Esme. Necesito que se quede con Edward mientras bajo por mis cosas a la camioneta para curarlo. – le pedí con tranquilidad.

Ella; que aún vestía su dormilona de seda beige; se acercó para situarse en frente de su hijo.

Gracias, Isabella. – dijo cuando yo iba por la entrada de la habitación. – Por calmarlo y…por defenderlo.

Me volteé hacia ella. Me miraba con gratitud inmerecida, puesto yo había hecho lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

No tiene que agradecerme por nada de eso. Lo primero es mi trabajo. Y lo segundo una reacción justa. Nadie lo va a menospreciar en mi presencia. Y no me importa de qué status sea. Con permiso. – aún seguía molesta por ese incidente con la chica.

Bajé las escaleras y me topé con la mirada rabiosa de Claire.

Bonita actuación la de allá arriba. ¿Ese guión te lo enseñaron en el hospital donde trabajaste antes? – estaba cruzada de brazos mientras me provocaba con sus ironías estúpidas.

Sí. Lo aprendí de una paciente demente que se parecía mucho a ti. – seguí de largo hasta mi camioneta para buscar el maletín.

Sentí que me importunó hasta ella.

De seguro quieres ganarte su cariño para ver si puedes quedarte con una parte de la fortuna Cullen valiéndote del estado del joven Edward. O…quieres lograr algo con alguien más.

Me giré con lentitud para encararla.

¿Sabes? A diferencia de otras no me avergüenza mi condición de enfermera. Y puedo mantenerme tranquilamente con mi salario. No necesito ganarme a nadie para apropiarme de un dinero que no me pertenece. Y tampoco necesito _"conseguir"_ nada con ninguno puesto que no me interesa. Pero cada ladrón juzga por su condición.

Mira. Déjame decirte algo…

No. – la interrumpí. – Déjame decirte algo yo a ti; no vine para acá a pasarle por encima a nadie, pero tampoco vine a hacer amistad con nadie. Mi trabajo es cuidar a Edward y si tú vuelves a decirle demente o algo que se le parezca, juro por dios que lamentarás el haberme conocido.

¿Eso es una advertencia? – me preguntó irónica.

No, cariño. Es una amenaza. – sentencié, me di media vuelta y me largué de la desagradable presencia de Claire.

Ya está listo. – le anuncié a Edward cuando terminé de curarle y vendarle el pie.

Él miraba a la nada entretenido en sus inocentes cavilaciones.

Sonreí más tranquila mientras le colocaba sus zapatos. Sabía que lo que había visto hoy podía ser una premonición de lo que me esperaba en un futuro.

Crisis nerviosas por parte de él, desesperación y desasosiego por su familia y un infierno de provocaciones por parte de la Claire. Pero cuando se consigue un ángel, una no lo puede abandonar por las dificultades que él le raiga consigo.

Y mi ángel era Edward; aunque su custodia era yo.

Bueno chicas sé que este capítulo les llegó después de lo estipulado por el calendario de publicación, pero les cuento que tengo `problemas con mi internet. Así que lo más probable es que los capítulos se tarden un día más de lo esperado. Les pido disculpas por eso y gracias por su paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

Capítulo III: "Creer en ti"

La corneta del auto de Ángela me avisaba queme estaba tardando demasiado. Y no era porque me estaba arreglando mucho, sino porque la alarma del despertador no había sonado y me había quedado dormida, hasta que mi amiga me había llamado por el celular.

Finalmente estaba lista y corrí escaleras abajo, tomando mi cartera antes de salir.

¿Te acuerdas que es domingo? La gente suele dormir hasta tarde. – le reproché en broma mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Y tú recuerdas que hace semanas que me tienes tirada al abandono, siendo hoy el único día que tenemos para salir? Eres una mala amiga. – bromeó con lo último; porque con los primero era un reclamo directo, sin rodeos.

Lo siento, Ang. Me quedé dormida ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

Volteó y me guiñó un ojo.

Las que sean necesarias, hasta que lo crea.

Entorné lo ojos.

¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – dije viéndome en el espejo del tapasol del lado del copiloto. Tenía unas ojeras algo marcadas.

Desvelarme buscando las estrategias más adecuadas para el tratamiento de Edward ya estaban dejando sus rastros.

Primero a desayunar y luego de compras. – dijo en tono seguro.

¡No. De compras no! – chillé.

Negó con la cabeza.

Claro que iremos de compras. Además te lo mereces por tu deliberada impuntualidad, y yo necesito unas cuantas piezas nuevas en mi guardarropa.

Supongo que yo también. Aprovecharé para comprar unos conjuntos deportivos. – terminé de observarme y cerré el tapasol.

¿No trabajas con uniforme? – preguntó ella.

No. Me dejan ir en lo que se me haga más cómodo.

Asentí y reí complacida.

Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. – dije y no me refería al uniforme, sino al ángel que me esperaba cada mañana, encerrado en su universo paralelo.

¡Dios mío, Ángela! – gemí con fastidio – Te has probado como cinco conjuntos deportivos y todos son iguales , excepto por el color.

Isabella Swan, deja de ser tan atorrante. Yo no te dije nada cuando estabas comprando. – dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza, examinándose cada ángulo en el espejo de tamaño completo que había en las afueras de los probadores.

Sí, pero eso pasó hace dos horas atrás. Además creo que cuando me levante de este sofá, tendré tatuados los botones en el trasero.

¡Exagerada! – dijo por lo bajo. Luego alzó los brazos en señal de rendición - ¡Me harté! No me llevaré ninguno. No me gusta cómo me quedan.

La dependienta suspiró exasperada. Imaginé que ella debía estar harta de mujeres como mi amiga que la hacían perder el tiempo. Sentí pena por ella.

Solo me llevaré eso. – dijo Ang señalando una montaña de ropa que tenía en el mostrador.

Al menos la dependienta se llevaría una buena comisión.

Me levanté del sofá y me dí cuenta que tenía las piernas dormidas. Caminé como si me estuviese recuperando de un accidente y me acerqué a mi amiga.

Te dejarás el sueldo en esta compra, mujer. – estiré mis piernas recargándome en una y a la vez contraía la otra.

Me hacían falta unas cuantas piezas en el closet. Así que esto es una inversión. – le entregó a la dependienta de la tienda su tarjeta de crédito plateada.

Esperamos que el aparatito pitara y emitiera el recibo para poder irnos a comer.

Estaba famélica. – le dije a Ángela quien manejaba rumbo a mi casa, entre tanto yo yacía desmadejada de cansancio en el asiento y de lo repleta que había quedado con la pizza que comimos.

Igual. – dijo mientras sorbía un trago de soda.

Gracias por el día, amiga. Lamento que no hayamos disfrutado más por quedarme dormida. – a pesar de todo me había relajado un poco, con las conversaciones fáciles y entretenidas que solían ser costumbre con Ang.

De nada, cariño. Debemos de hacer algo cada domingo. – me sonrió con ternura.

Claro que sí. Tenemos que relajarnos.

Le devolví el gesto.

Pasamos un rato en silencio mientras yo le daba vueltas al celular con ansiedad.

¡Con un demonio, Bella!¡Haz la maldita llamada que vayas a hacer! – se pasó la mano por la cara con exasperación – sabes que no soporto cuando te pones en plan de "me da pena hacerlo frente a ti".

¡Vaya genio!, perdón! – dije con voz avergonzada y amedrentada por la explosividad momentánea de mi amiga.

Disculpa, Bells. Es que desde la cena te estado observando y has estado pendiente de la pantalla del móvil cada cierto tiempo. Esperaba que me contaras que era lo que te preocupaba pero no lo mencionaste nada. En cambio, sigues igual o peor que antes. Desgastándole la carcasa a tu pobre teléfono. De todas formas eso no es excusa para haberte gritado.

No te preocupes. Y te juro que no me dí cuenta de que me comportaba de esa manera.

Parpadeó atónita.

¿En serio? Entonces es tu subconsciente que te tiene así ¿Qué te preocupa, amiga?

Suspiré resignada y admití que mis inquietudes tenían nombre y apellido.

Es Edward, Ángela. Me pongo ansiosa cuando no estoy con él. Me preocupa que vuelva tener una crisis de pánico y que no sepan lidiar con él. Puede hacerse daño…- me estremecí – y si le pasa algo mientras yo no estoy con él…no sé como podré verme al espejo.

Mi mejor amiga me vio con cara de atolondramiento.

¿Te has escuchado, Isabella Marie Swan? No. Corrijo. ¿Te has observado últimamente? Estás entregada en cuerpo y alma a ese muchacho. ¿Estás segura que solo quieres a Edward como un paciente? Este cariño no es normal. Parece la preocupación de un pariente o de…otra cosa.

Me quedé sin respiración por un interminable minuto. Cuando logré articular palabras, no sabía bien que decir.

Yo…no sé porqué soy así con él. Es como si él y yo tuviésemos alguna conexión más allá de lo que se puede ver, Ángel. Cuando estoy con él, es como si todo estuviese en su lugar. Como si yo estuviese predestinada a cuidar de él.

Vaya. Ya veo que te importa más de lo que creí. – siguió manejando pero esta vez con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. – Ten cuidado con lo que sientes, Bells. Porque no creo que nadie sea visto cuando se enamora de un paciente. Y menos de este tipo. De hecho nadie se lo creería, pensarían que lo haces por su dinero.

¡Yo jamás he dicho que estoy enamorada de Edward! – me alarmé.

No lo has dicho. Pero sé que vas en esas vías. ¿Acaso estás dispuesta a alejarte de él?

No. – respondí sin titubear y quise darme de bofetones.

Allí está. Te apoyaré siempre amiga. Pero solo te digo que vayas con precaución en este tema. Puedes salir lastimada.

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

¿Qué hago, Ángela? – se rompió mi caparazón de fortaleza y enfrenté por fin la realidad que se me presentaba a la cara - ¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo sacarlo de ese estado? ¿Qué voy a hacer con lo que se está despertando en mí? Es antiético. – escondí mi cara entre las manos.

Tú misma me dijiste que Edward puede ser un autista de "alto funcionamiento" solo es cuestión de esfuerzo y dedicación. Y con respecto a tus sentimientos…dejémosle eso al tiempo. Pero no te castigues como si lo que estás experimentando fuese un pecado. Descuida. Las cosas se van a arreglar.

Respiré y saqué mi cara de su escondite.

¿Tú crees?

Estoy segura. – afirmó optimista. Ella solía ser así. Siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas.

Llegamos a mi puerta y me despedí de ella con la promesa de encontrarnos el domingo que viene también.

Luego miré durante cinco minutos el teléfono de la cocina, debatiéndome entre llamar o no. Eran las veinte horas con treinta. Sin pensar más disqué el número de la casa con avidez y esperé ansiosamente a que la señora Esme fuese quien respondiera y la imbécil de Claire.

¿Buenas noches? – dijo al cuarto repique quien esperaba oír.

Bunas noches, señora Cullen. Es Isabella.

Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal tu día libre?

Bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo pasó Edward el día? – pregunté sin más rodeos.

Pues…- me asustó su titubeo. – pasó el día en cama.

¿Por qué? – le interrumpí.

No lo sé. Simplemente no quiso salir por más que su padre y yo intentamos animarlo. Comió poco y no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo se mantuvo imperturbable en su cama.

Me sentí responsable de aquello. Quizá no fuese mi culpa, pero así lo vi en ese momento.

¿Ya se durmió? – pregunté en un susurro.

Hace media hora que lo dejé y estaba tan ausente como casi siempre. ¿Quieres que vaya a verlo? – siempre tan atenta.

Sí, por favor. – a lo mejor era preferible decir que no. Que lo dejara descansar y que lo vería mañana temprano. Pero como ser humano imperfecto que soy, me volví egoísta con él. Porque sabía que mi presencia le hacía bien y la de él a mí.

Pasados unos dos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que la señora Esme se pudiera a acercar a la habitación de Edward, volví a escuchar una voz en el teléfono.

Está despierto. – anunció ella – le pondré el altavoz para que te escuche.

Pero antes de hacerlo le dijo a Edward..

Cielo, alguien te está llamando. Ya verás que te pondrás de mejor humor. – dicho esto escuché un "click" y luego un…- ¡Listo, Bella! ¡Wow! – dijo asombrada.

Wow ¿Qué? – pregunté recelosa.

Nada…nada.

Dígame, señora Esme por favor. Me preocupan esas expresiones. Y peor aún, su silencio.

Es que…solo fue decir Bella y…sus ojos cambian la mirada. No lo sé. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca.

A lo mejor no era ella sola. Quizás ya éramos un par de mujeres ilusionadas en la recuperación de un mismo ser pero con diferentes objetivos. El de la primera era recuperar a un hijo ausente. Y el de la segunda…experimentar el amor por primera vez.

Deshice el nudo de mi garganta y hablé:

No está loca, mantiene vivas las esperanzas. Y eso es justo lo que necesitamos. – luego desvié la conversación porque no quería terminar llorando al teléfono. No al menos con ellos dos escuchándome. - Hola, Edward. Tu madre me dijo que pasaste el día acostado ¿Por qué, ángel? – esperé un rato en silencio - ¿Qué está haciendo? – le pregunté a la señora Cullen.

Parece escuchar atento. Sigue hablando.

Bien…Mañana llegaré más temprano y estaremos todo el día juntos. Te lo prometo.

Escuché un gemido de fondo.

Es en serio, ángel. Te lo prometo. Así que descansa y mañana yo seré quien te despierte como siempre.

Otro gemido.

Descansa.

¿Bella? – dijo su madre.

¿Dígame, señora Cullen?

Gracias.

¿Por qué? Solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

No, cariño. Haces más que eso. Y se te agradece.

Pues…gracias señora. Que pase buenas noches.

Igualmente.

Tranqué el teléfono y me quedé recostada a la red.

Había reaccionado a vi voz, eso era un buen indicio. Quizás para nosotros si existía una es…

Me despejé la cabeza y me fui a acostar. Pero a pesar del cansancio no pude dormir más tres horas a destajo durante la noche.

Buenos días, Ángel. – le susurré suavemente a Edward mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suma ternura. – Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Lentamente abrió sus párpados y me vio. Cuando eso ocurrió, apareció el mismo brillo deslumbrante del cual me estaba haciendo adicta.

Hola…- susurré bajito. - Vamos a levantarnos ¿sí?

Y lo tomé entre mis brazos para ayudarlo a levantar. Edward temblaba ante mi contacto, pensé que era por la debilidad de estarse levantando. O al menos de eso traté de convencerme.

Él hizo movimientos torpes y de a poco fue agarrando confianza hasta caminar casi normalmente al baño.

Lo ayudé a ducharse y a vestirse. Y como disfruté peinando su cabello. Era lo más relajante del mundo.

Mientras hacías esto le hablé de lo que había hecho el domingo y él parecía escucharme. No apartó su mirada de mí ni por un instante.

Sabía que íbamos en buen camino.

Sé que sueles responder muy bien a las estimulaciones auditivas. La mayoría del tiempo. Pero hoy vamos trabajar con la parte del tacto. – le dije sentados en el jardín que tanto le gustaba a Edward.

Estábamos rodeados de las florecillas moradas y del mullido césped.

Estaba frente a él y tomé una de sus manos y la pasé por encima de varias de las flores.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y me miró embelesado.

¿Te agrada? – le susurré mientras seguía acariciando a las flores con su palma. Sentí una leve punzada de celos por ellas que podían gozar de ese roce celestial.

Gimió por la bajo y tomó una leve bocanada de aire, todo con un gesto de alegría en su cara.

Te gusta ¿Eh? – le dije. – Bien. Vamos a ver si el barro también te gusta.

Tomé un vaso de agua que tenía al lado y lo vertí en la tierra que tenía a nuestro costado.

Uní sus dedos con los míos y dejé que esa masa resbalara entre nuestras manos.

Sus facciones cambiaron no se veía tan feliz como antes. De hecho, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Me reí ante tal demostración. Poco a poco me daba cuenta de que Edward respondía cada vez mejor a los tratamientos. Y eso me hacía más que feliz.

Solté su mano y lo dejé seguir experimentando con las texturas que le acababa de mostrar y él siguió cual niño encantando enterrando sus dedos hasta que su pálida mano estuvo de color chocolate.

Solo me quedé observándolo mientras él seguía en su tarea.

Creo en ti, Ángel. Sé que vas a mejorar. No dejaré que mis esperanzas me abandonen. Puede ser que muchos se hayan dado por vencidos, pero yo jamás…jamás dejaré de creer en ti.

Edward levantó su vista y la clavó en mí con profundidad. Desnudándome el alma del que cual él ya se había apropiado. Porque así pasó desde el mismísimo instante en el que me honró con su presencia.

Parecía como si supiese que con solo verme podía crear en mí sentimientos que nadie era capaz de generar.

Me arrodillé frente a él aproximándome peligrosamente. No quise tomar su rostro entre mis manos por tenerlas llenas de lodo, pero él se me adelantó, ya que él si se atrevió a levantar sus dedos hacia mi cara. ¿Rechazarlo? Imposible, era la primera vez que mi ángel daba señales de querer tocarme.

Y yo…una simple mujer mundana…no se sentía en capacidad de esquivar tan exquisito y celestial distinción.

Cuando su mano acunó mi cara, ignoré la áspera sensación de los grumos de tierra y me concentré en la agradable electricidad que corría hacia mi cuerpo por solo tenerlo pegado a mí.

Encerré su mano entre la mía disfrutando de ese momento sublime.

Le sonreí con ternura pero él solo me miró. Una luz que titilaba al fondo, que me decía que me escuchaba.

Gracias, Ángel. – luego me aventuré a tocar su cara. Profanando así un monumento incorrupto – Te diré un secreto que debe ser protegido…- susurré.

Tomé una bocanada de aire juntando mis fuerzas.

Te quiero. No me importa que digan los demás…no me importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí…aún así te lo digo porque ya es algo que me ahoga…- reí con vergüenza – Te quiero, Edward Cullen. Y sé que jamás dejaré de creer en ti.

Pero él me demostró que si me escuchaba haciendo el mayor avance que había visto en él hasta ahora.

Acunándose en mi pecho y derramando una lágrima.

Bien chics aquí les dejo otra entrega de más de esta historia extraña, pero que a mí se me ocurrió que podría gustarle.

Ojalá que no me haya equivocado en mi presentimiento.

Aprovecho para informarles que a partir del próximo capítulo mi amiga y musa Odalín Martín me acompañará en la redacción de este fic.

Les quiero…


	4. Chapter 4

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo IV: "Las cosas ya no pueden ir mal"**

Isabella, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. – dijo Carlisle con mucha deferencia.

Por supuesto. – dije al terminar de entrar en la casa esa mañana.

Eran las siete con cuarenta minutos, dentro de un rato Edward se despertaría y no me gustaba que lo hiciese estando solo. No desde que sufrió aquel colapso nervioso de hace ya un mes atrás.

Nos dirigimos a su opulento despacho y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Toma asiento por favor. – me pidió el doctor con su flema habitual.

Hice lo que me pidió y esperé a que él me informase lo que sea que fuera a decir. No puedo negar que en ese momento el miedo me carcomía.

Si me pedía que me alejase de Edward, me moriría de tristeza pues no contaba con herramientas para contradecir esa decisión, solo podía apelar a los avances de él como un posible argumento de defensa.

He notado que desde tu llegada a esta casa mi hijo ha mejorado de una manera impresionante. Nadie había logrado tanto con él a pesar de durar más tiempo del que tú llevas aquí.

No es falsa modestia lo que le diré, señor Cullen. Pero aquí los méritos los merece Edward, puesto que ha sido él quien ha puesto mucho empeño en mejorar. Yo solo le brindé mis herramientas.

Pues gracias por ellas. – me dijo el muy agraciado hombre maduro que tenía en frente. – Insisto. No todos han sabido cómo usar sus "herramientas" con mi hijo. Hasta que tú llegaste. Sin embargo…

Tragué grueso ante ese comentario.

¿Sin embargo…qué?

Sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de que Edward esté creando un lazo tan fuerte contigo. Cuando no estás se vuelve gris. Es como si diese mil pasos hacia atrás y cuando te ve vuelve a echar a andar.

¿Qué…quiere decir con eso, señor Cullen? ¿Quiere que me aleje de Edward?

Me estremecí con un miedo trascendental, pues mi cuerpo se negaba a la posibilidad de apartarse de mi ángel.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de asombro.

¡No por favor! Lo que quería era…pedirte algo. Sé que es algo que debes pensar antes, pero Esme me pidió que te lo planteara y a mí me parece algo razonable.

Lo escucho.

Queremos que vengas a vivir a la casa, Isabella.

En ese momento el mundo se inclinó pero yo me mantuve en el mismo sitio, experimentado una sensación irreal de confusión.

Primero me dice que le preocupa que Edward esté tan apegado a mí. Y luego me dice que me venga a vivir a su casa. De verdad que no lo comprendo, doctor.

Lo sé. Me temo que no me supe explicar. Es verdad que me preocupa que él esté tan apegado a tu persona, pero eso se lo atribuyo a que eres tú quien está con él día a día, minuto a minuto hasta que se acuesta. La que lo ayuda absolutamente con todo y sabe cómo manejar sus reacciones. Supongo que es por tu profesionalismo. Así que, piensa en nuestra propuesta y luego me das una respuesta.

Apenas y podía contener la sonrisa que amenaza con escaparse de mi boca.

Creo que sí, doctor Cullen. Estando aquí puedo monitorear de cerca a Edward más de cerca. Pero me preocupa mi casa, no le puedo mentir. Sé que no es un palacio, pero es lo que me dejó mi padre antes de morir y eso significa demasiado para mí. A lo mejor usted lo considera cursi de mi parte, pero para mí es valor sentimental.

Él continuó con su común paciencia y agregó:

Te entiendo muy bien, Bella. Y no puedo pensar tal cosa de ti, pero te propongo dos días libres para que sigas al pendiente de tu casa; pero de verdad me gustaría que viniese a vivir aquí, por lo menos de lunes a viernes.

Asentí.

Me parece razonable. Sin embargo no me gustaría pasar dos días lejos de Edward. Si me permite le propondré algo diferente.

Él se acomodó en su silla esperando mi proposición.

Pasaré de lunes a viernes todo el día aquí. Pero los fines de semana me iré a mi casa y volveré en la noche. En ese tiempo me encargaré de los quehaceres de mi casa. De verdad que no quiero que se deteriore. Me ha costado mucho mantenerla tal como está.

La entiendo. Y su arreglo me parece mejor. Tú tienes derecho de hacer tu vida. Querrás salir con amigos y necesitas tiempo para ti. No puedes consagrar toda tu vida a la profesión únicamente.

La única persona con la que quiero hacer mi vida, es por quien accedo a vivir aquí…

Eso no es una prioridad para mí, doctor Cullen. En su momento le daré la importancia que amerita. Pero no ahora.

Se merece una persona preparada y que la haga feliz, pues nos ha demostrado ser de gran calidad humana. – añadió Carlisle con suma franqueza. Me pregunté si pensaría lo mismo de mí cuando supiese que me estaba enamorando de su hijo _"especial"._

Gracias, doctor Cullen. Ahora si me permite, debo retirarme. Edward no tarda en despertar y debo empezar con los ejercicios desde temprano.

Me indicó con la mano que podía continuar.

Isabella. – me llamó cuando iba saliendo de su oficina. Me giré hacia él esperando lo que tuviese que agregar – Cuadre con mi esposa los detalles para su mudanza, y no titubee a la hora de pedir lo que amerite para eso.

Asentí antes de salir del despacho del hombre que deseaba que fuese mi suegro en vez de mi jefe.

Edward ya se había levantando e incluso habíamos hecho algunos ejercicios juntos. Me sentía tan feliz que hasta yo misma me podía dar cuenta de que mi ánimo había contagiado el de mi ángel que no había dejado se sonreír ni por un instante, a pesar de que afuera llovía y no podíamos salir al jardín.

Era impresionante ver los avance de él. Cada día que pasaba ganaba más confianza en lo que hacía (o en quien lo ayudaba quizá), me asombraba ver sus movimientos seguros y sus respuestas a mis estímulos. Pero aún faltaba lo más difícil por alcanzar: la disminución de sus episodios de "suspensión mental" y su falta de comunicación verbal.

Pero sabía que él había avanzado demasiado en comparación al tiempo que llevábamos; así que debía armarme de paciencia y pedir misericordia al altísimo para ver si me concedía pasar victoriosa por esos dos obstáculos. Solo de esa manera podía existir una esperanza para lo que empezaba a crecer en mi interior. Y que no se había detenido hasta ahora.

En medio del almuerzo la señora Esme atrajo mi atención con un comentario que hizo:

Bella. Carlisle me comentó que había hablado contigo, pero se negó a informarme, a pesar de mi insistencia; de cual había sido tu decisión con respecto a nuestro planteamiento.

Engullí el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca, antes de tomar la servilleta para limpiarme y contestarle.

Esa acción por parte del doctor me parece inverosímil pero…le informo que acepté venirme a vivir con ustedes. – le comuniqué con beneplácito.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de los cubiertos que Claire; la chica de servicio; había dejado caer al piso y que yacía a unos pocos metros de la mesa con cara de asombro.

Todos nos sobresaltamos. Menos Edward que estaba a mi lado, y que se encontraba extraviado en alguno de sus episodios de suspensión.

¡Claire ¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó Esme exaltada.

Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado sacudiéndose el estupor que le había causado la noticia. Mentiría si dijera que no tuve que ahogar una risotada que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta.

¿Acaso escuché mal, señora Esme? ¿Bella se muda a esta casa? – su tono mostraba claramente su molestia

La interrogada respondió sin entender que era lo anormal de lo acaba de decir.

Por supuesto. Se lo pedimos esta mañana y aceptó. Por lo tanto se llevará a cabo dentro de poco.

Ah. Bien. – finalizó así con su intervención no sin antes avisarme con la mirada que mi estancia en esta casa no sería del todo tranquila. Ella se encargaría de ello.

Seguimos con nuestro almuerzo en calma debatiendo ciertos puntos de mi mudanza, como por ejemplo que se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Una de las exigencias de la señora Esme fue que me quedase en la habitación contigua a la de Edward; y yo por supuesto no mostré reticencia alguna; además insistió en que hiciéramos algunos cambios en ese espacio, a lo que me negué rotundamente. El cuarto estaba bien ambientado en un estilo minimalista como el resto de la casa, y a mí me gustaba así.

No me vengo de vacaciones para estar exigiendo, señora Cullen. Vengo a trabajar. Además me agrada sentirme con espacio, así que me gustaría que las cosas se quedaran tal cual están ahora.

Ella no muy convencida, aceptó mi petición.

Las cosas se fueron dando bien; excepto por uno que otro encontronazo con Claire que nunca llegó a mayores porque a ninguna nos convenía; pero yo sabía muy bien cuando no prestarle atención así que solía salir victoriosa de estos.

Los señores me proporcionaron las máximas comodidades que alguien pudiese aspirar a tener por parte de sus jefes. Sin mencionar que Edward de manera inexplicable lucía radiante; cosa que no era difícil para él, pero este era un brillo diferente. Aunque seguía dedicándole el mismo tiempo de siempre. Cuando dormía solía pasar dos horas chequeando sus sueños antes de retirarme a mi cuarto.

Luego me dormía con la certeza de que mi ángel cada día emergía más hacia la realidad. Había ocasiones en las que me cuestionaba acerca de si era realmente noble de mi parte el hacerlo salir de su letargo; porque yo seguía pensando en él como una entidad celestial y quizás en sus ensimismamientos él experimentaba algún tipo de experiencia espiritual. Pero mi lado más humano y egoísta me decían que iba por buen camino, y solo entonces me dormía en paz.

Así pues… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cierta mañana, Casi al mediodía; la casa se estremeció bajo el sonido de un potente motor que se aparcó en la entrada de la casa. No me molesté en salir a ver de quién se trataba pues eso no figuraba entre mis atribuciones.

Mi única obligación estaba junto a mí en su habitación mientras le realizaba unos masajes para mejorar el movimiento de las articulaciones y seguir activando el sentido del tacto.

Pero como humana imperfecta que era, no puede evitar que un fuego diferente me recorriese las manos lo brazos y se alojara en mi vientre; mientras que yo masajeaba su espalda y miraba uno que otro lunar que adornaba ese hermoso espacio de piel nívea.

Tuve que hacer un alto en mis labores cuando no aguanté más y retirarme al baño de Edward, lavé mi cara con agua fría y me refresqué. No sin antes acusarme en silencio de pervertida frente al espejo unas cuantas veces para luego salir.

Él permanecía en la posición en la que lo había dejado. Lo ayudé a incorporarse y luego colocarse su camisa y sweater ya que el día estaba algo frío.

De pronto unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta.

¿Se puede? – dijo la señora Esme entreabriendo la puerta.

Claro, pase. – la insté.

Y ella apareció con un hombre altísimo, muy robusto y de gran belleza. Definitivamente esta familia había sido bendecida genéticamente.

Reconocí al joven como uno de los hijos del matrimonio Cullen, pero no sabía más nada acerca de él, excepto que vivía en el extranjero.

Bella. Te presento a Emmett. El hermano mayor de Edward.

Él me sonrió con galantería y estrechó mi mano.

Un placer conocerla, señorita. – dijo en tono flemático. Herencia de su padre.

Asentí con educación antes de hablar.

El placer es mío.

Ella es el prodigio que ha conseguido que tu hermano mejore. Tienes que verlo, Emmett. Jamás había avanzado tanto. Deberías constatarlo por ti mismo.

Así lo hizo se aproximó a la cama donde mi ángel estaba sentado. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo has estado, campeón?

Edward emitió un gemido ante su comentario.

Él se puso de pié enseguida y nos vio a ambas con asombro.

Él…me…entiende?

Sí. – agregué y me acerqué a mi paciente favorito – Nos entiende a todos. Poco a poco va emergiendo ese Edward maravilloso. Y estamos ansiosos por verlo.

A esto él respondió tomándome de la mano, y dejándonos a todos con diferentes emociones y reacciones.

Esme se tapó la boca y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de sorpresiva alegría.

Emmett se veía sumamente impresionado y no salía del shock de ver a su hermano tan recuperado.

Y yo…temblaba ante lo que fue el roce más exquisito que hubiese experimentado en mi vida. Aferré sus dedos entre mis manos y le deposité un beso en ellas. Sus ojos brillaron diciéndome lo que su boca aún no podía. Que yo significaba algo para él. ¿Qué tanto? No lo sabía pero con eso me conformaba. Por ahora.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato acerca de todo y en ningún momento me aparté de Edward. Ni él hizo el más mínimo intento de soltarme.

¿Entonces, vives aquí? – dijo Emmett complacido.

Asentí.

Desde hace una semana atrás.

¿Y cuántos días trabajas?

Cinco. Los otros dos lo vigilo de cerca porque me nace. – agregué sin darle mayor importancia a lo que hacía.

Deberías sacar tiempo para divertirte. Ir a comer…tomar un trago. –sugirió insinuante.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso en frente de su madre?

Si! Vayan! – vociferó la señora Esme para mi sorpresa. – Deberían salir, eso sí, Emmett…cuídala mucho. No queremos que renuncie por tu mal comportamiento.

¡Ay, Esme! Esos tiempos ya pasaron. Ya maduré. Por algo volví a la casa. – luego volteó a mirarme de una manera que me resultaba incómoda - ¿Te parece bien que salgamos, Bella?

Tragué grueso y los dedos de Edward me apretaron con algo de fuerza sobresaltándome al decirme que nos había escuchado y entendido cada palabra.

Bien…al parecer las cosas no serían fáciles para mí en un buen rato.

Hola chicas…primera actualización del año! No puedo sino darles las gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme y animarme a continuar con estas historias, además de que soportan en silencio entre capítulo y capítulo…

Hablando de eso…este cuarto capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermanita menor Lizzy, quién está aguantando como toda una mujer (aunque es una nena aún) un golpe duro de la vida. Ánimo mi cielo! Que las cosas malas son pasajeras. Este es un pequeño intento de subirte el ánimo. Espero que funcione.

Sin más que decirles por ahora…me despido hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**CAPÍTULO V: "SOLO TUYA" **

Ya habíamos comido y disfrutábamos del postre. Él plácidamente parlanchín y yo no tanto. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que me encontraba cenando con el hombre equivocado. Aunque Emmett era todo lo que podía pedir una mujer: guapo, preparado (profesionalmente), de economía estable (muy estable), amable y divertido; yo no podía dejar de recordarme que lo único que yo deseaba era al ángel que se había quedado inquieto en su casa.

Odié dejar a un Edward que se removía inquieto en su cuarto. Se negaba a sentarse o acostarse. De hecho parecía querer salirse pero no lo consideré prudente o ¿Será que no quería ver su cara antes de salir porque sabría que no podría dejarlo? En fin. Cualquiera que haya sido las razones por las que lo dejé, ahora me parecían insignificantes y me moría por poder llamarlo.

¡Pero qué enferma! - no paraba de reprocharme una parte de mi cerebro - Es solo una cita. Disfruta por una maldita vez y deja al chico en casa. No sabía de sonde provenía aquella voz pero la desterré de un tiro. Sabía que no podía dejarlo, ni siquiera unas condenadas tres horas que era lo que llevaba fuera de la casa de los Cullen.

Bella, ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Emmett mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a mis ojos.

Disculpa, Emmett. Pero es que estaba recordando algo que dejé al pendiente… - no sabía cómo terminar la mentira.

¿Por casualidad ese pendiente tiene que ver con mi hermano? – habló como si estuviese tanteando el terreno, adivinando por completo lo que estaba atravesando mi mente en ese momento.

Asentí sin más remedio ¿para qué negarlo?

La verdad es que…

La verdad es que eres una adicta al trabajo. - sentenció.

¿Estás decidido a completar mis frases por todo lo que dure la noche? – contuve la risa.

No, es solo que nací con dotes de pitoniso. – bromeó él y desplegó una radiante sonrisa. Luego puso un gesto de profundidad – Ahora en serio ¿Qué te preocupa tanto de Edward? Desde que llegué hace tres días a penas y te apartas de su lado. He podido ver su recuperación; no me lo tomes a mal; pero me intriga que siempre estés cerca de él.

Otro que lo había notado. Primero Carlisle, ahora Emmett. Tragué grueso y traté de justificar mi comportamiento sin dejar entrever mis sentimientos por su hermano menor.

Edward es mi paciente más especial. Es la primera vez que trabajo con alguien que se ha recuperado a una velocidad exorbitante, y no quiero perder el tiempo. Además disfruto mucho de la paz que él me infunde. Así que…es un intercambio de favores. – dije y tomé una cucharada de helado de vainilla. Este estaba casi todo derretido y apenas había tomado tres pocos.

La mirada de Emmett se llenó de ternura.

Supongo que ya lo has escuchado, Isabella pero…Gracias. – dijo sentidamente. – Yo he sido testigo; desde el teléfono siempre; del calvario que ha pasado mi madre con cada enfermera que se ha encargado de mi hermano. Incluso con aquella que lo auto medicó y le causó una arritmia cardiaca…

Solté la cucharilla en el acto y sé que mirada tenía un filo asesino porque hasta Emmett se encogió en el asiento.

¡¿Qué alguien lo qué? – dije en tono bajo pero no por eso menos atemorizante – La señora Esme nunca me dijo nada acerca de eso.

Es que no pasó a mayores. – se excusó Emmett.

Intenté sosegar mi rabia, frustración y preocupación. Parecía que era imposible llevar un ritmo de vida normal cuando Edward tenía que ver en este.

Tomé mi cartera y me disculpé apara ir al sanitario. Al volver Emmett ya había pagado la cuenta y nos fuimos de regreso a la casa.

Siento mucho si mi comportamiento no cubrió tus expectativas. Pero de verdad te digo que todo lo que respecta a tu hermano me preocupa y más cuando se trata de algo como esto. – comenté mientras jugueteaba con la correa corta de mi bolsa de mano.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y respondió con condescendencia.

Ciertamente no reaccionaste como esperaba; pero eso me gusta de ti, Bella Swan. No eres una mujer convencional; te entregas en cuerpo y alma a lo que haces y eso es más que admirable.

Entonces vi en sus ojos una expresión que a partir de allí me dificultaría más las cosas: admiración. Y no como lo haría alguien por una persona con muchos méritos, sino como un hombre que comenzará pronto a cortejar a una mujer.

Le dediqué una sonrisa lo más cortés que pude y me enderecé en el asiento del copiloto. El resto del camino transcurrió entre momentos de silencio, y de ausentes asentimientos.

Cuando descendimos del auto le agradecí de nuevo a Emmett y nos encaminamos por las escaleras de la entrada, casi me petrifiqué al ver a Edward sentado por los ventanales que estaban junto a la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Me apresuré a entrar, solté mi bolso de mano y me arrodillé a un lado de él.

Mi ángel estaba sentado abrazándose las rodillas y mirando hacia el exterior.

Edward. – lo llamé con tono lastimero. Pero él no reaccionaba a mi voz. – Edward, cielo. Vamos a la cama ¿qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora? – hice amago de levantarlo intentando alzarlo por los brazos, pero al parecer no quería cooperar.

Me acerqué a él de nuevo y le hablé al oído.

Por favor, ángel. Subamos. – sentí que un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero continué – No quiero que te enfermes por estar aquí tirado, está haciendo mucho frío.

Pero nada…ni mis ruegos ni mis tirones parecían hacerle efecto, estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

La señora Esme llegó con una taza de algo humeante y pude notar su alivio en cuanto me vio junto a su hijo.

Gracias, al cielo. Ya llegaste, Bella. Edward no se ha levantado de allí desde hace más de tres horas.

En eso entró Emmett y observó la escena a su alrededor con preocupación.

¿Qué ha pasado, mamá? ¿Qué tiene Edward?

Le estaba diciendo a Isabella que no se ha levantado de allí desde hace más de tres horas. He intentado de todo pero no ha querido cooperar. Le traía este té para ver si por lo menos se lo tomaba, debe estarse congelando. – tenía ya unos cuantos meses trabajando para los Cullen y aún no podía inmunizarme a esa mirada de triste frustración de Esme. Era como si viera a través de sus ojos un infinito calvario que no parecía estar cerca de acabar.

Emmett se aproximó a su hermano e intentó levantarlo introduciendo sus fornidos brazos por debajo de los de Edward para poder levantarlo. Pudo ponerlo en pie pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que haría a continuación.

Sin mirarnos a ninguno y aun frente a la ventana rompió en llanto, pero no como si hubiese tenido una crisis nerviosa como la que hizo hacía un tiempo atrás; sino como si algo lo hubiese herido. Sus paroxismos de llanto embargaron la entrada.

La señora Cullen se aproximó a su hijo menor y lo tomó por los brazos pero se dirigió a Emmett con turbación:

¿Lo levantaste muy bruscamente? ¿Sentiste que algo de sus brazos traqueó? - luego me miró a mí - ¿Se haría daño?

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que algo le había causado dolor, pero no fue el agarre de su fuerte hermano, ni un músculo desgarrado ni nada por el estilo. Era alguien quien le había infligido aquella pena.

Alguien ruin y egoísta.

Alguien…como yo.

Respiré hondo y le respondí:

No, señora Esme. Ellos tienen mucha tolerancia al dolor... - Al menos el físico - y no se pondría a llorar así por eso…

¿Entonces qué le pasa? – me interrumpió ella.

Déjenme a solas con él. Yo me encargo. – respondí con tranquilidad.

¿Pero y si necesitas ayuda con él? – intervino Emmett.

Lo miré a los ojos de manera tranquilizadora.

Si así fuese, no dudaré en llamarlos; pero ahora necesito quedarme a solas con tu hermano. Creo que solo así estará más tranquilo.

Mientras decía eso, Edward seguía entre los brazos de su madre; quien luego me cedió el lugar para poder tomar el control de la situación.

Limpié las lágrimas tibias de su hermoso rostro y sentí como se estremecía ante mi roce. Miré por encima de su hombro para percatarme de que la señora Cullen y su hijo se hubiesen ido.

Y así era, solo que él se alejaba poco a poco y volviendo su mirada hacia nosotros cada cierto tiempo hasta que por fin se perdió escaleras arriba.

Ángel, mírame. – susurré cerca de su rostro. – mírame, por favor. Sé que te lastimé, pero te juro que no fue mi intención.

Nada. Solo las lágrimas se detuvieron pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

Entonces tomé sus manos; las cuales por cierto estaban heladas y las estreché entre las mías.

Edward, si me dejas llevarte a tu cuarto te prometo que no me volveré a apartar así de tu lado. ¿Confías en mí?

Y fue entonces cuando esos hermosos ojos color azul grisáceo se posaron en los míos con una expresión dolorida.

Vamos a tu habitación, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. – dicho esto me encargué de encaminarnos hacia su habitación.

Era extraño ver como Edward podía desenvolverse. Nunca; ni siquiera cuando empecé; necesité enseñarle el camino a su cuarto. Siempre se movía lento pero seguro hasta su habitación, eso me demostraba que su curación era posible. Sus avances han sido notorios ante los ojos de todos; en resumidas cuentas él era un chico especial.

Mi ángel especial.

Llegamos hasta su recámara y lo coloqué en su cama, lo arropé y luego me senté a su lado por debajo de la gruesa colcha. Podía sentir claramente el calor que su cuerpo emanada hacia el mío. Y eso era tan bueno como malo.

Bueno, porque no había sensación que se comparase al hecho de tenerlo pegado a mí.

Y malo, porque no solo ansiaba su presencia, sino que me sabía deseosa de sus caricias y aquello me hacía sentir como una enferma.

¿Qué clase de demonio era yo que anhelaba tomar la pureza de un ángel como él? ¿Qué me daba ese derecho?

Respiré profundo tratando de recomponer mi autocontrol.

Bajé la vista y acaricié su cabello broncíneo una y otra vez, eso pareció ejercer cierta influencia en él pues sus hombros se relajaron y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

Me giré apoyé mi codo en su almohada mientras mi cara estaba sobre la de él, pero algo alejada. Sabía que no era tan fuerte como para tentar a mi suerte; o la falta de ella.

Acaricié su cabello en silencio durante un rato buscando las palabras correctas para dirigirme a él.

Al no encontrarlas dejé que fluyeran libres, al fin y al cabo todo parecía salirme de manera natural con Edward; para bien o para mal.

¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy la pasé muy bien con tu hermano en la cena. – su ceño se frunció pero su mirada se mostraba perdida en algún lado. - ¿Y sabes una cosa más? Te eché de menos. Muchísimo. Tanto que sé que la próxima vez que salga de esta casa a pasear será contigo en vez de él. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, ángel.

Entonces me vio y le sonreí.

Ahí estás. – musité y con las yemas de los dedos recorrí los alrededores de sus hermosas orbes azules grisáceas. – Me hicieron falta este hermoso par esta noche. Quizá ya me estoy volviendo loca, pero te necesito cerca si necesito estar tranquila y feliz. Me estoy haciendo una adicta a ti y eso me asusta.

Escuché su respiración constante mientras nos mirábamos sin desviar la vista ni un segundo.

Entonces sentí algo tan hermoso como inesperado. Su mano, esa suave extremidad que en pocas oportunidades había tenido el privilegio de sentir encima de mí de manera voluntaria; tomó una de las mías que había metido por debajo de manera involuntaria. Me di cuenta de eso cuando él me apretó por debajo de la manta.

Sentí que una lágrima quería escaparse y sinceramente no tuve la fuerza para retenerla. Entrelacé nuestros correspondiendo a su gesto y reconocí un brillo especial en su mirar. Estaba feliz aunque sus labios no pudiesen expresarlo.

Me dejé resbalar más en la cama hasta que estuvimos acostados al mismo nivel. Cara a cara, con nuestras manos unidas tan fuertes como nuestras miradas, e intercambiando alientos y sensaciones tan cerca como lejos.

Me pegué a él de manera que nuestros cuerpos costados también se tocaron, y juro que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para no hacer de este menos ético de lo que ya era de por sí.

Al cabo de un rato le dije lo más importante y lo más sincero que diría aquella noche:

Edward, sé que hs pasado por cosas muy duras, entre eso lo que te he hecho pasar esta noche; pero hoy mismo te juro que no pondré a nadie por encima de ti. Soy tuya, ángel. Solo tuya.

Cuando terminé de decir esto él me soltó. Las manos me picaron extrañando su tacto, pero fue entonces cuando su brazo se aferró a mí y yo entre encantada, sorprendida y conmovida me quedé quieta por unos largos segundos.

Nuevamente noté que su mirada taladraba a la mía con profundidad, como si reclamase algo. Como si me reclamase a mí.

Dejé que pasaran los minutos mientras que seguíamos entrelazados. Esperé a que se durmiera y cuando así fue me levanté con sumo cuidado de su lado. Me senté en la cama de espaldas a él y me quité los tacones. Quería hacer el menor ruido posible.

Luego me dispuse a levantarme y una mano me tomó fuerte de la muñeca.

Sorprendida me giré hacia a Edward, que estaba inclinado hacia un lado con mirada suplicante.

Vuelve a dormir, áng…

Bella…no. – y fue entonces cuando por primera vez en mi vida escuché la voz de Edward. Había dicho mi nombre y me pedía que no me fuera.

¿Acaso estaba dormida? Moví la cabeza de lado a lado para despabilarme, pero no…esa sensación cálida tomándome de la muñeca y esos pozos hermosos y expresivos que tenía por ojos me dijeron que estaba más despierta que nunca.

Me puse de rodillas y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Pensé que solo mi respiración estaría errática, pero la de él también lo estaba. Le había costado mucho decirme aquellas dos palabras. Lo más perfecto que había escuchado.

Deposité un beso en su mejilla y mis labios sintieron el deseo de ir más abajo, pero me contuve.

No…Bella. – habló de nuevo, apretando más su agarre.

No me iré, ángel. Me quedaré contigo. Hasta que tú así lo quieras.

Y rogué a dios porque diera la oportunidad de decirme que me quería con él para siempre.

Ojalá ese avance fuese una señal.

Ojalá.

_**DIOSSSSSS! Hasta que por fin! Sorry nenas sé que esto lo debía desde enero y me disculpo. Gracias por darle apoyo a esta historia que jamás creí que gustase; solo la hice porque sentí la necesidad de hablar sobre un tema tan común como triste que es el AUTISMO y darle una notita mágica…en fin…gracias a todos y todas…**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Adriana que tuvo una pérdida irreparable esta semana. Ánimo, cielo. Ahora tienes a otro ángel guardián contigo. Se te quiere muchísimo. **_

_**Y a todas ustedes. Besos y abrazos…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…muy pronto…**_

**Marie Kikis Cullen Cipriano**


	6. Chapter 6

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Sexto Capítulo: ****"Guardián"**

Dormí como no lo había hecho en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Notaba mis músculos relajados por todo mi cuerpo que se encontraba distendido en el amplio colchón de la cama de Edward.

Él, tenía la expresión de la calma en su rostro, como si al fin estuviese en un lugar en el que se encontrase seguro. Y para ser sinceros, no solo él podría sentir lo mismo.

Si bien era cierto que yo era quien cuidaba de él, de su salud mental e incluso de su cuerpo; pero era Edward quién resguardaba mi corazón de cualquier daño. Desde que lo había conocido había eclipsado la pena que me había abatido más que nada en la vida. La pérdida de mis padres. Primero fue Reneé, hacía seis años atrás, quien murió de leucemia y luego de dos años Charlie la siguió con un cáncer en la próstata.

Como enfermera, estaba acostumbrada a ver la muerte como una fase más de la vida, aunque mi especialidad eran los pacientes de Autismo; así concebía yo aquel concepto. Pero este se cayó el día en que Charlie me dijera la frase que me marcaría el resto de mi vida, haciéndome sentir prácticamente nada y al mismo tiempo la mas prescindible del mundo. _"Ya no tengo a más nadie por quien vivir. Y me alegra poder volver a reunirme con mi Reneé. Lo demás ya no importa"_.

Si. "Yo no importaba". Esas malditas palabras fueron como un fantasma que me asediaba día tras día, momento tras momento cuando me encontraba sin nada que hacer. Me torturaba por las noches en mis pesadillas, cuando veía a todo el mundo caminar en una dirección contraria a la que yo iba, y pasar por mi lado como si yo fuese…nada…una simple ilusión o algo parecido.

Todo eso quedó atrapado en un baúl cuando Edward apareció y me supe la causante de sus mejoras. Él era como la enfermedad y la cura a la misma vez. Mi vulnerabilidad y mi fortaleza.

Me levanté de a poco y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando crucé el umbral de la recámara que se me había asignado en la mansión de los Cullen pude ver el reloj despertador que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Tomé una ducha de agua caliente; porque el día había amanecido particularmente frío; luego me cambié el vestido que había usado para ir a mi cita con Emmett por un par de vaqueros, una remera blanca con cuello en V y una mullida chaqueta color azul cobalto a juego con los tenis que me coloqué.

Pasé el secador por mi cabello solo para eliminar el exceso de agua y luego regresé al cuarto de Edward. Ya casi era hora de despertarlo, pensé.

Luego recordé que era domingo y lo dejé yacer dormido en paz; además se veía sobrecogedoramente hermoso entre las mantas.

Bajé a la cocina por algo cítrico para inyectarme una dosis de vitamina c pero como nada era perfecto me topé con Claire y su ejército de resentimiento contra mí.

Me miró de arriba abajo como si lo que viese fuese un poco menos que el polvo en una encimera y se giró para seguir haciendo el omelette que había estado revolviendo en el momento en el que entré.

¿Cómo amaneció la escala posiciones, disfrazada de enfermera y heroína del año? - decidí ignorarla y tomar el vaso y el jugo para salir pitando de allí antes de que respondiera de manera brusca a su toxicidad.

Busqué en los gabinetes y luego en la nevera lo que estaba precisando. Una buena cantidad de coctel de frutas para activarme.

Oh. Si ahora somos hasta incapaces de responder. – la sonrisa implícita en su tono de voz se apagó al decir – Debe ser que el nuevo señorito Cullen ya la "ascendió" de posición.

Me detuve en la entrada de la cocina con la mano en la superficie de cristal que sostenía mi chute de vitaminas por la mañana, apreté los dientes con fuerza no queriendo demostrar lo molesta que estaba por su comentario; pero me fue imposible no responderle.

Tal vez te contestaría si tuviese algo coherente a que hacerlo. Ah…¿pero que vas a saber tú de eso? Si lo único de lo que estás pendiente es de cada movimiento que doy. Hazte un favor, trata de educarte un poco y deja que yo haga mi vida como quiera. Si por el día soy una enfermera y por la noche una zorra eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que sí lo es, son los deberes de esta casa y el tratar de mantenerte tan lejos como puedas de Edward. Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste de él y tengo unas ganas reprimidas de dejarte calva con mis propias manos. Ahora…si me disculpas. – me giré sobre mis talones dejándola con una expresión del tipo Voy – a – Matar – a esta – Perra – en Cuanto – Pueda.

Caminé con aparente tranquilidad hasta que encontré el comienzo de las escaleras de caracol. Subí estas quizá con demasiada fuerza; al entrar a mi habitación reprimí las ganas de dar un portazo para no darle el gusto de verme afectada y tomé una almohada para gritar en ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme "perra" así sin más?

Pero lo que en realidad me molestó fue el sentimiento de culpa de nuevo que me abrasaba el pecho. Me hacía sentir como si la noche anterior hubiese estado traicionando a Edward en sus narices, solo porque él no podía defenderse. ¡Se suponía que era yo quien debía ampararlo de todo!

Descargué mi frustración en la almohada hasta que me ardió la garganta. Cuando la temperatura fría del cuarto me golpeó en la cara me percaté de dos cosas. La primera, no había prendido la calefacción en la habitación y la segunda, estaba llorando de impotencia.

Pasados unos minutos logré calmarme, tomé mi jugo que había mal puesto en la mesita de cama y sorbí cortos tragos mientras veía el temporal por la ventana.

Afuera no llovía pero la mañana eras gris y estaba arropada de una neblina espesa que no permitía ver más allá de cinco metros del patio trasero.

Vi las florecillas del jardín y recordé el día en que Edward tocó mi cara con sus manos llenas de lodo, rememoré el estremecimiento y esa presión en el pecho que me decía que me estaba enamorando cada vez más de alguien que no sabía si podría sentir lo mismo por mí.

Sabía que Edward me quería, eso era innegable. Me necesitaba, o quizás solo de mis cuidados, pero lo que me inquietaba era saber si después de lograr recuperarse; porque sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano; podría verme más que como su amiga y enfermera. Necesitaba saber si alguna vez él podría verme como una mujer y desearme como tal.

Sí, quizás era retorcido de mi parte y hasta un poco egoísta pero, ¿Quién ha dicho que el amor no puede ser un poco egoísta?...Solo sabía que deseaba estar con él cada momento y con cada segundo que pasaba, algo además de mi cariño por él crecía.

El deseo irracional de acariciarlo era casi tortuoso, pero lo peor de todo era sentir esa electricidad entre los dos y no poder cruzar los límites para rozar al menos sus labios y experimentar por un instante aunque fuera lo que era la gloria celestial de sus caricias.

Seguí sentada en mi cama cavilando por largo rato, tratando de pensar que sería de mí de ahora en adelante a sabiendas de mis sentimientos poco profesionales por mi paciente.

Te estaba buscando, Bella. – dijo Emmett al encontrarnos en la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón y suéter deportivo de color gris claro. Parecía que iba a hacer ejercicio. No creí que fuese a quedarse así con la temperatura que tenía aquella mañana.

Le sonreí con displicencia y le respondí con una broma.

No tengo ánimos de dirigirme al gimnasio. Aquí entre nos; el mal tiempo me pone perezosa. – él me respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

No venía a pedirte que entrenaras conmigo. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas sería una excelente compañía en aquella solitaria sala de maquinas de abajo. – traté de disimular mi vergüenza pero el sonrojo de mis mejillas me delató. El rió al ver mi reacción – Tranquila, yo no muerdo.

Me aclaré la garganta y luego hablé desviando la incómoda dirección que había tomado la conversación.

¿Para qué venías a buscarme, Emmett?

Quería saber cómo siguió, Edward. Yo pretendía pasar por su habitación para saber de su estado, pero me recosté en la cama lo que yo suponía que sería un segundo, y esta mañana me desperté tal cual como estaba vestido anoche. – parecía sinceramente avergonzado, deduje por su tono de voz.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Edward es…más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen. Pero también es muy inteligente. Comprende cuando alguien está preocupado por él y coopera lo más que puede; si es que quiere claro está; y lo máximo que sus recursos le permiten.

Él suspiró con alivio ante mis palabras luego clavó una mirada que me hizo sentir seriamente cohibida.

No sé como hicieron para vivir estos años sin tu ayuda, Bella. Eres una bendición para nosotros.

Intimidada bajé la mirada y caminé hacia un lado como si buscase una vía de escape en caso de que la situación pudiese tornarse aun más incómoda.

No creo que sean merecidas sus palabras. Solo hago mi trabajo, no es ningún favor. Además como te dije, yo también me veo afectada positivamente por la presencia de tu hermano. Así que si hablamos de bendiciones él debería ser contado entre ellas.

Bueeeeeeeeno. De todas las reacciones que creí que fuese posible encontrar en la cara del profesionalísimo; y según su madre el playboy Emmett Cullen, el de la máscara de rabia disimulada, no era una de ellas.

¿Lo quieres mucho, Bella? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Cosa que no me hizo sentir mejor.

Pero aún así le respondí sinceramente.

Si, le quiero mucho. Bastante para ser sinceros. Pero eso es normal cuando se conoce una persona como Edward. Ahora voy a su habitación, debe estar por despertarse y necesita que los asistan con eso. Con tu permiso.

Propio. – asintió Emmett encaminándose al piso de abajo mientras que yo seguía de largo para encontrar el cuarto de Edward.

Al abrir la puerta con cuidado noté la cama desordenada, con las cobijas revueltas pero sin mi ángel en ella. Me preocupó el no verlo ahí por lo que dirigí mi vista a cada rincón de la habitación para ver si se había caído en cualquier parte.

Nada. No estaba en ningún lado.

Fui hasta el baño que tenía la puerta cerrada y escuché desde afuera un ruido rítmico que me era conocido y extraño a la vez.

Conocido, porque sabía que lo ocasionaba.

Y extraño, porque jamás durante todos los meses que había estado al cuidado de Edward, lo había sorprendido en semejante iniciativa.

Bueno…hasta anoche que me había tocado por voluntad propia y además había hablado. Poco pero me había hablado. Y eso para mí era mucho.

Al abrir la puerta él siguió con sus labores de cepillado dental como si no hubiese nadie más allí con él. Su expresión me recordó a un niño pequeño que se está aprendiendo a lavar los dientes. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero concienzudos.

Con sorpresa y algo de orgullo me acerqué a él y tomé la mano con la cual se estaba aseando. La bajé extrayendo de esa manera el objeto de su boca.

Lo volteé hacia mí y pude regodearme en el brillo de su mirada al encontrarse con la mía.

¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con eso, ángel? – susurré regalándole una sonrisa.

Tomé el tubo de Colgate que estaba metida en una taza de plata y le coloqué un poco al cepillo dental, luego lo metí debajo del chorro por un segundo para luego proceder a lavarle los dientes a mi paciente favorito.

Él frunció el ceño al momento en que la pasta tocó su lengua, yo reí ante su expresión.

No pretenderías cepillarte solo con agua. ¿Verdad, ángel? Estabas haciéndolo fabulosamente solo que olvidaste colocarle esto. Si no, no estarás haciendo nada. – seguimos en esa rutina durante un ratito más hasta que estuve segura de haber dejado todo limpio.

Preparé el agua de la bañera un poco más caliente que de costumbre por el frío que hacía afuera. Luego lo ayudé a desvestir y un momento "incómodo" llegó para acabar con la paz que hasta ese momento habíamos tenido.

Cuando de rodillas me puse en frente de él para deshacerme de su última pieza de ropa interior rocé sin querer el miembro que yacía entre los muslos de Edward.

Jadeé ante mi acción accidental y volví mi vista hacia arriba para verle la cara. Su expresión estaba consternada como si hubiese recibido un corrientazo o algo así. Sonrojada como nunca y avergonzada de mi torpeza extrema me levanté a trompicones del piso y lo tomé de las manos para guiarlo hasta el jacuzzi.

Cuando estuvo dentro coloqué un poco de jabón líquido y prendí los diferentes chorros de agua para que impactaran en su cuerpo. No me sentía en los cabales necesarios para deslizar una pastilla de jabón por esa piel suave e incorrupta.

Incorrupta. Esa es la palabra estrella del día, Isabella Swan. Claire no mentía demasiado al insinuarte que eras una zorra. Te estás comportando como una - la voz de mi conciencia empezó a atacarme y sin poder evitarlo tuve que Salir un momento de la sala de baño para sentarme afuera en una chaise longe que había a los pies de la cama de Edward.

Mi respiración era irregular y las manos me temblaban. Sabía que había sido un accidente pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable al no poder frenar el deseo voraz que me impelía a cruzar la estancia, ir al baño y tocar cada esquina que tuviese el cuerpo de mi ángel. Entonces recordé la expresión de él y eso bastó para desinflar cualquier bomba que se estuviese creando en mi interior.

A Edward le había incomodado mi toque.

Se suponía que siendo él la imagen de la inocencia y la pureza era de esperarse tal reacción, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerme. Volví a sentirme como no me había vuelto a sentir desde hacía meses atrás…como nadie. Como alguien que es prescindible y quizás un poco desagradable.

Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, pero no dejé que saliera una más. Me recordé que yo allí tenía una misión y si habían nacido sentimientos allí eran solo de mi parte. Él simplemente no podía sentir amor por una mujer porque no conocía de eso. Así que más firme que nunca volví a la sala y tomé las riendas de lo que me tocaba.

Atender a Edward como mi paciente. Solo como mi paciente.

Durante ese día traté a Edward lo más profesional que me fue posible, encargándome de sus comidas, de su cuidado y supervisión. Era domingo por lo que no tenía porqué someterlo a terapia. Ya tenía suficiente con cinco días a la semana durante muchas horas.

Esa magia y electricidad que solía correr entre los dos no se hizo presente, no hubo más palabras de su parte, ni siquiera brillo en su mirada y no hubo sonrisas de mi parte. Solo una relación enfermera – paciente como debía haber sido desde el principio. No era culpa de él que me hubiese tomado atribuciones que no me correspondían.

Ayudé a un Edward muy gris a acostarse. Lo arropé hasta el cuello, coloqué el CD de clásicos de Claude Debussy para luego despedirme de él con un seco:

Buenas noches, Edward. Descansa. Mañana tenemos que hacer.

Con el corazón comprimido me fui a mi habitación. Eran apenas las nueve y media de la noche y yo me sentía agotada. Había pasado todo el día peleando con la Bella Enamorada que quería volver para hacerme creer que Edward en algún momento despertaría de su letargo mental para encontrarse conmigo en un campo florido y así finalmente seríamos felices.

_No. Eso no pasará de nuevo_ - me autoconvencí. Tomé una larga pero nada relajante ducha y luego me metí entre las sábanas. Prendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche y tomé un libro al azar del grupo que tenía en la mesa de noche. Y qué casualidad que fuese nada más y nada menos que _El Alquimista_ de Paulo Coelho.

Lo dejé caer al piso. De verdad que esa noche no estaba de humor para esas cosas del tipo _Cumple – tus – sueños – a pesar – de todo._

¡Bah! Ya no tenía sueños. Ni siquiera esperanzas. Lo único me había dado un remanso inconmensurable de paz se había espantado de mí esa mañana haciéndome sentir como una basura de persona. Como una aberrada.

Me retorcí entre las cobijas y me dejé caer de lado sobre mi torre de almohadas. Estaba deshecha.

Ahogada entre mis cavilaciones me abracé a estas buscando un consuelo que no llegaría y así me adormilé.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la cerradura de mi habitación pugnando por abrirse. Me senté de golpe y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

Parpadeando con fuerza para tratar de liberarme del mareo y los puntos negros que se formaron en mi vista traté de hacer frente a lo que se trataba de aproximar a mí.

De reojo vi el reloj que anunciaba las dos y media de la madrugada. Desde que había llegado a esa casa nadie había entrado a mi cuarto a esas horas, ni siquiera por una emergencia por lo cual me preocupé, si era un ladrón ¿Con qué le haría frente? Solo tenía el libro que había dejado caer al suelo como posible arma y estaba más que segura que si llevaba un arma me dejaría fría en el colchón antes de que me diera tiempo de pegárselo entre las cejas a mi posible atacante.

La puerta chirrió por lo bajo. Jadeé de miedo… ¿quién…?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de quedarme pasmada

Edward entró en mi cuarto trastabillando en la oscuridad, tanteé hasta encontrar el interruptor de la mesa de noche y poder conseguir un poco de claridad para él, ya que desde el ángulo en que estaba mi cama podía ver su sombra debido a la escasa luz proveniente del patio pero él no vería absolutamente nada.

¿Qué…qué estás haciendo aquí? – me precipité hacia afuera tomando mi bata de _salto de cama _para encontrarlo a mitad de camino.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente le repetí la pregunta:

¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió ante lo frío de mi interrogatorio, vi la tristeza expuesta en ellos, era sobrecogedora. Me estaba partiendo en varios pedazos, o al menos así se sentía. De pronto recordé lo que había pasado en la mañana y volví a mi actitud netamente profesional, lo que se podría traducir en _modo frío y sin sentimientos_.

No deberías estar aquí, Edward. Vuelve a la cama. – ni se movió – Edward, por favor…no me hagas esto más difícil. – me desmoroné.

Las lágrimas me brotaban a raudales, saberte durante años prescindible para luego creer que habías encontrado a la persona de tu vida y luego enterarte que no eras deseada…era simplemente demasiado.

Lloré delante frente a él pero con la mirada baja, no me atrevía a ver que expresión tenía su cara. No me sentía valiente como para hacer eso. Además trataba de evitarle cualquier sobresalto que pudiera originarle una crisis y ya que estábamos puestos a imaginar escenarios caóticos, tampoco tendría una respuesta que ofrecerle a la señora Esme o al señor Cullen; si es que ya hubiese llegado del despacho; cuando llegasen y vieran a su hijo en mi habitación en medio de la madrugada.

Nefasto. Eso sería magníficamente nefasto.

Me recompuse apenas conseguí un poco de aire en mis pulmones, limpié con mis palmas los rastros de llanto de mi cara que me sequé en los lados de la bata que tenía por encima y luego lo encaré.

Edward lloraba. En silencio y sin desviar la mirada de mí viéndome como si tuviese miedo de algo. Sin poder resistir a mis instintos protectores, esos que solo él sabía cómo activar; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté nuestras frentes. Su pena se volvió sonora, incluso logré escuchar sus jadeos.

Te hice daño de nuevo ¿cierto? – como si fuese lo más natural del mundo enterré mis dedos en su cabello – No tengo palabra. Anoche te dije algo y hoy actúo muy distinto a lo que te prometí.

Volvió a jadear y pude saborear su aliento en mi boca. Mi vientre rugió con necesidad y mis labios me picaban de deseo.

¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? Esta mañana te aterraste de mí y ahora me buscas. Me vas a volver loca. Ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

Su próximo movimiento no lo vi venir. Tal cual como hacía él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con una fuerza que me tomó por sorpresa.

Miedo. Bella… - musitó con dificultad.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Por primera vez podía decirme o al menos tratar de hacerme entender sus temores.

¿De qué tienes miedo, ángel?

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y tras un largo silencio dijo:

No te alejes…por favor.

Y allí entre lágrimas, temblores, jadeos y escasas palabras me di cuenta de quien velaba por quien. Como sabía hasta ese momento yo lo cuidaba a él, pero luego me dí cuenta de que Edward era realmente mi guardián.

Yo custodiaba su cuerpo y su mente, él custodiaba mi alma y corazón.

Entonces entendí que para él yo nunca podría ser _nadie_, al contrario era yo la que podía hacerlo sentir como eso.

Y por tal motivo me odié a mí misma de nuevo.

_**Bueno, mis niñas. Estoy ansiosa…está comenzando la nueva etapa de la relación de Edward y Bella y quiero saber su opinión de cómo estoy llevando ese tema del deseo conjuntamente con la enfermedad de él. Espero no estar siendo ofensiva, por el contrario he tratado esto con el mayor tacto del que he sido capaz. **_

_**En serio necesito sus opiniones. **_

_**Besos. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO: "Enfrentamientos"**

Esto… - dije mientras señalaba mi pecho y luego el de él – de dormir juntos…se tiene que acabar – él hizo el amago de una burla en su sonrisa. - ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, ángel? ¿Cómo te atreves? – siseé reprimiendo las carcajadas. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y ninguno de los dos conseguíamos dormir.

Yacíamos en su cuarto, puesto que si nos descubría alguien, prefería que fuese allí para poder inventar algo "_decentemente", creíble._

Sus manos recorrieron mis facciones una y otra vez, quería cerrar los ojos pero su mirada de éxtasis me seducía de una forma totalmente irreal, simplemente deje que hiciera lo con ella lo que quisiera, después de todo, mi alma la manejaba a su antojo desde hace mucho tiempo, así que… ¿Qué mas da lo que haga con el resto de mi?..

Mañana hay cosas que hacer, ángel. Deberías dormir. – él siguió con su itinerario de caricias. Suspiré rindiéndome al fuego que se encendía en mi vientre y que pecaminosamente bajaba hasta…_DESPIERTA BELLA_ - ¡Es en serio, Edward! Debes dormir. – le sujeté las manos y luego las coloqué debajo del edredón.

No pareció gustarle lo que hice puesto que me frunció el ceño en plan Eres–una–Egoísta, pero ni modo. Lo de la mañana estaba aún muy fresco. La sensación de pánico me tenía paranoica y descontrolada. Pero no podía pagar eso con él, ya le había hecho pasar suficientes escenarios horribles en un solo día.

Lo arropé hasta el cuello porque hacía muchísimo frío. Él se acurrucó aun más cerca de mi cuerpo-Siseé por lo bajo, y que Dios me ayudara– Él en su inocencia no sabía que estaba haciendo estragos con mi control. De pronto entre la baja temperatura…el huir de mis desenfrenadas sensaciones…y unas hormonas femeninas antojosas, decidí que un chocolate caliente nos vendría de maravilla en ese momento.

Me removí y traté de levantarme de la cama pero Edward tomó mi brazo entre sus manos.

No te vayas. – musitó en voz baja, y que orgullo era escucharlo hablar así, hacia poco que apenas si dirigía una mirada y ahora mi Edward claramente podía expresarte algo con palabras.

Voy abajo para hacernos un chocolate caliente o ¿no quieres? – le sonreí con ternura para tranquilizarlo.

Él asintió. Luego con movimientos medio torpes se puso de pie.

Ahhh. ¿Vienes conmigo, eh? – me reí por lo bajo – No me voy a escapar, ángel. Te lo juro.

Aún así lo esperé en el marco de la puerta, extendí mi mano y estreché la suya para dirigirnos a la planta baja.

Atravesamos el pasillo del salón de estar y el comedor, pasando por un lado de un gabinete de madera de color negro; del cual desconocía su contenido; y que tenía encima un sencillo envase de cristal con unas ramas secas pintadas en plateadas; típicas de la decoración minimalista; unos portarretratos de plata…De pronto un golpe.

Me volví en seguida.

Al parecer Edward había rozado una de las fotos y esta ahora estaba boca abajo en el frío suelo de mármol. Gracias al cielo no se partió el vidrio.

Esperé un minuto para ver si alguien bajaba a enterarse del motivo del estrépito, pero pasado ese tiempo nadie llegó. Así que procedí a recoger el objeto.

Era una foto del señor Carlisle.

Salía tan guapo como siempre. Estaba en esta con un traje sastre de color azul petróleo y una camisa blanca. La corbata era del mismo tono que el traje. Pero su mirada era fría…o tal vez sería más acertado decir que era vacía. Coloqué la imagen en donde correspondía y subí mi vista. Edward miraba la imagen sin parar.

No le hiciste daño, ángel. Vamos. – intenté traerlo a mí de nuevo.

Nada…otro episodio de ensimismamiento.

Pero esta vez noté las emociones en sus ojos. Eran de anhelo…y tal vez tristeza.

¿Qué pasa, ángel…lo extrañas?

Él giró hacia mí y asintió tras un momento.

Sus ojos brillaban con pena.

No llores. – le imploré. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Yo hablaré con él para que pasen más tiempo juntos ¿vale?

Él me sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo junto a mí.

Y en eso recordé que Carlisle nunca había estado en sus crisis; al menos desde que yo estaba en su casa; solo la señora Esme, la arpía de Claire y en el episodio de hacía una noche atrás, su hermano Emmett.

Pero nunca él.

Así tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo y que Dios me protegiese el cargo. O si no…iba a hacer a Claire muy feliz con mi despido.

Señor Cullen ¿puedo hablar con usted? – dije mientras interceptaba al padre de Edward bajando las escaleras de la entrada. Se dirigía a su coche.

Claro, Isabella. – miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a mí. Cosa que no me gustó. – Dime ¿necesitas algo para mi hijo? ¿medicinas?...

Necesito "su tiempo".

Lo...siento pero no le entiendo. – dijo él mientras me veía como si tuviese el pelo verde.

Necesito que me regale un día para su hijo. Quiero hacerlo interactuar con la familia…

Discúlpeme pero eso ahora es imposible. Tengo un caso…

¡Usted tiene un hijo autista que demanda su atención! – dije firmemente.

Y tendré a otros demandándome si no atiendo a mis prioridades. – me enfrentó con molestia.

Su hijo debería ser "su" prioridad.

Y lo es. Por eso está usted aquí. ¿Lo recuerda?

Explosión número uno.

¿Dígame que esto es una broma? No puedo ser el suplente de "su padre". Puedo ser su enfermera y su amiga, pero difícilmente me verá como una figura paterna.

¿Está cuestionando mi cariño por mi hijo?- abrió la puerta de su coche, tiró el maletín dentro de este y luego volvió a encararme. – No le conviene, señorita Swan.

Explosión número dos.

¿Qué hará, señor Cullen? ¿Me demandará o me despedirá? ¿o mejor las dos? Pues entérese, no me importa en lo absoluto si me hace algo de eso. Lo único que pretendo es ayudar a su hijo. Proveerlo de lo que necesita y para su información esta mañana me hizo entender que necesitaba a su padre. – me aparté un paso de él como rechazando su presencia. – Pero parece que él no conseguirá lo que necesita y "merece" de usted.

¡No me cuestione, Isabella!

Explosión final.

Oh, ¡Claro que lo hago, señor Cullen! Dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted ayudó a la señora Esme en una crisis nerviosa de Edward? – él tragó grueso y yo no pude sino seguir increpándolo - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted se presentó de manera voluntaria para ayudar en alguna de sus terapias? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted se sentó con Edward y le preguntó cómo estaba? Es más… ¿Usted sabe que su hijo ya habla? – él se estremeció – Por lo visto nada ha cambiado. Tranquilo, señor Cullen. Cuando Edward pregunte por su padre, le diré que está haciendo algo importante, lo triste es que en algún momento él querrá saber qué es lo que significa más para usted que él mismo y yo no sabré que responderle. O tal vez no querré porque odio lastimarlo.

Me giré y lo dejé solo mientras entraba a la casa. De pronto escuché el motor rugir y las llantas chirriar.

Se había ido.

Como siempre, se había mantenido alejado.

Ángel, hoy has estado genial. – dije mientras peinaba su cabello frente a la cómoda. La terapia ocupacional tenía como fin que él recobrara la destreza en los movimientos de su cuerpo. Ese día él había realizado sus tareas sin dudar y fue más que gratificante ver su sonrisa cuando se divertía. E incluso cuando se aburrió me pude reír, al parecer ya no se guardaba sus emociones. Las estaba dejando salir.

Él se estaba recuperando.

Deberíamos hacer terapia ocupacional por las mañanas, ya que estás más fresco y dispuesto. Y por las tardes, encargarnos de la terapia del lenguaje. ¿Te parece?

Él tardó en asentir. Las cosas no podían arreglarse de golpe. Pero yo tenía paciencia.

Dime que sí.

Sí. – respondió.

Así me gusta. – sin pensarlo deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Ambos nos congelamos ante lo repentino de la acción. Luego él giró su cara despacio.

_Oh por dios y todo lo que era__ sagrado._

Su mirada hipnótica…Su aliento…en mi boca…las comisuras a un milímetro de tocarse.

_¿Qué hago?,_ me cuestioné mentalmente.

De golpe me separé. No podía.

No podía mancillar su pureza de golpe y porrazo. Menos cuando Edward aún no conocía lo que era el deseo.

No ahora.

Él se me acercó de a poco. Como temeroso. Y luego tocó mi cara…mis labios…

Oh, joder….me iba a morir esa misma noche. Un roce más y mi pobre conciencia que pendía de un borde…definitivamente caerían por el precipicio.

Bella…- susurró de forma baja.

Los dos intercambios de alientos y después le respondí.

¿Di…dime, ángel…?

¿Bella, estás por aquí? – escuché la voz de Emmett en la puerta del cuarto.

Me levanté de un tirón que sobresaltó un poco a Edward, luego escuché claramente como se entreabría el espacio de acceso a la habitación.

¿Se puede? – preguntó él con timidez.

Pasa. Terminaba de peinar a tu hermano. –…_y casi estaba por besarlo hasta que nos interrumpiste_ - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Emmett se alisó la franela color beige cuello en v que llevaba a juego con un pantalón deportivo azul y unos tenis Lacoste. Se acercó a Edward y le tocó el hombro.

¿Cómo te fue hoy, campeón?

Subí una ceja con exasperación. ¿Evadía mi pregunta o a mí?

Bastante…bien. – respondió tras un momento.

Me emocionó ver que contestaba cuando se le preguntaba algo. Pero más impacto me causó ver la cara estupefacta de Emmett, él sabía de los adelantos de su hermano, pero al parecer no estaba listo para que él le respondiese a alguna de sus preguntas.

Creo que mejor los dejo solos. – dije dándome la vuelta no sin antes colocar el cepillo en la cómoda.

¡No te vayas! – me dijo él. Se levantó pero le costó un poco apartar la mirada de Edward.

No creo que me necesiten para nada aquí. Además creo que voy a traerle algo caliente.- dije señalando en dirección a su hermano, quién no dejaba de mirarlo pero ya no de taaaaaan buena manera como antes. - Ya llevó suficiente frío el día de hoy.

El hijo mayor de los Cullen parecía sumamente tenso, como si quisiera decir algo pero no tenía las palabras exactas para expresarlas.

Isabella, quédate. O mejor deja y te acompaño ¿vale? – asentí. Él se enderezó para seguirme. – Vamos pues.

Edward se puso en pie de la cómoda y caminó hacia mí. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

¿Te nos unirás, ángel?

Si. – dijo esta vez sin titubeos.

Es impresionante… – dijo Emmett – Haz hecho maravillas por él. Verlo tan recuperado en tan poco tiempo es…- sus ojos se clavaron en mí con un algo que no sabía cómo manejar. ¿Devoción?, ¿Agradecimiento? quizás también un poco de deseo.

Los tres salimos de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

El trayecto silencioso hasta la estancia era tenso, incómodo y repleto de esas emociones que te dan ganas de decir _"bueno…nos vemos mañana, Caballeros. Buenas noches"_. Lástima que yo no tenía esa opción de escape.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento en la barra de mármol que formaba uno de los topes de la cocina. Emmett ayudando a Edward en su puesto. Era lindo verlos así, cooperando entre ellos. Era claro que ambos necesitaban de esa camaradería que solo dos hermanos pueden tener. En ese momento deseé que nada pudiese evitar eso, pero luego pensé ¿Qué podría hacerlo?

Coloqué la tetera de acero inoxidable en la estufa y me fui a uno de los anaqueles para conseguir algunas galletas de…sí, ahí estaban unas galletitas de canelas que me fascinaban. Coloqué un paquete entero en un plato y se los acerqué a los chicos.

Le di una a Edward en su mano y luego tomé una para mí.

¿Te gusta? – le pregunté.

Si…están…- él buscaba una palabra.

¿Buenas? – le completé.

Si. Buenas. Están buenas. – a lo que volví mi vista a hacia Emmett este me miraba fijamente.

Me incomodó un poco.

No me mires así.

Le dije tras un momento.

¿Por qué?

Porque me incomodo. No es educado quedársele viendo así a la gente. Los haces sentir cohibidos. – sentí el flujo de sangre apoderándose de mis mejillas.

Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas. Quizá es por eso por lo que te miro detenidamente. – su mirada se tornó sensual – Amo ver esas mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Escuché una respiración áspera de Edward. _Oh no…no de nuevo…_

¿Por qué no salimos? Creo que la otra vez la pasamos bien…y pensé que quizás quisieras repetir la ocasión. A lo mejor si dejas a Edward dormido…

No. – una tajante negativa salió de mi ángel sin titubeo alguno.

Ambos lo miramos consternados. Emmett rió con displicencia…o como si intentase que su hermano comprendiese lo que él estaba diciendo. El pecho se me encogió dos tallas al darme cuenta de cuán bien lo había entendido.

Oh dios…

Campeón ¿No, qué? No te la voy a quitar…solo saldremos y ni cuenta te vas a dar…

No. No. No. – decía Edward chirriando los dientes.

¿No qué, Edward? – dijo su hermano empezando a exasperarse – Solo quiero salir con Isabella. Ella va a volver, no te va a dejar solo ¿No te parece bien que ella y yo salgamos un rato?

¡No! – espetó increíblemente molesto.

¿Por qué? – lo increpó de nuevo.

¡Mía! ¡Bella…es mía! – _qué demonios…? _Me quedé sin palabras solo por un instante.

La determinación de Edward era impresionante y su posesividad también.

Emmett, lo estás alterando. – le dije temerosa de cualquier reacción que cualquiera de los dos pudiesen tomar de ahí en adelante. - Mejor, vamos a cambiar de tema…

No.- él me interrumpió con repentino interés – Edward ¿Quieres a Bella? ¿Te…gusta?

Emmett, no seas absurdo... – levantó una mano para hacerme callar.

Esto quiero saberlo, Isabella. Quiero entender lo que le pasa… - clavó su mirada en mí de manera especulativa - …y con un poco de suerte a ti también.

Tragué grueso para tranquilizarme. Debía hacer lo correcto pero de manera inteligente.

Mira, lo que necesites saber puedes preguntármelo directamente. No necesitas hacer el intento de analizar las reacciones o sentimientos de tu hermano por mí para obtener una respuesta. – él intentó replicarme pero no lo dejé. Ya había hablado más que suficiente. – ¿Quieres saber si saldremos otra vez? Pues la verdad es que no. – él se estremeció y lamenté ser tan cruda, pero debía ser realista. – Eres súper atractivo, inteligente y divertido. Lo que las chicas llamamos _"el paquete completo",_ el problema es que yo no quiero más que una amistad contigo. Agradezco tus atenciones, pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación contigo de la manera en que tú pretendes. Gracias por cómo has sido conmigo hasta ahora, pero necesito enfocarme en tu hermano y no tengo tiempo para tener más nada afuera de estas paredes.

En ese momento temí haber dicho demasiado, y la cara de Emmett me indicó lo lejos que había ido. Dejé colar lo que pasaba. ¡Mierda! Merecía que me cortarán la lengua.

Emmett me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Tú…sientes algo por él? – dijo en tono incrédulo señalando en dirección a Edward.

En ese momento la tetera pitó anunciando que el agua hervía así que me fui hacia la estufa. Dándole la espalda, respondí. – No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida personal. Así que me niego a responderte esa pregunta.

¿Y a mí, señorita Swan? – dijo el señor Carlisle que había escogido justamente ese día para llegar temprano a casa - ¿A mí no va a decirme que es lo que siente realmente por mi hijo?

_Esto debía de ser el infierno__ en la tierra…tenía que serlo…_

_**AL FIN VOLVEMOS A LEERNOS CHICS! **__**Todo un mes sin publicar, pero no crean que estaba de viaje ni nada. Estuve de vacaciones solo del mundo bloguero, en fin…me alegra regresar y tener para ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia…ojalá que les guste...y como siempre les digo…Sus comentarios me ayudan a encauzar la historia así que no se guarden sus opiniones.**_

_**Besos…**__**Marie Kikis. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Octavo Capítulo: "Al Descubierto"**

¿Entonces, así era que se sentían los que estaban frente a un jurado esperando porque calificaran su desempeño?… Pues definitivamente comprendí que sentían los participantes de American Idol al pararse frente a Randy Jackson y Simon Cowell, sin una Paula Abdul que abogase por ti.

¡Aterrada!, ¡No!…Muertiiiiiisima de pánico estaba ante un Emmett y un Carlisle que me lanzaban miradas inquisidoras. Nos habíamos trasladado al estudio de la casa para tener mayor privacidad sobre lo que íbamos a hablar. Mejor dicho, lo que yo iba a confesar.

Mi corazón no parecía responder bien, y ni se diga de mis pulmones, porque definitivamente algo pasaba cuando me sentía ahogada pese a estar tomando todo el aire necesario para armarme de valor, y como si fuese poco mis nervios me delataban pues no dejaba de retorcer los dedos de las manos al mismo tiempo que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerles comprender lo que sentía.

- Señorita Swan, estoy muy interesado en saber lo que tiene por contarnos, sin que tomase el día entero. – dijo el señor Cullen con cierto sarcasmo en la voz mientras se acomodaba en su silla ejecutiva. Reindicó con la mano para que prosiguiera. Realmente este hombre podía sacar mi lado más descortés en cuestión de segundos.

- Yo…Yo no sé por donde comenzar. – me giré a ver a Edward que estaba sentado a mí lago y jugaba plácidamente y adorablemente con unos bolígrafos y plumas que su padre tenía en una hermosa base de ónix.

Su inocencia lo hacía ajeno a la situación que giraba en su entorno; aunque sus juegos no parecían del todo relajados pues sus manos movían repetitivamente los artículos contra la mesa. Quizás Edward comprendía mucho mejor la situación de lo que cualquiera que hubiese en la sala lo lograra entender.

- Simplemente diga el tipo de afecto que realmente siente por mi hijo. Ese sería un buen punto de partida. – replicó Carlisle impertérrito.

Me armé de valor y encaré la situación lo mejor que pude. _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…_pensé a mis adentros.

- Pues sí, señor Cullen y…Emmett…- el último lo dije con cierto resentimiento sin poder evitar una escrupulosa mirada contra él; no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en un aprieto por causa de Emmett. – Yo…si quiero muchísimo a Edward. – este levantó la vista y desde ese momento mis palabras salieron sin ninguna precaución. Fue como una clase de declaración; muy diferente a lo que me hubiese gustado; pero una declaración al fin. – Primero era solo mi paciente, pero desde el mismo momento en que lo vi, sentí una empatía muy grande hacia él. Es una persona excepcional que poco a poco va abriéndose al mundo y me siento más que orgullosa al ser yo quién le está trayendo de vuelta. – los ojos azul grisáceos brillaban infundiéndome extrañamente de ánimos para seguir hablando. Le hice frente a los dos Cullen interesados y erguí mis hombros en símbolo de mi fortaleza. – Sé que me pueden tildar de cualquier cosa negativa que se les pueda ocurrir, y no los culpo; pero les juro que mis sentimientos por Edward son totalmente honestos, aún así, comprendo que las condiciones en las que él se encuentra no son las adecuadas para que pueda haber algo entre nosotros. Pero más adelante…cuando él sea completamente capaz de discernir lo que quiere o lo que no, le haré entender mis intenciones. Su hijo me gusta y mucho. Y no pienso negar eso. –definitivamente Edward me dio más valor del que pude imaginar antes de citar estas últimas palabras

- ¿Entiende usted lo negativo que podría verse esto para su profesión? ¿Comprende usted que yo podría acusarla de aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad que le confiere el autismo a mi hijo para quedarse con su fortuna? – Carlisle estaba arremetiendo contra mí como si estuviésemos en un juicio, y yo estaba intentando controlarme para no decir cualquier barbaridad que pudiese agravar la situación. - ¿Entiende usted, Señorita Swan que usted me ha conferido justo ahora una buena razón para despedirla y alejarla de él permanentemente? – me estremecí al pensar en esa "demasiado posible" opción.

Emmett permanecía callado e impasible detrás de su padre, quizás pensaba lo mismo que él pero pensaba contestarle a las dudas de ambos de una misma vez.

Pero justo en ese momento irrumpió la señora Esme en la habitación.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos en privado? ¿y esas caras? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Edward hijo estas bien?– antelo equivocadamente viendo con preocupación a cada presente en la sala.

- Sí…- me adelanté a responder. – Pasa algo, señora Cullen. Edward se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, lo que ocurre…-casi no salen las palabras de mi boca- es…que tanto su hijo como su esposo quieren saber la clase de sentimientos que le profeso a Edward. – dije mientras se infundía en mi un valor y señalaba a cada uno con la mano. Luego continué. – Les decía que yo sentía algo más que una simple relación de paciente–enfermera y les decía que ahora tienen todo el derecho de pensar mal de mí, pero no pienso negar lo que su hijo ha despertado en mí. Y que bueno, que está usted aquí, así se enterarán todos de una vez. Quiero a Edward, y más allá de lo que puedan creer yo no necesito "su dinero"... – remarqué delante de Carlisle. –…lo necesitarán sus hijos, pero yo no. Tengo mi trabajo, y si salgo de acá pues, conseguiré empleo en cualquier hospital, clínica o casa privada. – dirigí una fría mirada al padre de Edward y continué defendiéndome. – Conseguí graduarme y sostenerme sin problemas cuando murieron mis padres, tengo una casa en el pueblo, y me basto yo sola para conseguir los recursos para mantenerme. ¿Quiere despedirme y demandarme? Hágalo, está en su derecho, pero sepa usted que le faltarán argumentos para demostrar mi falta de profesionalismo puesto que el estado actual de su hijo es mi mejor defensa. ¿Quiere alejarlo de mí? Pues hágalo, ese también es su derecho como padre preocupado, pero me gustará saber a quién encontrará para suplantarme y que su hijo consiga lograr una relación la mitad de estrecha que tenemos Edward y yo. – sentencié.

Muy contrario a lo que demostraba, me sentía sumamente vulnerable. Como si una simple palabra pudiese quebrarme en mil pedazos que serían imposibles de pegar de nuevo. Si me alejaban de Edward no sabría que hacer, él era lo único que me importaba y si me lo quitaban…simplemente no sabría como hacer para empezar mi vida de nuevo.

- ¿Pretende conmoverme, señorita Swan? Porque le informo que he escuchado mejores y más inspiradoras defensas en los juzgados. – dijo Carlisle manteniendo una frialdad perfecta.

- ¿Y usted cree que esto es una telenovela, en la cual debo darle un discurso que le haga cambiar su forma de pensar para conmigo, señor Cullen? – dije imitando su talante – No soy una actriz, soy una enfermera a mucho honra. Y aunque al lado de un abogado de su renombre no pueda parecer nada, para mí es algo sumamente importante. Pues me ha unido a su hijo y a decenas de niños y jóvenes en diferentes lugares. No espero que me crea ni que cambie su forma de ser, ya sé muy bien como es usted y no estoy interesado en cambiarlo; pero algo si le digo, señor Carlisle. Tome la decisión que tome, prometo que la acataré; pero si Edward quiere en algún momento; cuando ya sea plenamente capaz de decidirlo; estar conmigo más allá de una relación profesional, pues estaré con él. Puede desheredarlo o lo que sea, yo seré plenamente capaz de velar por los dos…

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, señorita Isabella? – me interrumpió.

- No, señor. Es el planteamiento claro a una situación hipotéticamente posible.

La señora Esme se acercó por detrás y se colocó al lado de su esposo con una serie de conflictos emocionales plasmados en su mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y me interrogó también. - ¿Has sido completamente honesta, Bella? – Asentí - ¿Serías capaz de firmarnos un acuerdo en donde renunciarías al manejo del dinero correspondiente a Edward aunque llegases a ser su esposa?

En ese instante mi ángel levanto su mano apretando la mía fuertemente dirigiendo una mirada que evocaba tristeza, esto pasmo a todos, incluyéndome. La señora Esme cubrió su boca y pude detallar unos vidriosos ojos posados sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Así es, señora Cullen.

- ¿Qué le parecería firmarlo ahora? – habló Emmett por primera vez sin retirar la vista de mi unión con Edward.

Lo miré con frialdad. – Díganme en donde firmar. Y lo hago en este mismo instante.

El dueño y señor de la casa se irguió en su sitio y siguió mirándome fríamente.

- Esta misma noche le podría tener un acuerdo perfectamente elaborado, en el cual le haría renunciar a cualquier beneficio que pudiese recibir por estar unida mi hijo. Incluso aunque se encontrase en una mala situación financiera. – unió sus manos en un gesto que me recordó a un mafioso que tiraba las únicas cartas con las cuales se me permitiesen jugar.

Erguí mi barbilla en un gesto de orgullo frente a semejante ataque, me sentía sumamente humillada pero eso no dejaría estropear mi orgullo, que clase de personas podían ser tan hipócritas para practicante venerarme como a un santo y de momento tratarme como una prostituta cazafortunas.

- Pero puede que él no escoja estar con usted señorita Swan– sugirió la señora Esme, creando un enorme vacio en mi estomago, de igual forme contuve mi firmeza.

- Todos ustedes han dejado de lado lo más importante de todo. Cuando Edward salga de su estado; por que sé que lo hará; y sea capaz de elegir, quizás solo desee de mí una amistad o nada. Incluso así yo respetaré su decisión. – mi tono se estaba quebrando pero no permitiría quebrarme…no delante de una personas que parecían querer justamente eso. – Sin más, espero haber aclarado todas sus dudas y además me alegro de saber el concepto en el cual se me tiene en este hogar. Con su permiso, me retiraré por una hora, vendré cabalmente a recibir instrucciones de su parte, señor Carlisle.

-Ángel, debo subir a mi habitación, te veré en un rato ¿si?...-y con pesar solté su mano.

El señor Cullen me instó con un gesto a salir de la sala. Simplemente yo no estaba en condiciones de quedarme a ver lo que los otros dos querían que hiciese. Salí de la estancia sin decir nada más y me dirigí a la habitación que ocupaba en ese lugar, porque definitivamente no era mi cuarto. Nunca lo había sido, y justo ahora menos que nunca.

Al cerrar la puerta y echar el pestillo me tendí en la cama y ahogué mis paroxismos de llanto con la almohada. ¿Cómo era posible que después de cómo me había comportado con esa familia, se me viese como una cazafortunas? ¿En qué momento me comporté como una avara delante de ellos?

Me sentía perdida y desolada. Además de todo lo dicho en materia económica, ellos habían hecho que considerara la posibilidad de que Edward no me quisiese. Ni siquiera para amiga… ¿Y qué haría entonces?

Internamente lo sabía. Me iría, sin decir ni pedir más nada, asumiendo mi derrota pero con la tranquilidad de haberlo rescatado de ese mundo de aislamiento en el que estaba. Quizá alguien más sería capaz de quererlo…y él quería a esa persona. Inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. La posibilidad de que alguna otra pudiese tomar a Edward como yo quería hacerlo me robaba la respiración y hacía que me estremeciera de furia. De celos. ¿Cuán irracional era querer a una persona?, quería liberarlo de sus cadenas de ensimismamiento pero a la vez quería unirlo a mí.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en mi puerta. De golpe me senté en la cama y me limpié los rastros de llanto del rostro para luego levantarme y abrir solo un poco la puerta de la alcoba.

Y fíjate que ironías de la vida…era Carlisle.

- ¿Dígame para qué me necesita, señor Cullen?

- Quería hablar con usted de ser posible, señorita Swan. – su habitual cortesía dominada ahora su tono. Pero no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él.

- Claro que es posible. Usted es mi jefe actual, usted dirá.

- No me gustaría que las relaciones se deteriorasen después de lo hablado en mi estudio. No era esa mi intención.

Me erguí ante el marco de la habitación y me crucé de brazos. Y entonces…exploté.

- ¿Cómo quiere que sean la cosas, señor Cullen? ¿Todos felices y contentos? ¿Le gustaría que le acusasen de arribista, las personas a quienes usted le hubiese tenido respeto y afecto? ¿A quienes usted le hubiese demostrado día a día su manera de proceder y de actuar? Lo siento, señor, pero yo no soy de hierro. Y me niego a que se me trate con más descortesía de la que ya pasé abajo; creo que fui lo suficientemente sincera con ustedes. Ahora espero que se me deje una hora tranquila mientras que me refresco y luego reanudaré mis labores con Edward, ya que esa es la única razón por la que estoy en esta casa, salvo que usted venga a informarme de mi despido. –nuevamente me desplome en mi interior.

- Isabella, nosotros solo queríamos cuidar a Edward. Compréndanos, estamos frente a una situación a la cual no sabemos cómo hacerle frente. Quizá lo expresamos de mala manera; pero lo único que queremos es protegerlo. – la mirada del hombre se volvió atormentada. - ¿Qué haría usted si hubiese sido testigo de cómo a su hijo lo mirasen solo para tenerle lástima o para burlarse de él? Durante todos estos años hemos tenido que aprender a hacernos fuertes y revestirnos de acero para poder cuidar y defender a Edward. Si sirve de algo tanto Esme como yo estamos sumamente avergonzados por la manera en la que manejamos la situación allá abajo. Usted ha dejado en claro sus intenciones al abarcar por completo la recuperación de nuestro hijo, pero aún así, comprenda que es un poco complejo entender que…

- Que alguien pueda gustar de su hijo a pesar de su condición. – completé. – Puedo entenderlo…lamentablemente, pero puedo entenderlo. Para mí un impedimento físico o metal jamás ha representado una barrera para amar a alguien, y con lo especial que es Edward simplemente no fue necesario ni considerarlo, yo pude ver más allá de lo que nadie ha podido, ¿acaso es tan difícil de comprender? –trague hondo posicionándome nuevamente en el puesto del padre de mi ángel–mire señor Cullen, no se moleste en pedirme disculpas, sé que esta es una situación difícil de tragar para cualquier padre, pero le juro por la memoria de mis padres que yo nunca…

- No se excuse más. – me cortó él. Al parecer ambos sabíamos jugar muy bien al "interrumpe al que se está explicando" – Ya veremos como se van dando las cosas. Y quiero que sepa que esta tarde he vuelto temprano de la ofician porque su llamado de atención me hizo comprender la relevancia que tiene mi papel como padre en la recuperación de mi hijo, y la cual he relegado solo en sus manos y en las de mi esposa, le prometo contribuir en lo que pueda en este proceso de rehabilitación de Edward, aunque confieso que no sé prácticamente nada. Siempre he dejado actuar a sus anchas a los profesionales confiando en que solo ellos eran necesarios.

- Me alegro de saber eso. ¿Esto quiere decir que no está aquí para despedirme? – dije conteniendo una sonrisa.

Él negó solemnemente.

- No, señorita Swan. De hecho, cualquier mujer que tenga los pantalones para enfrentarme y retarme a que la demande, a sabiendas de que tiene las de perder…tiene mi respeto. – me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa.

- Gracias, señor Carlisle. No sabe lo mucho que significa que no me separe de Edward. No le faltaré a la confianza que me han brindado.

- Nuevamente Isabella, le pido disculpas en mi nombre y el de mi esposa. Hemos sido tajantes en juzgar sin adentrar más en la situación.

- Comprendo…-Unos orbes azules que fijaron su mirada en mi, me interrumpieron.

- Bueno-dijo el señor Carlisle-debo retirarme, usted puede continuar tranquilamente sus labores con mi hijo.

Edward hacia que el alma me volviera al cuerpo, sin evitarlo me abalance y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude. Ángel estoy tan feliz, no me iré a ningún lado… ¿sabes? Pensé que tendría que marcharme y dejarte para siempre, pero eso jamás ocurrirá, siempre que lo desees yo estaré contigo.-Mi sonrisa no cabía en mi pecho, y para mas Edward me correspondía el abrazo, sentía anhelo y felicidad, sin contar el orgullo que me brotaba cada vez que Edward realizaba cualquier acto por voluntad propia.

Luego lleve a Edward a su habitación prometiéndole que no me iba a demorar, era increíble como con una sola mirada de preocupación te ponía de rodillas, le dije que solo iba a buscar su cena y después poder prepararlo para ir a dormir.

Pude respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente, pues aclarado el conflicto, pude sentir un gran alivio, era como haber quitado un gran peso de encima, quería relajarme aunque ¿Cómo hacerlo si sabía que no se me reprobaba por lo que sentía por Edward? Al menos sus padres…su hermano aún representaba una incógnita; pero para ser sincera; eso no me quitaba el sueño.

- Duérmete, ángel. – le susurré a Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero al parecer él tenía un plan completamente distinto al mío.

Estábamos tendidos bajo las sábanas y cobertores, mientras yo esperaba que se durmiera. Cosa que se nos estaba haciendo rutina. Con sus manos tocaba mi cara o jugaba con mis dedos. A su favor debo añadir que no era demasiado firme en mis indicaciones, ya que cada vez que sus dedos rozaban alguna parte de mí era como un trazo de fuego que dejaba a su paso.

En un instante en que acariciaba mis pómulos con suave torpeza se me escapó un suspiro. Si, suena cursi y ridículo; pero nadie puede negar que el amor nos impulsa a hacer cosas que a los ojos de los demás pueden resultar necias. Atrapé su mano contra mi cara y me volví de lado para enfrentarlo.

- Hoy tuve miedo, ángel. Mucho miedo de que me exigieran que me alejase de ti. De forma permanente. – vi el pesar en sus ojos y comprendí que me seguía aunque no dijese nada. Me acurruqué más cerca de su calor y dejé a su mano vagar libre por mi rostro. Me prendé de su mirada, dejando que su brillo me absorbiera.

Nuestras respiraciones eran la música de la tranquila noche, mientras que una extraña pero agradable electricidad se hacía latente entre ambos. De pronto noté que mi vista estaba fija en sus labios y que una parte de mí deseaba salvar los escasos centímetros que había entre nuestras bocas…Pero no. No era correcto. Aún era muy pronto…

Al menos eso pensé yo, pero Edward se acercó lentamente, quizás solo examinándome de cerca, pero mi resistencia estaba llegando al límite. Llegados a un punto, él abrió su boca para respirar y sus comisuras rozaron levemente las mías haciendo que un fuego se encendiera en mí, el cual me impelía a reclamar más.

Luché contra mis ganas, pero allí seguía su tembloroso roce sumado a su respiración agitadamente tentadora, y yo humanamente débil sucumbí a la tentación de probar el gusto de los labios de un ángel.

Oh…cuan dulce era.

_**Gracias por esperarme! Bien, chicas. Todas estas semanas han pasado de manera rápida, disculpen no haber publicado antes. Prometo crearles un buzón de quejas para eso…jajaja. **_

_**En fin, este capítulo no es lo que yo quería hacer, pero consideré que debía darle preponderancia al tema de la discusión, no todos los días la gente se enamora de personas autistas y se los confiesa a sus padres…Y con respecto al beso…NO ME MATEEEEEEEEN, pero es que no me pude aguantar. Para la próxima actualización sabrán que más se sintió con aquel beso. **_

_**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a alguien a quien desconozco su nombre pero que sé que ha sido vejado por su misma familia por su condición de autista. Me gustaría que todos nos uniésemos en una misma campaña para repudiar cosas de esta clase. Espero saber más sobre él…Muy pronto.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Noveno Capítulo: "Cambios Significativos" **

_Mariposas… _

Es un cliché, sí; pero eso sentía en la boca del estómago mientras los sedosos labios de Edward se movían vacilantes contra los míos. Yo en cambio, revoloteaba con delicadeza por sus comisuras atrapando un pedazo de él a la vez; mientras que Edward; por su parte; hacía movimientos dulcemente torpes.

Le acaricié sus mejillas en tanto sorbía de él todo lo que me fuese posible, sin llegar al punto de asustarlo con algo que de seguro le era nuevo y apabullante. Al menos para mí era de esa manera. No porque fuese mi primer beso; sino porque era la primera vez que todo el cuerpo se me estremecía de una forma que tenía poco que ver con la inexperiencia y mucho con un deseo de posesión desesperado. Tenía miedo de perder el control, obviando que el sentido común lo había extraviado desde la primera vez que cruce mirada con los azules de mi ángel.

Tras un momento gloriosamente corto rompí el celestial contacto; no porque quisiera, sino porque no quería llevar mi suerte al límite. Me había salvado por los pelos de ser despedida ese día, y aunque el señor Cullen me había aseverado que mantendría mi trabajo; no estaba de más que me cuidase las espaldas, sumando el hecho de que si alguien me veía en tal acto, por mínimo seria encarcelada por acosadora, violadora o cualquier acusación de mayor calibre que se les ocurriera, o al menos eso creía yo.

Cuando estaba tomando distancia, las manos de Edward se aferraron al contorno de mi rostro sosteniéndome en el sitio. Su mirada hipnótica me mantenía cautivada hasta el punto de no darme cuenta que nuestros labios se habían unido de nuevo, inmediatamente una electricidad seductora me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Siguiendo unos instintos que no respondían precisamente a la cordura; enterré mis dedos en su cabello. Y ¡Oh, era tan suave! Que parecía que estaba tocando la pelusita de la cabeza de un bebé, solo que un poco más poblado, no era la primera vez que tocaba sus cabellos, al menos no cuando me invadía un deseo insaciable de pasión por él.

Amé la sensación de su textura en mis yemas y su sabor en mi boca…

Finalmente y con la ayuda de los montoncitos de fuerza de voluntad que logre reunir me separe de él, no sin antes darle un corto beso y separarme definitivamente, tomé su cabeza y la acuné contra mi pecho. Y con el sonido de mis latidos desaforados, Edward se dejó ir en sueños.

Pasados unos tres días desde el enfrentamiento; aún seguía ignorando a Emmett. No me molestaba en disimularlo y nadie me recriminó por eso; ni tan siquiera él. Al menos el señor Cullen sí tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse en nombre de su esposa y de él mismo; pero su hijo mayor no se había acercado a decir ni un miserable _"La he cagado, Bella. Lo siento" _o algo así.

Para nada.

Se limitaba a entrar y salir de la casa con actitud de _"como si nada hubiese pasado"_; aunque debo reconocer a favor de él, que se habían dado momentos en los cuales nuestras miradas se encontraban y podía reconocer en ellos un ligero atisbo de remordimiento; pero enseguida Emmett viraba la vista y seguía su camino. Así pues ¿por qué me molestaría yo en detener mi mundo para mostrar consideración por sus sentimientos?

_Negativo el procedimiento_. Eso sería como decirle: _"¡Hey, soy un tapete, Ven y písame!"_. ¡Pues no! Isabella Marie Swan no nació el día de las mujeres con complejo de alfombra. Si Emmett estaba empeñado en comportarse como un capullo orgulloso, yo tranquilamente era capaz de hacer como si él no existía en mi universo. Sonará cruel, pero no por eso era menos cierto.

Por su parte, la señora Esme estaba empeñada en pulular cerca de mí por si me hiciese falta algo. Sabía que era el cargo de conciencia lo que le instaba a actuar de aquella manera, lo cual no me gustaba ni medio pelo; pero tampoco era como si pudiese decirle que fuese a arreglar las cosas con otra; aparte de que sería una tamaña descortesía. Aún después de todo lo que había acontecido, no podía olvidarme de su forma de recibirme en su propia casa; por lo cual no era de extrañar que le siguiera guardando cariño.

No es que sea una santa, pero sé cuando debo dejar el agua correr…

Por su lado; la arpía de Claire seguía como de costumbre. Lanzando comentarios venenosos por aquí…sirviéndome la comida fría por allá… en fin; estaba decidida en querer provocarme un acceso de furia para que la atacara y ella pudiese hacerse la víctima. En honor a la verdad he de aceptar que por unos agridulces momentos contemplaba esa posibilidad en mi mente; ver a Claire despeinada y yo con un buen mechón de sus cabellos entre mis manos y ella llorando de rabia tirada en el piso. Si. Definitivamente era algo divertido de imaginar; lo malo de eso radicaba en el hecho de que era solo eso…mi imaginación.

Así que la joven que se creía estar haciendo de villana en reality show de Mtv al estilo Real World o Laguna Beach, seguía con sus desmanes…hasta aquella mañana…

¡Claire, esta comida no es para mí. Es para Edward! – coloqué el plato con el croissant frío y casi totalmente desmoronado sobre el tope de la cocina con cierta rudeza. La miré sin titubear a los ojos y la señalé con el dedo. Una cosa era que se emperrara en hacer de mi vida un infierno; pero meterse con él…Eso era motivo para hacer estallar la tercera maldita guerra mundial - …Por lo tanto te agradezco que pongas más cuidado en lo que le prepares. A menos que te estés volviendo una incompetente en las labores que te conciernen.

¡¿Me estás diciendo inepta en mi cara? – gritó ella a todo pulmón delante del lavavajillas y lanzó el plato de secar los trastes contra el suelo de mármol en un arrebato de furia. No me pudo importar menos.

Nooooooo, Claire. ¡Te lo estoy mandando en una carta por FeDex!. ¿Tú qué crees?

¿Qué te has creído tú, zorra disfrazada de enfermera? ¿Acaso te crees omnipotente porque te has ganado el favor de los Cullen? – me reí con ironía por el abierto rencor que demostraba tenerme – …llevo años trabajando en esta casa. Partiéndome el lomo cada día para demostrarles mi agradecimiento y lealtad. – levantó los brazos en símbolo de falso rendimiento y luego me dedicó una mirada de psicópata - ¡Pero claro! Llegó la niñita que juega a la doctora y que pretende cuidar a su hijo loquito…

¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunté en un susurro que tenía más de una tajante amenaza que de interrogante – Me parece que no escuché bien. ¿Le dijiste _"loquito" _a Edward?

Por la manera en que sus rasgos se desfiguraron dando paso a una mueca que fluctuaba entre la disculpa y la vergüenza, comprendí que ella acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que sus impulsivas palabras acababan de desatar…y nada que dijese, la dejaría salir ilesa de esta cocina…

Yo…yo…

¡¿Tú Qué? – grité sin más, haciendo un peligroso acercamiento con tan solo un paso. La rabia me atravesaba de palmo a palmo. Me sabía una mujer vehemente, pero pocas veces me había visto a mí misma como una mujer peligrosa; y en ese preciso instante lo era. - ¡¿Tú qué, Claire? ¿Tú lo sientes? ¿Tú no quisiste decirle "loquito"?

¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme! – su réplica me indicó que seguía a la defensiva, pero en sus ojos había miedo, y mas valía que lo tuviese.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella hasta que solo unos 30 centímetros de distancia evitaban que me le fuese encima.

Claro, yo no…pero supongo que tú sientes que si tienes el derecho de encasillar a Edward como un demente…

Yo no dije dem…

¡Es lo mismo! Demente, loco, desequilibrado. – bajé mi tono de voz, no porque me estuviese calmando sino porque mi instinto actuó así en ese momento. La rabia guiaba a mi boca pues mi razón, había salido pitando rápidamente de mi cuerpo. - ¿Puedes colocarte por cinco minutos en el puesto de Edward? Él es un joven con un potencial abismal pero que lamentablemente requiere de una atención especial que no le habían sabido brindar. Imagínate por un momento lo que sentirías tú al estar en un cuerpo que no reacciona de la misma forma que tu cerebro. Es duro ¿cierto? – caminé delante de ella como lo hace un profesor delante de una clase que se niega cooperar. La frustración me carcomía y tenía los puños apretados a mis costados, sentía la desquiciante y desesperada necesidad de tenerla bajo mi cuerpo para así hacerla saber lo que era meterse con mi ángel. – Ahora colócate en el puesto de la señora Esme o del señor Carlisle ¿qué crees que debe sentir un padre cuando alguien se expresa de la manera en que tú lo acabas de hacer, tildando a su hijo "loco"?. Si esa es tu manera de demostrar lealtad, Claire. Debemos de dar gracias que no te hayas afanado de mostrarte desagradecida; porque quién sabe de qué serías capaz.

Mi tono era frío. Mi postura era fría. Mi mirada era fría. En ese momento no era una enfermera; sino una leona dispuesta a defender lo que quería a costa de lo que fuera. Y a las leonas no se les debe provocar, si sabes lo que te conviene…

Le apunté con el dedo a la cara.

Harías bien en recordar que hace poco tiempo te dije que jamás volvieses a referirte a Edward con la palabra _"demente"_ o _"loco"_ porque hasta yo misma desconocía cuál podría ser mi reacción…- vi como un trago grueso de saliva y aire se escurría por la garganta de Claire mientras sus ojos me miraban desenfocados - …Pues te informo que estoy a cinco segundos de estamparte la bofetada de tu vida, o mejor…- no pude resistir un segundo mas, mi palma entera ardía como una encendida y llameante hoguera, muy parecida a la carmesí mejilla de Claire, esa bofetada debía al menos pasarle una segunda sentencia de muerte a la susodicha. –eso, es para que mientras dure tu miserable existencia, te vuelvas a atrever a llamar _demente_ a una persona que se encuentra imposibilitada a defenderse. Eres una cobarde que no vale ni el suelo que pisa…

¿Cuál es el escándalo aquí? – la señora Esme entró en la cocina con una expresión que indicaba alarma claramente. Nos miró a cada una y asumió la postura de "la señora de la casa" con los hombros erguidos.

Mi estrategia favorita en relación al tema de las discusiones siempre ha sido "el contraataque"; dejo que los demás digan lo que quieran como quieran y luego voy a su encuentro con mi artillería pesada.

Y como era de esperarse, Claire habló primero…

Lo que está ocurriendo aquí, señora Cullen; es que la señorita Swan tiene la osadía de venir a la cocina, tirar el plato contra el tope, arrasarme con una bofetada y cuestionarme la manera en que llevo las labores del hogar, todo por culpa de un croissant frío.

Maniobra asquerosamente típica de un culpable: tergiversar la realidad hasta el punto en que se nota a leguas que está mintiendo.

Esme la vio con escepticismo antes de posar su mirada sobre mí y cuando lo hizo esta ya se había tornado imparcial. Con un asentimiento me instó a hablarle.

Quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos, Isabella. – ordenó.

Sin titubeos le respondí clara y concisamente.

Esa comida helada y destrozada era para Edward. – dije señalando con la cabeza el pedazo de pan desmenuzado a lo que ella respondió estremeciéndose de la rabia en el momento. – Estaba así antes de que él siquiera la tocara.

Los colores de su rostro fluctuaron de un blanco crema a un rosa intenso que dejaba claro lo mucho que le costaba mantener la compostura ante la degradante acción que le había sido propinada a su hijo.

¿Y así se lo dió?

Pocas cosas me irritaban más que alguien se pusiera en plan de vieja chismosa; mucho menos yo; pero en ese momento era el argumento de la pelea.

Sí, señora.

¿Porqué, Claire? Conoces bien acerca de la condición de mi hijo o es que ¿acaso crees que él no nos puede decir nada y por eso puedes tomar ventaja de su condición?

Un bojote de intentos de decir "pero" por parte de Claire y un poco de impaciencia por parte de la señora Cullen después, la discusión siguió:

¿Pasó algo más? – preguntó Esme.

Yo no dije nada aunque me muriese por volverle a gritar a la chica; pero ya ella estaba sobre suficiente mierda como para que yo la hundiese más. Aunque las ganas de darle un ligero empujón era de lo más seductor…

¡Quiero saber que más pasó, ahora mismo!

Bella malinterpretó mis palabras…

¿Qué – dijiste?

Yo solo estaba discutiendo sobre Edward…

¿Qué dijiste sobre mi hijo?

Yo…yo no…yo…

¡Habla de una maldita vez, Claire!

Y hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de la señora Cullen.

Dije que Edward era un… - titubeaba tanto que en vez de tornarse en un fastidio, la cuestión se estaba volviendo exasperante. Y cuando por fin habló, lo hizo tan rápido y enredado que si no hubiésemos estado en frente de ella de seguro no hubiésemos podido entenderla. – Loco, pero fue como un reflejo del momento. Yo no quise ser grosera cuando dije…

¿Loco? ¿Crees que mi hijo es un demente, Claire? – de golpe y porrazo la expresión de Esme dejó de mostrarse indignada para verse profundamente lastimada; cosa que me hizo un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Acaso alguna vez él te lastimó y yo no me enteré? – la doméstica lo negó con la cabeza – No creo que te haya insultado. Hasta hace poco no hablaba, y las pocas veces en que lo ha hecho no ha sido para referirse a ti. – asintió aún más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. – Entonces explícame, Claire ¿cómo puedo tolerar que tildes a mi hijo de algo que no es cuando él jamás te ha proferido ningún mal? ¿Sabes cuanta gente me ha visto con él en la calle, apartan a sus niños con prisa y luego dicen: _"Apártate de ese muchacho, está loco, No sabemos como pueda reaccionar"_? Me lo han dicho decenas de veces, y duele. Nunca me acostumbraré a que se vea a mi hijo como un apestado que pudiese hacer algún mal a alguien; cuando Edward jamás ha agredido ni siquiera a uno de sus familiares cercanos. Dios te libre de tener un hijo como el mío y que tengas que oír cómo la gente susurra y bisbisea cosas humillantes; dichosos ellos porque quizás no son consientes de lo que les dicen. Pero nosotros; sus seres queridos. Los que lo cuidamos a diario, compartimos con él y quienes lo conocen nos sentimos sumamente afectados. O aún peor sería que tuvieses que ver como los que se hacen llamar "tus amigos" lo ven con lástima y te preguntan el porqué has decidido tenerlo en la casa cuando podríamos tener una vida normal enviándolo a un hospital psiquiátrico. – la señora recuperó la compostura tras limpiarse unas lágrimas, se irguió de hombro y fue tajante cuando dio a conocer su decisión. – Así que comprenderás que no pienso soportar ni una vejación más en contra de Edward. Así que por favor te pido que recojas tus cosas y pases por el despacho para darte el cheque de tu liquidación. Voy a preparártelo de una vez, así que no tardes. – no hubo _agradecimientos por los años de servicios prestados_, ni un _buena suerte en tu vida_.

Y tal como hizo Esme, me di la vuelta para alejarme de la cocina dejando a Claire con ojos anegados en lágrimas y una boca incapaz de proferir ninguna protesta o excusa más.

Cualquiera creería que me sentía satisfecha por como habían resultado las cosas; pero solo podía pensar en las palabras que acababan de ser dichas allí mismo y un nudo intragable se estancaba en la mitad de mi garganta.

Ángel, tienes que formar bolitas de plastilina solo con estos dos dedos. – dije moviendo el dedo índice y pulgar. – Solo esos, no quiero que me hagas trampas.

Edward estaba en medio de las horas correspondientes a la Terapia Ocupacional, que estaba destinada a mejorar su coordinación de movimientos. Eran una serie de tareas que a cualquiera le parecería una tontería; pero que tanto a los lesionados, como a personas de condiciones especiales, se les hacía difícil de realizar, a pesar de eso importaba lo fundamentales que eran para recuperar o desarrollar correctamente el funcionamiento de sus capacidades psico – motoras.

Mi ángel comenzó a hacer lo indicado con cierta dificultad, pero a medida que avanzaba, las tareas se le hacían cada vez más fáciles.

En cierto momento, Edward levantó la vista sobre su hombro y la clavó en mí, desatando así la química que parecía envolvernos a los dos. Pero lo que definitivamente no me esperaba era que él tomase la iniciativa y se acercara a mi boca con delicadeza; rozando mis labios con los suyos en vez de besarlos.

El gesto fue tan tierno que me sacudió con la fuerza de un tornado y eso fue todo lo que necesité para cerrarme entorno a su comisura inferior y aferrarme a él como si en ese beso se me fuese la vida. De a poco me giré sin romper el contacto y me coloqué de rodillas entre sus piernas; lo que lo obligó a encorvarse un poco pero no pareció molestarlo en absoluto. Dejé que las mariposas de las cursilerías me revolotearan de nuevo en el estómago de palmo a palmo mientras yo probaba de poco el elixir de la gloria en los labios de un ángel.

Le sonreí antes de separarme, acaricié su cabello y él se inclinó sobre la mano que lo acariciaba.

Bella. – soltó con un suspiro.

Le sonreí con ternura y seguí tocándolo.

Dime, ángel. ¿Necesitas algo?

A ti. – lo dijo con tal soltura, con tal claridad que mi pecho se insufló de pura dicha y orgullo. Estaba mejorando cada día más.

Ya hablaba un poco más. Saludaba a quién veía apenas se despertaba, se despedía antes de irse a la cama e iba memorizando el nombre tanto de las cosas comunes como de las que le llamaban la atención. Cosa que me sorprendía bastante, ya que estaba demostrando tener excelente retentiva.

Pasos se escucharon en la entrada del gimnasio, en que le había habilitado un espacio para los objetos con los que Edward llevaba a cabo sus terapias. Era Carlisle. Atravesó el umbral sin sus habituales elegantes chaquetas y corbatas. Tenía la camisa por fuera y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Vio mi mano en el cabello de su hijo y no pareció importarle; y si lo hizo no lo demostró.

Se acercó a nosotros y me miró con un poco de timidez sobre algo y mucha convicción acerca de otro algo.

Hola, papá. – Edward fue el primero en hablar y su padre le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hola, campeón. – le palmeó la mano y luego me vio.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Justo venía a hacerle esa misma pregunta a usted.

Recordé nuestra pasada conversación y me arrepentí de mis últimas palabras, puede que haya tomado reflexión desde nuestro último encuentro, entonces inmediatamente le acerqué una silla al lado de la de su hijo.

Tome asiento, por favor. – le indiqué con la mano. Él me obedeció.

Le expliqué lo que debía de hacer y se pusieron a trabajar los dos de muy buena gana.

Le advierto, señor Carlisle; que su hijo suele encantarle hacerme trampas con este ejercicio ya que por lo visto no le agrada demasiado amasar la plastilina y mucho menos armar las bolitas. – luego hago un muy teatrero intento de susurro al oído de él – Yo que usted me mantengo al pendiente de los hábiles movimiento de este muchacho. – y le señalé con la nariz a Edward.

Su padre le palmeó la espalda y me respondió animado:

Yo me encargaré personalmente de que este mal portado haga sus ejercicios. Así que si gusta vaya y tómese un respiro, señorita Swan.

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando llegué a ella vi lo que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando. A un Edward curándose por medio de la participación de su padre. Y a un padre recobrando el tiempo perdido con un hijo que lo necesitaba infinitamente.

Encantada con lo que veía me dirigí hacia la cocina y cuando llegué allí encontré a una joven de un escaso metro y medio de altura con el cabello cortado como el de un duendecillo. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras que la señora Esme servía dos vasos de zumo de naranja con zanahoria.

La chica me sonrió con naturalidad y yo no pude resistirme a devolverle el gesto.

Buenas tardes. – me dijo.

La señora Cullen se volteó y me vio.

Oh, Bella. Qué bueno que estés aquí para que conozcas a quién nos ayudará con las labores del hogar. Ella es Alice. – señaló a la joven con la mano al mismo tiempo que esta me tendía la suya para presentarse.

La estreché con firmeza.

Un placer, Isabella.

El placer es mío.

¿Quieres un poco de zumo, Bella?

Asentí.

Muchas gracias, señora Esme.

Allí nos quedamos hablando por largo rato y pude darme cuenta de que era muy poco probable que con Alice en la casa, llegase a echar en falta a Claire y sus desplantes.

Las cosas parecían estar mejorando.

_**Tardísimo, como siempre; pero seguro como siempre jaja HE VUELTO! En fin…les cuento que este capítulo está dedicado en tooooda su extensión a Marcos; un chico de 19 años que vive en Costa rica y que padece de Autismo y que ha pasado por muuuuuchas cosas en su vida y ha superado muchos obstáculos. De hecho, ahora es futbolista. **_

_**Para él toda mi admiración y mi cariño. "Eres uno de esos ángeles incomprendidos de los que tanto he hablado acá. Me alegro mucho cada vez que recibo noticias acerca de tus mejorías. Un besote." **_

_**Y para ustedes, chicas…gracias por esperarme. Nos leemos pronto. Marie K. Matthew.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Décimo Capítulo: Castillo de Naipes**

Recién había llegado a casa, tuve que ir a comprar nuevos compactos para la musicoterapia de Edward, él adoraba escuchar música, lo hacía muy feliz. Esta terapia ayudaba a desarrollar más su comunicación e interacción con los demás, eso me hacia sumamente feliz. Subí a zancadas a su habitación para enseñarle la nueva música que le había traído cuando me quede perpleja en la puerta de su cuarto, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el gran rasguño que tenía en su brazo, corrí tan rápido como pude, mi pobre ángel estaba sentado en el piso con un seño fruncido y un brazo rasguñado.

-¿Ángel que te ocurrió?- grite histérica tirando a un lado los nuevos compactos de música mientras él seguía mirando con el seño fruncido su herida.

-¡Me caí!-me dijo, mientras se limitaba a mirar con enojo la pequeña butaca que había causado tanto alarme.

-Dios mío, ángel. ¿Te golpeaste en algún otro lado? Por favor dime. – yo estaba desesperada pero al ver que a Edward parecía no dolerle fui calmándome. Su expresión denotaba todo lo contrario, le causaba molestia. Estaba sumamente indignado por haberse tropezado con la pequeña butaca de madera y recargaba todo su enojo echándole la culpa a la misma. Ese momento me causo tanta ternura que no pude evitar echarlo a mis brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, quería comérmelo a besos, solo él podría enojarse con una butaca y odiarla al mismo tiempo.

-Ángel no te preocupes, enseguida la voy a tirar a la basura. No la veras nunca más. – Él subió su mirada y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa en son de aprobación. Luego solo me dedique a levantarlo del suelo y dejarlo sobre la cama mientras iba a buscar con que curar su brazo.

* * *

-Vale. Vale...tú ganas. Será la azul entonces. – suspiré dándome por vencida.

Edward estaba a sus anchas en la McCrorie Home Furnishings*. Sus padres y yo habíamos acordado una visita a la mueblería después de que le comentara que quería mejorar las condiciones de la habitación en pro del bienestar de su hijo, el incidente con la butaca pudo haber sido mucho peor de haber tropezado con otro objeto o incluso con el simple hecho de caer sobre otra cosa y hacerse más daño.

Entre Esme y yo nos habíamos encargado de revisar minuciosamente su cuarto en busca de objetos que pudiesen representar un peligro en potencia para él en caso de que se tropezara o de que sufriera una crisis nerviosa. El último no era un posible escenario bonito, pero sí uno muy real y cuando se tiene a una persona en las condiciones de Edward, no se debe pensar con simples No–creo-que-a–él–le–ocurra; simplemente se procede con un En–caso–de–que–ocurra–esto; y se hace lo que es pertinente. Punto final.

Pero ninguna estuvo sumida en la miseria considerando aquella opción, por el contrario tanto la señora Cullen como yo nos tomamos la labor como algo de lo más entretenido. ¿Y todo gracias a quién? A nada más y nada menos que un Edward Cullen sumamente curioso que nos persiguió por toda la habitación preguntándonos de tanto en tanto sobre las cosas que sacábamos.

_¿Por qué se llevan los lápices?_

_¿Por qué sacan ese florero? _

_¿Por qué..?_

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué…..? _

Parecía uno de esos niños en la etapa de _¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Y por qué si? ¿Y por qué eso no se puede quedar? ¿Y por qué no?_ De seguro que su madre disfrutaba en grande de una época que no fue capaz de gozar antes, mientras que yo veía a un hombre considerablemente recuperado. A un ángel saliendo a la superficie de su realidad. Y quería a ambos para mí.

Eso sin mencionar que se puso en una actitud sobreprotectora con su equipo de sonido y sus compactos de música. Con el ceño fruncido se paró en frente del estante negro de madera que lo contenía y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido; a pesar de jurarle que no lo quitaríamos de allí, no se apartó. En resumidas cuentas, fue una tarde de risas por parte de algunas y de cejas levantadas por parte de otros, y eso sí que era digno de recordar una y otra vez en un futuro cercano.

A la mañana siguiente, nos encontrábamos en la tienda de Port Angeles: Edward, Carlisle, Esme y yo buscando cosas nuevas y aptas para él. La idea de ir de compras había sido de su padre, quién abrió un hueco en su muy atareada agenda como dueño del bufete más prestigioso de Forks y sus alrededores; para poder darle a su hijo lo que ameritaba. Para satisfacción mía, había llegado a escucharle decir a su esposa que _"no quería seguir eludiendo sus responsabilidades como cabeza de la casa". _Y _zas!_ Aquí estábamos los cuatro, disfrutando de un día diferente con un Edward sumamente testarudo.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho caminar toda la tienda, cielo. – comentó una extenuada Esme Cullen mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones que el local tenía destinado para eso, su sonrisa era demasiado radiante para ignorarla. Se habían dado cambios significativos en la casa y lo demostraban los ánimos de todos los que allí vivíamos…bueno. Casi todos. Ya que de esa ecuación, Emmett seguía siendo el factor discordante; pero no es momento de hablar de él…

-Lo que no puedo creer es que se haya empecinado con esa hamaca que fue lo primero que vio al entrar. – respondió Carlisle.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido, señor Cullen. A los niños autistas les gusta sentirse protegidos. Y los muebles que se envuelven en torno a ellos les suelen dar una sensación de seguridad. – clavé mi mirada en Edward que seguía sentado en la hamaca azul medianoche y se mecía con las puntas de sus zapatillas deportivas. La mitad de su cuerpo superior estaba cómodamente recostado en la tela acolchada. El objeto en cuestión parecía una gran gota de pintura azul a punto de caer al suelo.

Me acerqué al joven de veinticuatro años en tamaño e inocencia de niño de siete años. Recargué un poco el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo en el borde de la Silla – Hamaca, captando su atención.

-Entonces, Edward Anthony ¿Te llevamos esto? – acaricié con mi mano la áspera tela.

Asintió.

-Te llevamos esto. - Asintió

-No. – dije, acerqué mi mano a su pecho y lo toqué con las puntas de mis dedos. – "Te llevamos", hablo de ti.

Me miró por un instante armando la oración en su mente. Aún teníamos problemas a la hora de que él se expresara, pero me mantenía al pendiente de estos.

-¿Lleva-mos? – dijo titubeante.

-Sí, así está mucho mejor. Recuerda…"Tú"...- toqué su pecho de nuevo y llevé su mano al mío…- "Yo".

Asintió de nuevo y se puso en pie, sacándome unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Me sonrió desarmándome como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Me equivoqué. – dijo.

Lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo hacia sus padres que estaban a unos pocos pasos detrás de mí.

-Tómalo con calma, ángel.

-¿Y bien? – Expresó Carlisle cuando lo tuvo en frente - ¿Qué vas a querer, hijo?

Edward giró su cara y señaló la hamaca de nuevo con un asentimiento. Los tres tuvimos que contener la risa ante su gesto. Su padre insistió, pero esta vez con cara de No–otra–vez.

-Si, ya sabemos que quieres "eso". Nos los has dejado bastante claro desde que llegamos. - Tras unos segundo Edward se echó a reír y nosotros con él. – Creo que será mejor si tú eliges lo que él necesita, Isabella.

-Sí, señor.

Después de decirle a la encarga la cantidad de almohadones que ameritaba, discutimos sobre cómo sería entregada la mercancía.

-No se preocupe, señor Cullen. Su pedido será entregado debidamente en su casa e incluso si lo desea el personal puede instalarle la silla en donde lo especifique.

-Fabuloso. Estaba por preguntarle acerca de eso ahora mismo. – entonces se enrumbaron hacia la caja registradora mientras Carlisle se sacaba la chequera del bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Cuando llegaron a la caja registradora noté como los movimientos de la dependienta se transformaban en insinuaciones poco disimuladas. Las risitas…los batidos de cabello…

Miré a la señora Esme quién vio el espectáculo de la chica y se puso rígida a mi lado, sin embargo, con toda esa clase que la caracterizaba se mantuvo incólume. Reacomodó su cabello con brusquedad.

-¿Quiere que me acerque? – le susurré a su lado. Edward nos miraba sin comprender nada.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso le daría poder a ella, y eso es algo que no pienso concederle. ¡Qué descarda es!

-Pero su esposo no se ve interesado…

-¿Qué es lo que crees que me mantiene en este sitio?

Un momento de bizarra diversión se me dibujó en el rostro.

-No sabía que podía ser tan impulsiva, señora Esme.

Ella me dedicó una carcajada seca.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, Bella; pero no he dejado de desear a mi esposo…- entonces sus hermosas mejillas se colorearon de un juvenil rosa y su mirada pareció retroceder en el tiempo unos cuantos años. –…talves las cosas no serán como antes, pero…

-Pero usted lo sigue amando ¿no es cierto?

Asintió cuál jovencita que es atrapada por sus padres a punto de escabullirse de casa.

-Yo creo que a ustedes lo que les falta es reavivar esa llama. – continué. – Salir en una cita.

-¿Qué es una cita? – preguntó Edward, quizás harto de estar mirando de hito en hito a su madre y a mí.

Mi garganta se cerró al momento pero Esme tomó la delantera sin problema alguno. Era misterioso como Edward lograba dejarme sin coordinación con una simple pregunta inocente.

Acarició su cara con la ternura que solo una madre puede tener y le explicó como si se tratase de un pequeño.

-Es cuando unas personas salen a disfrutar en pareja.

Él nos miró dubitativo a ambas.

-¿Cuándo tendremos una cita? – preguntó hacia mí como si nada, y como de costumbre mis mejillas se llenaron de un carmesí intenso.

Miré a su madre y cuando noté que ella se reía expectante, dije lo primero que me salió:

-Yo…yo…El… ¿domingo? – dije mirando hacia Esme en busca de aceptación. Ella asintió y se giró a vigilar la situación con la cajera "demasiado amable".

Al menos entonces ya éramos dos las abrumadas.

* * *

Estábamos en medio del jardín sumergidos entre la alta hierba y las florecillas. Edward garabateaba trazos en un blog para dibujos con carboncillo, y yo lo miraba atenta a sus reacciones. Me miraba a mí, luego al paisaje y finalmente a la hoja toda rayada. Y así alternaba su atención desde hacía más o menos una hora.

No podía negar que el extremo del patio en donde nos encontrábamos; que era el sitio favorito de él; tenía una imagen casi surrealista. Ya que la señora Esme, quien se encargaba personalmente de la jardinería de la casa; había optado por dejar que la grama y las florecillas crecieran en gran dimensión, de modo que ahora nos llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, mientras permanecíamos sentados en el suelo. El lugar infundía una sutil sensación de abrigo, ahora podía comprender él porqué de que le gustara tanto estar allí.

Aunque ese día no era precisamente idóneo para una larga estancia. Una llovizna continua nos iba mojando el cabello de a poco en poco.

-Edward, ¿no crees que es hora de entrar?

-No. – meneó su cabeza.

-Te puedes enfermar…- le dije utilizando un tono de advertencia.

-No.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, y justo en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a arreciar. Lo miré y le vi con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el papel mojado y el carboncillo corriendo por el flujo del agua. No pude evitar el romper a en carcajadas.

-Te dije que entráramos pero no me hiciste caso.

Me miró molesto, extendió su mano con el carboncillo hacia mí…

-No pinta.

-Claro que no, ángel. El papel se mojo. Eso ya no sirve. Tenemos que desecharlo.

Resopló molesto, para tranquilizarlo me incliné hacia él y acaricié su cabello castaño dorado que ahora se veía oscurecido por haberse mojado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi mano y cerró los ojos. Entreabrió los labios para respirar y por un momento sentí el febril deseo de atrapar las gotas que se deslizaban de su boca.

Y eso. Hice.

Cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros, él no se lo esperaba por lo que al principio se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego él mismo; para satisfacción mía; buscó el contacto. Nuestros labios se acoplaron acariciándose con dulzura. Sus manos se movían torpes por varios lugares, pero ahora lo importante era que tenía su sabor en mi boca. Sabía que corríamos el peligro de ser vistos, pero parecía que la lluvia se había llevado mi cordura infundiéndome temeridad. Mi lengua se aventuró a tantear a la suya, quería hacerla reaccionar y maldita fuera si no lo logré.

El beso se volvió más y más profundo, al punto en que no sabías en donde comenzaba una o en donde terminaba la otra.

De ponto fui consciente de que una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia la parte de arriba de mi muslo, mi respiración se comenzó a volver errática.

Y subía…subía…

Mi mente gritaba ¡Detenlo! ¡Detenlo pronto! Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar y parecía que quería experimentar hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo se mezclaba con el frío de la lluvia y juntos hacían que mi fiebre interna se disparara. Sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mi cuerpo y mis hormonas gritando cosas que eran sumamente inadecuadas. Como una pagana, debía admitir que la evidencia de mi excitación se comenzaba a filtrar en mi ropa interior.

Tan mundana por desearlo con fervor…

Tan débil por querer perder el control con él…

Tan enamorada como para desear convertirme en su mujer…

Mi cuerpo lo aclamaba, lo pedía a gritos, y en mi mente comenzaron a dibujarse mis sueños y deseos más profundos, desde hacía mucho deseaba con el alma convertirme en su mujer. Deseaba trazar cada parte de su dorso. Deseaba probar cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Deseaba que fuese mío y solo mío. Tanto, como deseaba que el recorriera mi cuerpo con la suavidad de su toque celestial y me hiciera suya una y otra vez. Yo me había sumido en un anhelado sueño y eso comenzaba a causar efectos irreversibles en mi cuerpo, pero solo basto un pequeño toque…

La punta de su dedo medio rozó furtivamente mi entrepierna y fue entonces cuando me separé de golpe en un sonoro jadeo. Lamenté sobresaltarlo pero la conciencia me llegó de manera violenta.

-Lo siento. – le dije entrecortada. Y agradecí al cielo regresarme a la realidad. De no ser así no podía imaginar a que punto hubiesen llegado las cosas.

-Te…hice daño. – negué con la cabeza pero él lo malinterpretó. Asintió testarudo. – Sí. Si. Te hice daño.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y apreté nuestros labios brevemente separándome rápido.

-Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Tú no me hiciste daño.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Shhh. No pasó nada. Dije abrazándolo y permaneciendo así bajo la lluvia.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había avanzado el mal tiempo hasta ese momento cuando sentí que el agua nos golpeaba con furia y parecía indicarnos que habíamos llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

Y para mi propio pesar, yo estaba internamente de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Edward y yo tuvimos que depender de Alice para que nos alcanzara con toallas en la puerta trasera que llevaba al patio.

Mientras que yo tomaba mi baño, Esme se encargaba de su hijo. Tomé la decisión de no hacerlo yo puesto que todos conocían de mis sentimientos por él y no quería levantar ningún tipo de recelos entre nadie. La bruja del cuento ya se había ido y no tenía ganas de que algún otro se convirtiera en villano por mi causa.

Cuando salí de la habitación me dirigí a la de Edward directamente y Esme iba saliendo justo en ese momento.

-Te iba a buscar.

-Aquí estoy. Lamento haber tardado pero el agua tibia no me quería dejar salir del baño. Me tenía de rehén. – ella sonrió gentilmente.

-Es lo que pasa cuando se juega bajo la lluvia en Forks. – asentí sin decir más nada esperando a que continuase. – Alice hizo chocolate caliente con leche. – señaló hacia su espalda. – Ya le avisé a Edward, pero está terminando de amarrarse los zapatos, sabes que todavía le cuesta un poco.

-Lo sé y no se preocupe, bajo con él apenas se termine de arreglar.

Ella asintió y pasó por mi lado en dirección a la cocina; ahora que lo mencionaba; el delicioso olor del chocolate iba invadiendo sutilmente los rincones de la casa, y por el tenue olor a canela podía deducir que le había quedado exquisito.

Cuando entré a la habitación Edward, él terminaba de amarrar sus trenzas pero su cabello seguía hecho un nido de pájaros por haberlo secado con la toalla. Me sonrió cuando se percató de mi presencia.

-Ya me las amarré. – dijo asintiendo hacia sus zapatillas deportivas Adidas*.

-Puedo verlo, ángel. – cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a él. – Pareces un erizo con esos cabellos así…- enfaticé mientras tocaba las puntas húmedas. – La diferencia es que tus púas no son peligrosas.

La confusión cruzó por sus facciones…

-Erizo…

-Es el animal que vimos el otro día en Discovery Channel ¿lo recuerdas? Era una pequeña bolita negra con muchas espinas.

-Ahhhh. El que no tenía ojos.

-Sí. Ese mismo. – una sonrisa se me escapó.

De pronto se dirigió a su cómoda, tomó un cepillo de cerdas duras y comenzó a tironearse el cabello. El pobre pelo crujía demasiado con cada rústico movimiento; lo detuve antes de que se quedara calvo por secciones.

-Recuerda, como te enseñé…- tomé el peine en mi mano y comencé a peinarlo con suavidad. De a poco los nudos iban descendiendo a las puntas hasta que se separaban. - ¿Ves la diferencia?

Él asintió.

-Ves la diferencia. – respondió mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Cesé con el cepillado y le toqué el pecho con mi mano, al igual que apreté una suya. Volvíamos a los problemas del lenguaje.

-Veo, Edward. Yo...tú…- dije mientras utilizaba cada mano. – Tú y yo. Y cuando te pregunto si "ves" cualquier cosa, debes responderme diciendo "veo" o "no veo". Pero no me dices "ves"; pues eso se lo preguntas a la persona que esté contigo. Por ejemplo: ¿Quieres chocolate?

Me miró un segundo antes de responder.

-Sí. Quiero chocolate.

-¡Muy bien, ángel! – y apreté fuertemente su mano. – Ahora bajemos a la cocina o ese chocolate será cualquier cosa menos caliente.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntó con curiosidad mientras no encaminábamos.

-Porque poco a poco se le va bajando la temperatura hasta que se vuelve frío.

-¿Por qué se vuelve frío?

Y con una serie más de "¿_por qué?"_ que responder, me dirigí con Edward hasta la muy aromática cocina.

* * *

Dos tazas de chocolate después de mi parte y tres de Edward; aún seguíamos en la cocina charlando con Alice y Esme. La primera había resultado ser una joven excepcional, con pocos recursos y que trabajaba arduamente para conseguir dinero para culminar su carrera de educación, detalle que nos conmovió tanto a la señora Cullen como a mí. La pobre nos contaba sobre las penurias que pasaba en donde tenía alquilada una habitación.

-Siento tanto que hayas tenido que parar tus estudios por falta de dinero, Alice. – le dijo la señora Esme. - ¿Por qué nunca solicitaste una beca?

-Si, lo hice. – dijo la pobre. – Pero no me la otorgaron; así que no pude seguir costeándome los estudios con lo poco que había logrado ahorrar. Pero sé que de poco en poco voy a terminar mi carrera.

De golpe y porrazo se me ocurrió una idea peregrina.

-No es que sea la "solución del año"…- entrecomillé la oración con los dedos – pero tengo una casa que ya no uso tanto. Y allí tengo una habitación que no se usa casi nunca. Tengo como un mes que no voy allí pues he estado bastante ocupada aquí, pero si quieres vamos juntas el fin de semana.

-¿Y en cuanto me lo alquilarás? – preguntó algo aturdida.

-Pues mientras que mantengas la casa en buenas condiciones, me doy por pagada. La casa tiene un valor sentimental para mí por lo cual no quiero que se deteriore.

Las dos me veían como si de repente me estuviesen saliendo pintitas amarillas en el cuerpo o volviéndome azul como un jodido pitufo.

-Eso es muy…noble de tu parte, Isabella. – dijo Alice después de sacudir la cabeza. Seguía como aturdida pero en sus ojos había gratitud – Te pagaré. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga suficiente dinero…

-Continuarás tus estudios y saldrás adelante. Punto y final.

Esme me miró con admiración silente y luego vio a Alice.

-Nosotros te daremos el dinero que necesites para pagar tus estudios. Y poco a poco nos lo irás reintegrando…

-Yo no puedo aceptar eso…

La mano de la señora Esme se posó sobre la de ella.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Ve esto como un crédito que poco a poco nos pagarás. – me dedicó una mirada seria. – Pero deberás retomar tus estudios lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y su casa…? – dijo ella renuente.

-Podrás trabajar medio tiempo aquí de acuerdo a tu conveniencia. Y si resulta muy pesado, pues conseguimos otras manos que te ayuden. – concluyó con la determinación de una experta.

Todas estábamos tan inmersas en la conversación que cuando Edward se hizo notar fue casi una sorpresa.

-Awww. – dijo él pesaroso. – Se acabaron las galletas.

Y de pronto todas prorrumpimos en escandalosas risotadas, ignorando el piso lleno de migajas de galletitas de canela.

-¿A qué se debe este escándalo? – dijo un risueño Carlisle.

La señora Esme le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de contestarle.

-Porque es muy probable que a tu hijo le dé dolor de estómago dentro de una horas. Se acaba de comer más de quince galletitas él solo y prácticamente de un tirón.

El señor Cullen fingió reñirlo.

-¡Te has pasado de la raya, Edward Anthony! ¿ahora yo que como?

Las bromas siguieron llegando mientras él se unía a la conversación. Aprobó sin muchos miramientos lo que su esposa le había planteado a Alice. Pasado un buen rato se dirigió a mí delante de los demás presentes.

-Oye, Bella. Hoy conocí a una chica que es profesora de piano. Le hablé del caso de Edward y a ella le pareció interesante. Me dijo que no tenía ningún problema en enseñarle a tocarlo si tú dabas el visto bueno previamente, claro está. – dijo él mientras tomaba un sorbo del chocolate que Alice había preparado.

Me imaginé a Edward frente al pomposo piano de cola que estaba cerca del salón de estar. Su cara bañada por la blanquecina luz que se filtraba a través de los ventanales panorámicos se veía celestial en mis pensamientos, sus dedos gráciles se movían con fluidez por las teclas para inundar el ambiente con notas armoniosas. Casi lo podía escuchar…

-¿Y bien…? – me dijo el señor Cullen sacándome del vergonzoso ensimismamiento en el que estaba sumergida.

-Claro que sí, señor Carlisle. Si a Edward le gusta no hay ningún impedimento para aprenda a tocar el piano. De hecho hay personas autistas que tienen excelente oído musical. A diferencia de personas como yo…

Entre bromas seguimos pasando la tarde.

Y a Edward nunca le dolió el estómago, aunque siguió comiendo chucherías mientras la conversación seguía.

* * *

Edward tocaba el piano y lo observaba como si jamás en sus veinticuatro años lo hubiese visto; pero lo hacía con una delicadeza suprema. Como si se tratase de alguna antigüedad que al más mínimo roce se pudiese romper con un movimiento brusco. Verlo ir y venir con sinuosidad tocando la superficie de un brillante color caoba me parecía la cosa más deliciosa de ver. Y para él no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Por qué mi…me miras así? – se autocorrigió y me sentí complacida de eso.

-Porque te ves precioso justo ahora.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido.

-No lo sé. Quizá porque te quiero…o quizá por nunca te había visto como un posible músico y es te hace ver sexy.

-¿Qué es sexy?

Sonreí ante su inocencia, debería haberme sentido como si quebrara algo santo o casto pero algo más fuerte que yo me impelía a hablar.

-Es cuando una persona es atractiva.- el me miro dubitativo por unos segundos y luego dijo…

-Y cuando alguien es sexy ¿te provoca besarlo como lo haces conmigo?

Ruborizada hasta lo imposible, asentí. Era extraño como podía pasaba a ser la cazadora atrapada de un momento a otro por él. Por su aire de inocencia.

-Sí, ángel. Cuando alguien es sexy te provoca besarlo… - se fue acercando lentamente al banquillo frente al teclado del piano que era donde yo estaba sentada – Abrazarlo…- y cosas que requerían que la gente estuviese sin ropa y en posición horizontal. O no necesariamente pensé para mis adentros removiendo mil sensaciones en mi…

Llegó hasta el sillón y se sentó frente a mí, me acarició con suavidad la cara apartándome unos mechones que me habían caído allí. Cerré los ojos durante un segundo disfrutando de su tacto hasta que el silencio me hizo abrirlos con la necesidad de ubicarme. No sabía si repentinamente había muerto y estaba en el cielo…

-Entonces tú eres sexy también. – y me besó.

Suprimió con delicadeza esa distancia que había entre ambos y nos encontramos entrelazados de la manera que tanto nos gustaba ambos. Respiraba su aliento en mi tibia boca, su lengua estaba tanteando con delicadeza en la mía…

Ding Dong…¡Maldito timbre!

El sonido desde la entrada nos sobresaltó a ambos y nos separamos al instante. Escuchamos en silencio como Alice abría la puerta y saludaba a alguien. La voz sonaba baja y elegante.

Unos pasos se dirigían hacia donde estábamos y cuando la puerta del salón en el que estábamos se abrió irrumpió una rubia estilizada vestida como si hubiesen hecho corta y pega de la sección _"9 Piezas claves"_ de la revista Cosmopolitan. Una simple remera blanca de algodón enfundada en unos pantalones de lino gris que le llegaban hasta la cintura que le daban un aire retro. Un collar de eslabones plateados con cuentas gras de un tamaño mediano adornaban su cuello. Unos stilettos* y un bolso grande que pendían del pliegue de su brazo iban en armonía al ser negros ambos. Y si todo eso no te quitaba el aliento, pues debías esperar a ver su rostro. No había ninguna facción que pudieses decir que estuviese fuera de lugar, sus labios eran bien delineados, su ojos eran grandes y expresivos, sus pómulos y barbilla enmarcaban lo que eran unas líneas preciosas. Eso sin contar la cascada de bucles dorados que pendían de su cabeza. Eran brillantes y platinados, el sueño de cualquier aspirante a modelo.

Sonrió sutilmente y nos dirigió un asentimiento.

-Buenos días, Soy Rosalie Hale. La profesora de piano. – me miró con educación. Tú debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-Un placer, Rosalie.

Dio un par de pasos más hacia nosotros.

Tendió la mano hacia al frente.

-Y tú debes de ser Edward. Encantada de conocerte.

Pero Edward no le contestó, porque un muy inoportuno Emmett interrumpió justo en ese momento.

-Bella, necesito hablar…- la vio durante un instante y se sonrojó ligeramente. – Disculpe, buenos días.

-No se preocupe. – volvió a presentarse de nuevo y luego le indicó lo que haría en la casa de ahora en adelante, tres veces a la semana.

-Pues bienvenida. – dijo sin demasiada atención hacia ella. Luego me dedicó una mirada profunda. – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Tengo que explicarle a la señorita Rosalie…

-Será solo un momento. – me interrumpió. – Les servirá para que se conozcan.

Asentí en dirección a ella.

-Discúlpame, un momento. Por favor.

-No hay problema. - dijo ella.

Cuando salía pude sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda.

-¡Bella! – me gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta. - No te vas a ir con él de nuevo ¿verdad?...No me dejarás de nuevo por mi hermano ¿cierto?

Todos nos quedamos congelado en el sitio sin saber que decir o que hacer.

* * *

_Glosario de palabras desconocidas:_

_Addidas:_ Marca mundial reconocida de ropa, calzado y artefactos deportivos.

_McCrorie Home Furnishings:_ Tienda departamental ubicada en Port Angeles donde venden todo tipo de mueblería y decoraciones para oficinas, casas y demás.

_Musicoterapia:_ La musicoterapia es el uso de la música para mejorar el funcionamiento físico, psicológico, intelectual o social de personas que tienen problemas en su desempeño, como las personas autistas.

_Stilettos:_ Son zapatos de tacones de aguja alta.

* * *

_Esta capítulo está dedicado no solo a Marcos que desde que supe de su existencia es una continua fuente de inspiración; sino a Gabriel un pequeño de solo nueve años que todavía no consigue expresarse con palabras pero si a través de sus dibujos. Y para cada personita especial que conozcan ustedes que tenga esta condición. Son el aliciente que necesito para seguir con esta historia y me demuestran que los Ángeles si existen y los tenemos más cerca de lo que pensamos. _

_ Aprovecho para informarles sobre mi cambio de correo electrónico. De ahora en adelante si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo por el siguiente mail: _


	11. Chapter 11

CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL Capítulo Décimo Primero: Descubrimientos Interesantes.

Después de jurarle a Edward varias veces que solo iba hasta la cocina a hablar con su hermano y volvería con galletas de canela para él, finalmente se quedó tranquilo. Ahora me encontraba recostada de uno de los topes de mármol con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y esperando por lo que de seguro sería una muy incómoda conversación con Emmett.

—Tú dirás…—lo urgí a apurarse con un gesto de la mano—Como pudiste ver allá, Edward me necesita.

Sus labios formaron una línea fina.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo…qué?

—¿Y tú lo necesitas a él?—súbitamente su postura dejó de estar tensa y recargada en las encimeras que estaban al frente, con los brazos en la misma posición que los míos, caminó hasta quedar a tres o dos pasos de distancia—Seme sincera.

Adelanté las manos haciendo una seña de que se detuviese. ¿Se podía ser tan descarado en la vida? Al parecer si…

—Mira, Emmett…te lo pondré de una manera muy simple. Me levanto todos los días, tomo un baño rápidamente y me visto de igual manera. Luego, lo primero que hago es asegurarme de que tu hermano se despierte bien y tranquilo. Posterior a eso, con tu madre o con ayuda de Alice, me encargo de su higiene. Bajamos juntos a desayunar, como has podido ver con tus propios ojos. Paso casi todas las horas del día con él; tanto en el tiempo reglamentario del tratamiento como en el de mis ratos libres. Soy feliz cuando el ríe o triste si él se deprime. Me escuchaste enfrentar a tus padres y a _ti mismo…_—no pude evitar que en mi tono se colara un poco de reproche.—…diciéndoles lo mucho que me gusta y me intereso por Edward. Así que sí. Yo lo _"necesito"_ también. Por lo tanto…la duda resulta casi necia.

Inspiró fuerte y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió para verme con una expresión casi rota.

—No había necesidad de que me echaras en cara tus sentimientos…

—¡Un momento, Emmett!—no levanté la voz pero si fui firme.—Yo no fui la que empezó este juego de _Quién – quiere – ser – más - hostil_. Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quién dejó de saludar cuando nos cruzábamos. Ni siquiera tenías la decencia de contestarme cuando te hablaba. Evitabas mirarme lo máximo posible y ahora te crees en el derecho de reprocharme algo….¡Ja! no estaba al tanto de que se pudiese ser tan cara dura.

Nos quedamos viéndonos durante un momento en silencio. Quizá duró solo un minuto pero a mí me pareció como una hora y mientras tanto, el sentimiento de culpa aunado a su mirada azul grisácea—igual que la de su hermano—que mostraba tristeza, iba haciendo mella en la rabia que sentía.

—Siento si fui grosera. Aún así, espero que entiendas mi punto.

Él asintió pesaroso.

—Alcanzo a comprender lo que me dices y lamento haber sido tan…tan descortés; pero tampoco es fácil que te restrieguen en la cara el rechazo. Y mucho menos me vi venir que tú te sintieses tan atraída por mi hermano. Por su condición jamás pensé…

—…Que alguien pudiese enamorarse de él. —Sentencié yo—sin ningún interés en específico.

Asintió.

—Pues sí. No gano nada mintiéndote. Mira…—sacudió la cabeza como si tratase de borrar una niebla que no le permitiese ver con claridad las palabras que me diría. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó lo que tenía entre pecho y espalda…—Bella, me vas a disculpar si mis palabras te suenan ruines; pero me es sumamente difícil de comprender como alguien que conoce a la perfección sobre el síndrome del autismo y sus efectos; se haya enamorado _"perdidamente"_ de uno de sus pacientes. Eso suena a telenovela. – ahora un alterado Emmett caminaba de lado a lado por la cocina mientras hablaba. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia la puerta de la estancia, quizá para asegurarse de que no apareciese nadie.—Dime patán, si eso quieres. Tíldame de basura; pero simplemente es algo que no puedo comprender…

Meneé la cabeza.

—No te diré nada de eso. De hecho comprendo tu escepticismo sobre todo esto ya que no lo ves como una situación corriente. Pero te sorprenderías si supieses cuantas personas que padecen el autismo de alto rendimiento, suelen casarse y llevar una vida relativamente normal. El problema radica en los estigmas sociales que se han creado en torno a ellos como si fuesen unos imposibilitados, y que por su condición fuesen incapaces de sentir afecto o apego a alguien o algo. Lo cual es totalmente absurdo. Deberías documentarte sobre las grandes personalidades que padecen la enfermedad. De hecho, te puedo mencionar a una paciente de autismo que aunque era incapaz de tolerar el contacto físico, se convirtió en parte de su propia terapia. _Temple Grandin_ se doctoró en ciencia animal en la Universidad de Illinois, y desde pequeña no soportó que la abrazaran, y basada en sus vivencias de adolescente en la granja de un familiar diseñó una máquina que le permitía controlar la presión y la duración del abrazo. Y todo esto pasó porque ella sentía que _"necesitaba"_ esa caricia pero su condición le hacía rechazarla.

Se quedó mirándome estupefacto por unos segundos antes de que una pena de otra índole embargara su mirada.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo viese como un discapacitado.—claramente se trataba de explicar pero lo interrumpí.

—…Así que has estado preguntándote lo que vi en tu hermano, seguramente. Pues te digo que he descubierto a un hombre fuerte y decidido que cada día lucha para salir adelante. Lo que para nosotros es sumamente sencillo, a él le cuesta el doble y hasta el triple de esfuerzo; más aún así, nunca le he escuchado decir _"no puedo"_. En resumen, son un montón de cualidades aunadas a esa perseverancia tan propia de él, lo que me han atraído hacia Edward.

—Eso solo me indica que puedes tenerle cariño y admiración. No niego que les has tomado cariño…

Lo miré con firmeza cuando di dos pasos hacia el frente y con esto detuve su errática caminata.

—Emmett, yo _"deseo"_ a tu hermano como lo haría con cualquier otro hombre con quien quisiese tener una relación. Y antes de que me lo vayas a preguntar, sexualmente también.—sentí el sonrojo delator coloreando mis mejillas, pero aún así proseguí con la fuerza interna que me impulsaba a dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas.—Entiendo que Edward aún no esté preparado para enfrentar esa etapa. Pero ya luego habrá tiempo para hacerle frente a esas cosas.

Respingó al escucharme hablar y antes de proseguir tragó con fuerza el nudo de incomodidad que tenía en la garganta.

—Tú…Edward…¿ustedes se han besado?

Con una vergüenza que me hacía parecer una adolescente, asentí. Como si me hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Y cómo respondió?

No pude resistirme al impulso de sonreír como una tonta.

—Bastante bien en realidad. Al principio hubo un poco de conmoción, pero luego se le dio bastante fácil y…hasta natural.

Se metió los dedos entre su cabello que era quizá demasiado corto para ese gesto de exasperación, luego se aproximó bastante hacia mí. De hecho, pude sentir el leve temblor de su cuerpo y oler la fresca fragancia de _Cool Water*_ mientras que su gran tamaño se cernía sobre mí de manera sobrecogedora e intimidante. Sus ojos eran un par de nubes grises azuladas que presagiaban tormenta; demasiado parecidas a las de su hermano pero sin esa inocencia tan característica de él.

Sorprendentemente, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus orbes ante cualquier movimiento en falso; o en este caso palabra.

—Yo…yo amo a Edward, Isabella. Puede que no sepa cómo expresarlo con palabras o que no lo demuestre todos los días; pero te juro que jamás en la vida lo he considerado un discapacitado. O demente…—sus palabras denotaban una tristeza y cierto desespero, que no pude evitar dejarme invadir por una ternura hacia él. También sufría por mi ángel, aunque como hombre y heredero del apellido Cullen se sentía obligado a encerrar sus sentimientos dentro una barrera de frialdad inquebrantable. Pero esta se estaba rompiendo…

Acuné su rostro entre mis manos en un gesto protector que pareció sobresaltarlo un poco al principio pero al final terminó recargando su cabeza en mi toque.

—Lo sé, Emmett y te entiendo. Nunca te creí capaz de menospreciar a tu hermano, solo quería que comprendieses mi punto de vista; a veces ni siquiera nosotros los especialistas comprendemos ciertas conductas que presentan los autistas.

—¡Y lo comprendo! Es solo que creo que te has precipitado un poco con él. Pienso que a lo mejor haz confundido tus sentimientos por Edward; y eso no tiene nada de malo. A cualquiera le puede suceder. A lo mejor si saliéramos una vez más…

—Emmett…

Rodeó mis manos con las suyas, reteniéndolas en el lugar en donde estaban.

—¡Salgamos, Bella! La pasamos muy bien cuando salimos la vez pasada. Y a lo mejor verías las cosas un poco diferentes si tenemos una segunda cita…

—No. —dije rotundamente.

La respuesta tajante vino desde un muy cabreado Edward, que estaba parado dos pasos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Rosalie miraba la situación con incómoda confusión de hito en hito; mientras que con una de sus manos estrechaba el antebrazo de mi ángel.

La mirada intensa de Edward se fijó en mis manos que seguían congeladas aferrando el descolocado rostro de su hermano. No hace falta decir que bajé los brazos de golpe.

—No quiero que vayas con él a una cita, Bella. _No – quiero – que – vayas_. — puntualizó entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—No lo haré, ángel…

—¿Y por qué tocas así a mi hermano? —su manos se apretaban y se relajaban. En sus ojos podía ver que estaba afectado con la situación y necesitaba traerlo a la calma lo más pronto posible antes de que hiciera una crisis nerviosa de nuevo.

—Vamos, Edward…- Rosalie trató de halarlo hacia atrás pero solo consiguió que este se zafara de su agarre para aproximarse hasta donde estábamos Emmett y yo. Se situó a mi lado haciendo que el segundo retrocediera dos pasos con una línea tensa en los labios.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. Deja que Bella decida…

—¿Por qué me la quieres quitar, hermano?—preguntó mi ángel con voz rota. Su tono temblaba al hablar y parecía que de un momento a otro estallaría en llanto. —¿Por qué la quieres apartar de mí? Yo nunca te he quitado nada, porque ustedes me hicieron ver que eso era malo. ¿Acaso te has vuelto una mala persona? O es que ¿acaso ya no me quieres? Tú no la necesitas como yo…

—Que ella esté conmigo no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de verla. Puede ser tu amiga y tu enfermera. No tiene por qué alejarse…

—¡Si lo hará! —gritó Edward súbitamente mientras se presionaba las sienes con sus puños apretados. —¡Y no la quiero como amiga!

Emmett lo miró con ojos desesperados.

—¡Entonces que quieres de ella, hermano! Dímelo…

Edward estaba demasiado alterado, al punto en que sus dientes se rastrillaban, los superiores con los inferiores, su respiración se hacía cada vez menos profunda y su cara estaba cambiando de color crema hacia el rosa intenso. Entonces dejé de ser la Isabella enamorada para ser la enfermera que necesitaba mi paciente. El más especial de todos, pero mi paciente al fin y al cabo.

—Cálmate, Edward. —se negaba a mirarme, por lo cual tuve que sacudirlo levemente hasta que clavó su vista en mí. Aún así su ira y su dolor no parecían amainar. —Respira profundo. Aquí nadie quiere hacerte dañom ni te lo van a hacer. No dejaré que eso ocurra. No me iré con Emmett ni con nadie, porque mi lugar está aquí contigo.

Respiración. Respiración. Respiración.

—¿Me has escuchado? Asiente si me has oído, por favor. —lo hizo.—Muy bien. Ahora trata de tranquilizarte, ángel. No quiero que te dé una crisis de furia acá. —_Al menos no una peor a lo que acababa de pasar, _Pensé para mis adentros.

Sin esperarme su movida, me estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente y habló pegado en mi oído en un tono bajo, aunque era fácil que lo escucharan los demás presentes.

—¿No te irás con él?— negué con la cabeza—¿Jamás? —de nuevo negué—No entiendo por qué estoy tan molesto, solo sé que no te quiero con él. No quiero dejar de querer a mi hermano; pero por favor…no me dejes por él.

Pegué su frente a la mía al tomarlo por la nuca.

—Nunca, Edward. Ni por Emmett ni por nadie, ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez. Ahora es momento de que te tranquilices y dejes que las cosas se calmen.

Escucharlo hablar de esa manera partía el alma de cualquiera que lo escuchase, porque era como si lo estuviese haciendo un niño pequeño que aún creyera que el mundo era un lugar en donde los héroes derrotaban a los pocos villanos que existían. Rosalie se resolvió el cabello desde donde estaba, Emmett se notaba triste e impotente y yo…bueno; yo solo me quedé congelada en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese despliegue de tierna inocencia.

Finalmente, el hermano mayor tomó el mando de la situación, y aunque se le dificulto—se veía que le costaba horrores hablar— lo que se decidió a hacer logró llevar las cosas a un término tranquilo, pero no necesariamente era feliz para _"todos"._

Emmett se situó frente a un Edward demasiado tenso y le colocó una mano en el hombro y con un gesto de determinación lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

—Te amo con toda mi alma. Tanto que si lo que necesitas para ser feliz es a Isabella, yo respetaré eso y me haré a un lado. Al fin y al cabo, creo que no hay nada por lo que deba luchar acá…—me miró a los ojos. —Es mucho más…sano. Puedes estar seguro de que yo no la apartaré de tu lado; aunque sospecho que ella no dejaría que nadie lo haga. Ahora debo irme, pero nos veremos más tarde ¿vale?

Dicho esto estrechó entre sus grandes brazos a su hermano que al lado del descomunal tamaño de Emmett parecía el niño; y a decir verdad su inocencia lo hacía ser tal. Le dio un beso en la frente y pasó a mi lado dedicándome una mirada que decía claramente "adiós". Bajó la cabeza y pasó al lado de Rosalie con un cortés "con permiso" antes de que sonara la puerta de la entrada y posteriormente el portón de la casona.

La nueva profesora me veía a los ojos como si quisiera robar las respuestas en mi mirada.

—Toda esa situación fue demasiado rara e incómoda—dijo Rosalie después de que le hubiese explicado lo que había pasado. De principio a fin.

Edward estaba sentado al piano aprendiendo una sencilla melodía, y para sorpresa tanto de su profesora como de la mía lo hacía excelentemente bien. Estaba demostrando una destreza asombrosa al momento de desempeñarse con el instrumento, pero cuando se frustraba lo miraba con una indignación que casi provocaba risa.

Suspiré con cansancio restregándome los ojos.

—Lo sé. Aunque espero que las cosas mejoren. Creo que fue una manera quizá demasiado drástica pero que al fin y al cabo sirvió para que Emmett entendiera la situación entre Edward y yo.

Rose me miró con profunda incredulidad.

—Si te soy sincera, me parece raro que teniendo a un hombre como él; interesado por ti, atractivo y hasta sensible, te hayas enamorado de su hermano que además es…

—¿Autista? —ella pareció apenarse cuando comprendió que su comentario podía malinterpretarse.—Tranquila, sé que no lo dices de mala manera. Explicarte mi relación con Edward me llevaría demasiado tiempo. Te resumiré todo en que yo lo quiero y él parece sentir lo mismo que yo.

—Pero…tú lo…- enarqué una ceja anticipándome a lo que creía que se debía su aparente incomodidad—ya sabes…hablo de deseo sexual. No sé cómo explicarme.

Me removí en el sofá tapizado con piel de durazno blanco. La miré a la cara y fui clara y franca cuando admití:

—Sí. Yo lo deseo sexualmente también. Ahí donde tú lo ves…—se lo señalé con un sentimiento—...él es como cualquiera, solo que cuesta más trabajo comunicarse y otras cosas más. Pero responde a muchísimos estímulos. Y ya que tocamos esa parte; aunque demasiado temprano pues apenas nos conocemos; he de decirte que ya toda la familia conoce como me siento con respecto a él. Y sé que tampoco le soy indiferente en materia de deseo…solo que es demasiado pronto para que pasemos a otros niveles que no incluyan uno que otro beso.

Para alivio mío, ella pareció entenderlo todo sin juzgarme de mala manera.

El piano hizo unos cuantos sonidos discordantes y Rose se le acercó a Edward después de un extraño silencio. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por las teclas indicándole el ritmo que debía llevar mientras que lo cantaba y tocaba al mismo tiempo.

—Es_…Do – Re – Mi – Fa – Sol – Sol – La – La – La – La – Sol – Sol – Fa – Fa – Fa – Fa – Mi – Mi – Mi – Re – Re – Re – Re – Do – Do. _¿Me hice entender?

—Ya lo comprendí, profesora. Pero es que ya me fastidié de tocar esta pieza. – dijo al tiempo que función su seño y ambas contuvimos la risa ante la _"demasiado directa" _franqueza.

Ella lo miró con tierna paciencia; haciéndome entender que Carlisle había escogido a la persona correcta para que lo enseñara.

—Comprendo y dado que puedes tocarlo bastante bien, te daré el beneficio de que me digas lo que quieras tocar.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con tal emoción que si no hubiese sabido que aquella felicidad se debía a la música más que a nadie; hubiese tenido un serio caso de transformación con colmillos y garras incluidas. Traducción simple: Un arranque terrible; y temible; de celos.

—A _Debussy_. Me gustaría tocar algo de _Claude Debussy_. —agrego él.

—Bien, será una de Claude. ¿Cuál te gustaría?

—_Claire du Lune_. —dijo sin siquiera un titubeo.

La blanca sonrisa de la guapa instructora irradiaba calidez y una grata sensación de confianza.

—_Claire du Lune_ será entonces. Pasado mañana te traeré las partituras y comenzaremos con la pieza. Pero iremos poco a poco ¿entendido?

—Entendido, profesora.

—Y como primera norma tienes enteramente prohibido que me digas profesora. Llámame Rosalie.

—¿Por qué? La persona que te enseña es un profesor. Pero como usted es una dama debo decirle profesora.

Rose se rió por la lógica con la que Edward planteaba sus dudas.

—Tienes razón. Soy una dama; pero no me gusta que me digan profesora. Y como te quiero considerar un amigo; espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Y los amigos no se tratan de usted; se tratan de "tú".

Le tendió una mano; haciendo inconscientemente algo sumamente acertado. Infundiéndole táctilmente a Edward la seriedad de sus palabras. Él se la estrechó con la emoción de un niño al que se le promete un regalo el día de navidad.

Y así se selló algo que se iba a convertir no solo en una especie de musicoterapia; sino en la pasión recién descubierta de mi ángel.

Cierta tarde; me encontraba con Alice en la cocina preparando unos pequeños canapé de salmón ahumado, queso crema y perejil. Carlisle había llamado unas horas antes anunciando que llevaría a dos de sus candidatos a nuevos asociados del bufete y pidió que todos estuviésemos presentables para conocerlos. Así que mientras Esme terminaba de encargarse de Edward, yo cooperaba con los pasapalos. Tanto Alice como yo estábamos arregladas.

Ella tenía una linda falda de gasa color gris con una camisa de seda en tono blanco y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. Por mi parte, usaba unos pantalones de lino color negro de bota bastante ancha con un suéter manga tres cuarto y ceñido al cuerpo en color rojo sangre. Una cómodas bailarinas rojas completaban el look casual.

—¿Cuándo te mudarás a la casa?—le pregunté a la que era como especie de amiga allí en la casa para mí.

Con su sonrisa habitual se giró hacia mí, haciendo que su cabello negro azabache y en punta se tambaleara por lo repentino de su movimiento. Entre las manos sostenía la manga con la que rellenaba los pequeños cilindros de salmón que yo le iba armando con la ayuda de unos mondadientes.

—Creo que este fin de semana sería una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo. ¿Tú podrías ayudarme, por favor?

—Claro que sí.—asentí—Además si no voy ¿quién demonios te abrirá la puerta?

—Podrías darme las llaves aquí.

—Cierto, pero casi siempre te vas corriendo de acá y casi nunca me da chance siquiera de despedirme de ti.

Ella me miró con cierta sorna en los ojos.

—¿Eso es un reproche?

—¿Sabes una cosa? Sorprendentemente, sí. Ya que res como una amiga. Y no sé tú, pero yo suelo saludar y despedirme de mis amigas.

Tanto ella como yo nos reímos al caer en cuenta de lo tontas que nos escuchábamos.

—Touché. – dijo ella al final de todo. – Debo mejorar mis modales.

Ambas volteamos a nuestras espaldas cuando escuchamos venir a Esme que se acercaba conversando con Edward. Se les notaba muy animados a ambos mientras las pisadas se acercaban más y más retumbando en el habitual silencio placentero que embargaba a la casa de los Cullen. Bueno, al menos a una…

—No me gustan estos zapatos, mamá. Son incómodos ¿por qué no puedo colocarme los zapatos normales? —se quejaba mi ángel.

—Solo será por un momento, cielo. Además estos zapatos son normales. Sopórtalos un poco ahora, luego podrás quitártelos y te prometo que no tendrás que usarlos más nunca. Compraremos unos más cómodos para la próxima vez que tengas que vestirte formal.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Ella asintió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Te lo prometo.

—Entonces los botaré cuando se acabe la reunión.—dijo él satisfecho.

—¿No te parece mejor que los donemos a una tienda de segunda mano para la gente necesitada?

Edward se vio bastante indignado por el comentario. A esa altura ya estaban por el umbral de la cocina.

—¿Por qué le vamos a regalar a la gente pobre unos zapatos tan incómodos, madre? ¡Son horribles! Nadie debería ponerse esto.

Ahora las tres rompimos en risas. La lógica de él era única en su estilo. Una derrotada pero risueña Esme asintió.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Botaremos los zapatos.

—Gracias.

Muy pagado de sí mismo nos encaró a Alice y a mí.

—Mamá dice que me veo bien.—levantó los brazos y los dejó caer.

Sonreí de lado mientras observaba la suave camisa de seda azul cobalto que llevaba con unos pantalones de vestir en color negro con unos zapatos a juego. No había chaquetas ni corbatas. Sabía muy bien el porqué de eso; a Edward no le gustaban y eso no era negociable.

—Te ves bien. Tu madre tiene toda la razón. Incluso con esos _"zapatos perversos" _—me burlé y eso no le pasó desapercibido.

—Son incómodos, pero se me ven bien.—añadió testarudo y con el ceño fruncido.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que sí, ángel. Te ves bien con eso, pero yo prefiero cuando andas con tus vaqueros, sudaderas y tus Converses. Son más tú.

Edward suspiró nostálgico.

—Me gustaría tenerlas puestas ahora. Pero sé que papá cuenta conmigo.

—¡Esa es la actitud!—canturreó Alice terminando de decorar los canapés con el perejil picadito encima de cada rollito.

Entre los cuatro habilitamos un mesón largo que antes decoraba uno de los pasillos y lo convertimos en una pequeña especie de selfservices de pasapalos en la sala. Esme sacó las botellas heladas de champagne de Cristal* y la colocó en una hielera de plata. Alice buscó las copas de cristal aflautadas y las colocó en la superficie habilitada, Edward…bueno, él preguntaba el porqué de cada cosa y me ayudaba a acomodar las flores en los tres floreros de cristal cortado.

Escuchamos las puertas abrirse y voces masculinas conversando y riendo con suma elegancia. Solo reconocí la de Carlisle. Nos sentamos con aire relajado en la sala de estar y recibimos a los tres caballeros. Uno era muy alto y de cabello negro, de buen físico peo de mirada algo presumida. El otro era rubio, son el cabello corto pero en la parte superior se le ondulaba un poco, con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una sonrisa cálida.

Carlisle los presentó a ambos. Primero al aparente presumido…

—Familia, este es Félix Vulturi.

Y ahora al chico simpático…

—Y este es Jasper Hale.

Todos contestamos con educación y Edward lo hizo con una fluidez espectacular. Habría que ser muy observador para notar algún fallo en su comportamiento. Pero la cara de Alice…esa era otra historia. Tenía un extraño rubor que nada tenía que ver con el maquillaje o con el frío de aquella noche.

Alguien había llamado su atención….estaba segura de eso.

Las conversaciones fluyeron fáciles. Carlisle era el anfitrión perfecto al igual que Esme. Edward conversaba en ciertos momentos, pero había momentos en los que se ensimismaba. No eran muchos ni tampoco tan largos, pero debían de ser suficientemente claros para reforzar el punto de mi presencia en aquella casa. El señor Hale parecía bastante cordial, de hecho se dirigía a todos incluso a Edward con mucha calidez y finura.

El señor Vulturi por su lado, sufría del síndrome del Yo – yo. _Yo me gradué en Syracuse_. _Yo he ganado tantos casos_. _Yo soy dueño de una casa así y así_. _Yo soy dueño de un Cadillac_…bla bla bla…como lo intuí desde un principio era un bastardo egocéntrico en el que su universo giraba en torno a él. En un momento de perversa diversión me dije a mi misma que deberían hacerle un favor a la humanidad asegurándose que sus genes no se multiplicaran; más bien que terminarán en él sus generaciones de ególatras.

Cada uno fuimos levantándonos a picar en la mesa de los canapés. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper hablaban en una esquina y el señor _Yo- yo_, Edward, Alice y yo hablábamos en nuestros asientos. Entonces fue cuando comenzó la conversación incómoda.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo trata usted a enfermos de autismo, señorita Swan?

—Hace más de cinco años, señor Vulturi. Pero me parecería más adecuado decir que tienen una condición a tildarlos de enfermos.

Con aire arrogante, tomó un trago de champaña y agregó:

—Si tienen trastornos en sus conductas, eso quiere decir que son enfermos. No me lo tome a mal. Solo suelo ser muy directo.

—Creo que _"mal educado"_ sería más acertado. —susurró Alice.

—¿Cómo dijo? – añadió él un poco molesto pero ella no le reculó en ningún momento.

—Creo que es muy grosero tildar las personas de la forma en que a usted le parecen que deban ser llamados. Y más si hay personas especiales como ahora…

—Mi intención no es ofender, señorita Brandon. Solo comento eso, porque Carlisle me comentó que Edward era autista y quería saber cómo se llevaba el tratamiento. No hay por qué ser tan grosera.

Ella resopló con ira pero la tranquilicé poniendo una mano en su antebrazo. Pero antes de que pudiese salir en defensa de Edward, él hizo una pregunta que iba a cambiar el ritmo de la noche.

—¿Qué yo estoy enfermo de qué? – su mirada estaba confundida.

Y cuando el maldito bastardo abrió su boca de nuevo, se desarrollaron en mí instintos sociópatas.

—Autista, Edward. Eres un autista. Las personas como tú, no desarrollan una parte de sus capacidades y tienden a tener conductas asociales. Pero tranquilo, tu padre dijo que Bella estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo contigo.

Edward me dirigió una mirada suplicante y hasta un poco decepcionada.

—¿Qué es lo tengo? ¿Por qué nunca me explicaste por qué estabas conmigo? Sabía que me ayudabas pero no sabía…—apretó sus puños y con ellos de aplastaba las sienes con desesperación.—_¡qué es lo que tengo?_—dijo entre dientes.

—Ángel, hablamos luego de eso. —le pedí tratando de controlarlo.

—_¡No, ahora! _

—No, cielo…no puede ser ahora, tranquilízate. —dije mientras veía con abierto repudio a Félix. —espero que esté contento, señor Vulturi. Su sentido de la prudencia así como sus conocimientos acerca del tema del autismo dan vergüenza. De nada le ha servido tener tanta riqueza y educación cuando procede por la vida con semejante falta de modales.

La situación empeoró cuando los tres restantes en la reunión se aproximaron. Y por supuesto que el señor "Soy la última gota de agua del desierto" no podía dejar de hacer un showcito.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el señor Carlisle.

—¡Qué soy un enfermo, padre! Que soy un enfermo! —gimoteó Edward mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Esme corrió a su lado pero él no deseaba que lo tocaran así que se apartó y recogió las piernas hasta abrazárselas en un gesto de protección a sí mismo. Esa fue el tope de mi tolerancia. En mi presencia nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Se metía con una persona especial. Y mucho menos si esa era Edward Cullen.

—Pasa, que su enfermera y su empleada domestica no parecen soportarme mucho de hecho me han tratado de una manera bastante grosera. —se adelantó a responder el tarado de dos metros de altura.

El Doctor Cullen nos miró a ambas con consternación.

—No es que no lo soportemos _"mucho", _señor Vulturi. Es que simplemente _"no lo soportamos"_ en ningún nivel.

Le tipo sonrió con beneplácito, anticipándose a cualquier reacción que pudiese tomar su jefe y pronto su socio.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Isabella? —su tono era gélido, lo que indicaba que no estaba como para rodeos. Así que fui lo más directa y clara que podía ser.

—Su socio le dio un trato despectivo a Edward por su condición. Aunado al hecho de que es el culpable de la crisis que está comenzando a tener su hijo, señor Cullen. Si piensa que voy a tratar con respecto a semejante individuo es que no me conoce en lo más mínimo.

Ambos miramos a Edward que miraba a la nada con desespero, mientras que gemía y lloraba. Esme y Alice estaban tratando de calmarlo, incluso el señor Jasper se acuclilló frente a él y le daba palabra de aliento. La mirada de Carlisle se volvió airada. Como la de un león a punto de defender a su manada, se volvió hasta el que iba a ser su socio y le dirigió unas frías palabras.

—Haz el favor de salir de mi casa. _AHORA_. Y quiero a primera hora de la mañana tu renuncia sobre mi escritorio antes de que se me ocurra demandarte por vejación a una persona especial y con agravante por causarle un daño psicológico.—su tono denotaba la inflexión de su posición.

Una gran mano se posó en el hombro de Félix. Emmett acaba de llegar y nadie lo había notado; peor, parecía haber escuchado todo puesto que sus ojos botaban llamas de resentimiento cuando estrechaban al invitado—ya no bien recibido—con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Sal de mi casa, maldito! Antes de que te tumbe los dientes. —dijo al darlo vuelta.

Félix se desenganchó de mala manera de su agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal flanqueado de Carlisle y Emmett. Si dijo algo más, no lo escuché. Ahora Edward me necesitaba más que nunca. Y me pesaba que pensara que le había fallado. La forma en que miraba me decía cuán herido estaba por mi silencio.

—Ángel…- susurré al abrir la puerta y asomar solo la cabeza.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que se había presentado el percance en la reunión de su padre con sus _futuros_ socios. Bueno, ya solo uno. Dos horas, en las que ha yo había estado tirada a los pies de la puerta del cuarto de Edward por la parte de afuera. Dos horas desde que él se había negado a recibir a nadie en su habitación, incluyéndome a mí.

Así que allí estaba, intentando de nuevo que me recibiese y poder explicarle las cosas lo mejor posible.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—No.

_¡Outch! _

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—Si.

_¡Outch! _

—¿Me dejarás que al menos te pida disculpas?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras su mirada seguía clavada en la ventana panorámica que mostraba una noche negra como boca de lobo. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté a su lado. Pero no se inmutó.

—Mira, Edward…llegué a esta casa porque tu padre contactó con el hospital con el cual trabajaba yo, el Saint Gabriel's Children Hospital, que está especializado en la atención de niños con problemas de Autismo. Osea, lo mismo que padeces tú. — viró la vista hacia mí y pude notar sus ojos rojos, además de una mancha de humedad que indicaba que había estado llorando. Tragué el grueso nudo que no quería permitirme hablar.

—Soy enfermera especialista en el área. Ya había trabajado con algunos adolescentes, pero nunca con alguien de veinticuatro años como tú. Gracias a Dios, el tratamiento ha dado resultados tan satisfactorios con las demás personas de menor edad. Nunca creí necesario explicarte lo que padecías, hoy veo que fue un gran error por mi parte. Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, ángel. El ser Autista no te hace ser una persona diferente en el mal sentido de la palabra; sino más bien un ser especial que lucha constantemente por superarse a sí mismo, y del cual tanto tu familia como yo estamos sumamente orgullosos.

Una lágrima rodó de uno de sus ojos pero el brillo de emoción que percibí de ellos me indicaba que había comprendido mi punto de vista. Aún así se negó a hablar; y entonces fue cuando recordé algo que tenía guardado entre las cosas que había traído a la casa, cuando me había mudado.

—Vuelvo en un instante. —salí apresurada del cuarto pero antes de llegar a mi habitación tuve que darle a: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett y hasta al señor Jasper, una breve explicación de como estaba Edward. Luego corrí a mi habitación, rebusqué entre el closet y conseguí lo que necesitaba. De nuevo, fui velozmente hasta donde estaba Edward y le entregué en sus manos el delgado libro de portada brillante y tapa dura.

—¿Esto es un cuento infantil?—se sentó con una mirada de indignación mientras hablaba con un tono de indignación y el ceño fruncido. —Yo no soy un niño.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Claro que no, ángel. Eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho; pero quiero que leas lo que dice ese cuento.

Con delicadeza y expectación abrió el libro y puso mala cara.

—Son los dibujos más feos que he visto. —esta vez estallé en carcajadas. —Es cierto Bella. ¿Qué son estos dibujos?

—Son de niños, Edward. Lo que pasa es que la autora quería que fuesen dibujos sencillos con los cuales un niño autista se pudiese identificar.

—Ah.—aceptó, pero su ceño me indicaba su disconformidad con la mano ilustrativa de la obra.

Contuve la risa y le insté a leer.

—El Cazo de Lorenzo. —dijo.

—Ajá. Ahora lee lo que está dentro.

Esperé en silencio a que terminase de leer, aprovechando para estudiar sus expresiones al hacerlo. Primero no se movía, luego sonreía con una que otra imagen y casi al final me veía a los ojos y seguía en lo suyo. Cuando cerró las tapas del libro me aventuré a hablar.

—Como ves, Lorenzo es un niño especial como tú; que les cuesta hacer algunas cosas, pero trabajan duro y lo consiguen. Como tú has hecho para llegar hasta dónde estás ahora.

Él me sonrió con ternura y hasta satisfacción.

—¿Porque somos especiales?

—Sí, ángel. Porque ustedes son especiales…y además son todos unos guerreros.

—¿Cómo los de la televisión?—preguntó confundido.

Asentí divertida.

—Sí, Edward. Como esos, solo que ustedes se visten mejor y son más educados.

Ambos sonreímos y hablamos por un rato más sobre el autismo. Me obligó prácticamente a prometerle que lo llevaría alguna vez a donde yo trabajaba. Pasado un rato lo convencí para que bajásemos a cenar, y me sorprendí al toparme con un Jasper con las mangas dobladas a medio brazo ayudando a una muy sonriente Alice a preparar la comida.

Estupefacta vi a Esme y a Carlisle quienes me miraron de manera cómplice antes de sentarse a conversar con Edward en la mesa de centro de la cocina. La estancia reverberaba con el ruido de las ollas y las risas. Así como con una tenaz búsqueda de galletas de canela por parte de Edward.

Me encontré pensando que las cosas iban bien encaminadas para todos. Luego descubrí que Emmett no estaba y que probablemente se encontrase en su habitación encerrado para ahorrarse la incomodidad de vernos a su hermano y a mí juntos.

Bueno…supuse que entonces mi anterior pensamiento no se aplicaba a todos…al menos por un largo tiempo.

_*Perfume de la casa Davidoff con notas cítricas y frescas._

_**Siento si las decepciono pero mi sorpresa es este cuento para niños autistas titulado "El cazo de Lorenzo" de Isabell Carrier". Me pareció un lindo detalle para anezarlo a la historia. Sé que muchas están impacientes por leer lemmon aquí (yo también, en realidad XD) pero es necesario seguir el curso natural de las cosas. Así que...un poco de paciencia que luego espero recompensarlas. **_

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo a ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS! Sobre todo a esas personitas de que son tantas que no las puedo colocar en una lista por acá. Sin embargo les dejo saber que yo LEO CADA REVIEW que me dejan y si tienen activada la opción de mensajes directos les respondo también. Así que si no han recibido una respuesta mía es porque de seguro no tienen esa opción activada. **_

_**Sin más que decirles pero mucho que escribirles me despido de ustedes! un beso...**_

_**PD: Me resulta imposibles colocarles acá el link para que vean sobre lo que se trata la historia que les presento acá; pero si están interesadas en leerla pueden hacerlo por mi blog THE MOON´S SECRETS. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

Capítulo Décimo Segundo: "Ya eres mía"

El tema del autismo estaba totalmente superado por parte de Edward, bueno, digamos que le costaba un poco hablar del tema cuando salía a colación, pero en muchos buenos términos, él se lo tomaba —según mi opinión personal— de maravilla. No había ensimismamiento de su parte cuando se hablaba del tema. Edward simplemente acataba la situación con toda la madurez del mundo.

Lo que alguna vez fue un mal recuerdo del fanfarrón Félix Vulturi, ahora era historia antigua y bien enterrada. Esa situación nunca más volvió a embargarnos. El desgraciado había obtenido justo lo que merecía y me había dado más fuerzas para no permitir que alguien así se le acercara a mi ángel.

Justo ahora me encontraba en mi habitación reorganizando todas mis cosas a cargo de un investigador personal llamado _Edward Cullen_.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward levantando un rizador de pestañas que había dentro de un cajón abierto de mi peinadora.

Estaba arreglando las cosas que me había llevado a la casa de los Cullen para hacerles campo a las pocas que traería desde mi casa en el poblado de Forks; puesto que Alice quería mudarse esa misma semana. Así que allí estaba un ya habitual curioso Edward "ayudándome" a ordenar, aunque lo más acertado sería decir que estaba conociendo los artículos de uso femenino.

—Es un rizador de pestañas, ángel —me detuve en mi labor de organizar mi ropa en el gran closet negro que estaba en la habitación y que hacía juego con todo el resto del mobiliario. Fui hasta él y le enseñé con mi propio ojo cómo funcionaba y para mí oscura diversión, lo dejé horrorizado.

—¡Eso es espantoso! —agregó escandalizado. De hecho se negó rotundamente a volver a tocarlo—. Parece como si te fueses a cortar un párpado. ¡No me gusta!

Me reí y lo coloqué en el cajón en donde estaba acompañando al resto de mis productos de maquillaje.

Edward avanzaba a pasos agigantados conforme pasaba el tiempo. Analizaba todo y ofrecía respuestas a preguntas complicadas que podrían dejar boquiabierto a quien no supiera sobre su autismo. Incluso había aprendido a utilizar la computadora y el internet.

Estaba casi convencida de que si introducías en google "Edward Cullen" te aparecería la frase "Por favor, déjanos descansar" ya que amaba pasar horas y horas buscando información acerca de tooooooooodo.

¿Palabras desconocidas? _Las buscaba ahí_.

¿Desconocía cómo funcionaban ciertas cosas? _Lo googleaba_.

¿Quería aprender sobre cocina para ayudar a Alice? _Miraba los tutoriales en youtube. _

Y por supuesto que cuando hablábamos de música no había quien pudiese despegarlo de allí en menos de dos horas. Luego de esto le llevaba una lista de melodías a una muy complaciente Rosalie que le enseñaba a interpretarlas en piano. Y eso era algo que valía totalmente la pena escuchar. Cuando Edward tocaba era como si el resto del mundo se congelase en ese instante en el que después de tomar asiento en la butaca comenzaba el primer tono de cualquier melodía que desease recrear con sus dedos en aquel fino instrumento. Aprendía con prontitud las partituras y cuando menos te lo esperabas, podías escucharlo practicando de memoria todo lo que se sabía. Y para cada persona que habitaba o trabajaba en la mansión era un placer escucharlo. Aunque para mí solo equivalía a unos grados más en mi escala de adoración por él; algo así como la constatación del hecho de que él era casi celestial.

Volviendo al tema de la informática, Carlisle por su parte amaba tenerlo en su estudio mientras trabajaba en sus casos. Él llevaba casi toda la conversación, pues Edward aún era un poco reservado, pero sí que era capaz de responderle a cada cosa que le preguntase. Su padre le había regalado una DELL completamente equipada y programada para que Edward pudiese usarla, ya que muchas veces debía interrumpirlo en sus "búsquedas"; cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.

Y aunque todos pensamos que no le agradaría demasiado el cambio, mi ángel nos demostró una vez más que podía sorprendernos al apegarse al aparato en cuestión y aprendiendo a utilizarlo. Carlisle había mandado a disponer todo lo pertinente para que él pudiese tener acceso a internet por el wi-fi de la laptop desde cualquier punto de la casa. Así que cuando no llovía, podías verlo metido en aquel pedazo del jardín en el cual se abrigaba dentro de las florecillas lilas de su madre, escuchando música o simplemente navegando.

En esa parte de su aprendizaje no podía quedarme yo con todo el crédito ya que todos le habíamos enseñado a hacer algo allí; pero para sorpresa mía quién más había influido en aquel aspecto era Emmett; quién se tomaba un tiempo luego de llegar de su trabajo para enseñar a su hermano como utilizar cada beneficio de la máquina que él conociera. Era hermoso verlos sentados en la sala de estar o en el patio pasando tiempo juntos, y hasta riéndose mientras Edward soltaba una que otra de sus "respuestas inesperadas". Aunque no todo era color de rosa, aún me podía estremecer al recordar aquella semana competitiva en la ambos amanecían; sin importar si era entre semana; jugando y eran poseedores de unas ojeras que los hacían parecer a un oso panda por el cansancio.

Y eso no traía de nuevo a ese Edward revoltoso que estaba hurgando descaradamente entre mis cosas.

—¿Ya terminó la inspección, señor comisario? —dije por encima del hombro y sin voltear mientras terminaba de alinear mis zapatos.

—No soy un policía —dijo extrañado frunciendo el seño.

—Pues lo pareces, porque no has hecho más que pasar revista entre mis cosas —reí. Y luego reí más al encontrarlo con una caja que decía Tampax en la caja azul y verde. Su expresión de desconcierto y hasta asustada en un hombre de veinticuatro años era digno de uno de esos momento Kodak.

—¿Qué hay en esta caja? —arrugo su frente y leyó inquiriendo—. ¿Tampax?

—Son unos tubitos de algodón comprimido que sirven para uso personal de las mujeres ángel —y ahí seguía el analizando como si de una ecuación matemática se tratase. Procedí a tomar la caja y extraje un tampón— Esto entra así…—tomé el tubito blanco de cartón blanco y empujé con el otro que asemejaban la forma de una inyección, enseñándole como salía un apósito que debía de posicionarse en el interior de una mujer. Luego le expliqué que la cuerdita sobrante era para poder extraerlo.

Cara de póker.

—Ángel… ¿te encuentras bien?

Él parpadeó aun atónito.

—¿Y eso entra en tu…? —se ruborizo y eso le hizo lucir aún más adorable. Por lo visto era el día dispuesto para horrorizarlo.

—El pequeño apósito sí, Edward. Los tubitos de cartón no —vi como sus facciones se relajaban un poco.

—¿Pero hacer eso no te…duele?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Ese estrecho canal puede ampliarse más que esto.

Si…si…esta fue una de esas ocasiones en las que el vientre se me estremecía ante cualquier cosa que llamara a colación el tema del sexo entre nosotros. "El tema del sexo"…bueno…eso era algo que sabía por antelación que debía manejarlo muy delicadamente con Edward, pero debía enfrentarlo tanto con discreción como con realidad a la vez. Ya había empezado a despertar con erecciones matutinas y eso le había perturbado bastante en los primeros días. Pensaba que le pasaba algo malo.

Podía recordar con claridad el primer día que había ocurrido. Era un sábado lluvioso, cosa habitual en la ciudad de Forks y sus alrededores, así que todos estábamos remolones en las camas puesto que nadie se había levantado.

De pronto escuché que la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abría pero me negué salir a verlo. De hecho ya estábamos en la etapa en la que lo dejaba hacer muchas cosas sin estar siempre supervisándolo, indicándole con esto que ya era un adulto que debía hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta. Muchas veces bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua o a robarse las galletas de canela de Alice. Siempre bajaba a niveles abismales por las noches. Sobre todo en las que llovía muy fuerte. Estaba explorando el mundo que le rodeaba por sus propios pies, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se volvía un poco más independiente con el pasar del tiempo.

Y para alegría de todos, lo hacía muy bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Continuamos con la parte de la "erecta mañana"…

Escuché sus pisadas apresurarse hacia la habitación de sus padres que quedaba al fondo del primer piso.

Escuché el susurro de su voz y luego la de Carlisle, así que rápidamente me puse en pie, me lavé la cara y los dientes para salir a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Cuando lo hice, me topé con una sonrojada Esme que estaba sentada en una elegante chaise longe de líneas simples al frente del ventanal del pasillo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté tensa.

Ella no supo cómo responder lo cual me asustó e hizo que intentara abrir la puerta pero el pestillo estaba echado para impedírmelo.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? —musité alarmada.

—Nada malo, Bella —dijo con un hilillo de voz como si no quisiera que la escucharan—. Solo que…bueno…—se negaba a mirarme mientras hablaba— Edward tuvo su primera mañana con…una erección y está algo turbado.

No pude aguantar las ganas de reír y me senté relajada a su lado mientras que internamente daba gracias porque no hubiese pasado nada. Bueno…nada malo por lo menos.

—No tiene por qué darle vergüenza, señora Cullen —le dije con la confianza que ya habíamos labrado—. Eso solo nos indica que los sistemas nerviosos de Edward se están regularizando lo máximo posible en su estado. Y eso es grandioso. Imagino que su padre está tranquilizándolo allí dentro.

—En efecto —dijo ella abochornada.

—¿Por qué se apena conmigo? El sexo es la cosa más natural del mundo. Es más, es saludable tanto para la mujer como para el hombre. Eso está comprobado.

Entonces mientras esperábamos afuera hablamos sobre los tabúes sexuales más comunes y terminamos ahondando en la vida íntima de ellos.

—Hace aproximadamente un año que no tenemos intimidad… —admitió Esme con el sonrojo a flor de piel y agonía mezclada con vergüenza en la mirada—. El no tener a nadie para ayudarnos con Edward más las largas jornadas de trabajo de Carlisle, aunado a muchas preocupaciones más, han mermado el deseo. Supongo que es normal después de estar casados tanto tiempo —se encogió de hombros con una actitud derrotada cosa que estaba bien…¡Si tuviesen ochenta años y Carlisle fuese impotente!.

—¡Pero si ambos son jóvenes todavía! —le dije mientras palmeaba su mano— Siguen siendo ambos muy guapos. En mi opinión, lo que ustedes necesitan es reavivar la llama con alguna velada especial.

De pronto me sentí como si fuésemos un par de chicas adolescentes gestando algún plan para un noviecito escondido. Una tímida Esme me miró.

—Sí. Es más le ayudaré a planificarla. Pueden irse a pasar la noche fuera de casa incluso. De Edward me encargo yo y de la casa Alice. Todo estará bien —vi en su expresión que hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie le decía aquello.

Y después de decidir el día y los lugares en donde debíamos hacer las reservaciones, Esme me agradeció los consejos y la comprensión. Momento que fue interrumpido cuando un exhausto Carlisle salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Nos contó que había tenido que tener "La Charla" sobre las relaciones sexuales y además de cómo podía solucionar "sus problemas matutinos". Si estaba apenado porque yo estaba escuchando, lo disimuló muy bien pues ni siquiera pareció inmutarse por mi sonrisa divertida.

Suspiró mientras se revolvía la madeja dorada de cabello una y otra vez.

—Creo que estoy algo viejo para esto —lo que hizo de aquello algo aún más gracioso. Al menos a mi punto de vista.

Hizo que nos pusiéramos en pie y fuésemos a hacer nuestras cosas mientras que él se quedaba en la chaise longe.

—Yo me quedaré acá para cuando salga.

Y así Edward Cullen, el epítome de la inocencia. Mi ángel personal, había descubierto parte de la vida sexual de un hombre.

Pero la inocencia de Edward era una parte de él, incluso aquella mañana en la que le estaba explicando el uso del tampón.

—Cuando dices que se ensancha más… —dijo con timidez.

—Hablo de cuando una mujer recibe a un hombre en su intimidad, ángel —terminé la frase que él había comenzado pero no sabía cómo acabar.

Su silencio duró tanto que estaba por terminar de arreglar las cosas cuando por fin rompió su mutismo momentáneo. Yo estaba guardando la pequeña bola verde de Be Delicious de Donna Karan cuando lo hizo.

—Bella, ¿nosotros…? —dejó la pregunta a medias.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luché con el estremecimiento de la expectación. Luego cerré la puerta del armario y me senté del otro lado de la cama pero próxima a él.

—¿Nosotros…qué, ángel? —él tenía que decirlo por su propia boca, y yo estaba más que interesada en escucharlo decir de sus labios.

Tomó aliento y preguntó directamente, tal como él hacía las cosas normalmente.

—¿Nosotros haremos el amor algún día, Bella?

Le tomé una mano y noté que estaba fría y a la vez sudorosa. Sin duda alguna él estaba nervioso.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos? —le pregunté con suavidad.

—Sí, lo quiero —ningún titubeo…ninguna duda…ningún recelo.

El placer que esas tres palabras le inyectaron a mi cuerpo era indescriptible. Palabras simples que prometían pasos y desafíos tanto para él como para mí en un futuro cercano. Muy cercano, espero.

—Entonces lo haremos —convine con dulzura a la vez que sellaba esa compromiso con beso en las comisuras.

De pronto se separó de mí con curiosidad renovada en los ojos.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, haciéndome reír.

—Pronto, ángel —le dije con una inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Cuándo es pronto, Bella? —volvió a inquirir.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es el momento adecuado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que cuando la situación se dé. Y que por supuesto, no tengamos ni a tus padres ni a nadie más pululando alrededor. No es que vayamos a hacer algo malo, pero no se me antoja tener público.

—Por supuesto —asintió él tan serio que causaba gracia verlo.

—Pronto seré tuya en todos los sentidos de la palabra, ángel —lo besé un segundo en los labios—. Solo ten paciencia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya eres mía, Bella. Tú misma me lo dijiste hace tiempo atrás, así que ya lo eres —y me besó como si él supiese mucho acerca de la posesividad de un hombre sobre su mujer.

Quizá eso también lo había googleado…

_**...0**_

—¿Estás segura de que estarán bien? —me preguntó Esme con el equipaje en el auto y un esposo impaciente porque el fin de semana privado empezara lo más pronto posible.

Sonreí con tierna envidia. El señor Carlisle había accedido de inmediato cuando su esposa le había propuesto la idea de aquel escape romántico. Así que desde ese viernes por la tarde hasta el domingo por la noche, no nos veríamos las caras.

—No deja a dos adolescentes en casa, señora Esme —le dije mientras terminaba de guardar los platos del almuerzo con Alice—. Nosotros tres… —en eso incluía a Edward— ayudaremos a Alice en lo de su mudanza.

—Ella me prometió galletas de canela para que la ayudara —respondió él mientras se terminaba lo que había quedado de tiramisú del almuerzo en un cuenco de vidrio color chocolate.

Alice entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Eres un vil interesado, Edward Cullen. Ahora no te haré las galletas hasta que todo haya finalizado —bromeó ella imprimiéndolo en un tono de indignación que nadie se tragaba.

—¿Y ahora quién es la interesada? —contraatacó despreocupado.

—Touché —admitió ella entre risas.

Esme los miró divertida.

—Justo a eso me refiero —los señaló con un asentimiento— ¿Crees que podrás con "ese par"?

—La duda ofende, señora Cullen —espeté mortalmente seria—Para eso existe el Valium.

Entonces ambas prorrumpimos en carcajadas y nos despedimos.

_**...0**_

—Esta es la última caja —dije al traspasar el umbral de mi casa, ahora de Alice, por un tiempo. Esta estaba cubierta de una fina capa de polvo ya que habían pasado unos buenos tres meses desde que no la pisaba.

Había aprovechado la oportunidad para llamar a Angela, la cual estaba un poco molesta porque no había podido mantener mi promesa de vernos cada fin de semana para tomarnos un café. Esta vez ni me molesté en renovar ese compromiso ya que si algo había aprendido en mi tiempo con Edward, era que nunca sabía lo que me esperaba, fuese bueno o malo. Así que me limité a decirle que la llamaría o escribiría en cuanto tuviese la mejor oportunidad de hacerlo, cosa que no la dejo satisfecha, pero eso era lo que había por el momento en nuestras agendas de enfermeras "súper ocupadas".

Eran sobre las seis y media de la tarde mientras que Edward, Alice y yo sacábamos las cosas de las pocas cajas que tenía ella para mudarse. Nada de adornos ni muebles, al menos que tomáramos en consideración un puff de color fucsia que ya habíamos colocado en la habitación principal, que solía ser la mía. Solo ropa, zapatos, productos para uso personal y libros que venían embalados o guardados en maletines. Una laptop descansaba sobre la mesa de pino paliducho por tener tantos años y unas pequeñas cornetas conectadas a un Ipod llenaban el ambiente de música variada. Un poco de Lady Antebellum, una que otra de Bruno Mars, también recordaba que Jason Mraz había sonado con su impelable "I'm yours", muuuuuuchas de Adele, así como unas cuantas de Christina Perri, Radiohead, Florence and the Machine, entre muchos otros. Habían estado reproduciéndose desde que habíamos llegado hacía ya más de tres horas antes.

—¿En dónde va esto? —Edward tenía entre las manos una caja que no parecía muy pesada y que habíamos olvidados al lado de la entrada.

Alice se giró sobre su hombro y sin necesidad de mirar mucho dijo:

—Eso va en el baño principal, Ed. Son cosas para el baño.

—O sea ¿shampoo?

—Además de otras cosas de las que ni sabes para que se usan —respondió ella divertida mientras seguía desembalando en la _sala – comedor_.

Él me miró a los ojos y pude ver el espanto en sus ojos y entonces me di cuenta que estaba recordando cuando me había "ayudado a ordenar". No aguanté y rompí en carcajadas mientras los dos me miraban extrañados.

—Es que Edward cree que ciertos instrumentos de uso femenino son cosas aterradoras —me expliqué y volví a reír.

—¿Cómo cuales? —le preguntó Al directamente a él.

—Los tampones y los rizadores de pestañas —contestó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, con razón —asintió ella.

La puerta de la entrada sonó cuando unos nudillos se estrellaron contra ella tres veces. Nos miramos a la cara para saber si alguien había invitado a alguno más para que se nos uniera. Todos nos encogimos de hombros y lo negamos con la cabeza pero en silencio. Edward se adelantó a abrir pues era el que estaba más cerca.

—Hola, Jasper —saludó él.

Casi automáticamente Alice se ruborizó y se peinó con los dedos su corto cabello antes de que le dejara pasar.

Nos saludó a todos pero sus ojos solo brillaron cuando la vieron a ella. Al igual que los ojos de ella se iluminaban de manera especial cuando sabía que él estaba cerca o pronto lo estaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó gratamente sorprendida. Nada más había que verle la cara de idiota enamorada; cara que yo usaba bastante a diario; nótese.

Se encogió de hombros y la camiseta de algodón verde botella que llevaba pegada en sus brazos y torso se comprimió y estiró con sus movimientos.

—Carlisle me dijo que te mudabas hoy y me dijo donde quedaba tu nueva casa. Así que terminé lo que tenía pendiente en la oficina antes de pasar por acá.

—Pero debes de estar cansado…

Tan caballeroso como siempre había demostrado ser, negó con su cabeza y alzó una caja que ella tenía cerca.

—Estoy bien. ¿En dónde coloco esto?

Alice abrió los ojos como platos al notarlo muy cerca de ella y se sonrojó aún más.

—Eh…en mi habitación…si…ahí. —titubeó ella haciéndole reír.

—Subiendo las escaleras, Jasper —le dije yo, pues mi amiga no sabía articular frases completas.

Edward le siguió los pasos con la otra caja que él había cogido.

—¿Sabías que se doblan las pestañas con una cosa que parece una tijera…? —se fue comentándole por el camino.

Alice se giró rápidamente cuando se perdieron de vista y no escuchamos sus pasos cerca.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí? —me susurró.

—¿Cómo que "qué hace"? ¡Te viene a ver! Eso hace.

—Pero es que estoy desarreglada…

—Alice, le brillaron los ojos apenas te vio desde el umbral de la puerta. No creo que le importe que vayas vestida con solo unos pantalones de chándal y una franela. Es más…aquí entre nos. Creo que fue a su casa, se cambió de ropa y luego volvió. Si eso no es un "préstame atención, que estoy aquí" no sé qué coño más podría serlo.

Pareció pensativa nuevamente y una sonrisa de tonta apareció en su cara para luego parpadear y abrir sus orbes en exaltación.

—¿Será que le gustó?

Entorné la mirada.

—¿Acaso tus ojos no sirven? ¡pues claaaaro que le gustas! —le grite pero en susurros.

De pronto las pisadas de ambos nos advirtieron que nos calláramos y siguiéramos en lo que estábamos hasta ahora.

—Oigan… —Jasper llamó nuestra atención— Edward me acaba de decir que tiene hambre ¿qué les parece si vamos por unas pizzas?

—Me parece mejor que vayan Alice y tú —intervine—. Es mejor si un hombre se quede para ayudar con las cajas pesadas. Así que vayan ustedes y nosotros los esperamos.

Jasper se notó emocionado al igual que Alice y ambos se fueron sin rebatir ni un solo momento mi propuesta.

—Vamos, Edward…subamos estas cajas mientras los tortolitos van por nuestra cena. Creo que tardarán un buen rato.

—Ayyyyy no…¡yo tengo hambre! —se quejó el pobre.

—Sí, yo también ángel, pero a veces debemos de sacrificarnos por los amigos.

Y duré todo el trayecto de la escalera y el pasillo explicándole porque hice ir a los muchachos a por la comida solos.

_**...0**_

Estábamos cansados y despatarrados en el sofá. Yo estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward.

—Nadie me mandó a dejar el abrigo en casa. Tengo un poco "demasiado" frío. —me quejé mientras me acurrucaba más entre sus brazos.

—Eres una despistada, Bella —bromeó él.

—¡Oye! —me quejé y le dí un ligero codazo en las costillas que lo hizo reír.

Busqué sus labios y él recibió a los míos como siempre; más que dispuesto a devolverme los besos.

Su lengua tomaba y daba por turnos con la mía. Mis manos viajaron de su pecho a su estómago acariciándolo incipientes y ávidas de más roce que no tuviese ropa de por medio.

Deslicé mis labios dejando un camino un tanto húmedo de su boca hasta su cuello en el cual me detuve besando y absorbiendo la acidez de su perfume Gucci Guilty que de por sí, ya era una provocación hecha perfume.

Escuché como jadeaba cuando mordí suavemente la piel de un costado de su garganta.

Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y constaté lo que la piel de mi muslo derecho me estaba indicando. Edward estaba teniendo su primera erección conmigo.

Con la máxima delicadeza que el deseo me permitió, acaricié su entrepierna con la mía una y otra vez con lentitud.

Volvió a jadear de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza.

—Cómo se siente, ángel? —musité entre sus labios.

Sus caderas se arqueaban naturalmente hacia arriba más por naturaleza que por experiencia, en busca de una fricción aún más fuerte.

—Como si algo…fuese a…explotar.

—¿Y eso es bueno… —hacia arriba...— O malo, Edward? —hacia abajo.

Gimió.

—Bueno —estiró cuello dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tensando sus músculos— Muy bueno…

Abrí de a poco sus vaqueros negros y acaricié su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos para no perturbarlo tanto y de un solo golpe. Lo acostumbraba a mis caricias y cuando creí que ya no había peligros introduje la mano y por primera vez sentí la calidez de su sexo contra mi piel.

Profanamente celestial. Así se sentía acariciar a ese ángel que se removía impaciente con mis lentas caricias.

—¿Te gusta? —pasé la lengua por su labio inferior.

Asintió.

—Se siente…tan diferente…

—¿Diferente a cuando lo haces tú? —asintió de nuevo—. Y esto es solo el comienzo, ángel. Solo el comienzo.

Bombeé con la misma velocidad pero con más presión hasta que las facciones de Edward me indicaron que era el momento de darle su liberación y fue entonces cuando incrementé mis movimientos hasta que su semilla blanca y tibia mojó mis dedos a la vez que gruñía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras le recorrían los espasmos.

Quedó laxo y jadeante recostado en el sofá, y cuando recobró la respiración normal le hice que fuera al baño conmigo para que ambos nos aseáramos.

—No entré en ti —me dijo que cierta decepción cuando volvimos al mueble. Él podía haber quedado saciado por el momento, pero yo no estaba ni cerca de eso; así que por el momento era pertinente que permaneciéramos lejos de las camas.

Le acaricié el rostro y el cabello con ternura para calmarlo.

—Vamos a ir poco a poco, ángel. Ya hemos avanzado mucho y no quiero que una conmoción por esto nos haga retroceder —pegué mi frente a la suya casi con desespero—. No podría soportarlo.

—¿Es por mi autismo? —me pregunto con naturalidad.

Incapaz de mentirle, asentí.

—Tengo miedo de que te conmociones demasiado. Antes de estar juntos debo estar segura de que todo estará bien entre nosotros. Sobretodo contigo.

Él entendió lo que le dije y no presionó más el tema. Solo acotó:

—Solo espero que no tardes tanto en asegurarte, Bella. Solo eso.

_Yo también lo espero ángel._

_**...0**_

_**OH POR DIOS! YA LLEGAMOS AL LEMMON AQUÍ! Bueno…al medio lemmon. Como podrán comprender no puedo meter de golpe y porrazo una relación sexual. Sería grotesco y poco creíble. Así que vamos paso a paso, chicas…**_

_**Si a alguien no le gusta que haya puesto esto en la historia y le ofende…lo siento mucho. Pero mi línea de escritura es esta y la sexualidad en esta historia se irá incrementando más y más cada vez. Así que si alguna se siente…ofendida, es libre de dejarlo saber así como de dejar de seguir a CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL. **_

_**Un beso para todas…Me alegra darles lo que tanto piden y más me alegra aún ver la gran receptividad que ha tenido esta historia entre el fandom. **_

_**Se les quiere… Marie K. Matthew **_


	13. Chapter 13

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

* * *

**Décimo tercer Capítulo: **

_**"Como la primera vez"**_

Las noches en Forks podían ser aptas para el romance o para una película de suspenso, ya que la niebla que solía envolverlas era sumamente espesa. Eso las hacía perfectas para acurrucarse con un ser querido, o querer esconderte debajo de las mantas por la incertidumbre de que de entre la niebla, se pudiese esconder un maniaco para saltarte encima en cualquier momento. Si bueno…estaba exagerando un poco…el hecho es que cuando estás en una inmensa casa que tiene grandes ventanas panorámicas —tan anchas como para que una fila de cinco pandas pasen agarrados de la mano al mismo tiempo—, y comienzas a escuchar ruidos raros…tu mente empieza a decirte mil cosas a la vez. ¿...y si es un ladrón?, podría ser Emmett que acaba de llegar ¿pero y si no lo es?, ¿…y si fue que se metió un animal?...en fin, la cobardía que tenía por dentro se negaba a salir del cuarto y enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviese allá afuera.

¿Pero y si era Edward…? No, pensé para mí misma. Se había quedado dormido en su habitación luego de llegar de casa de Alice y darse un baño con agua caliente…

En ese instante pensé que a pesar de todo, el refrán "la curiosidad mató al gato" no podía ser más cierto. Así que me coloqué mis pantuflas azules de peluche y salí del cuarto en sumo silencio hacia el pasillo para inspeccionar la habitación de Edward…quién por cierto no estaba entre el mullido edredón de color crema con arabescos negros.

Así que ese era el ruido en el ala inferior de la casa. Apostaba mi paga de ese mes a que sabía exactamente en dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo…

—Comer tantas galletas de canela no te van a ayudar con ese insomnio, ángel —Edward saltó en la silla donde estaba sentado y casi se atraganta. No pude contenerme y rompí en carcajadas—. ¡Lo siento, Edward! —dije en cuanto remitieron los paroxismos de risa.

Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos y frunció el ceño haciéndolo lucir como un niño malcriado.

—¿Estás molesto? —luchaba con los ja – ja que tenía atascados en la garganta. Bajó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Él era incapaz de mentir, por lo cual cuando no quería admitir algo, optaba por el silencio— No fue mi intención asustarte —me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en sus comisuras. Eso pareció mejorar instantáneamente su humor.

—Estaba comiendo galletas de Alice —levantó el círculo marrón en su mano para que lo viera. Aunque en sí, no había mucho que ver. Una o dos galletas de un tarro que antes estaba lleno.

—¡No me digas! Y yo aquí pensando que estabas jugando a las canicas.

Miré el desastre de migajas que tenía en el mesón de mármol y luego a él que me estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás siendo sarcástica.

—En realidad…solo un poquito irónica, que no es lo mismo —volví a besarlo en los labios y me fui a la nevera a buscar un poco de leche, que coloqué en una taza y puse a girar en el microondas por un minuto. Luego se la tendí a él.

—No, gracias —me dijo el muy insolente—. No me gusta la leche.

Me puse una mano en la cintura con cara de no – me – digas, aunque una sonrisa se quería escapar de mis comisuras.

—No te la estoy ofreciendo. Te la estoy "dando". Y con "dando" me refiero a te – la – vas – a - tomar – sin – replicar. ¿Entendido?

Su pose altanera no me sorprendió pero si que me hacía las cosas difíciles a la hora de resistir con una postura digna.

—Y ¿por qué he de hacerlo?

—Porque si no lo haces, vas a pasar la noche en vela. No vas poder dormir ni aunque lo quieras con toda tu alma.

—No. No me tomaré eso —negó rotundamente volteando su rostro a un lado.

—Por favor, ángel.

—No.

—Mañana te hago brownies si te la tomas.

—No —era un terco.

—¿Y si le digo a Alice que haga más galletas, te la tomarías?

—Eh…no. Tampoco.

Suspiré derrotada, arrastré un taburete y me senté a su lado para intentar hacerlo entender mi punto de vista.

—Ángel, estás consumiendo demasiada cantidad de azúcar y eso por la noche es contraproducente, puesto que suele causar insomnio, cosa que me imagino te trajo aquí —le dirigí una mirada de atrévete – a – negarlo, a lo que él respondió con su muy acostumbrada sinceridad.

—Pues lo que me trajo acá fueron las piernas. Ah…—levantó el índice para puntualizar su acotación— y el hambre —_sabelotodo._

—¿Hambre, Edward? ¡Pero si Jasper y tú se comieron una pizza familiar solos! No dejaron siquiera un champiñón. Y mira que Alice y yo teníamos hambre pero no pudimos con esa monstruosidad de la que ustedes dejaron solo la caja.

Y aunque no me vio a los ojos directamente cuando lo dije, hizo un mohín con su cabeza como de es – comprensible – lo – que – hicimos.

—Estaba muy buena.

Respiré profundo y me puse en pie captando su atención, dejé la taza en el mesón y caminé hacia afuera de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó confundido.

—A mi cama, por supuesto —respondí.

—¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo? —me reprochó.

Asentí impenitente.

—Sí, claro. Yo solo bajé a la cocina a ver quién andaba por acá. Eres un hombre adulto, Edward. Ya no tengo porqué cuidar cada paso que das. Tienes que volverte independiente y lo estás haciendo bien. Así que yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches… —señalé con la nariz a sus amadas galletas de canela caseras— buena suerte a la hora de dormir con "esas" en el estómago. Adiós, ángel.

Dicho eso, subí los escalones mientras dejaba salir la risa que tenía comprimida pero _muy_ bajito. Después de todo…hay que implantar disciplina ¿no es cierto?

Seguí riéndome por el camino a mi habitación.

_**000000000**_

La cama se movió a mi lado y aunque fue solo un suave balanceo, este logró despertarme del débil sueño que se estaba apoderando de mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward colándose entre mis sábanas. Tragué grueso cuando las imagenes de lo que habíamos hecho en el sillón de mi antigua casa —ahora de Alice—, vinieron a mi mente. Sus besos apasionados y desaforados explorando mi boca y mi cuello, mis manos ávidas de él, mi toque en su miembro endurecido por primera vez entre mis manos…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurré entrecortadamente.

A duras penas y podía respirar. Válgame Dios.

—¡Oh por Dios! —brincó él— ¿Por qué me asustas de nuevo?

—Tú eres el que se cuela en mi cama en medio de la madrugada ¿y yo soy la que te asusta? Menudo descaro, ángel.

Se arropó hasta el cuello como si no estuviese reclamándole algo, o peor aún, como si esa cama y todo lo que estuviese en ella le perteneciera. _Que Dios me ayudara…así lo quería yo._

—No me voy a ir. Pienso quedarme a dormir contigo.

Me recargué sobre un codo y lo miré fijamente.

—¿No crees que hoy estás un poco…altanero?

—No —permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con el edredón hasta el cuello. Por fuera de este podía ver como sus manos se enganchaban fuertemente, como si yo fuese a tener la fuerza de correrlo de mi cama. Aunque debería hacerlo…— Soy independiente, como tú me has dicho que fuese.

—Esto no es ser independiente, Edward —me ignoró…y me siguió ignorando durante un _largo_ rato, así que cansada de jugar con él; o de lidiar con las ganas de saltarle encima; me giré y acomodé de espaldas a él.

Sentí que se removía a mi lado y se cernía sobre mi costado izquierdo.

_Dame fuerzas. La carne es débil…y yo lo soy más aún con él…_

—¿No me vas a abrazar? —me cuestionó indignado a la vez que me apretaba un hombro.

Sonreí de lado.

—¿Eso quieres? —asintió contra mi costado, haciendo que mi piel escociera por el roce de ese rastro de barba que le estaba creciendo— Vale —me giré determinada a solo abrazarlo y dormir lo que nos quedaba hasta el amanecer.

Sus brazos ciñeron mi cintura contra él buscando cercanía; cosa que no era de extrañarse en el caso de algunos autistas o ASPIS (personas que padecen del síndrome de Asperger), pero mi corazón se aceleró aún más y él de inmediato lo notó. Deslizó su palma hasta donde este trataba de escapar.

—¿Esto es por mí? —acarició la zona, hasta que por accidente tumbó uno de los tirantes de mi dormilona de satén plateada. Boqueé por oxigeno y a falta de una mejor respuesta asentí mientras unos temblores de expectación me comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo entero. Una sonrisa torcida adornó sus labios y la adoré— Estas emocionada.

Esta vez saqué fuerzas de donde podía y le respondí:

—Emocionada, no… —moví la cabeza de lado a lado y me atreví a confesarle—Excitada, Edward.

—Oh.

Un brillo que reconocí como pasión titiló en sus ojos, y que me jodieran si eso no me emocionó.

Su mano descendió de a poco por mi brazo dejando estelas de electricidad por donde pasaba, así que lo dejé hacer quedándome mortalmente quieta a su lado. Solo podía verlo a los ojos, mientras él también clavaba esos pozos azul grisáceo en mí con una curiosidad que quería ser saciada. Cuando llegó a mi cadera siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi muslo, entonces intercepté su mano con la mía, la estreché un poco y antes de que mis neuronas pudiesen inventarse una negativa la deslicé en reversa por donde había pasado. Esta vez por debajo de mi bata.

—¿Vas a dejar que te toque como tú lo hiciste conmigo esta tarde? —me preguntó con una inocencia tan frágil que casi lograba quebrar mi deseo y transformarlo en remordimiento por intentar hacer caer un ángel.

—No debería… no sé… —me lo rebatía internamente. Querer y dejarlo o pensar y detenerlo.

—Déjame tocarte, por favor, Bella. Déjame tocarte —su mano comenzó a temblar y su tono era tan suplicante que yo no me sentía capaz de negarle nada. Ni tampoco quería, _en honor a la verdad_.

—Tócame, ángel. Si luego debo lidiar con las consecuencias que eso acarree…lo haré —estrellé sus labios son los míos y me cerní sobre él con lentitud desesperante.

Deslicé mi lengua hasta las profundidades de su boca, explorando en ella, aunque ya conociese cada depresión, porque besarlo a él era como ser besada por primera vez. Su pureza de corazón, que era como el del cristal más fino y delicado, hacía que apenas pudiese creer que un ángel pudiese sentir deseo por una criatura tan terrenal y corriente como yo lo era.

Me despegué de él durante un segundo, cosa que trató de impedir al apretarme contra su cuerpo; pero coloqué dos dedos entre nuestros labios un momento para detenerme a decirle algo sumamente importante:

—Déjame prender la luz, Edward. Necesito que veas cada cosa que voy a hacerte y dejar que me hagas. No quiero conmocionarte con nada en medio de la oscuridad —la preocupación por él no podía dejarla al lado, era simplemente algo que siempre me perseguiría en cualquier momento y lugar. Como una segunda naturaleza.

Encendí la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Haciendo más oscura toda la estancia y la madrugada. Y por supuesto, más real la tensión sexual entre él y yo.

Aproveché que estaba arrodillada sobre él, con mis piernas a cada lado y recargué mi intimidad sobre su bajo vientre. La noté enfebrecida. Incluso más que en la tarde; tomé entre mis manos el borde de su camiseta sin mangas mientras veía en sus ojos una expresión expectante. De a poco introduje las manos y roce cada centímetro de su torso mientras ascendía; cuando pasé por sus pezones y él se contrajo reteniendo el aire violentamente en sus pulmones. Cuando llegué a sus axilas pareció captar la indirecta en mis ojos y subió los brazos sin necesidad de decirle palabra alguna. Terminé de deslizar la prenda por su cabeza y la tiré al suelo.

Recargué mi cuerpo sobre su pecho desnudo por primera vez y besé su cuello haciendo que ambos nos estremeciéramos de pies a cabeza.

—¡Bella! —jadeó en mi oído.

—Dime, ángel —besé y mordí haciéndolo encorvarse.

—Va a…me va pasar…lo de esta…tarde —balbuceó y yo solté una risita.

—Aguanta lo más que puedas, ángel —lamí desde el cuello hasta su clavícula, y en ese descenso mis bragas de algodón fino rozaron con su furiosa erección. No pude evitar gemir ante el sutil roce. Besé en medio de su esternón para luego descender con mis labios que solo rozaban su superficie ondulante por su respiración agitada.

—Sube las caderas, Edward —le ordené con suavidad y él me obedeció de inmediato sin titubear.

Sujete el borde de su mono con el pequeño largo que tenía de uñas mientras bajaba la prenda por sus muslos, y aún así, pude experimentar de primera mano como su piel se iba erizando por donde la recorría. _Pantalones al suelo. _

Volví a besarlo en sus labios y este fue más urgente por su parte, aunque me puse a su nivel en un santiamén. Una de sus manos buscó mi nuca y la apretó contra él, fijándome en el sitio pero busqué la forma de deshacerme de su agarre y volví a bajar hasta su erección. Lo miré con aprehensión.

—Si es más de lo que puedes tolerar quiero que lo avises.

Asintió un poco confundido.

—¿Qué vas a…hacerme?

—Quiero hacerte lo mismo que hice en casa de Alice. Pero esta vez con mi boca —su naturaleza masculina tomó el control ondulándose debajo de mí. Sonreí con malicia sexual— ¿Eso es un sí?

Volvió a asentir. Entonces con toda la delicadeza que logre reunir, fui metiendo mis dedos centímetro a centímetro en su bóxer para deslizarlo por sus piernas hasta darles un pasaje One Way; al menos por unas horas; al suelo. Inspiré un poco antes de atreverme a mirar… ¡Dios! ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o se veía más grande que antes? La respiración empezaba a fallarme y de pronto sentí la necesidad urgente de deshacerme de mi ropa estorbosa, montarme sobre aquella erección y…

_¡Contrólate, Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Contrólate!_

Sabía que esta primera vez sería más para el disfrute de él que mío, pero necesitaba hacer las cosas bien. Ir a saco no podía ser una forma de hacerlo. Por eso me incliné y besé su vientre primero, luego justo al lado de su erección —que rozó levemente mi mejilla dejando un trazo de fuego que me hizo agua la boca—, continúe besando bajo la base de su erección y él corcoveó bajito mi nombre, finalmente besé al otro lado de su miembro que volvió a quemarme con su roce. Entonces levanté un poco la cabeza, abrí mis labios y… ¡Dios! Su sabor era impresionantemente exquisito. Claro se solo había probado unas gotas transparentes que se escapaban de su punta, pero ese leve sabor a masculinidad salada fue como el mejor afrodisiaco que pude haber probado en mi vida. Edward jadeó e instintivamente se impulsó hacia dentro de mí; si no hubiese puesto mi mano en su miembro hubiese habido un embarazoso caso de "atragantamiento". Después de ese segundo de espontaneidad, disfruté de tener atrapado con una de mis manos su pene que acaricié de arriba abajo mientras sorbía el placer de Edward.

—Me va a…ya no puedo…más… —sus manos tironeaban las pobre almohadas que estaban bajo su precioso cabello castaño dorado. Se mordía los labios cada cierto momento y tuve el deseo irrefrenable de que mis dientes fueran los que se encargaran de dicha tarea. Pero antes había algo que tenía que hacer…

—Vente para mí, ángel. Déjate ir —entonces manipulé su pene que se deslizaba fácil por los fluidos de ambos. Pocos segundos después Edward soltó sus labios y dio rienda suelta a su semilla y a sus gritos de placer a la vez. Toda su virtud quedo derramada en mi boca y me deleite con el sabor más exquisito que había probado.

Pasados unos segundos escalé por su cuerpo repartiendo besos tiernos hasta llegar a sus labios en donde me esmeré devorando su boca y su lengua al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te gustó? —murmuré con una sonrisa y volví a besarlo.

—¡Oh si! Eso fue…como…lo mejor que me has hecho sentir. Aparte de abrazarme cuando duermo —me sonrió con esa ternura que era capaz de desarmar al más duro corazón. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me acarició son suma delicadeza, como si yo fuese la parte débil de esta relación. Aunque quizá así fuese, después de todo, él era mi más grande debilidad— Y yo que pensaba que no podía sentir más cosas por ti…ahora resulta que te quiero tanto que no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

Sentí que una bola de llanto se atracaba en mi garganta y sin poder detener las lágrimas, estas manaron de mis ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —me vio con preocupación— No fue mi intención… —comenzó a desesperar.

Volteé mi cara hacia una de sus manos y deposité un beso en su palma antes de recargar mi cabeza en ella.

—No, ángel. Por el contrario, acabas de decirme lo que tanto he querido escuchar desde hace mucho. Y yo si sé como decirte lo mucho que te quiero…Te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen. No sé si lo hice desde que te vi en aquel prado y fuiste incapaz de decirme una palabra, pero tu mirada me lo dijo todo. Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que te has convertido para mí. Te amo con la inmensidad del océano y con el fuego infernal de la pasión.

Me lancé de nuevo contra sus labios en un breve interludio antes de incorporarme para quitarme la bata por la cabeza y luego tenderme a su lado, subir las caderas y deshacerme de mis pantys…

—Eres tan…perfecta —él se había incorporado y miraba mi intimidad ya completamente expuesta con una insistencia incendiaria. Su boca estaba entreabierta y cada pocos segundos humedecía sus labios. Dudaba que él se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Me apoyé sobre un codo y lo halé hacia mí con la mano libre. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello con suma ternura; como si de una pieza de la más fina porcelana se tratase. Acarició con sus labios mis hombros y clavículas sin besarlos. Trazos de fuego quedaban a su paso mientras su recorrido iba hacia mis pechos que esperaban erguidos de su atención; que tardó en llegar por su inexperiencia. Con dedos temblorosos exploró mis pezones y pareció fascinado cuando robaba gemidos por sus acciones.

—¿Esto… —rodeó una areola y luego mi pezón con la yema de sus dedo índice— te hace sentir bien? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Aferré su otra mano contra mi otro pecho que reclamaba atención también, después, como si mi cerebro hubiese recién procesado la pregunta de Edward, asentí con solemnidad:

—Nadie me había tocado así. Con tanta inocencia…y deseo a la vez —tomé su cara entre mis manos y dejé que nuestros torsos se acariciaran con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos hambrientos.

Edward pegó su frente a la mía, exhalaba su aliento en mi boca que al igual que jadeaba en busca de aire por culpa de la excitación. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente en un momento mientras acariciaba su sexo con mi humedad. Estábamos listos…

—¿Lo habías hecho antes…? Me refiero…a esto… ¿soy…el primero…que te toca, Bella? —abrió sus ojos azules grisáceos y me penetró con su curiosidad invasiva.

Mis lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo desde las cuencas de mis ojos.

—No, ángel. Y hoy más que nunca me atormenta no serlo. No poder ofrecerte algo tan importante.

Él me abrazó y lloré en su hombro en silencio mientras acariciaba mi cabello con su barbilla.

—No importa, Bella. Yo te quiero más que esos que te tocaron antes de mí. ¿Eso significa algo para ti?— se separó de mí y me vio directamente a los ojos.

Y aunque mis lágrimas no cesaron clavé mi mirada profundamente en la suya, su imagen, dorada por la luz de la pequeña lámpara, se hacía borrosa cuando mis ojos se inundaban, pero ni en esos momentos desvié mi objetivo de vista.

—Para mí significa todo, ángel. Tú significas todo para mí.

Entonces estiré mi brazo hasta la mesita mientras él me miraba un poco desorientado, no sabía que estaba haciendo algo muy importante para ambos y que el principio de nuestra consumación estaba más cerca de lo que él sospechaba. Tomé un preservativo que tenía guardado en la mesita de noche; lo había comprado hacía una semana. En ese entonces, pensando en que este momento se tardaría mucho más en llegar. Gracias a Dios que estaba equivocada.

Con mis dientes abrí el envoltorio y se lo enseñé.

—Este es un condón, ángel. Voy colocártelo antes de que entres en mí ¿está bien?

—¿Por …qué? —preguntó entrecortado mientras lo iba deslizando.

Primer error. No haberle hablado acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos.

—¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después? —musité cerca de sus labios. Tan cerca que nuestros temblores lograban que se acariciaran.

Asintió y yo me dejé caer en la cama, abrí más mis muslos y con mi mano; que era sacudida violentamente por los nervios; lo coloqué en mi entrada más que lista.

—En…entra en mí…ángel —dije al borde de las lágrimas, por los nervios, por la alegría y por la preocupación. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Recargó su peso en sus manos mientras lentamente se iba introduciendo en mi intimidad. Centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaban por el esfuerzo de contenerse, sus antebrazos comenzaron a temblar y cuando finalmente me penetró, los halé suavemente hasta que se recargara solo en los codos y no se cansara tan rápido.

Besé sus labios con una sonrisa placentera y radiante en los mios.

—Estás dentro, ángel.

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos se bañaron de una luz grandiosa. Su frente; y también la mía puestos a ser honestos; estaba perlada de sudor. Sus caderas se impulsaron por instinto hacia dentro de nuevo y retrocedieron. Un ramalazo de placer me recorrió. Volvió a hacerlo una vez y otra vez, y otra más. Así estuvo hasta que su naturaleza lo llevó a desahogarse poco después de haber empezado. Su cabeza se curvó hacia atrás y rugió descargando su orgasmo en la fina película protectora de látex que me permitió sentir su tibieza entre las piernas por primera vez en la vida.

Respirando aceleradamente se dejó caer en mi pecho que le esperaba ansioso. Acaricié su cabello una y otra vez hasta que se sosegó. Sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza y su cabeza cayó laxa en medio de mis pechos.

—Eso fue… ¡Grandioso! —dijo como si tuviese una pintura fantástica justo frente a sus ojos. Se levantó y una sonrisa amenazaba con romperle la mandíbula. No pude evitar imitarlo.

—No te preguntaré si te gustó, porque tu expresión me lo dice todo —seguí acariciando su cabello en silencio mientras lo veía pasar la emoción del momento. Seguía teniéndolo dentro de mí, pero me sentía incapaz de retirarlo; tenerlo allí era la constatación del hecho de que lo que acaba de pasar había sido real y no una invención de mi mente.

—¿Tú…? —un rubor adorable pasó a ser un rojo furioso en sus mejillas de pronto. Sus ojos se negaban a ver a los míos, de hecho ahora miraban a su dedo índice juguetear con un pequeño lunar que había entre mis pechos— ¿Sentiste lo que sentí…yo?

—¿Me preguntas que si me corrí? —al fin me miró. Negué con la cabeza— Eso no es importante. Tú eres lo importante ahora.

Se removió inquieto y pareció caer en cuenta que seguíamos unidos puesto que sentí a su miembro comenzar a hincharse de nuevo contra mis paredes distendidas.

—¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que eres importante! ¿Acaso…lo hice? Tú sabes… ¿mal? —otra vez esa inocencia suya me perturbó un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que acaba de hacerse completamente un hombre; sexualmente hablando; pudiese ser tan casto?

Seguí acariciando sus cabellos mientras negaba de nuevo.

—No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Es solo que a las mujeres nos cuesta un poco más lograr los orgasmos, a diferencia de los hombres. Ustedes deben luchar para contenerse y nosotras para obtener uno —me encogí de hombros.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no me parece justo.

—Si bueno…a mí tampoco, pero así son las cosas.

—Enséñame como hacer que tu también… ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Qué…te vengas? —me preguntó apenado.

—…O que llegue, que me corra…hay varias formas de decirlo —le sonreí.

—Pues yo quiero hacerte sentir eso a ti también —su expresión era tan inescrutable que no admitía ninguna discusión.

Así que guíe su mano hacia mi feminidad y cuando Edward tocó mi clítoris por primera vez nos estremecimos antes la abrumante humedad caliente que había entre ambos. Le enseñé como lograr mis picos de placer, y cuando menos me lo esperaba los dos estábamos moviéndonos sincronizadamente. Acercando nuestros cuerpos y retirándolos por turnos. Degustando las exhalaciones de aliento de cada uno. Cuando el placer nos ganaba a ambos, entrecruzamos las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y dejamos que la naturaleza y la pasión siguieran su curso. Y sí que lo hizo…

Las caderas de Edward funcionaban como pistones acelerados penetrando en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, de alguna manera había logrado tener acceso a su hueso púbico que acariciaba constantemente a mi clítoris con cada movimiento suyo. Entonces pasó…una sensación de exquisita elevación pareció sacarme de mi cuerpo durante unos pocos segundos, y aun así, había sido lo mejor que había vivido en mi vida.

Cuando emitía mi último jadeo una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por la orilla de mi ojo y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta Edward la atrapó entre sus labios.

—Ahora si sentiste lo mismo que sentí yo antes —constato, y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornó su boca—.

Lo abracé con fuerza durante lo que me pareció un rato interminable y corto a la vez. Estábamos tumbados de lado, muy cerca el uno del otro y con ambas palmas juntas entre nuestros cuerpos a la altura del pecho.

El sueño y el letargo postcoital se fue apoderando de ambos.

—¿Bella? —musitó Edward con debilidad ya que ambos estábamos por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Hmmm?

—Al final si me tomé la leche…lo hice por ti —bostezó y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

_Tal cual como la mía. _

_**00000000**_

En la mañana, cuando la luz ya atravesaba cada rincón de la impecable casa, me puse en pie con delicadeza y bajé a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para Edward y para mí. Basta acotar que el primero seguía durmiendo en mi cama como una morsa y sin intenciones claras de levantarse. Así que preparé un par de sándwiches con queso cheddar, tomate y prosciutto. Los coloqué en la sandwichera a tostar mientras servía los jugos de durazno…

—Buenos días —dijo Emmett pegándome un susto de los mil demonios. Al punto tal que derramé un poco de zumo en la encimera— Lo siento.

—Es que…no te oí llegar. Tranquilo. Buenos días.

Cuando giré, su expresión era de triste resignación, lo que me hizo tragar grueso. Oh no. Él no podía haber oído…

Como si supiese que había adivinado sus sentimientos, se adelantó a los hechos.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes. Sobre todo por él —señaló a su espalda con un pequeño movimiento de nariz—. Tiene una gran mujer que lo quiere por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.

—Emmett… —susurré con la voz rota.

Caminó hacia mí con lentitud, depositó un casto beso en mi frente y me miró a los ojos.

—Lo que va a pasar, pasa, Bella. No hay necesidad de que digas nada más.

Se alejó se la cocina con paso firme y desalentador. Como había pasado con mi corazón desde un principio.

_**000000000**_

Después de comer Edward se había ido a su habitación, tomado una larga ducha y nos encontramos en la sala de estar en donde yo estaba leyendo una novela —Rosa de Harlequin—. Cuando llegó a mi lado cargado con una expresión inescrutable en la cara. Muy diferente a la que tenía antes de que lo dejara en la ducha y me despidiese de él con un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté poniéndome de pie con precaución.

—Ya averigüé sobre el uso de los condones… —_¡Lo había olvidado!_— dicen que es para evitar _embarazos indeseados_ —remarco lo ultimo con un deje de tristeza—. De lo cual también investigué basado en lo que padezco y ahora entiendo por qué los usaste.

—No, ángel. Deja que te explique…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero la ignoró. Su expresión era férrea.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? Todo está muy claro. Tú tienes miedo, Isabella —me congelé. No. Tachen congelé, mejor diré que sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Si, eso lo resumía jodidamente bien— Tienes miedo de quedar en estado de un enfermo mental…

—¡No! —grite enseguida con el pánico en mi mirada. Un tema tan crucial se me había escapado de las manos.

—¡Si! Tienes miedo de mi condición de autista. No me lo quieres decir, pero lo sé. Tus acciones me lo dicen.

—Edward, estás sacando todo de contexto.

—No lo creo. Nunca me dijiste para que eran los preservativos, ni siquiera cuando… —cerró los ojos e inhaló conteniendo los sentimiento en su interior. Luego los abrió y había dolor y rabia en su mirada— Cuando…_te tomé._

—Ángel… —tomé su cara en las manos pero él se deshizo con brusquedad de mi agarre. Sentí como el pecho se me partía en millones de pedazos nimios. Y dolía…dolía como si me estuviesen dando tres ataques masivos al corazón al mismo tiempo. Tenía la voz quebrada cuando hablé— No me hagas esto. Estoy cansada de decirte lo mucho que te quiero una y otra vez.

Él se congeló en el sitio como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Bajó la cabeza y murmuró más para sí mismo.

—Sí, quizás eso fue lo que pasó. Te cansaste —por un momento quise abofetearme por olvidar que los autistas solían tomarse los comentarios a rajatabla, y ese había sido un error garrafal después de otro igualmente malo como lo fue el no haberlo informado sobre los preservativos.

—Edward… —me ignoró mientras salía de la estancia— ¡Ángel, hablemos por favor!

Pero él prefirió irse a su habitación y encerrarse en sí mismo y de todos los demás.

Me enfrentaba a un desafío abismal que no sabía si podría superar. Tenía que conseguir la manera adecuada de explicarme con Edward, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban por llegar de su escapada romántica e iban a querer una explicación del porqué su hijo estaba deprimido. Sin contar que debía encontrar la manera de que entendieran que él había pasado de ser un niño a un hombre conmigo.

_Y no tenía la más puta idea de cómo explicárselo._

_**000000000**_

_**¿Por qué será que presiento que la única odiada en este capítulo no será solo Bella? ..Bueno, chicas AL FIN LLEGÓ EL LEMMON! Espero no haberles defraudado con este capítulo, pero siento que la historia debía explicada paso por paso para que no pareciera una violación en vez de una relación consensuada. **_

_**Otra cosa, este problema de Isabella con Edward, que pienso explicar mejor en el próximo capítulo por motivos de corelación y esas cosas; se basa en el error garrafal de ella en no haberle hablado a él sobre la sexualidad en el autismo. OOOOBVIAMENTE Bella es humana y "el que tiene boca, se equivoca" así que no pueden odiarla por eso. Por el contrario es algo común que muchas personas no sepan cómo hacerle frente a este tema. De hecho; como todos ustedes saben; yo estoy lejos de ser una entendida en el tema del autismo, y hago esta historia basada en lo que investigo para poder llevarles lo más aproximado que se pueda el relato de manera real; así que me documenté sobre el tema y ¡Zas! Me pasó lo de Edward, me topé con un blog que trataba el tema del autismo de alto rendimiento (Y/o Asperger. Hay demasiadas opiniones sobre si es lo mismo o son dos cosas parecidas pero con ciertas diferencias. INSISTO, eso sigue en debate) y la sexualidad como si ellos fuesen unos animalitos o algo así. La cosa es que el tipo tuvo la desfachatez de generalizarlos a todos y decir que "muchos son tomados como enfermos sexuales" cosa que me molestó a todo nivel posible. ¿Acaso ese imbécil no habrá escuchado que muchos de ellos son tan tímidos que ni siquiera son capaces de acercarse a la persona que les atrae? También habla de que son problemáticos en sus relaciones por ser absorbentes; pero a su vez se contradice diciendo que son los novios perfectos "porque son fieles y les gusta que los abracen" ¿Eso les parece una investigación seria? Sinceramente, a mí no. Y no solo eso, sino que al final habla sobre astrología y un bojote de estupideces que no vienen al tema. ¡Ah! Y olvidaba una de las cosas más indignantes de eso; el hombre ese les "aconsejó" a los padres de dichos pacientes que podían pagarles una prostitutas para que los ayudara a lidiar con sus necesidades; pero que tuviesen precaución porque podían hacerse adictos al sexo y robarles las cosas de la casa para venderles y pagarles a mujer des de compañía. **_

_**Esto, chicas, es una muestra de la "vejación" que intento combatir con esta historia. Ustedes o cualquiera que pueda irse a investigar sobre dichos síndromes pueden encontrarse con basura como esta y deben saber a qué atenerse. No me molesté en responderle a esa "porquería de ser" como se merecía porque unos pacientes ASPI ya se habían encargado de hacerlo por mí. Además de que en torno a ese artículo se formó un circo y muchas personas inescrupulosas se dieron a la tarea de hacerse pasar por autistas o ASPIS y decir cosas denigrantes a las que es preferible ignorar. **_

_**Mi consejo es: Sensibilicen a sus familiares y amigos, chicas. Que nadie se crea en derecho de insultar a una persona porque se "cree normal". Hubo un comentario que me partió el alma, que era sobre un paciente que veía a las demás parejas y se preguntaba: ¿Qué tiene ese chico que no tengo yo?...así que solo me resta decirles que aprecien a cada ángel que conozcan. No saben si esa personita, tendrá el poder de cambiarles la vida. **_

_**Me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima. **_

**_Marie K. Matthew_**

_**PD: Gracias por esa gran aceptación que ha "explotado" esta semana. Un beso para todas.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo: "Renuncio"**

En medio de mi terrible angustia y la de los demás presentes en la sala de espera, el médico hizo acto de presencia después de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos de que hubiésemos visto a mi ángel.

Todos nos pusimos en pie como impulsados por un resorte invisible desde nuestros sitios, el tipo no traía cara de tener noticias alentadoras.

—¿Cómo está Edward, doctor Gerandy? —Esme había pasado por delante de todos y se paró en frente del médico con las manos temblorosas desgarrando su voz en un sollozo quedo.

Como para aumentar la tensión ya latente en el ambiente, él respiró con cansancio y musitó:

—Edward sufrió una pausa sinusal. Hemos tenido que intervenirlo de emergencia… —aún no terminaba su frase y ya mis huesos estaban congelados por el pánico.

_Yo había causado esto…_

_**CINCO HORAS, CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS Y VEINTE SEGUNDOS ANTES…**_

—Ángel ¿Quieres abrir la puerta, por favor? —aún seguía a la espera de que Edward me permitiese explicarle el error garrafal que había cometido al pasarme por alto la conversación sobre el uso de los anticonceptivos. Eso definitivamente fue algo que debí hablar con él antes de que nuestra relación pasase a un plano mucho más íntimo y antes de que él pudiese sacar una conclusión errónea; como la que había sacado en ese preciso momento.

—No.

Fue su única respuesta.

Suspiré y me recargué contra la puerta para caer sentada victima de mi estupidez; entrelace mis manos sobre mi nuca y recogí mis piernas para poder apoyar mi frente sobre estas.

_No sabía qué hacer…_

De improviso el sonido del portón de la casa me anunció sobre algo que no quería enfrentar y mucho menos en estos momentos. Carlisle y Esme habían llegado desde su "escapada romántica" de fin de semana. El sedán hizo crujir la gravilla bajo sus llantas hasta detenerse en la puerta principal, la cual pasados dos minutos se abrió dándoles paso hasta el interior de la mansión. Sonaban muy alegres desde donde estaban. Sus pasos resonaron por las escaleras mientras casi podía sentir como una gota de sudor se escurría por mí frente a la vez que los padres de Edward venían tomados de la mano y muy risueños…eso hasta que me vieron apostillada en el marco de la habitación de su hijo.

Ambos se acercaron de prisa con expresión de suma preocupación.

—¿Qué tiene Edward?

—¿Tuvo una crisis?

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

—¿Qué pasó…?

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas se arremolinaban a mí alrededor. Entonces perdí la noción del tiempo, las personas y el lugar en el que me encontraba, por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Me adentre en cada recoveco de mi cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que había pasado sin entrar en detalles _"escabrosos"_…para mi decepción no encontré ninguna.

Con fuerza inhalé hondo al máximo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Con agilidad me levante y los mire a ambos…

—Edward y yo hemos discutido…después de tener relaciones.

Dos estatuas de piedra tendrían más expresiones faciales. De pronto temí que hubiese dejado en estado catatónico a los señores de la casa. Sin embargo Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar sin esperar una palabra más, ni una confirmación de su hijo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y trato de girarlo pero éste no respondió. Ahora el que inhalo profundamente fue él y dio media vuelta regresando a los pocos segundos de su estudio con un manojo de llaves.

—En caso de emergencias —dijo abriendo la cerradura de Edward.

Y sin mas, se adentro en su habitación trancando la puerta tras de sí. Su esposa por su parte parecía estar al borde de un desmayo. Su tez normalmente de color crema y mejillas color rosa; en ese momento se encontraban pálidas y sin vida. Me preocupé de que fuese a colapsar y darse un golpe en la cabeza si perdía el sentido, así que me puse en pie y fui hasta ella, la tomé del codo y le guié hasta el banquillo que estaba cerca del ventanal en el pasillo.

—Respire profundo, señora Esme —le dije con suavidad.

Sus ojos me miraron con duda, preocupación y hasta un poco de rabia, lo cual era comprensible de cualquier madre protectora.

—Explícame lo que pasó, Isabella —mi nombre completo saliendo de sus labios perfectamente marcados en una línea recta fue como cuchillos atravesándome.

Igualmente me arme de valor y le conté como habían pasado las cosas, o mejor dicho como se habían dado de manera casi fortuita. No era como si lo hubiésemos planeado ya que ellos se habían ausentado, sino que la situación se dio y punto. Y al no estar planeada por mí, pasé por alto la conversación sobre los anticonceptivos. Luego le expliqué que después de habernos acostado, Edward había investigado en su computadora sobre el tema; y aún no lograba saber qué leyó o en donde. Si era una página seria o no; al final había llegado a una conclusión errada sobre mis intenciones de hacerlo…y aquí estábamos ahora. Yo, esperando que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con él; y Edward, en su habitación hablando con su padre y no tenía una puta idea de los rumbos que podría estar tomando esa conversación.

Esme respiró, cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el lateral del banquillo para verme a la cara mientras se dirigía a mí. Parecía que la cosa iba a largo.

—No puedo reprobar ni aprobar lo que hicieron. Reprobarlo sería como quitarle esa independencia a Edward que se ha ganado a pulso, eso sin mencionar que sería como pasarme por alto los sentimientos de ambos. No soy tan estúpida como para creer que es solo un cariño Paciente – Terapeuta. Aquí la situación entre ambos hace mucho que se fue a un lugar más allá de lo que todos podemos comprender. Sin embargo no puedo aprobarlo tampoco, porque…soy madre. Simplemente por eso. Soy protectora con mi hijo y siempre he sido igual. No —dijo autocorrigiéndose—, creo que ahora lo soy aún más porque él ha mejorado en estos ocho meses lo que no había hecho durante años; no quiero ni pienso permitir que eso cambie. Así que cualquier situación que amenace la estabilidad que él ha conseguido no puedo tomármela con ligereza.

De repente estaba experimentando una necesidad visceral de bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se me estaba diciendo como si fuese una niña pequeña a la cual le llamasen la atención por tocar algo que no debía, pero que no había hecho. No sentía como si me hubiese tomado atribuciones que no me tocaban, así que como la mujer de veinticuatro; ya casi veinticinco; que era, con la frente en alto y mirando a las consecuencias de mis actos decidí aceptarlas. ¿Lamentaba no haberle hablado antes a Edward sobre el tema de los preservativos? Si, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Lamentaba que hubiésemos hecho el amor? ¡JAMÁS! De una manera un tanto absurda y frontalmente posesiva lo sentía mío. Ahora más que nunca…

—Sin embargo… —agregó Esme mientras se estiraba hacia mí y me estrechaba una de mis manos entre las suyas— y lo repito, no tengo el derecho a influir en la vida sexual de mi hijo. Supongo que no será fácil de ahora en adelante, pero son los retos que dos personas como ustedes tienen que hacerles frente. Sé que tú mejor que nadie sabrá cómo hacerlo. Confío en ti.

Masacré mi labio inferior tratando de no derramar una lágrima por lo que aquella mujer maravillosa acababa de decirme. No sabía si merecía ese tipo de confianza, sobre todo, basados en lo que estaba pasando, pero sería una idiota si no la valorara y agradeciera contar con ella.

—Gracias, señora Esme. Se lo agradezco —lo decía con sentimiento, ya que de alguna u otra manera los Cullen me habían acogido de una excelente manera. Eran para mí como esa familia que se me había escapado como agua entre los dedos hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

—No me lo agradezcas, en vez de eso se trata de arreglar las cosas con mi hijo. Edward es terco; tiene el "Gen Cullen" de su padre; pero al final de cuentas te quiere y te necesita, quizás más de lo que sospechamos.

—Pero es que él está herido. Y es en serio.

—Entonces discúlpate con él "en serio", porque si no seré yo la que me moleste. Con él, por ser un obstinado. Y contigo, por no perseverar.

Le sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que ella misma rompió el momento incómodo.

—Tengo que agradecerte por… —bajó la voz hasta que solo estuvo susurrando— sugerirnos la idea de tomarnos este fin de semana para mi esposo y para mí —sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rosa Cosmopolitan mientras hablaba. Jugaba con sus manos como una adolescente y medio sonreía. Presentía que su éxtasis por las vacaciones de pareja se había visto un poco eclipsado por lo acontecido. No pude evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento.

—Es un tiempo que necesitaban. Me alegro que hayan podido retomar su relación de pareja en ese sentido.

Asintió e iba a decirme algo más pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que su esposo salió del cuarto y ambas nos pusimos en pie. Sentí una especie de _deja vú_ en ese instante. Carlisle salió del cuarto con una cara que denotaba derrota. Clavó su mirada en mí.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Esme acercándose a él con expresión de pánico en su cara.

—Está deprimido. Intenté explicarle de "manera lógica y racional"… —claramente sus palabras eran una especie de reprimenda por lo que estaba pasando. Y sabía que no se iba a quedar solo con la versión de los hechos de Edward, así que la tormenta apenas había comenzado— pero es necio como una mula. Así que está empeñado en creer solo lo que leyó.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en puños y aunque sabía que su ira no estaba dirigida a mí no pude evitar sentirme intimidada.

—Acompáñeme a mi despacho, señorita Swan —tragué grueso. Ya no era "Bella". Habíamos vuelto a la etapa fría. ¡Mierda…mierda…mierda!—, por favor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y un muy sorprendido Edward se quedó con la mano en la perilla.

Esme corrió a abrazarlo y besarle en la mejilla.

—Hola, cielo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza —su madre se giró para buscarla y yo también pero su tono huraño y frío nos detuvo a ambas— No, yo la busco.

—No sabes el nombre del analgésico que debes tomar, Edward. Sé razonable —intenté con todas mis fuerzas que la voz no denotara lo rota que me tenía todo este embrollo.

—Pues dímelo y yo lo busco. Sé leer —sentí una puntada de dolor en medio del pecho. Sabía que él no trataba de herirme, sus respuestas eran claras, directas y concisas. Los autistas no eran personas de procederes irónicos o sarcásticos. Además últimamente Edward se había tomado muy a pecho lo de su independencia y quería hacer casi todo por si mismo. Ahora que estaba molesto y dolido conmigo nos las impondría a todos.

—Edward, no me parece que esa sea manera de hablarle a tu madre ni a Isabella. Ellas tratan de ser atentas contigo —intervino Carlisle con firmeza paternal pero sin ser demasiado duro.

Bajó la cabeza y se vio lo zapatos mientras jugaba con sus dedos para drenar el repentino nerviosismo que lo había envuelto.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero ir a buscar mi medicamento yo mismo —levantó sus ojos grises azulados y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi ese brillo de tristeza profunda, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente al no soportar mirarme. Me estaban desollando viva—. Por favor, Isabella.

Isabella…lo único que pudo haber sido peor que eso era que me llamara zorra. Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas le respondí:

—Los medicamentos están en el gabinete de la cocina a mano derecha. Toma una caja blanca con franjas azules que dice Acetaminofén. 500 miligramos. No toques ningún otro medicamento, especialmente el Ibuprofeno. No debes tomarlo, eres alérgico a ese. Recuerda los sarpullidos que te salieron cuando tomaste una de esas grageas —asintió solemnemente.

Caminó hacia la cocina con premura como si quisiera huir de allí a lo máximo que dieran sus piernas. Carlisle por su parte me llamó y lo seguí a su despacho mientras Esme se fue en dirección a su habitación. Ya instalados, él detrás de su escritorio y yo del otro lado, sentada en una de las sillas.

—No quiero los detalles morbosos, señorita Swan —juntó sus manos y apoyo los codos en su escritorio adelantando un poco el cuerpo hacia mí—. Pero quiero escuchar de su boca lo que pasó, porque resulta que me voy tranquilo de casa confiando en sus cuidados para con mi hijo y lo encuentro ciertamente deprimido, en estado tal que como usted puede ver tiene incluso dolor de cabeza. No me malinterprete, señorita, no estoy juzgándola solamente quiero saber… —¡Oh mi Dios!— ¿Por qué no tuvieron esa conversación antes?

Un derechazo en la mandíbula me hubiese sorprendido menos. Esperaba un ¿Desde hace cuanto perviertes a mi hijo? O una cosa así.

—La noto sorprendida, señorita Swan.

—Lo estoy, señor Cullen. Usted actúa con mucha naturalidad.

—No veo porqué no, hace tiempo que mi hijo y usted mantienen relaciones, así que no comprendo por… —en ese preciso momento abrí mis ojos como dos platos y lo interrumpí.

—¿Hace tiempo? No, señor. Anoche fue nuestra primera vez juntos.

Ahora fue él el sorprendido.

—Oh…bueno…yo creía que cuando usted se quedaba en su habitación…y cuando él se quedaba en la suya…

Tal vez si la situación no hubiese sido tan bizarra y preocupante hubiese sonreído por las conclusiones erradas a las que había llegado.

—Señor Cullen, hace poco usted tuvo que hablar con él porque se turbó con una simple erección matutina ¿cómo cree que voy a estar acostándome con su hijo desde hace meses? Me comporté como una idiota con respecto a los preservativos, pero no con lo demás.

—Lo lamento…yo creía… —ahora si se veía abochornado. Con sus mejillas coloradas y los ojos posándose en distintos puntos para evitar mirarme directamente a los ojos. Se zafó un poco el cuello de su camisa antes que yo le evitará más vergüenzas.

—No se preocupe, señor Carlisle. Supongo que si yo hubiese estado en su lugar quizá hubiese pensado lo mismo. Aunque quisiera que me dijera si no es molestia como se enteró.

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió con vergüenza.

—Soy de oído sensible, señorita. Nunca le conté esto pero…cuando se tiene un hijo con esta condición, pasas innumerables noches preocupado. Las noches en vela son una constante en tú día a día y el estar alerta a cualquier ruido o movimiento de él es vital para evitar cualquier accidente. Puede que haya utilizado durante un tiempo el trabajo para llenar ese vacío que la situación había creado en mí, pero nunca, escúcheme bien, nunca dejé de inquietarme por mi hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Edward es la prueba viviente de que con determinación y la ayuda adecuada se puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Él me ha enseñado mucho, y a pesar de que cometí errores e incluso lo dejé de lado durante un tiempo al cargarle la responsabilidad a su madre, nunca podré dejar de preocuparme por él. Ya es como un reflejo natural.

Comprendía perfectamente lo que me decía ya que muchos padres y familiares de personas como Edward pasaban por situaciones similares, lo había visto en repetidas ocasiones con los niños en el Saint Gabriel.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó, señor Carlisle, pero solo en lo referente a mi error por obviar un tema tan esencial en una pareja como es el control de natalidad.

—Edward cree que tú no quieres tener un hijo como él porque para ti sería una desgracia. Piensa que él es malo y contagioso porque eso leyó en el maldito blog donde por accidente entró direccionado en google —me horroricé al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su reacción, en internet de 100 sitios solos unas 5 paginas son fuentes confiables y viables, el resto son relleno y pertenecen a personas despreocupadas que dan su punto de vista tal y como ellos lo creen correcto; mas no significa que sea el acertado—. No quiere que tengas un bebé que vaya a salir tonto como él… —su voz se partió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas— Dígame, señorita Swan…pero sea realmente sincera; dígame que el motivo por el cual usted lo hizo usar un condón fue por una buena razón y no porque ve a mi hijo como un problema.

De nada sirvió que me mordiera los labios para intentar contener el llanto. De todas formas este consiguió la manera de evadir mis defensas y se fugó de mis cuencas.

—El motivo por el cual hice que se protegiera es porque aún no estamos en las condiciones adecuadas para tenerlos. Apenas estamos empezando una relación de pareja y no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que decidimos si queremos tener un niño o no. ¿Cree que yo; que he trabajado con niños autistas, los voy considerar unos apestados? O ¿cree que pienso que el hecho de que una criatura desarrolle autismo lo consideraría una maldición? Si eso cree de mí, señor Cullen, es porque de nada ha servido lo que hecho en esta casa. Todavía no me conocen y es claro que tienen dudas acerca del amor que le profeso su hijo y a mi profesión.

En un gesto idéntico al de su hijo se introdujo los dedos entre el cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás en clara muestra de exasperación.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella…no quise ser grosero pero debe comprender que estoy preocupado por como lo vi…

—Lo comprendo, señor Carlisle. Pero aprovecho para poner en claro mi punto de vista y evitarme malos entendidos más adelante.

Asintió satisfecho con lo que le estaba diciendo…

—¡Carlisle! —el grito desesperado de Esme nos sacó de concentración a ambos y chocamos el uno contra el otro cuando procedíamos a salir apresurados del estudio. Corrimos por las escaleras y llegamos al pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar y al patio trasero. Edward yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su madre.

Me acerqué sin más y le tomé los signos vitales en la muñeca izquierda. Las pulsaciones por minuto eran demasiado lentas. Edward estaba sufriendo una maldita bradirritmia de nuevo.

—Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital sin perder tiempo —Carlisle asintió sin cuestionarme y cargó a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo hacia el automóvil. Le debía pesar muchísimo pero no permitió que ni su madre ni yo le ayudáramos a llevarlo.

En menos de quince minutos estábamos a las puertas del Hospital Central de Forks. Los enfermeros corrieron a colocar a Edward en una camilla y adentrarlo en la sala de emergencia, mientras que nos preguntaban la información básica de él. No nos permitieron pasar a donde lo iban a auscultar ni siquiera porque les dije que era enfermera. Simplemente nos dijeron que aguardáramos en la sala de espera.

Esme temblaba bajo el abrazo de su esposo y no dejaba de removerse en el sitio mientras que él le decía que todo iría bien. Trataba de infundirle ánimos, y aunque a ella solía hacerle efecto durante cada media hora aproximadamente, yo sabía que la cosa no era tan simple.

—¿Qué puede ser lo que tiene? Él no se había desmayado desde aquella vez con la enfermera Stanley. Cuando el ansiolítico le causó… —clavó su mirada en mí y no hice otra cosa que asentir. Se tapó la boca con espanto y rompió a llorar.

Carlisle me miró con terror y consternación.

—¿Cree que ese desvanecimiento se debe a una arritmia de nuevo?

—No lo creo. Lo sé. Sus palpitaciones por minuto eran muy lentas. Lo que me extraña es que se lo haya ocasionado el acetaminofén, ya que ese medicamento le fue suministrado en varias ocasiones sin tener estos efectos negativos.

Las dudas asaltaban mi mente ¿Qué le podría haber ocasionado ese episodio?

Alice llamó a Carlisle ya que había ido a la casa y no había encontrado a nadie. Y antes de ella, llamó Emmett y su padre lo puso al tanto de la situación. Alice llegó en menos de quince minutos acompañada de Jasper; cosa que no nos sorprendió a ninguno. Y media hora después llegó Emmett con Rosalie, y eso sí que nos sorprendió a todos. Según él, se habían encontrado en la puerta de la casa mientras ella estaba de pie esperando alguna respuesta en el intercomunicador de la misma, habían entrado para buscar ropa para Edward y ciertas cosas de higiene personal, finalmente se habían venido juntos.

Él tenía la mirada triste y preocupada, como todos. De vez en cuando me miraba buscando algún tipo de consuelo pero al no saber nada de su hermano, no podía hacer mucho por él y no me sentía precisamente dispuesta a repartir abrazos a menos de que mi objetivo fuese mi ángel.

En medio de mi terrible angustia y la de los demás presentes en la sala de espera, el médico hizo acto de presencia después de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos de que hubiésemos visto a mi ángel.

Todos nos pusimos en pie como impulsados por un resorte invisible desde nuestros sitios, el tipo no traía cara de tener noticias alentadoras.

—¿Cómo está Edward, doctor Gerandy? —Esme había pasado por delante de todos y se paró en frente del médico con las manos temblorosas desgarrando su voz en un sollozo quedo.

Como para aumentar la tensión ya latente en el ambiente, él respiró con cansancio y musitó:

—Edward sufrió una pausa sinusal. Hemos tenido que intervenirlo de emergencia… —aún no terminaba su frase y ya mis huesos estaban congelados por el pánico.

_Yo había causado esto…_

_Era la responsable…_

_Yo y solo yo…._

—La intervención fue exitosa y él se encuentra estable —un suspiro de aliento salió de la boca de todos; Esme apretó fuertemente en un abrazo a Carlisle quien tenía la cuenca de sus ojos anegada en lágrimas—. Le hemos colocado un marcapasos permanente. Consideré pertinente insertarle el permanente ya que debido a la condición especial de Edward no podemos saber cuándo pueda tener otro episodio de bradirritmia sinusal, y basados en lo que ustedes mismos le dijeron a los enfermeros no es la primera vez que tiene una. El procedimiento fue bastante fácil y sin dificultades. Es estos momentos se encuentra en la sala de recuperación en donde le estamos suministrando un tratamiento a base atropina. Necesita ser monitoreado por unas cuantas horas más, si responde bien al tratamiento en aproximadamente tres horas podrán instalarlo en una habitación y podrán verlo.

—¿Qué pudo haberle causado ese nuevo episodio de arritmia, doctor? —Carlisle se me adelantó.

—Según la muestra de sangre que se le hizo apenas llegó, Edward tenía claras muestras de acebutolol, el cual es un medicamento recetado a los pacientes hipertensos. No comprendo el por qué ya que ustedes no mencionaron que le fuese suministrado cuando los interrogaron a menos que obviaran semejante detalle —contestó el doctor y me miraba como si quisiera que yo le diese alguna explicación. Temí que pensara que lo estaba medicando bajo mis propios términos y aunque iba a proceder a responderle, Carlisle me interrumpió de nuevo.

—Me prescribieron ese medicamento hace más de diez meses ya que presenté un caso de hipertensión… —la culpabilidad se le reflejó en el rostro— Supongo que es mi responsabilidad que mi hijo esté en ese estado.

A favor del Doctor Gerandy he de agregar que su actitud para conmigo cambió instantáneamente y se dirigió al señor Cullen con el mayor entendimiento posible.

—Estas cosas pasan, señor Cullen. No son responsabilidad de nadie. Lo único que deben procurar de ahora en adelante es que los medicamentos estén fuera del alcance de su hijo. Estaré de guardia toda la noche así que vendré de tanto en tanto al pendiente de Edward, cualquier duda que tengan puede hacerme llamar —se despidió cortésmente y se fue.

Carlisle se removía incómodo y en su cara se notaba que no paraba de reprocharse una y otra vez lo que había acontecido con Edward…pero algo no me encajaba…

—Edward no tomó el acebutolol al azar… —comencé a decir pero Esme me cortó con horror.

—¿Crees que haya tratado de suicid…?

—¡No! —no le dejé terminar esa opción— Lo que quiero decir es que pudo haber asociado el acebutolol con acetaminofén que era el analgésico que se procedía a ingerir —miré a Carlisle— ¿De qué color es la caja de su medicamento?

—Blanca…y azul —allí estaba la respuesta.

—Fue por eso. Le mandamos a buscar una caja blanca y azul que dijera acetaminofén y él tomó la equivocada.

—Y además… —Alice intervino con timidez y cierta vergüenza— la señora Esme me envió a la farmacia esta semana y no tenían el analgésico que compran habitualmente para él, pero me vendieron otro que tenía el mismo principio activo, solo que es uno expedido por otro laboratorio, la caja era blanca y…roja. Lo siento mucho —dijo bajando su mirada; su voz se había roto al final de la disculpa.

El hombre se sosegó en ese momento al comprender que no era la culpa de nadie, sino simplemente había sido una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados y aparentemente inocentes que nos habían llevado a este punto.

Tal cual como había dicho el médico, tres horas después Edward había sido instalado en la habitación 135 del Hospital Central de Forks. Su semblante era pálido pero al menos estaba alerta. Su madre no dejaba de prodigarle cuidados y de arreglarle la almohada cada quince minutos a pesar de sus quejas.

—Me duele en el pecho —dijo a la vez que se sobaba el lado izquierdo.

Lo detuve con rapidez bajándole el brazo.

—No puedes tocarte ahí, ángel, y durante al menos una semana no puedes levantarlo ni hacer fuerza con él durante unos cinco o seis meses —le dije a la vez que le intentaba acariciar el cabello pero él giró su cabeza para rechazar mi toque.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para apartarme del campo visual de todos que parecían interesados en preguntarle mil cosas a Edward para mantenerlo alerta, momento que aproveché para irme para afuera y esperar sentada en el pasillo en donde no doliera tanto la frialdad de mi ángel.

Sentada en la silla de plástico enfriado por el aire acondicionado del lugar, coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras me concentraba en no llorar.

—¿Te sientes bien…rompecorazones Swan? —preguntó Emmett tomando asiento a mi lado. Tenía una medio sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarme.

Iba vestido con sus habituales pantalones finos de lino pero sin la chaqueta que completaba el traje. Su camisa de seda Armani gris plomo había sido enrolladla hasta las altura de los codos.

—No tengo ganas de hablar, Emmett —le gruñí.

—¿Tampoco quieres llorar? porque estás a punto de arrancarte el labio inferior con tus dientes.

Me solté el labio. No era consciente de estar haciendo eso que él me había dicho.

—Lo siento.

—¡Hey! no me pidas disculpas, no es mi labio el que estás a punto de arrancar —se rió y aquellos hoyuelos infantiles se me antojaron más hermosos que antes. Tenía tiempo de no verlo sonreír, lo que sumó un punto más a mi tabla de "remordimiento express" de conciencia.

—¿Quieres un café?

—No me gusta.

—Oh. Supongo que soy menos observador de lo que creía.

—No te preocupes —me encogí de brazos y me recosté contra el espaldar de la silla.

En donde estábamos era una zona relativamente tranquila. Solo se escuchaba el vaivén de algunos enfermeros y médicos que pasaban por las habitaciones haciendo el chequeo de los pacientes. Gracias al cielo hasta allí no llegaba el ruido de las ambulancias, las cuales solo lograban crisparme los vellos del cuerpo.

—Te va a perdonar —dijo después de un rato de absoluto silencio.

—¿Tú crees?

—No. Lo sé. Sea lo que sea por lo que hayan pasado te va a perdonar. Edward no puede vivir sin ti.

Sonreí pero de una manera muy carente de alegría y con algo de ironía, él no dependía de mi…yo dependía de él.

—Sinceramente ahorita podría diferir de eso.

—Bella, él puede que esté dolido o hasta molesto ahora pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo hizo reaccionar! Lo trajiste para nosotros de nuevo y se enfrentó a mí por ti. ¿Acaso crees que él podría estar sin ti? Si crees eso es porque no has visto bien como es que a él le brillan los ojos cuando te ve. Como si fueses lo más valioso que existiera… y no lo puedo culpar.

Se calló antes de tomar por rumbos que serían fragosos e incómodos para ambos.

—Gracias, Emmett —le dije con una sonrisa.

Rosalie salió y nos miró a ambos. No informó sobre el cansancio de Edward y luego tomó asiento al lado de Emmett.

Hablando de miradas brillantes y cosas valiosas, Rose parecía embobada cada vez que Emmett le prodigaba atención, pero no lo veía como estúpida sino más bien como una joven ingenua y anhelante. Por dentro le deseé la mejor suerte del mundo, sabía de primera mano lo que era amar a un Cullen y esperaba que para ella si hubiese un final feliz. Porque para mí… no estaba tan segura.

_Veinticuatro horas pasaron…_

Veinticuatro horas en las cuales ninguno se fue a su casa y montamos guardia por turnos en la habitación de Edward y por supuesto afuera de ésta. Alice con Jasper, que ahora eran inseparables aunque no informaban si eran pareja o no. Esme y Carlisle, que se veían a los ojos con complicidad juvenil y con preocupación paternal alternadamente a ratos. Emmett y Rosalie, la cual era tan relajada y acomedida que le resultó a este imposible no establecer un nexo con ella, así solo fuese de amistad. Y yo…que estuve desde la medianoche hasta casi las cinco de la mañana cuando entró de nuevo Alice con un café en mano y me mandó a relajarme afuera. Mientras estuve en el cuarto Edward durmió como un niño. No se despertó, no se movió y de vez en cuando resoplaba en medio de su profundo sueño. Le susurré sentada a su lado una y otra vez el cuento del cazo de Lorenzo. De alguna u otra forma necesitaba sentir que hacía algo por él y quería creer que lo ayudaba a seguir durmiendo.

A las ocho en punto llegó el Doctor Gerandy a chequear a Edward quien no se cortó a la hora de decirle que no le gustaba esa cortada que le había hecho en el pecho, según él le parecía grotesca. El médico no dejó de sonreír mientras chequeaba su ritmo cardiaco y nos daba a todos las indicaciones de cómo debíamos cuidarle. Autorizó su salida para el mediodía y cuando por fin lo dieron de alta todos nos fuimos a la casa a descansar.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno. Edward se negaba a ser atendido por mí, solo su madre y Alice eran admitidas para que le curaran las pequeñas incisiones que le habían hecho y a la altura de la vena del brazo izquierdo para instalarle el marcapasos. Por mi parte yo era despedida con un simple: "Por favor, llama a mi madre o a Alice." Él desconocía el poder de destrucción que tenían en mí cada uno de sus rechazos; pero para los demás no. Carlisle quiso razonar con él pero no lo dejé, temí que si se alteraba demasiado no sacáramos nada positivo del asunto y empeoráramos las cosas.

Una mañana en la cual tanto Esme como Alice estaban sumamente ocupadas; una en la cocina y la otra haciendo las gestiones para remodelar el bufete de su esposo quien le había propuesto eso hacía unos días y ella había aceptado encantada de la vida. Fui a su habitación con las gasas y el Gerdex que necesitaba para limpiar las heridas que ya estaban casi cicatrizadas a pesar de hacer pasado tan solo siete días desde entonces.

—Buenos días, ángel —le dije con suavidad, pues seguía dormido—. Es hora de tu cura —insistí.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y al darse cuenta que era yo quien estaba sentada a su lado en la cama se corrió violentamente hacia la otra punta. De golpe me paré y traté de tranquilizarlo alejándome. Se quedó más tranquilo y a mí se me partió el alma en mil pedazos.

—Supongo que no dejarás que te toque —le dije con voz pesarosa.

—Que lo haga Alice….o mi madre… ¡No puedo soportar que me toques!

Inhalé bruscamente y me mordí el labio, asentí y salí de allí como murciélago escapando del infierno. Y si que ese era mi infierno personal; no solo Edward no me quería sino que ahora no me soportaba. Ya no tenía sentido seguir en esa casa. Ya ninguna mierda tenía sentido alguno.

Después de pedirle a Alice que subiese a atender a Edward me fui a la habitación que se me había designado en aquella casa, tomé mis maletas y bolsas en las que guardé cada cosa mía. No quería dejar nada que les pudiese recordar mi presencia, bajé las cosas hasta la entrada y me dirigí al garaje. Apreté el botón interno que activaba el portón eléctrico, miré mi muy abandonada Chevy. No pude evitar romper a llorar al entrar en esta y cerrar la puerta. Atrás habían quedado las esperanzas de salir de esa casa tomada de la mano de mi ángel, las esperanzas de una hermosa familia que me quería como si fuese suya.

Pero ahora no importaba nada, él lo había dejado claro con todos y cada uno de sus actos y más que nada…yo no deseaba tener nada que me recordase este dolor lacerante que me estaba comiendo viva. Lloré con rabia por no haber sido lo que Edward había esperado que fuera. Lloré con dolor porque sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón en carne viva y lloré aún más con impotencia por ver como se perdía la familia más real que alguna vez hubiese tenido.

_Ya no tenía nada…_

Encendí el motor que me sobresaltó un poco por lo fuerte que resonó en ese espacio tan silencio y lo puse en marcha. Me estacioné frente a la entrada de la casa y entré. Esme estaba allí, mirando con desconcierto las maletas y con cierta rabia también.

—Señora Esme…

—Te vas —me cortó.

Asentí.

—¡Qué decepción!

—Es que yo…

—Es que tú nada, Isabella. Te dije que me decepcionaría de ti si dejabas de perseverar. Sé que es duro, pero no pensé que te rendirías tan fácilmente. No parecías ser el tipo de persona que nos abandonaría también.

Sabía que ese "también" me colocaba en el grupo de enfermeras que se habían rendido por no haberle tenido paciencia a Edward…pero en mi caso era distinto. Jodida y malditamente distinto. Ninguna de ellas se había enamorado de su paciente.

Bajé la cabeza y acepté las palabras. Sin más empecé a recoger las maletas del suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llevo las cosas al auto.

Asintió con frío desinterés.

—Iré a prepararte tu pago.

—No es necesario…

—De todas maneras lo haré. Nos prestaste un servicio y debe ser pagado. Punto.

¿Un servicio?... Si había quedado una parte de mi corazón intacta la acababan de patear y hacer añicos brutalmente. Dio media vuelta y caminó con esa elegancia tan suya hacia el estudio de su esposo.

—Señora Esme, gracias por todo…y si no es mucha molestia, despídame del señor Cullen.

—No te vayas antes de darte tu pago —ordenó con dureza.

—Comencé prestando un servicio…pero eso paso a segundo plano hace mucho tiempo, lo que hice fue porque quería. No fue solo un trabajo para mí.

Ella flaqueo un poco en su andar pero de todas maneras respondió.

—Igualmente recibirás tu pago.

Cuando se perdió de vista me apresuré a tomar todas mis cosas y tirarlas a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Como había dejado el motor encendido arranqué y salí de allí a lo máximo que me dio esa maldita cafetera de mierda. Cuando iba lejos vi que Esme y Alice se quedaban en la puerta pero tenía la mirada anegada en lágrimas así que no podía distinguir cuáles eran sus expresiones.

No tenía adonde ir puesto que le había prestado mi casa a Alice y aunque podría quedarme en alguna de aquellas habitaciones sobrantes, no podría lidiar con los recuerdos que tenía de Edward y míos sentados sobre el sofá, mas aun sabia que en cualquier momento Alice sacaría a relucir algo sobre él. Así que opté por manejar prácticamente sin rumbo…a la deriva…solo a donde me llevaba la condenada carretera. Tenía las mensualidades prácticamente sin tocar. Dos mil quinientos dólares mensuales durante ocho meses sin tocar me daban la posibilidad de pasar unos días lejos y aclarar mi mente antes de volver a Forks y buscar el reenganche en el Saint Gabriel.

Me detuve a un lado de la carretera cuando la lluvia que había empezado repentinamente, se transformó en un diluvio en potencia. Esperé con la cabeza recostada al volante que escampara para seguir, porque en esas condiciones climáticas no llegaría a ninguna parte. En mi mente seguía rememorando las cosas que habían pasado; el rechazo de Edward, la dureza de Esme, las figuras de la que era mi única amiga y una especie de madre para mí en la puerta…golpeé el volante con los puños en un arranque de histeria hasta que me dolieron. Me desgarré la garganta gritando al cielo por su inclemencia. ¿Por qué no me dejaba ser feliz? ¿A quién había jodido tanto en mi otra o en esta vida que lo estaba pagando de tan mala manera? ¿Por qué todo me tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué por más que gritara el hoyo que tenía en medio del pecho no se cerraba?

_**00000000**_

El golpe de unos nudillos me despertó sobresaltada. Apenas una brizna de agua caía desde el cielo. Aturdida miré a través del vidrio y vi a un chico alto, moreno y bien parecido que nuevamente golpeaba la ventana. Tenía fruncido el ceño y sus ojos negros como la noche me escrutaban.

—Oye ¿te sientes bien? Necesitas que llame a la policía —su voz sonaba amortiguada por el vidrio así que medio me acomodé el cabello con las manos luego de descubrir que me había quedado dormida llorando y bajé un poco la ventanilla.

—No, muchas gracias. Estoy bien. Estaba esperando que la lluvia cesara para…

No continué. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Para donde iba a ir?

—¿Ibas a…? —me presionó él con cara de Estoy – esperando – una respuesta.

—Más…adelante.

—¿Al río Qillayute?

—No.

—¿Al aeropuerto Qillayute?

—Tampoco.

—¿A Port Angeles? Porque si es así creo que vas en la dirección contraria.

—No.

Subió una ceja en escrutinio y entornó los ojos.

—Creo que no tienes claro a dónde vas o piensas que voy a raptarte, violarte o asesinarte. Lamento decepcionarte, bonita… —sonrió desplegando su hermosa dentadura blanca y perfecta— Las cara pálidas no son mi tipo.

Irritada por su intromisión y ahora reciente insulto contraataqué.

—¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a tratar con las damas? Porque de plano debes de ser una vergüenza para ella.

—Mi madre murió hace más de tres años —admitió él sin alterarse.

—Yo…lo siento no sabía…no debí.

—¡Bah, tranquila! No lo sabías. Y al fin y al cabo ya no está así que… ¿De qué sirve andar llorando por lo que no puedes tener a tu lado? Debes seguir adelante por tus propios medios.

—Vaya…que optimista eres…¿cómo te llamas?

Me sonrió y metió la mano lo más que pudo por la pequeña ranura.

—Paul.

Apreté su mano lo mejor que pude y luego de soltarla terminé de bajar la ventanilla.

Miré alrededor pero no pude reconocer nada.

—¿En dónde estamos, Paul?

—Bueno...tú "estás" en la Reserva Quileute. Yo vivo aquí dijo muy pagado de sí mismo. Bienvenida a mi territorio, cara pálida. ¿Necesitas un guía?

Y allí estaba…no sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro además de más lágrimas en el itinerario de más tarde, pero al menos parecía que me había topado que con alguien que podía y quería sonreírme.

Me bajé de la camioneta y miré a Paul de frente, que me sonreía desde sus casi dos metros de altura.

_****_

_**Bueno…como siempre el Ángel se hizo esperar…lo lamento, chicas pero estos últimos días han sido sumamente ajetreados para mí. Además de que quería y necesitaba terminar Anhelo desde la Oscuridad antes de continuar con CDC. Lo importante es que aquí estoy…y aquí seguiré…**_

_**Les mando un beso…**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas mis nuevas lectoras de Fanfiction. Gracias por apoyarme y por hacer de esta historia lo que es. **_

_**Marie K. Matthew**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo Décimo Quinto: "Ocaso" **

**Emmett POV: **

Ben Cheney, un abogado recién recibido, trabajaba conmigo desde hacía seis meses aproximadamente. El chico era tímido pero agradable; además, aprendía con rapidez, por lo cual ahora era como una especie de pupilo para mí. Junto con Lauren Mallory; quien se desempeñaba como mi asistente. Juntos, eran mi staff de trabajo ideal: sin demasiadas personas o egos con qué lidiar; una relación respetuosa en todos los sentidos y sumamente eficientes trabajando en grupo o individualmente.

Los tenía ahora frente a mí en mi oficina. Estaban al otro lado de mi escritorio muy abarrotado de papeles. Una, al pendiente de cualquier detalle de "última hora" que me obligase a cambiar, sustituir, eliminar o crear algo en mi agenda de trabajo. El otro, se ajustaba las gafas con cansancio; se notaba a leguas que se había desvelado leyendo y yo sabía muy bien que no había sido algún libro por mero placer, Ben era así de responsable en cuanto a lo que su trabajo se refería.

—Cullen, tenemos un problema con este caso —puso delante de mí una carpeta de manila en la que la etiqueta decía Eric Yorkie. Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Ahora que hizo el maldito mocoso malcriado?

—No sé si conoces a Tyler Crowley, mi amigo del departamento de policía de Forks —asentí—. Bien, pues como él sabe que estamos trabajando con este chico me hizo llegar a primera hora de la mañana lo que son, sin duda alguna, agravantes para su caso. Parece que nuestro amigo pasó un fin de semana muy animado cerca del museo maderero de la ciudad, en casa de un amigo suyo. Le detuvieron por conducir en estado de ebriedad y por posesión de drogas ilegales.

Golpeé el escritorio con mi puño en un arrebato rabioso. Ya ese maldito caso me traía hasta el gorro.

—¡¿Pero será imbécil ese crío? ¡¿Sigue detenido? —menuda mañana de lunes estaba teniendo.

Cheney negó sin abrir los labios.

—Eso quiere decir que le impusieron una fianza; que por supuesto debió haber sido cancelada por su muy protectora mamasita. La cual por cierto… ¡No me avisó en lo absoluto! —miré a Lauren— Haz el favor de llamar a su madre con carácter de urgencia. Y cuando digo urgente me refiero a "lo dejaré podrirse en una correccional hasta que cumpla los dieciocho" —mi asistente salió de allí de inmediato sin replicar.

Ben me observó por encima de las gafas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Cullen?

—Lo único racional que resta en esta situación, Cheney —me froté los ojos con extenuación ¿Acaso algo podía ir bien por primera vez en días? Suspiré derrotado cuando recordé la situación por la que estábamos atravesando en casa, en estos precisos momentos. Tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mismísima…

—Emmett, ya vienen para acá —apuntó Lauren desde la puerta.

Al menos había "alguien" a quien sí enviaría derechito a la mierda sin remordimiento alguno. Pasados unos minutos me dedique a revisar algunos casos de urgencia y pedirle a Lauren que trajera algunos cafés. Necesitaba estar muy al pendiente y no dejar que nada se me escapara. Justo diez minutos después aparecieron en mi oficina.

Con los Yorkie en frente: la madre sobreprotectora y alcahueta sempiterna, el padre sometido y casi castrado por la esposa, y para cerrar con broche de oro tenía al angelito…al cual yo por cierto tenía la desgracia de representar; comencé a decirles lo que debía hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Buenos días —dije secamente mientras los miraba directo a los ojos. Me saludaron con una sonrisa seca y nerviosa. Sabían que no los había citado por mera cortesía o para darles una buena noticia—. Me enteré de lo ocurrido en fin de semana.

Como había sospechado, la señora intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con una risita que honestamente me sacó de quicio.

—Son cosas de chicos, señor Cullen. Una travesura. A su edad usted debió…

—A los diecisiete años; que es la edad de su hijo, señora Yorkie; yo no bebía. Si lo hacía, mi madre me dejaba sin dinero y mi padre se encargaba de que el único aire fresco que recibiera fuese el de la ventana de mi habitación y el de la ventanilla del coche vía al instituto —lo señalé con rabia mientras el pequeño toca-pelotas ponía cara de _Bah – por – favor – la – cosa – no – es – tan – grave_. Estuve tentado a usar mi pisapapeles de globo terráqueo de cristal y plata esterlina como su tratamiento de ortodoncia—. A su edad, no robe el auto de mis padres y lo estrellé contra una propiedad privada. Y para finalizar el ranking de "travesuras" de su hijito, señora Yorkie; a su edad jamás golpeé a mi novia solo por decirme que lo que había ocurrido era: ¡Por estar malditamente ebrio! —esto ultimo lo grite dando un seco golpe sobre el escritorio.

La mujer pego un brinco de susto y el "pequeño travieso" abrió sus ojos mostrando miedo.

Tomé la carpeta que tenía todo el expediente de Eric y se la coloqué de mala manera al frente de ella.

—Aquí está su caso. Tómenlo y llévenselo a alguien que esté interesado en defender a su hijo.

—No puede dejar de representarme. Yo le estoy pagando cuatro mil dólares por sus servicios —el chico volvía a tener la misma sonrisa engreída con la que pretendía darse por ganador sobre ese punto.

—Mira, Eric… —dije entre dientes— Para empezar; jamás en tu vida has trabajado y si no hubiese sido por tus padres en estos momentos estuvieses fregando inodoros en la correccional juvenil de Port Angeles; cosa que tendrías bien merecida. Segundo, no eres capaz de mantenerte alejado de los problemas, ni siquiera porque pese sobre ti un juicio de; por lo mínimo, tres cargos en tus contra, mucho menos podrás pagar los servicios de un abogado. Y tercero, el hecho de que por mi trabajo tus padres me hayan pagado no quiere decir que tú lo hiciste. No te voy a aceptar que me pretendas vapulear con eso porque yo no soy ellos y no tengo por qué tolerarte tus idioteces.

Los tres se quedaron callados así que continué.

—Les aclaro algo: yo no llevo casos en los que mi representado sea un redomado idiota. Mucho menos cuando este tiene el descaro de seguir ampliando su prontuario mientras que yo trato de salvarle el pellejo de las garras de la justicia. Así que agarren su caso y váyanse ahora mismo, antes de que me ofrezca como colaborador con la fiscalía en tu contra.

Su madre me miró horrorizada y por fin abrió la boca.

—Usted no nos puede hacer eso. No…no es ético —se agarraba la garganta para aparentar que le iba a dar un patatús ahí mismo.

Me acomodé con tranquilidad en mi silla.

—Señora, Yorkie, su hijo se emborracha, se estrella contra el garaje de su vecino; gracias a dios que no había nadie por esos lares en ese momento, golpea a su novia, luego vuelve a emborracharse, consume drogas, lo detienen… ¿y yo soy el que no es ético? Hágame el favor de buscar en el diccionario o la jodida wikipedia que es la palabra ética. Porque me parece que ni usted ni su familia la conocen.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus puestos, cuando un muy altivo Eric se cernió sobre mi escritorio con una risa de autosuficiencia.

—Entonces devuélvanos todo el dinero que le cancelamos hasta ahora. Se lo daremos a nuestro nuevo abogado.

Respiré profundo tres veces antes de sucumbir al antojo de jugar al bowling contra los dientes del chico.

—Mire, amigo. Todo abogado le va a cobrar por la asesoría que le brinde, y yo se las brindé a ustedes en reiteradas ocasiones; así que ese dinero me lo gané a pulso. Si quieren demándenme, háganlo, pero tengan en cuenta que cuando le exponga al jurado lo insoportable que es lidiar con un malcriado, borracho y fuma-hierbas como tú, de seguro saldrán perdiendo —se enderezó y salió de mi oficina con el rabo entre las piernas.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté contra el espaldar.

Ahora podía respirar un poco mejor.

**...0.0.0**

Al medio día preferí ir a almorzar en casa. Le pedí a Lauren que cancelara todas mis citas. Cuando de camino a la puerta, me detuvo:

—Emmett, espera. La señorita Rosalie hale te acaba de llamar.

"_¿Rose? ¿Para qué?"_

—¿No dejó dicho nada para mí?

—Solo que te acercaras a tu casa lo más pronto posible. Dijo que no era nada para que te asustaras, solo que sería bueno que estuvieses allá.

—Qué extraño…. —me dije intentando pensar en lo que habría pasado.

Sin mucha parafernalia me despedí de mi asistente y salí como alma que lleva el diablo para enterarme de lo que sea que hubiese sucedido.

"_¡Dios! ¿No se podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad acaso?" _

**...**

Apenas llegué Esme y Carlisle me pusieron al tanto de lo acontecido. Isabella se había ido.

Alice estaba cetrina en la cocina, con una expresión triste y atormentada, al igual que el resto de los que estaban allí. Solo Esme tenía una expresión de frialdad, que de por si yo no me tragué en ningún momento, a ella le tuvo que haber pegado más que a cualquiera de nosotros, puesto que quería muchísimo a Bella.

Rosalie también estaba en la casa con una expresión preocupada. Me gustó darme cuenta que pese a todo, ella se mantenía en cada momento problemático a nuestro lado en forma de apoyo moral. Se había convertido en alguien en quien confiar para todos nosotros, y en una buena amiga para mí. De hecho habíamos salido dos veces a charlar y tomarnos unas cervezas, cosa que no es muy habitual porque no era en plan de "cita"; mas bien eran salidas con una buena amiga, y sentía que eso era lo que me mantenía equilibrado después de tantos disgustos y preocupaciones seguidos.

—¿Crees que retrocederá en sus avances? —pregunto con una taza de café humeante entre ambas manos. Parecía estarse dando calor con la misma.

Negué con la cabeza insistentemente. En parte yo mismo quería poner fe en esas palabras.

—No lo sé —le dije—. Espero que no, puesto que Bella hizo muy buen trabajo con él —me acomodé entre los grandes y mullidos cojines del sofá—. Creo que mientras mantengamos su rutina lo más parecida posible a como Bella la llevaba, no tendremos problemas. Esme podría seguir fomentándole la lectura, hasta nosotros mismo podemos hacerlo también. O quizás podamos conseguir una institución educativa para personas como él.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Emmett, la institución más adecuada para que vaya tu hermano está a muchos kilómetros de distancia de aquí. En Seattle. Las que hay por estos alrededores son instituciones psiquiátricas, y él no está demente, así que es imposible llevarlo allá. Así como tampoco se puede llevar al Saint Gabriel's Children Hospital puesto que es solo para niños.

—Oh…estamos muy jodidos por aquí —la cabeza amenazaba con empezar a dolerme—. En mal momento se fue Bella. Muy mal momento.

Un silencio se interpuso entre ambos durante un minuto en los que trataba de desenmarañar el nudo de sentimientos que tenía por su partida.

—¿La vas a echar mucho de menos? —preguntó Rosalie con suavidad.

Asentí con una media sonrisa en el rostro; no era precisamente de felicidad.

—Claro que sí. Ella hizo muchos por nosotros. Más allá de ser la terapeuta de mi hermano; se convirtió en la amiga y confidente de mi mamá, el cable a tierra de papá y hasta la salvadora de Alice. ¡Ja! Me hizo hasta sentar cabeza a mí, quien vivía como si fuese un playboy, porque me creía con el derecho de estar de cama en cama y de brazo en brazo. De alguna manera soy una mejor persona por ella.

Rosalie asintió y se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a…llevar el café a la cocina. Creo que ya se enfrió. Nos vemos en un rato —y salió con esa gracia tan propia. Su hermoso cabello dorado se balanceó de lado a lado debido a sus movimientos.

Rose era una mujer hermosa. Lástima que yo ya tenía el corazón ocupado.

**...0.0.0**

A la mañana siguiente iba saliendo para el trabajo cuando vi a Alice parada en el umbral de la puerta tratando de razonar con Edward.

—Tienes que comer algo, Ed. Ayer no lo hiciste y hoy no puedes hacer lo mismo. Necesitas estar fuerte para…

—Alice, yo me encargo —le interrumpí y tomé la bandeja que llevaba una torre de pequeños pancakes con mantequilla y sirope de maple encima. Un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pequeño plato con tres galletas de canela. Le escolté hasta que cerré la puerta tras ella y miré hacia dentro.

La cama estaba pulcramente ordenada al igual que todo el cuarto; cosa que no me extrañó puesto que él era una persona muy metódica. No le gustaba nada fuera de lugar. Así que por el lado del orden no podíamos deducir que él estaba deprimido.

En su silla – hamaca color azul —que pendía en un rincón de la habitación frente a la venta panorámica con vista al patio trasero y al bosque colindante con la casa— solo se veían sus piernas puesto que mantenía su cuerpo recargado al gracioso mueble con forma de gota.

—Vamos, Edward. Ven a comer —le dije a la vez que colocaba la bandeja con la comida en la cama. Me puse frente a él y noté un poco de sombras azules bajo unos ojos rojos. Había estado llorando.

No quiso siquiera verme cuando le hablaba.

—No. no quiero comer.

"_Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?"_

Pues si se iba a comportar como un crío, como un crío lo iba a tratar. Me quité la chaqueta del traje y la coloqué en el espaldar de la silla que estaba en una esquina apartada del cuarto. Fui hasta la comida, rebane los pancakes en varios pedazos y luego me fui con el plato hacia él.

—Abre la boca —le ordené a punto de reírme cuando vi que me miraba con reprobación y un pequeño atisbo de socarronería.

—No soy un bebé. Puedo comer solo y además no quiero.

—Edward, me confundes con alguien a quien le _importan_ tus caprichos. Vas a comer porque el médico lo dijo y como te comportas como un bebé te voy a dar la comida en la boca, así que di _aaaa.._.

Se incorporó con lentitud y me hizo caso con el ceño fruncido. Masticó con rabia infantil, mientras que yo me mordía las mejillas por dentro para contener la risa. Poco a poco fue comiendo y al final se tomó el jugo de naranja prácticamente en un solo trago. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial cuando puse delante de su nariz el plato con las galletas; con su orgullo ya "pisoteado" le importó muy poco mostrase desesperado cuando se las comió como un famélico.

Le tendí la mano cuando terminó, la tomó y lo guié hacia la cama. Me coloqué frente a él para hablar de hombre a hombre.

—No entiendo por qué te haces el difícil, Edward. Sabes que no puedes dejar de comer porque prácticamente acabas de salir del hospital. No puedes ser tan irresponsable contigo mismo —le hablaba con claridad pero no con rudeza. No era tan idiota como para no entender que él estaba así por Isabella.

Bajó la cabeza con tanta tristeza que casi podía sentir su dolor. Me recordó cuando le dije que me apartaría de ella para que él fuese feliz. Tener que verlos juntos cada día, con los ojos brillantes clavados en el otro como si el universo se redujese solo a ellos dos. Cuando me quedaba trabajando hasta tarde en mi cuarto, había podido verlo a hurtadillas como se escabullía de su habitación para dormir con ella. El vivir con ellos era una completa pesadilla en la que se me recordaba que yo había sido el perdedor en esa historia, y lo más triste fue que jamás tuve una oportunidad de salir airoso de esa contienda puesto que la inocencia de mi hermano menor había cautivado a Isabella mucho antes de que yo llegara y ya no tenía ningún chance ante eso. Me costó tiempo para digerir eso, pero lo hice. Aún así, y a pesar de todo lo que había estado pasando me agradecía ser yo el que estaba en la posición del saberme no correspondido; porque si Edward estaba tan alicaído solo porque ella se había ido, no me imagino como hubiese reaccionado si hubiese tenido que lidiar con un "_Quiero a tu hermano y no a ti". _

Le apreté el hombro y lo zarandeé para captar su atención. Me miró contrariado.

—¿Por qué me empujas?

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Hermano, no te empujé…

—Claro que sí. Yo sentí que me empujaste.

No podía hablar con seriedad cuando él se ponía en ese plan de ser taaaaaan literal.

—Lo hacía para llamar tu atención, no por maldad. Disculpa.

—Tranquilo, pero la próxima vez llámame por mi nombre.

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí. Ahora que era tan suelto consigo mismo y los demás, no dudaba en ponernos en nuestro sitio con alguna de sus lógicas y acertadas conclusiones. Luego me puse serio porque lo que íbamos a hablar, lo ameritaba.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal? —le susurré las palabras tratando de que los reproches no lo abrumaran más de lo necesario.

—Yo no quería que se fuera…

—Lo sé, pero se cansó de que la trataras mal. Sé que no la dejabas curarte desde que volviste del hospital, y eso la tenía muy mal.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me lo decía Esme y supe que era cierto porque ya ella no sonreía. Solo permanecía pululando por la casa como si estuviese perdida y con la mirada triste.

—¡Pero yo pensé que ella…! —se sonrojó y se calló de pronto.

—¿Qué pensaste, hermano?

Negó con la cabeza. Su sonrojó se pronunció más, sospeché que lo que iba a decir tenía que ver con la vez con que había _intimado_ con ella.

—Hey, Edward, mírame —y lo hizo—. Confía en mí. Puedes hablarme sobre cualquier cosa. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Es que…cuando nosotros…cuando nos…

—Cuando tuvieron relaciones… —le ayudé.

—Si, cuando tuvimos relaciones ella me hizo usar preservativo. Y yo leí que los autistas que tenían sexo debían colocárselos para no hacer bebés enfermos como ellos —su voz se rompió y su mirada se tornó desesperada—. Y yo creí que ella pensaba eso de mí, me sentí muy mal, porque yo no soy una mala persona, hermano. ¿Qué hay de malo en que nazca un niño como yo? ¿Es porque no soy inteligente como los demás? Si es por eso, lo entiendo…pero yo sé tocar el piano, y Rosalie dice que lo hago bien. No puedo ser tan bruto entonces…

No lo pude evitar. Simplemente no pude. Las lágrimas se me agolparon en la garganta y lloré. Lloré con rabia e impotencia porque un idiota en alguna parte del mundo dijo cosas horribles, y él en su inocencia le había creído. Las personas que nos creemos "normales" a veces podemos ser los seres más mezquinos del mundo, creyéndonos superiores a los demás. Cuando en realidad somos los causantes de que el mundo y el resto de las cosas vayan mal.

Al ver como mi hermano intentaba explicarse con desespero sobre que no "era tan tonto como habían dicho en el condenado blog" me sentía sobre pasado.

Tomé sus manos y se las coloqué en el regazo, para intentar calmarlo.

—Escúchame, Edward, tú no eres nada de lo que esa gente dijo en esa página de internet. Son malos e inescrupulosos —con desespero limpie mis ojos—. Son personas que no han estudiado sobre lo que verdaderamente es el autismo y se creen con el derecho de decir lo que quieran sobre eso, entonces incurren en errores garrafales y publican cosas que no solo son ofensivas sino que además son mentira.

—¡Pero yo no soy como los demás!

—Por supuesto que no lo eres. ¡Eres mejor! Pocas personas aprenden a tocar el piano con tanta facilidad como la tienes tú. Eres especial, hermano. No raro o tonto como leíste en esa mierda de web. Y lo más importante de todo es que Bella lo sabe, por eso te ama tanto. ¿Por qué crees que te prefirió a ti? —el decir eso era como golpearme a mí mismo en la boca del estómago, pero yo no era el que importaba en ese momento. Era Edward—. Porque eres especial.

—Pero Bella no es como yo y es especial.

Tragué grueso al escuchar su racionamiento ¿Y en verdad él no se creía inteligente? Malditos blogs de quinta, hechos por retrógrados sin preparación.

—Ella es especial a su manera única, Edward. Nadie es como ella.

Se puso mortalmente serio.

—¿Aún la quieres?

—Si —le dije sin bajar la mirada. Ya no tenía caso mentir.

—Entonces, si eso te pone triste… ¿Por qué nos quieres juntos? —joooooder con el muchacho superdotado.

—Porque tanto como quiero a Bella, deseo verla feliz. Pero por encima de todo, jamás…y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir; jamás voy a sentirme completo si tú eres desdichado. Te amo más que a cualquier mujer del mundo. Y ese, Edward Cullen, es el motivo real porque el que quiero que rectifiques lo que has hecho. Para poder ver a mi hermanito sonriendo tanto que pareciera que afuera de las puertas de esta casa no existiese un mundo complicado y lleno de desafíos horribles.

Se volvió a alterar un poco, gesticulando desesperadamente.

—Yo quiero hacerla feliz…yo quiero ser feliz, Emmett. Pero se fue. Me dejó solo y yo no sé sonreír si Bella no está. Siempre que lo hacía, volteaba y allí estaba ella. No sé cómo hacerlo si no está conmigo.

Suspiré y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

—Dale unos días, Edward. Máximo una semana. Déjala que respire y que se tranquilice. Sé que ella se va a dar cuenta que cometió un error, pero si no, en cinco días vamos a buscarla a su casa y te disculparás con ella por tu actitud tan desagradecida.

—Y grosera —puntualizó él.

Sonreí.

—Si, fuiste un grosero, hermano. Eso no te lo niego.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y supe que quería decirme algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —musité receloso.

—Es que…ayer…cuando ella se fue… —bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado— Yo tuve la culpa de que Bella se fuera.

—Evidentemente, Edward. ¿Pero qué hiciste? —debía ser delicado con él si no quería causarle una crisis de ansiedad, pero tampoco pretendía tratarlo con puros pañuelos de seda como si se fuese a romper. Edward había enfrentado muchas cosas adversas y debía ahora enfrentar sus errores con el mismo temple.

—Le dije…yo le dije que no podía soportar que me tocara.

Lo solté de ipso facto y coloqué mi cara entre mis manos. Mis codos soportaban el peso sobre las rodillas. Giré solo lo necesario para verlo a la cara, la cual por cierto estaba cetrina y avergonzada.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Edward? ¿Te daba asco?

Abrió sus ojos como platos, horrorizado ante lo que le había dicho. Pobre Isabella…

—¡No, por dios! Jamás podría sentir asco de Bella. Yo la…yo la amo.

—Si la amas… ¿Por qué le dijiste que no soportabas su toque? Edward, la heriste muy profundamente. Apuesto a que ella llegó a la misma conclusión que yo ahorita. Eso fue horrible. Nunca se debe tratar así a una mujer. Nunca.

—Es que yo…yo le dije eso porque no portaba que me tocara en verdad. No lo dije para herirla.

Me dejó totalmente descolocado con esa respuesta. Tenía que haber un jodido buen motivo…

—¿Por qué lo dijiste, entonces?

—Porque cuando ella me toca… —se sonrojó— Cuando ella me toca solo puedo pensar en "eso".

—¿En "eso"? ¿Dé qué coño hablas, Edward?

—De "eso", Emmett. De hacerle el amor. Y en ese momento yo todavía estaba triste por ella, y luego viene y me toma por sorpresa al acabarme de despertar… ¡Dios, no sé que hice! ¡No quiero perderla, hermano! ¡No quiero!

Si la situación no fuese de por sí tan exasperante me hubiese partido de risa allí mismo. Prácticamente todo ese embrollo era por un malentendido. Aunque viéndolo desde una retrospectiva objetiva, Edward la estaba rechazando desde un poco antes de que le soltase semejante frase así que Bella tomó la decisión enajenada por el dolor.

—El plan sigue en marcha, Ed. Si, Bella no ha vuelto en cinco días, vamos a por ella.

—¿Y si no quiere volver porque fui malo con ella?

—Volverá, hermano porque te va a comprender. Te quiere demasiado como para no hacerlo. Y si aún así no quiere, siempre podremos secuestrarla para ti —le guiñé un ojo.

Me miró estupefacto.

—¿Por qué la vamos a secuestrar?

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

—Hermanito, otro día te hablaré sobre las cosas que se pueden hacer con las mujeres. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Debo ir a la oficina.

Asintió conforme y me siguió a la puerta. Bajamos juntos las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté.

Pasó de largo a mi lado en dirección a la cocina.

—Voy a por las galletas de canela. Cuatro no son suficientes.

Sonreí y meneé la cabeza de lado a lado. Él era en muchas formas un niño todavía, con deseos de hombre pero con la inocencia de un niño.

_¡Qué contradictorio! _

Pase el resto de la tarde en casa. Me permití por primera vez algo de paz y quería disfrutar un poco de la compañía de mi hermano. Pasamos entre el piano con Rosalie y el Jardín con mi mamá. Su ánimo había cambiado bastante en comparación a esta mañana y eso era algo que me hacia sumamente feliz, era cierto, amaba a Bella; pero por sobre todo amaba a mi hermano; es de sabios cuando dicen que la felicidad de un ser amado es la nuestra, no importa cuan injusto sea para con nosotros; amar es amar bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Terminamos nuestra tarde – de – hermanos, intentando enseñar a Edward a jugar fútbol americano. ¡Lo odiaba! Decía que era muy rudo y para nada divertido con tantos golpes que te dabas.

—No me gusta —asevero tirando el balón con rabia—. Esto es para salvajes.

—Hermano… es fútbol americano, así se juega.

—Pues tienes malos gustos para las diversiones. Lo mejor es escuchar música y tocar el piano —dijo mirándome con escepticismo.

—Como quieras —dije rompiendo a reír. Mi madre que se había mostrado enojada todo el día, también se permitió reír ante la rabieta y la cara de "estás loco" que Edward me hizo—. Vamos por algo de comer —le dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros y convidándolo a la cocina.

Al llegar olía delicioso.

—¡¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es? —le dije a Alice quien sonrió de soslayo.

—Tranquilo Emmett, es solo pollo a la broaster y papas fritas, pensé que tendrían ganas de comer algo rico y antojoso después de esa sesión de tacleos.

Me acerque sigilosamente al oído de Alice y le susurré:

—¿Sabes que no fui muy rudo con él verdad?

—Lo sé, pero eso Edward no lo sabe y ahora está enojado.

Echamos a reír ante la cara enojada que aún conservaba mi hermano.

—¿Hay mas galletas de canela? —pregunto Edward.

—Si, las saque hace una hora del horno. Ya deben estar frías.

—Gracias —contestó.

Salió de la cocina con el bol completo de galletas y por su rostro de "ni lo intenten" Alice y yo no le dijimos nada. Si le daba dolor de estomago iba a ser su problema. Yo por mi parte me atarugué de pollo y un plato entero de papas fritas. Alice me regaño porque no le estaba dejando a los demás, y solo me eche a reír.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz. Bella había cambiado muchas cosas en nuestra familia, para bien. Incluyéndome a mí. Me sentía orgulloso de mi hermano y ponía fe en la Bella que conocía; ella debía regresar, mi hermano pendía de eso.

Al salir de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación me detuve al ver un gran destello anaranjado que se colaba por la puerta trasera que daba con el jardín. Edward estaba sentado en medio del umbral con su bol de galletas contemplando el ocaso que destellaba en su grandiosidad aunado con el increíble jardín de mamá.

Estaba fascinado con el y decidí darle su espacio. Traté de no hacer bulla al regresar por donde vine para no interrumpirlo.

—¡Bella!... —dijo él soltando un desalentador suspiro.

Sí, ponía toda mi fe en la Bella fuerte y capaz que había conocido. De ella dependía la felicidad de mi hermano. Ellos eran la mitad de un todo, un todo que no puede vivir sin la mitad. Y desde donde quiera que ella estuviese debía regresar.

_Lo haría._

**...0.0**

**Bella POV: **

_Un día antes, en la reserva Quilleute…_

Paul me insistió para que fuésemos a comer algo. Así que entramos a un patio largo que hacía a la vez de restaurant. El techo había sido de maderas que habían estado a la deriva. Unas diez mesas de cuatro puestos estaban repartidas por el lugar. No era para nada un lugar elegante, pero la cantidad de gente que había allí me indicaba que o la cocinera de allí era muy buena o estaban regalando la cerveza ese día. Apenas y conseguimos puesto. Una pareja se estaba yendo cuando nosotros llegamos y tomamos su mesa enseguida.

Una chica de tez morena, muy hermosa y con cara de No – me – jodas no trajo el menú.

—Hola, Leah —le dijo Paul sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola, Paul.

Dicho eso me medio miró y se fue. Si esa era su estrategia para atraer clientes, no iba bien encaminada.

—Como que no le caigo muy bien —le susurré por encima del menú.

—¡Nah! No te preocupes. ¿Qué vas a pedir? —me pareció que ese comentario fue uno de tipo No – quiero – que – me preguntes – nada, así que no seguí.

Miré los platillos. La verdad era que no me sentía especialmente de ánimos para comer en ese momento. ¡Dios, Edward! Lo había dejado atrás sin más. ¿Qué haría ahora sin…?

—¡Bella! —Paul llamó mi atención tirándome una servilleta hecha bola— No vinimos para que llores, sino para que comas.

No me había dado cuenta de que se me había escapado una lágrima por uno de los costados de mis ojos. Me lo limpié con la manga del suéter.

—Lo siento —comencé a mirar la lista del menú, nuevamente—. Creo que me comeré…una lasaña. Eso.

—¿Y qué vas a tomar?

—Una coca cola.

—Bien.

A los dos minutos Leah volvió con libreta en mano. Le hicimos nuestros pedidos y se fue por donde vino sin mucha ceremonia.

Cuando él iba a preguntarme algo, una mujer de edad media y muy parecida a Leah se apareció frente a Paul viéndolo con reprobación y a mí con asco. Vaya…parecía que era el día mundial de putear a Bella Swan. ¡Simplemente fabuloso!

—¡Wow, Paul! No has dejado pasar ni dos meses desde que Rachel se fuera de tu casa para estar saliendo con otra. Y peor aún, con una cara pálida ¿eh?

Mi compañero de mesa entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Sue? Yo hago con mi vida lo que me venga en gana y sin darte explicaciones.

Ella sonrió con sorna.

—Uy… ¡Que genio! Yo solo hacía un comentario.

—Pues ve a hacerle tus comentarios a quien le importe y a quien no te considere una persona molesta.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y nos dirigió una mirada envenenada a ambos. Eso me sacó de quicio ¿Qué le había hecho a esas mujeres? ¿Aparecer?

—¿Sabe? Los caras pálidas tenemos muy mala fama. Dicen que somos violentos, y que cuando queremos algo pasamos por encima de todos y todo con tal de conseguirlo. Así que yo que usted no me cabrearía, no vaya a ser que me venga para acá con un batallón de pálidos como yo a invadirles sus tierras —terminé mi comentario con una sonrisa irónica.

La mujer entró en cólera y se fue de allí pitando.

Paul se partió de la risa.

—¡Eres buena, joder!

Ahora fui yo la que entrecerró lo ojos.

—Explícame el porqué de que me odien tanto.

Vi como la mirada de él que se apagaba con tristeza y se encendía con furia y dolor.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¡Oh no, cariño! Tú me obligaste a venir acá y de paso tuve que aguantarme que dos mujeres me agarraran rabia de a gratis. Así que no te queda de otra que explicarte.

Suspiró pesadamente y accedió a mi orden —petición con reticencia.

—Hace dos meses terminé con mi prometida, Rachel Black, quien es la mejor amiga de Leah… —ahí estaba uno de los motivos— y ahijada de Sue —el otro—. Así que deben de creer que estamos saliendo o algo así. Pffff ¡como si pudiera hacer eso ahora!

Entorné los ojos.

—Bienvenido al club de los despechados —le dije con una sonrisa carente de alegría.

—A mí me dejaron por no cumplir "ciertas expectativas" ¿y a ti? —me preguntó casi divertido por la situación.

—Por estúpida. Aunque básicamente también creo que no estuve a la altura y…¡Voilä! Aquí estoy.

Paul sacó otra servilleta. La desdobló y comenzó a formar un cilindro con la misma.

—Rachel…mierda yo adoraba a esa mujer ¿sabes?... Pero no comprendió que yo quisiese estudiar enfermería en vez de ser un licenciado en contaduría como lo que está estudiando ella ahora.

—¡No tiene derecho a hacerte una cosa así! —bufé—. No eres un niño al que se le deben imponer las cosas. Si quieres ser enfermero, yo te apoyo. Tengo unos libros en mi casa que podrían servirte…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par emocionados.

—¿Eres enfermera? —asentí— ¡Que coincidencia!

—Pero estoy especializada en pacientes con autismo. Así que no son muchos los que te puedo dar, pero creo que te podrían servir.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo los puedo recoger y en donde?

—En Forks. Luego te doy un aventón cuando vuelva.

Me sonrió con cara de zorro.

—Así que vas a volver… —ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de que ya había tomado esa decisión. Pero me iría a mi casa, le cambiaría un poco los planes a Alice, pero ni modo.

—Pues si…lo haré…

—¿Por qué escapaste, Bella?

—¿Por qué supones que me escapé?

Comenzó a levantar los dedos enumerando sus teorías.

—Manejas sin rumbo fijo, tienes tu equipaje en la cabina de tu camioneta y de paso tienes cara de mal de amor. Así que creo que estás escapando de alguien. ¿Qué te hicieron?

Me encogí de hombros y bajé mi mirada a la mesa de madera. Comencé a seguir las líneas de la madera con una de mis uñas.

—Hice daño, me hicieron daño. Dejé a tras lo que pudo haber sido mi única familia y a la misma vez mi trabajo.

—Y por eso huyes…

—¿Disculpa? —me comencé a irritar ¿Huir? ¿Yo había huido? ¿Eso les parecía a todos? No pude evitar recordar a Esme y sus últimas palabras. Que cagada…

—Claro que huyes. Apuesto lo quieras a que ni siquiera te despediste de "él". No, por tu cara veo que no lo hiciste. Así que huiste —afirmó con la cabeza, muy pagado de si mismo.

—Bueno, señor me – meto – en – todo. ¿Por qué mejor no me dice como puedo arreglar este embrollo?... Si cree que es tan fácil deducir de qué se trata.

—Mira, debes encararlo. Decirle lo que piensas. Si tienes que gritarle, hazlo —jamás le gritaría a mi ángel—. Luego solucionar el problema que tuviste con la familia que tanto quieres, porque me imagino que es recíproco. Y si es así, sabrán perdonarte el error cometido. Y si ellos lo cometieron tú puedes perdonarlos para no tener que vivir sola. Créeme, de eso yo sé bastante.

Tragué grueso.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—¡Claro! A veces lo que hace falta es que alguien de fuera te dé una perspectiva imparcial y listo —¿Sería tan fácil? ¿Lo único que necesitaba para volver a mi vida de antes sería "conversar"? Me descubrí cruzando los dedos para que así fuese en mi interior—. Bella, tómate unos días para ti. Respira aire fresco y luego ¡zas! Le haces frente a la situación. Mira que eso de estar solo y de paso desempleado no es una buena combinación.

Y así, sin quererlo se me escapó una carcajada que a su vez me insufló esperanza.

No sabía, a ciencia cierta, que diría o que haría todavía. Debía tomar decisiones. Pero mientras, me comería mi lasaña con mi nuevo amigo optimista y accidental, me relajaría y pondría las cosas en perspectiva. Volvería a Edward de una u otra manera.

Al final de la tarde disfrute de un hermoso ocaso que colindaba con la playa en la reserva. Por una fracción de segundo me permití algo de tranquilidad, pero esta no duro mucho cuando sentí como mis ojos acunaban lágrimas de melancolía; quizá en otras circunstancias estaría en los brazos de mi ángel contemplando este hermoso ocaso. Quizá fuese desde el jardín resplandeciente de los Cullen o desde la ventana de su habitación. No importaba dónde, siempre y cuando estuviese en sus brazos.

Con la fuerza que logre reunir apreté la mano contra mi pecho y contuve el llanto. Debía ser fuerte, por mí y sobre todo por mi ángel. Volvería y aclararía esta tormentosa situación.

—¡Edward!... —suspiré su nombre. 

_Él estar sin él no era un opción... No lo era y jamás lo sería. _

**...0.0**

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bueno aquí estamos oootraaaaa vez con una nueva entrega del ángel. Que espero que sea de su agrado y que a su vez sirva para tranquilizar un poco esa situación tan tirante en la que el capítulo anterior dejó a muchas. **_

_**Les insto a que si no les gusta, dejen su crítica PERO DE MANERA RESPETUOSA. No tengo problemas con lidiar con la crítica pero si con los insultos…yyyyyyyyy como yo no soy ninguna santa vamos a dejar unos puntos claros: Solo ésta cabecita; la cual tengo pegada al cuello; sabe el porqué cada cosa aparece en la historia. No siempre son ni serán cosas felices pero que van en la historia porque yo quiero construir la historia así. Y es mi prerrogativa llevar el curso de la misma en las líneas que considere pertinente. Ese derecho me lo concede el hecho de pasar más de cinco o seis horas frente a una pc achicharrándome la vista para llevarles a ustedes un capítulo lo mejor que pueda. **_

_**Gracias y mil gracias a quienes se mantienen al pie del cañón conmigo y a quienes se han mantenido a mi lado sin que yo les dé nada a cambio excepto capítulos. Que quizá se tarden mucho, si…pero es que estoy en proceso de tesis…así que muchas gracias por su comprensión. **_

_**Sé que tengo las mejores lectoras porque su cariño me lo demuestra. Y si cada review fuese un abrazo me tuviesen toda espachurradota. XD. **_

_**Les quiero, mis terroristas…**_

_**Hasta pronto…  
PD: **__**Me voy a perder del mapa aproximadamente de quince días a un mes y quise dejarles esta última entrega de corazón de cristal para que me extrañen y me comprendan. **____****_

_**Todo dependerá de lo que me tome abocarme a mi tesis, por eso no les doy fecha exacta.**____****_

_**Así que...hasta pronto, pequeñas…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	16. Chapter 16

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo Décimo Sexto: "Mí Ángel" **

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice al verme bajo el umbral de la entrada— ¡Pasa, por Dios! ¡Te estás empapando!

«Muy tarde» Pensé para mis adentros.

Llevaba puesto un delicado suéter que en realidad servía de nada contra la lluvia torrencial que estaba azotando a la ciudad de Forks en ese momento. «¡Como de costumbre!». Mis zapatillas Adidas y mis jeans ya estaban empapados también… En fin, ya era un desastre andante enchumbado de agua, eso había ocurrido en el pequeño trayecto de mi camioneta a la entrada aunado a los diez segundos que me tome para respirar y darme ánimos internamente.

Me adentré en la casa y pude sentir en como la calidez me envolvió de inmediato. Además, había un exquisito olor que se desprendía: era pollo, pero no podía distinguir con claridad si era al horno o asado.

Me giré hacia Alice con expresión de disculpa.

—Si estás esperando a alguien…

Ella me adentró aún más en aquel espacio de madera y colores fríos en las paredes. Me ayudó a quitarme el suéter que goteaba agua por doquier, al igual que mi cabello. Su sonrisa genuina me insufló aliento; aquella me recordaba como había sido nuestra relación antes de que todo ese tormentoso día se llevara a cabo. Quizá, a diferencia de lo que yo creía, ella no estaba molesta conmigo.

—Bella, ¿acaso crees que voy a dejar que andes por quién sabe dónde, cuando tú me abriste las puertas de tu casa en el momento que más necesitaba de alguien? Sabes bien que no lo permitiré, y ¡Además!... Es — ta — es — tu — ca — sa —me deletreo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

—Pero yo no te la ofrecí para venir a incordiarte luego…

—A ver…pensemos. La casa tiene tres habitaciones, nosotras somos solo dos… así que… ¡Explícame el modo en que vas a molestarme!, porque sinceramente yo no lo veo por ningún lado —en sus ojos brilló la ternura que le era tan característica; su sonrisa de niña hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas—. Somos amigas, Bella. Y sé por lo que estás pasando, permíteme ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Si, sé que no son las mismas circunstancias, pero aun así para eso estamos.

Me haló hacia ella y no pude contener más el llanto. Las lágrimas se resbalan con una calidez contraria a la temperatura que tenía mi rostro en ese momento, puesto que éste parecía una panela de hielo al estar expuesto al vendaval. Me aferré a sus hombros como si fuesen mi bote salvavidas. Desahogué todo lo que en el día no había podido hacer con Paul; porque obviamente era un extraño. Buena gente, si, pero un extraño al fin y al cabo. Él no entendería que la misma persona que me había roto el corazón, era la misma persona inocente que de alguna manera u otra me había hecho sentir viva. Pues antes de él todo me daba exactamente lo mismo. Las satisfacciones eran buenas pero carecían de profundidad. Profundidad que sí tenían las penas que me golpeaban de tanto en tanto. Pero todo eso había cambiado al conocerlo, cuando me perdí en esos ojos azul grisáceos que me invitaban a querer conocer y sacar a flote ese ángel que tenía aquel muchacho autista tan encerrado en sí mismo. En cambio Alice, sí. Ella había visto bastante en los tres casi cuatro meses que llevaba trabajando con la familia Cullen, desde lo magnífico de los avances hasta lo terrible de la arritmia de Edward y posterior a eso, mi partida.

«¡Mierda, había hecho tantas cosas mal!»

—Metí la pata…—grazné en medio de paroxismos de llanto sacando las palabras de mi mente— la metí hasta el fondo.

Su mano subió y bajó por mi espalda dándome consuelo; importándole muy poco si estaba tan mojada como un trapeador.

—Shhh. Ya luego hablaremos de eso. Mejor sube y toma una ducha caliente mientras yo te consigo algo de ropa y meto la tuya a la lavadora.

Cuando iba a subir en dirección al baño y ella iba en dirección a la cocina, me giré para preguntarle por lo más importante en toda esta intrincada ecuación:

—¿Él sabe que me fui? —Alice asintió con un aire de triste comprensión— ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—¿Cómo crees que iba a tomar que la persona que lo hacía reír y que pasaba cada momento del día con él, se haya alejado de su lado?

La culpa y el dolor me laceraron el pecho. Un vacío inmenso acompañado de su inseparable dolor. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que su intención no había sido hacerme daño, más sin embargo la verdad que ella me había batido de frente me abofeteó con furia.

Derrotada, terminé de subir las escaleras sin poder evitar que una lágrima se me escapara en el trayecto.

**...0.0.0**

Alice había dispuesto en la mesa dos tazas de chocolate humeante con un platito de galletas para cada una. Por dentro recé para que no fuesen las mentadas de canela, pero no tuve suerte. Si eran. Tomé asiento y ella también frente a mí. La miré con agradecimiento no solo por la ropa que me había conseguido, sino por el gran gesto de haberme recibido en la casa en la cual no pensaba volver a estar en un buen tiempo.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? —tomó un sorbo de su chocolate tras haberlo soplado bastante.

—Pues… sin rumbo fijo llegué a La Push. Ahí estuve todo el día —aún no había bebido nada, pero aprovechaba el calor de la taza para calentarme los dedos que sobresalían de una sudadera; que obviamente no era de Alice. Su tamaño extra grande me lo indicaba.

—¿Y por qué allí? —me encogí de hombros.

—Ni idea. Supongo que cuando me dio el arranque escapista no pensé hacia donde iba y las ruedas decidieron por mí.

—¿Qué hiciste todo el día en La Push? No sabía que tenías conocidos por allá —dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su tasa mientras me veía con algo de curiosidad y escepticismo.

—Es porque no los tenía, pero ahora sí —le medio sonreí—. Conocí a un chico llamado Paul bastante simpático. Me cayó muy bien, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de sus amistades. La cordialidad no es su fuerte.

Alice me escuchaba con expresión reticente.

—¿Sería porque era un bastardo ligón?

—No. En ningún momento ligó conmigo; pero tanto la mejor amiga como la madrina de su ex novia si lo creyeron así. Hubieses visto la manera en que me miraron cuando nos topamos en un restaurant hecho bajo una especie de choza —no pude reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la expresión de rabia súbita cuando me defendí de su ataque.

—¿Y eso te da risa?

—No, lo que me causa gracia es que tuve que poner a la venenosa madrina en su lugar. Mira, Alice… antes de que pienses mal te digo que Paul está recién salido de una larga relación, aunque no por su propio gusto. Su novia lo dejó porque en vez de buscarse una lucrativa carrera en el mundo de la contabilidad o la administración, se decantó por la enfermería. Así que le dio un boleto _**one way**_ y lo despidió.

—¡Qué cabrona!

Finalmente tomé un pequeño sorbo del chocolate hasta que la temperatura subió tanto que casi me quema los labios.

—Pues ya ves… ninguno de los dos andábamos de ánimos para andar en plan de ligue. Así que le ofrecí unos libros de enfermería. Los cuales por cierto, tengo en el ático —señalé hacia arriba con un asentimiento.

—Ummm... ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Bella? —tomo un respiro para calmarse y continuo— ¿Dejarás a Edward definitivamente? o ¿qué? —se le notaba preocupada. Alice, tanto como me quería a mí, quería a Edward. Pero, es que ¿quién no lo haría?, cuando él iba por la casa repartiendo sus dosis de "sinceridad literal" que hacían enternecer y reír a partes iguales.

—Pues… la verdad es que yo… pensé que… bueno, yo creo que... No, no creo…

—Bella —me tomo suavemente por el hombro—. Si necesitas pensar mejor las cosas…

—No, ¡No! —dije quitando su mano con sutileza.

—¿Cómo? —me pregunto totalmente confundida.

—Dije que no lo debo pensar. Voy a ir a la casa de los Cullen y hablar con Edward. Seguramente ni Esme ni el señor Carlisle van a querer verme, pero al menos voy a hacer el intento de explicarle a mi ángel… digo a Edward, lo que en realidad pasó.

Una risita infantil y cómplice se le escapó a Alice en ese momento, pero fui incapaz de deducir si se estaba burlando de mi arrebato de valentía… Antes de seguir deduciendo nada, ella me intercepto.

—Amo cada vez que le dices, ángel —y volvió a reírse de nuevo. Yo solo entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—No te burles de mí. Es una manera en la que siempre me he comunicado con Edward, además…

—¡Bella relájate! No te estoy atacando —extendió su mano a través de la mesa; lo cual no podía suponerle demasiado esfuerzo al ser una pequeña superficie redonda de madera que escasamente podía albergar a cuatro comensales. Los cuales por cierto debían de incomodarse cuando sus rodillas se tropezaran cada tanto; tomó la mía con un gesto tierno—. Siempre me ha parecido hermoso que lo llames así. Al fin y al cabo, Edward es un ángel. Alguna especie de ángel mortalmente directo y comedor compulsivo de galletas, pero al fin y al cabo, ángel. No te avergüences de llamarlo así en frente de mí, soy tu amiga y deberías tener la confianza suficiente como para sentirte cómoda conmigo. Total… no hay nadie en la casa de los Cullen que no te haya escuchado llamarlo ángel por lo menos cinco veces.

Me tiré sobre mis brazos cuando me sentí abrumada ¿En serio era tan evidente con respecto a Edward? Escuché las carcajadas de Alice.

—No es gracioso, Alice —le regañé medio en broma—. Todos debieron de burlarse de mis cursilerías, y yo ni cuenta me di…

—Eso es porque nadie se burlaba de ti, Bella. Deja el drama.

De pronto ella se acomodó en su asiento y enderezó su espalda. Esa repentina seriedad me indicó que venía a continuación una conversación no muy agradable.

—Bells ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente si Edward es…?

—¿Todo para mí? —complete aquella frase con toda la naturalidad y fluidez del mundo. Porque eso era él… ¡Todo mi universo!

—Bueno… sí. ¿Qué pasó? —solté un suspiro derrotista.

—Fue todo, Alice. Fue la arritmia de Edward, su negación a dejarme curarle, su último desplante…

De pronto mi amiga me miraba como si me fuese crecer otra cabeza en el cuello.

—¿Último desplante? No sé de qué hablas. Aunque para todos era obvio que pasaba algo puesto que él no te dejaba atenderlo para nada. ¿A qué se debió?

«¡Oh, mierda!»

—Edward y yo… —carraspeé algo, solo algo muy incomoda— hicimos el amor —y allí estaba yo; una mujer de casi veintitrés años de edad, sonrojada como una adolescente solo por el hecho de reconocer ante una amiga que había tenido relaciones. Definitivamente mis actitudes del día ya parecían estar rayando en el patetismo.

A mi amiga se le desorbitaron los ojos y su expresión quedó mortalmente seria. No sabía que podría estarle pasando por la mente. Quizá ella comenzaba a pensar que era una maldita pervertida que se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de su paciente autista para sacar cualquier tipo de provecho. Cualquier otro lo podría pensar. Quizá si yo no fuese la que estuviese parada en medio del ojo del huracán, a lo mejor sospecharía primero. Finalmente dio un trago a su ya tibio chocolate, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no poder expresar con claridad o tal vez delicadeza, lo que estaba pensando.

—Pregunta directamente, Al. Prefiero que me preguntes directamente a mí, antes de que saques conclusiones que quizá no sean del todo ciertas.

—Es que... ¿cómo…? ¿él puede…?

Ya comenzaba a exasperarme al sentirme sobrepasada por toda la mierda de ese condenado día de mierda, que ya estaba siendo malditamente largo para mi gusto.

—¿Él puede qué, Alice? ¿Tener erecciones? ¿Tener relaciones sexuales? Claro que sí. Por algo te digo que "hicimos el amor", no que lo violé. O algo por el estilo —dije adelantando aclaraciones. Cualquiera podría pensar lo peor de mí, incluso alguien sin malas intensiones como Alice.

Podría haber prescindido de la agresividad en mis palabras, pero ya estaba harta de darle vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez sin poder conseguirle una salida levemente satisfactoria.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quise darte a entender que pensaba eso de ti. Jamás creería eso puesto que he visto la devoción y la vehemencia que has puesto en la recuperación de Edward desde que llegué a la casa de los Cullen, y sospecho que fue igual antes de que lo hiciera. La cosa es que… me tomó totalmente desprevenida el hecho de que me dijeses que él y tú mantenían relaciones…

—No, Alice. Me entiendes mal. Edward y yo no "mantuvimos relaciones". Solamente pasó una vez, y luego él leyó no sé que mierda en Internet acerca del autismo y los métodos anticonceptivos que lo llevaron a pensar que le había hecho usar un condón para no traer un niño _"enfermo como él" _al mundo… —no pude evitarlo. En esa parte simplemente las lágrimas se me agolparon en la garganta e hicieron que mi voz desde ese momento en adelante sonase ronca— Por eso no planeaba estar con él aquella noche, después de que te ayudamos a mudar aquí. Sabía que él no estaba listo para eso. No habíamos conversado sobre todo lo que implica que una pareja llegue hasta ese nivel. Pero te juro, Alice, que en ningún momento pensé que tener un hijo de Edward fuese una maldición ni mucho menos. Simplemente… no pensé. Si, eso lo describe bastante bien. Soy una inconsciente de mierda que no pensó en las consecuencias que podía traerle a Edward un momento de debilidad por mi parte.

Me tapé la cara y dejé que las lágrimas siguieran resbalándose por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era que algo tan bello había salido tan rematadamente mal? Sí, sabía que había cometido un error pero no había derecho a que la vida me pateara tan duro solo por dejar que el corazón tuviese —durante un momento— la voz cantante en mi comportamiento en vez de la razón. Entonces me descubrí pensando que tal vez mi racha de buena suerte ya había pasado, y que haber cuidado a Edward había sido más de lo había merecido hasta entonces. Quizá más adelante sería capaz de agradecer ese tiempo que se me permitió pasar a su lado. Que había sido para comprender que debía aprender a sentir de nuevo. Y que tal vez… cuando ya hubiese superado todo eso, podría aparecer un hombre con el cual podría pasar el resto de mi vida siendo amada y… ¡Mierda, que deprimente era! Mi mente se revelaba en contra de mis propios pensamientos diciéndome que no dejaría ir el recuerdo de Edward demasiado lejos. Jamás. Y que a cualquier lado al que fuese y sin importar con quien estuviese, el fantasma de su presencia sería algo con lo que tendría que lidiar hasta el último de mis días. Al fin y al cabo estaba enamorada, no encaprichada.

«¡Ah, que suerte tan…!»

—¿Bella, me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento, no. ¿Qué decías?

—Que dejes de flagelarte por eso. Un error lo comete cualquiera, Bells. Somos humanos. Animales de sangre caliente que a veces incurren en meteduras de pata catastróficas. Sin embargo no creo que esto se trate de uno de esos casos, si no me equivoco es cuestión de un malentendido. Creo que si te hubieses quedado en la casa y obligado a Edward a escucharte, no hubiésemos llegado a éstos niveles. Pero todo tiene arreglo.

—¿Tú crees? Porque ahorita debo ser persona _"Non Grata"_ en la casa Cullen.

Al meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y se aferró a una de mis manos con la misma ternura que había hecho hacía un momento. Internamente agradecía contar con una amiga que pudiese comprender toda la situación y que además de eso, me insuflara ánimos para resolver un problema en el que me estaba ahogando.

—La señora Esme está dolida. Pero tienes que entenderla… para ella es tan duro como para ti. Piensa que debe de sentirse abandonada aparte de decepcionada. No es fácil tener un hijo autista; y eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo misma; así que es imposible que se tome bien tu partida cuando te considera casi parte de la familia.

Me estrujé el cabello mojado con frustración. En todo aquel revoltijo de mal día no había pensado ni por un momento en Esme; quien había sido abandonada demasiadas veces a su suerte con Edward, por quienes se suponían que debían ser sus manos derechas. Debía anotar las palabras _egoísta_ y _desconsiderada_ en mi lista de _virtude_s últimamente desarrolladas hasta niveles estratosféricos.

Y eso sin tomar en cuenta lo que Carlisle debía de estar pensando en ese momento de mí…_¡Oh, diablos! _Ahora si que estaba fregado que me dejaran entrar en esa casa siquiera a pedir disculpas.

—¿Qué fue eso que te dijo Edward para que decidieras irte después de todo? —de golpe me salí de mi profundo alelamiento.

Me dolía furiosamente el pecho cada vez que recordaba esas palabras. Que quizá ni él mismo sabía lo mucho que podían herir a alguien, pero que por eso no dejaban de ser mortales cuando eran asestadas con fuerza en tu rostro.

—Me dijo que no lo tocara. Que no soportaba que lo tocara.

—¡Wow! —sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión y desvió la vista de mí. Enroscando ambas manos en su taza y tomando un trago del chocolate de nuevo. El mío ya debía de estar frío así que no me apetecía tomármelo. Sin embargo, tan rápido como el entendimiento se coló en sus facciones, un gesto de determinación se apoderó de ella— ¿Sabes? Sé que él dijo eso por algo en específico y no por lo que tú pudiste creer en ese momento. Es cierto que esas palabras son muy fuertes, pero recuerda que Edward es mortalmente directo, quizá soltó lo primero que le vino a esa cabecita de él sin pensar en que estaba haciendo daño. Definitivamente debes hablar con él.

Le sonreí y me puse en pie para llevar la taza al fregador. Cuando estaba secándola fue que reparé en el jean, la camiseta y el sencillo maquillaje que usaba Alice en ese momento.

—¡Oh Dios, te estoy importunando! Viene Jasper ¿cierto? —asintió muy sonriente.

—Si, viene dentro de un rato, pero no me importunas. Puedes quedarte a cenar pollo asado con hierbas.

—No, gracias. Prefiero irme a la cama de una vez. Estoy agotada.

—Ven, te ayudaré a preparar la cama.

Subimos y a pesar de que ella insistió en que tomara la recámara principal, me negué rotundamente. A final de cuentas lo único especial que tenía esa habitación era un cuarto de baño privado, puesto que las demás tenían también camas matrimoniales.

Después de buscar unas cuantas almohadas en el armario de la habitación, unas sábanas y un edredón grueso, ambas nos pusimos a vestir el colchón.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo creo que quizás deberías esperar unos días para ir hacia la mansión Cullen —me quedé parada con expresión de _tienes – que – estar – bromeando_. Pero su semblante pensativo y sereno me decía que no lo estaba. Estaba hablando completamente enserio— Si, Bella. Tómate unos días de descanso… ¿Hace cuánto no haces algo que tenga totalmente que ver contigo y nada con Edward?

Habían pasado meses desde que no lo hacía. De hecho bastante. La última vez que había hecho eso fue con mi amiga Ángela. Nos habíamos ido a Port Angeles de compras y allí le había prometido que saldría con ella cada domingo; que era el día que me correspondía librar; pero al final de cuentas me había enfocado tanto en mi ángel que habían pasado semanas antes de recordar eso que le había prometido. ¡Era una catástrofe de persona en ese preciso momento!

—Bastante, de hecho —fue mi única respuesta.

—Pues ahí está el problema.

—¿Ah? Alice, te juro que a veces me cuesta entenderte a la primera. ¿De qué problema hablas?

—De que toda tu existencia gira en torno a Edward —enumeró lo que decía con los dedos—. Lo que él necesita, lo que él quiere, lo que a él le conviene, lo que a él le gusta o le disgusta, en fin ¡todo!. Bells, comprendo que deseas darle lo mejor de todo pero has puesto tu vida en stand by solo por él. Sabes que eso no es saludable ¿cierto?

Meneé la cabeza de lado a lado atónita. Tenía razón, hacía mucho que no me dedicaba a mí misma. Si bien nunca había sido muy coqueta, siempre había estado al pendiente de cómo debía verme. Nunca salía sin un maquillaje muy natural; lo suficiente para disimular las ojeras que suelen ser un tanto habituales para las enfermeras y también para tapar esas pecas que salpicaban mi nariz y mis mejillas. Poco, pero lo hacían. Además me encantaba rizarme y colocarme máscara de pestañas, las hacía lucir kilométricas, mientras que mis comunes ojos chocolates se veían un poco más llamativos. Mi melena del mismo color de mis ojos, iba siempre cepillada ya que ni era rizada ni lisa, solo un ondulado irregular que yo prefería arreglar a golpe de secadora. Si, definitivamente me había olvidado por completo de mi feminidad y me había echado al olvido por solo avocarme a mi ángel. Sabía que lo amaba, y con locura, pero eso no era excusa para poner de lado algo que debía ser mi prioridad, como lo era mi imagen personal, ya que si yo no me quería a mí misma ¿cómo me querrían los demás?

—Tienes toda la razón —admití—. He dejado de hacer demasiadas cosas.

Alice asintió satisfecha.

—Sabía que podía contar con tu sentido común. ¿Sabes que haremos mañana? Iremos al pueblo a tomar el desayuno en la cafetería, luego partiremos derechito a Port Angeles y allí compraremos. Así sea unos manteles para la mesa, pero compraremos algo. Luego iremos al cine y finalmente cenaremos. Tendremos un día solo para nosotras. ¿Te parece?

—Si, y luego… ¿qué?

—Luego te acomodarás aquí y descansarás, ya que tienes casi ocho meses trabajando sin parar. Tomarte unos días para ti, no agravará demasiado las cosas. Después, cuando acomodes la situación con Edward; porque sé que lo harán; espero que tanto tú como el "ángel" aprendan a independizarse el uno del otro —mi cara debió haber sido de horror ya que ella se apresuró a explicar lo que decía—. Cuando digo "independizarse" me refiero a que él aprenda a lidiar con que tú puedas permanecer lejos de él por un día o varios, depende de lo que debas hacer. Y tú, que recuerdes lo que era hacer cosas que no lo involucren a él. ¿Compres lo que te digo?

Asentí y en ese leve instante en que sus palabras calaron en mi cabeza, una sensación de pánico se coló bajo mi piel.

—O sea que tú crees conveniente, si aún puedo recuperar mi empleo…

—Cuando lo recuperes.

—Cuando recupere mi empleo… no debería regresar a vivir allí ¿no es cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza y una expresión en su mirar de cautela se coló, como si esperase que yo montara una escena de histeria porque ella simplemente me mostraba un escenario distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Cosa que obviamente no haría.

—Sería lo mejor, Bella. Aquí tienes tu casa. Ya traes tus cosas en la camioneta, las cuales por cierto deben de estar empapadas, pero en fin. Acomódate aquí. Este es tu espacio y más importante aún: necesitas darle espacio a él. Tienes que dejarle ser todo lo independiente que quiera y necesite ser. Tarde o temprano tenías que dejarle seguir su camino por sus propios pasos sin que tú tuvieses que marcárselo. Además, no creo que él lo soportara demasiado.

Ambas reímos mientras recordábamos los arrebatos de rabia que le daban cuando hacíamos algo por él. Decía que lo tratábamos como a un bebé.

Así que resignada pero no derrotada asentí y le dí un abrazo suave pero sentido.

—Gracias por todo. Has sido como mi cable a tierra en todo esto. Sé que he cometido varios errores durante este tiempo y que hoy, a pesar de que ha sido un día de mierda, he podido darme cuenta de donde es que estoy fallando. Y mucho de eso te lo debo a ti. Todavía tengo mucho en qué pensar, sobretodo para saber como voy a hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, me has ayudado más de lo que creí posible. A veces siento que no merezco las amigas que tengo, soy una olvidadiza de primera. Mira a Angela y ahora a ti.

Respondió a mi abrazo con fuerza y luego me soltó.

—Eres una buena amiga, Bella. Despistada también eres, pero sé que esa amiga tuya al igual que yo, sabe lo mucho que significaba para ti ayudar a Edward. Así que cuando hables con ella sé que entenderá tu "abandono".

—Ya pues… —le dije con el poco de energía que me quedaba— Ahora baja y aprovecha la noche con Jasper al máximo. Él es muy buen muchacho…

—No le importa lo que soy… —dijo ella con timidez y con las mejillas tiñéndosele de un hermoso rosa.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso eres menos que él?

—Bella, él es todo un abogado hecho y derecho y yo… por ahora solo soy… una cocinera y estudiante universitaria.

—Y sobre todo eso, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Y eso amiga, no todo el mundo lo tiene aunque sea un profesional y exitoso —entonces fingí cierta reticencia y timidez—. Pero debo pedirte un favor.

—Dime. Soy toda oídos.

—No griten mucho esta noche. Estoy demasiado agotada para lidiar con eso.

—¡Bella! —exclamo en un grito con las mejillas ahora teñidas de rojo carmesí.

No me extrañé cuando una almohada salió volando en dirección a mi cara. Luego de ese ataque sorpresivo ella se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando recordé de pronto algo.

—Por cierto, Alice. Aunque te quiero y te debo mucho… no le vuelvas a decir a Edward "ángel". O Jasper tendrá que acostumbrarse a salir con una mujer calva de por vida.

Ambas estallamos en carcajadas, y aunque lo decía en broma había una parte de mi cerebro que decía: No te rías mucho, Isabella. Sabes que lo harías.

Me sorprendí riéndome de mí misma en ese instante.

**...0.**

Si Jasper vino, ni me enteré. Si gritó o no gritó con Alice en la habitación de al lado, tampoco. Lo único que recordaba después de que Alice se hubiese largado, era que había pensado en como solucionaría las cosas. Sería frontal y directa en todos los sentidos. Y seguiría el consejo de Alice, haría de Edward y de mí dos personas independientes. Eso sería una especie de prueba de fuego para nosotros. Lo que en realidad pasaría si lograba que él me perdonase al explicarle mis razones y mis errores. Pasadas mis cavilaciones, quede profundamente dormida por unas bien merecidas nueves horas.

Al despertar tome una ducha revitalizante con agua tibia y un shampoo con olor a mar y cocos, bajé a la cocina para ver si había quedado algo del chocolate de la noche anterior, porque ahora si que se me antojaba.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo una Alice resplandeciente recostada del viejo empotrado de la cocina tomando una taza de algo caliente.

—Bueno días. ¿Eso que tomas es chocolate? Porque si es así yo quiero. Y además tengo un hambre…

—Quedamos en irnos a desayunar en el cafetín del pueblo y de allí nos iríamos a Port Angeles. Así que toma una taza y agarra el chocolate que te dejé en la olla. Debemos aprovechar el día —comentó mientras colocaba la taza en el lavaplatos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —dije antes de tomarme un trago del chocolate. Me supo a gloria, aunque al principio me quemó un poco.

—Jasper me pidió anoche que fuese su novia oficialmente. Habíamos salido un par de veces… Pero no fue hasta anoche que hablamos de tener una relación seria. Si las cosas van bien entre nosotros en unos tres meses me presentará a su familia —sus manos repasaban y repasaban con la esponja de fregar a la taza que casi desaparecía bajo la bola de espuma que estaba creando distraída en un burbuja de felicidad.

—Pues me alegro por ti. En serio que si. Espero que les vaya de lo mejor de ahora en adelante. Ahora celebremos con un buen desayuno cargado de calorías, antes de dar unos buenos tarjetazos.

**...0.0.**

Lo bueno de Port Angeles era que podías encontrar un poco de todo en él. Mucho más que el pueblecito de Forks, pero mucho menos que en Seattle; así que Alice y yo emprendimos nuestro viaje ridículamente corto hasta allí en mi vieja camioneta y cuando llegamos al lugar nos dispusimos a recorrer las calles. Hicimos las compras de comida, puesto que ahora seríamos compañeras de casa, también adquirimos una vajilla de seis puestos; cosa que me pareció casi ridícula pues nuestra única mesa; que era la de la cocina; era solo de cuatro comensales. Alice encontró unas tazas que combinaban a la perfección con la vajilla y también aprovechó unas rebajas en cubertería para reemplazar los que estaban en casa, que si bien no estaban en mal estado si que estaban incompletos. Luego fuimos a por unas cuantas camisetas, uno que otro par de tennis para mi y unas zapatillas para ella. Y para finalizar fuimos a una discotienda.

Nada más al entrar noté que sonaba Elvis Presley en los altavoces.

—No sé tú, pero este no me parece un buen momento para escuchar _Can´t help falling in love with you _—le comenté en un susurro cuando pasamos.

Ella sonrió radiante, como había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—A mí me gusta escuchar al Rey.

—Si, a mi también. El problema es cuando una está despechada por las esquinas.

—Bella, podrás estar todo lo despechada que quieras, pero no andas en ninguna esquina, así que deja el dramatismo —me guiñó un ojo y comenzamos a revisar.

Mientras que yo me decantaba por una melancólica Adele y una romántica Christina Perry, ella tomaba CDs de Lady Gaga y Kesha. Incluso vi que tomó el último de Katy Perry y lo ojeó un poco antes de decidirse a comprarlo. Tomé una compilación de éxitos de Los Beatles y cuando estaba a punto de irme a pagar escuché una melodía que me hizo estremecer al recordarme muchos momentos de un solo sopetón…

_Angel ¿May I hold you tight?_

_Never kissed an angel_

_Let me me kiss one tonight…_

La melodía era suave, romántica y hasta algo cursi, pero aún así era condenadamente perfecta, porque expresaba lo que en muchas oportunidades había pensado y lo que deseaba hacer apenas lo tuviese en frente de mí…

_Angel, make my wish come true_

_Let me be in heaven_

_Here on earth to you._

Me dirigí a la caja, y mire al dependiente que era un muchacho de unos dieciocho años como mucho, con el pelo rapado, camisa a cuadros y vaqueros, me miró y me sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Desea algo más?

—La verdad es que sí. Quiero ese CD que está sonando ahora.

—Ese es una recopilación de clásicos de Elvis. Ya se lo consigo —se salió tras la máquina registradora y consiguió lo que yo quería justo detrás de mí—. Este es.

Sacó la cuenta y salimos de allí.

—¿Un regalo para el a…?

—Alice ¿recuerdas mi amenaza de anoche? Pues era en serio. No me importaría dejarte calva en lo absoluto. Él único que lo sentiría sería el pobre Jasper que tendrá una novia pelona —bromeé mientras nos subíamos a la camioneta. Ella se carcajeó con desparpajo mientras se colocaba el cinturón— ¿Qué nos queda por hacer ahora en la agenda, señorita terapista profesional?

—Almorzar. Estoy que me desmayo del hambre y además siento que mataría por un buen postre —agregó.

—Bien…ya somos dos, querida.

**...**

Mientras Alice subía todas nuestras compras de ropa y zapatos yo descargaba las bolsas que contenían dentro de sus cajas, la vajilla nueva y la cubertería. Entonces fue cuando escuché el motor de un auto acercarse.

Me giré sorprendida cuando reconocí el gruñido suave del Mercedes de Carlisle, quien se estacionó justo detrás de mí. Yo me quedé sosteniendo la caja entre las manos y a pesar de que pesaba un poco no pude moverme del sitio.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Isabella —dijo mortalmente serio.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. ¿Gusta pasar?

Asintió.

—Muchas gracias —dijo cortésmente, más aún así en vez de entrar y sentarse tomó una de las cajas que tenía en el suelo y me sostuvo la puerta para que yo entrara.

—No hacía falta que hiciera eso, señor Carlisle. Muchas gracias.

—Tonterías. Está que no puede con esa caja que lleva entre las manos. Nada me cuesta hacerle un favor —sus palabras me hubiesen tranquilizado más si una sonrisa las acompañara, más ese no fue el caso. Por el contrario se limitó a dejar las cajas de la cubertería y las tazas encima de una de las poltronas de la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá. —Suelte esa caja, señorita Swan. Terminará haciéndose daño en la columna sin ninguna necesidad. Acá le espero para hablar.

No pude evitar tragar grueso mientras iba hacia la cocina. Si él estaba para decirme que me alejara de su hijo, se iba a armar un buen debate pues yo no lo aceptaría de muy buena gana. Si, quizás fuese descarada al pensar eso luego de que fuese yo la que se había largado corriendo de su casa, pero eso no me molestó en absoluto. Mejor ser considerada una desvergonzada a una sumisa dispuesta a ser vapuleada. Así que descargué el peso en el tope de la cocina y volví hacia la sala dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que fuese que me dijese el padre de la persona a quien más amaba en todo el condenado mundo.

—No vine a pelear, señorita Swan, si es eso lo que cree, su actitud desafiante puede dejarla a un lado.

Me dejó de una pieza en medio del pequeño salón.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué vino si no es a reprocharme por mi partida?

Él medio sonrió, me indicó que tomase asiento frente a él y luego me miró con algo que reconocí como astucia. Lo que no debía sorprenderme pues estaba ante uno de los abogados más renombrados no solo de la ciudad sino del estado completo de Washington.

—No vine para nada de eso. En realidad vengo a recordarle algo —lo miré sin comprender nada, a lo cual él sonrió—. Verá… cierta señorita me hizo comprender un día de una forma frontal y sin demasiadas vueltas que estaba tratando de llenar vacíos con mi adicción al trabajo, todo eso a causa de no saber como sobrellevar la condición autista de mi hijo de veinticuatro años. Ahora, después de darme cuenta que esa joven era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera por defenderlo a él, incluso a mí mismo, vengo a hacer lo mismo con ella. A recordarle que una persona le está esperando, echado en un peculiar mueble en forma de gota que pende del techo; y que no ha dejado de mirar por la ventana de su cuarto en espera de que acontezca algo. No sé usted, señorita Swan pero yo no deseo ver a Edward aguardando por usted durante mucho tiempo. No sé que repercusiones pueda traer en su contra y sobre todo, no quiero seguirlo viendo tan alicaído. Es como sufrir su dolor en mi propia piel.

La emoción se me agolpó en la garganta, mi ángel había estado esperando por mí… Tras varios tragos gruesos de saliva, finalmente pude hablar:

—Mi idea jamás fue hacerle daño a Edward, señor Cullen. Por el contrario, todo lo que quiero para él es lo mejor. Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente, pero le juro quería enfrentar todo eso.

—No esperaba menos de la mujer que me hizo entender que estaba siendo un mal padre.

—¡Nunca le dije tal cosa! —rebatí.

Su risa despreocupada me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Esperaba de él cualquier cosa incluso una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato, pero no… allí estaba Carlisle Cullen, sentado en la sala de mi casa; y ahora de Alice también; riéndose de mi horror.

—No hizo falta que lo dijeras. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras, señorita Swan —su semblante se volvió sumamente serio cuando volvió a hablar—. Confío en que sabrá arreglar las cosas, al fin y al cabo es una mujer muy lista. Solo me queda decirle una cosa más… —se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarme a los ojos con fijeza— Usted comprendió cuando cometimos errores, ahora nosotros comprendemos porqué usted cometió los suyos; puesto que nadie ha dicho que sea fácil enamorarse. Por eso le solicito que recapacite en su decisión de renuncia. Y no se lo pido como su antiguo jefe, sino como el padre cuyo joven usted le devolvió.

Pasados varios minutos aun seguía mirando la puerta por la que había salido el gran Carlisle Cullen y que momentos antes me había pedido que volviera a su hijo.

Como si hubiese otro lugar en el que prefiriese estar que a su lado…

**...0.0**

**Alice POV: **

—Hola, me alegro que sigas despierto. No estaba segura de que me atendieras a estas horas —dije en medio de susurros para no molestar a Bella que ya dormía desde hacía unas dos horas y medias atrás.

—_Si, es bastante tarde pero no podía dormir. ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Supongo que mejor que tú —pasó un rato en silencio— ¿Edward, sigues ahí?

—_Si._

—¿Y por qué no me hablas?

—_Porque no me habías preguntado más nada_ —una respuesta típica de él. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—Tienes razón…

—_Lo sé_ —dijo con tanta convicción que me costó horrores no soltar una carcajada escandalosa.

—Sí… sabes tanto, sabiondo ¿por qué no tratas de adivinar a quién tengo ahora conmigo?

—_¿Cómo puedo saber quién está contigo si yo no estoy allí? _

Prorrumpí en risas.

—¡Eres un listillo! Bueno, te lo diré. Bella está conmigo.

Pude escuchar como dejaba escapar una bocanada de aire con fuerza. En mi interior, recé para que no le diese una crisis nerviosa porque no sabría como solucionarla. Y mucho menos desde un maldito teléfono.

—_¿Có…Cómo está ella? ¿Pregunta por…? Yo…_

—Edward, ella te hecha mucho de menos. Está muy triste desde que se fue de tu casa…

—_Pero me dejó…yo sé que fui muy grosero, pero Bella se fue…_

—Ed, escúchame. Ambos deben hablar, y mucho ¿crees que podrás escucharla? Tiene cosas muy importantes que decirte.

—_¿Cómo qué? _

—Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, pero me gustaría que la escucharas. ¿Lo harás?

—_Sí. Lo haré, Alice._

—¿Me lo prometes?

—_Te lo prometo. _

—Buen chico. Te mereces un buen cuenco de galletas de canela por ser tan bueno.

No sé como pudo haber tomado eso puesto que un silencio se apoderó del teléfono, solo podía escuchar su respiración acompasada.

—Edward, voy a irme a la cama ¿está bien?, tú haz lo mismo. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas. Que des…

—_¿Alice?_

—¿Dime?

—_¿Le podrías decir a Bella que aunque fui grosero con ella, la quiero? _

Sentí como la garganta se me cerraba por el puño de emoción que se me había quedado atascado allí.

—Cla… claro que puedo, Ed. Pierde cuidado.

—Y oye, Alice…

—¿Si…?

—_Dale un beso por mí ¡pero no la despiertes! A lo mejor así sueña conmigo_ —su voz se volvió más triste de lo que me había parecido antes.

Y hasta que no prometí hacerlo, él se negó a colgar. Quizá a lo mejor se quedaría un poco más al lado del teléfono esperando por si volvía a sonar.

Subí a la habitación de mi amiga y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, y aunque lo traté, fracasé en el pedido de Ed. La había despertado.

—Un ángel te lo ha enviado —se paró de golpe, pero ya yo iba saliendo de la habitación—. Y por cierto, ya luego me podrás dejar calva —le guiñé un ojo y salí.

**...0.0**

**Cuatro días después…**

—No sé si sea buena idea ¿No deberíamos haber llamado antes? —decía Emmett quien iba al volante.

—Por favor… ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber si está o no está? ¿cierto, Edward? ¿Edward?

No sabía si me ignoraba deliberadamente al estar mirando por la ventana debido al nerviosismo, o si estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios de ensimismamiento; pero no quise presionarlo más. Bastante tenía con haber pasado varios días sin verla.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Emmett se estacionó tras la camioneta de Bella. Me siguieron los dos. Saqué las llaves de mi pequeña cartera y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un joven de tez morena sentado en el sofá de la sala. Supe que los muchachos lo habían visto porque cada uno se situó a mis costados. Bella apareció entonces con una caja que le impedía vernos. Se la colocó en el puesto al lado del chico que supuse sería el fulano…

—Aquí están, Paul.

—Bella, deja que te ayude... —dijo él levantándose.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido: Bella vio hacia la puerta, Paul la vio a ella y a nosotros, Emmett tomó a su hermano del antebrazo de manera preventiva y Edward veía a Bella y no parecía nada feliz.

—¡¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Edward. El cual podría ser muy inocente, pero que en ese momento tenía muy poco de ángel.

_**...**_

_**¡Dos meses! Dios, cuanto lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Pero, para quienes han experimentado como son los procesos de las tesis, saben que no son nada fácil y en absoluto predecibles. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme palabras de ánimo tanto en mi blog The Moon´s Secrets como en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

_**Les pido disculpas por no contestarles sus reviews anteriores, pero el tiempo no me lo permitía. Así que de ahora en adelante ya podré permitírmelo y les pido que por favor que si me hacen alguna pregunta desde un perfil anónimo en FF, déjenme un email al cual responderles.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, que les prometo… no tardará tanto en llegar.**_

_**Oficialmente ¡HE VUELTO!**_

_**Les quiere…**_

***Marie K Matthew***


	17. Chapter 17

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Décimo Séptimo Capítulo: "Solo un beso" **

**Bella POV: **

—¡¿Y quién es él?!

_«¡Oh dios!»_

—Ángel… —dije en un susurro. Lo sentí indigno, era tomar muchas atribuciones; pero ya lo había dicho. Instantáneamente sentí las manos sudorosas a pesar de que un frío sorpresivo se calaba en mis huesos. Él estaba de nuevo frente a mí. Noté que Emmett lo tenía agarrado del brazo izquierdo y que la mirada de ambos estaba impasible. Sin necesidad de mirar a quién tenía a mi lado, pude comprender las reacciones de los dos así que procedí a calmar los ánimos— Paul, él es Edward. Del que tanto te hablé ayer. Él es su hermano Emmett y ella es mi compañera de casa y amiga Alice. Paul sonrió con una tranquilidad y frescura muy natural. De igual forma —muy pagado de si mismo— le tendió su mano a cada uno, quienes por su parte la estrecharon no de muy buena gana. Al menos dos de los presentes.

Noté que Edward tenía el ceño fruncido; lo cual hacía cuando estaba molesto o frustrado porque no conocía algo. Imaginé que en este caso serían las dos cosas. Me situé a su lado y al instante surgió la tentación de tocar su mano y estrechar mis dedos con los suyos como lo habíamos hecho tantísimas veces. No lo hice. Desconocía cómo reaccionaría frente a mi invitado y aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con un rechazo. No con otro.

—Edward. Paul es un amigo que conocí hace poco en la reserva de La Push. Va a estudiar enfermería así como lo hice yo, aunque no tiene la más mínima idea acerca del área en la que se va a especializar.

—Mmm… —fue la única respuesta de él.

El mencionado le sonrió impertérrito hasta que un silencio incómodo se apropió de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa. Paul miró su reloj y cargó la pesada caja como si fuese una pluma.

—Bueno, me van a disculpar que no me quede más tiempo del que me exigiría la cortesía… pero debo llegar pronto a la reserva. Tengo cosas que hacer —pasó por el lado de cada uno y se despidió, pero cuando llegó frente a mí me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Una sonrisa avergonzada pendía de sus labios perfilados—. Muchas gracias por todo, Bells. Sabré aprovechar todo esto que me estás dando, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero.

—Así será. Luego te llamo. Adiós.

Cuando el Volkswagen algo destartalado de color rojo desapareció de mi vista, tranqué la puerta. A regañadientes volteé, pues ya no había excusa para no enfrentar la situación. Me encontré con dos expresiones impasibles y una dubitativa. Entonces Alice intervino con su dulce talante para suavizar la situación:

—Siéntense, chicos. Voy a dejar la pizza en la cocina, dejo mi bolso en el cuarto y luego cenamos —subió las escaleras de dos en dos. La puerta chirrió al abrirse.

El ambiente incomodo seguía creciendo. Emmett con cara de molestia, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que no tenía ningún derecho en pedir alguna explicación con respecto a nada que tuviese que ver con mi vida privada. Edward, con cara de frustración y eso sí que no podía deducirlo con claridad hasta que no hablara en privado con él. Y yo….bueno, dejémoslo en que definitivamente aún seguía sorprendida con la repentina visita.

—Pasemos a la cocina, chicos —les invité y pasé detrás de ambos. En ese instante ya los nervios me tenían invadida. Era inevitable—. Tomen asiento.

Emmett tomó asiento sin decir más que un cortés "gracias", su hermano menor en cambio se dio a la tarea de recorrer la minúscula estancia con curiosidad. No entendía que podía llamarle tanto la atención, puesto que ya había venido una vez a esta casa y jamás había sido la gran cosa. A lo mejor en un principio lo fue, cuando había sido construido tiempo antes de que mis difuntos padres la habitaran.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Edward?

Él volteó y medio me sonrió. Se encogió de brazos y tomó asiento en la mesa.

—Me gustan las paredes de cuadritos de esta cocina.

—Son cerámicas, ¿Ed? —le dijo su hermano con naturalidad y algo de fastidio.

Le miré extrañada.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar? Esa cerámica es muy vieja. En cambio la cocina de tu casa es preciosa…

—Pero no tiene peras ni manzanas en las paredes —«_Precisamente por eso es preciosa»_ me dije mentalmente.

Claro, en ese momento su lógica tuvo sentido. Aquella cerámica tan vieja era de su agrado puesto que de manera salteada —y a mi gusto personal "hortera"— había pequeños grupos de manzanas y peras que le daban un aspecto demasiado vintage al espacio; aunque muy hogareña, debía reconocer. En cambio, las paredes de la cocina de la mansión de los Cullen eran; como en la mayoría de la casa; blancas, de grandes espacios y muy sobria. Ahí no había nada de gráficos que pudiesen entretener de alguna forma a Edward. Así que podía entender el porqué de su fascinación con aquella decoración horrorosa y decolorada.

Emmett meneó la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de su hermano, y eso no le pasó desapercibido al segundo quién se mostró repentinamente indignado:

—¡No te rías de mí, hermano! —no fue lo que dijo, fue su expresión autosuficiente y con índole de madurez, una mirada recelosa y algo avergonzada ajenamente.

El acusado levantó las manos en señal de indefensión y luchaba con la risa.

—No me río de ti, Edward.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, entonces si pues. Si eso te hace feliz…

—No, eso no me hace feliz en lo absoluto —dijo cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose, lo que lo hacía lucir más gracioso.

Yo solo podía mirarlos de hito en hito mientras ellos solucionaban "sus problemas". Internamente agradecí la distracción puesto que había roto con esa actitud hostil que parecía haberse instalado en ellos no más entrar en la casa y ver al pobre Paul. Quien era inocente de todo lo que lo acusaran. ¡Pobre! Había salido huyendo de la casa como si de pronto la casa estuviese en llamas, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a invitarlo a cenar. Quizás así se hubiesen conocido y…

—¡Bella! —Edward habló algo alto.

—Perdóname. No te escuché.

—Ya me pude dar cuenta de eso —dijo ya no muy relajado.

Coloqué una mano sobre las suyas que estaban descansando una sobre la otra. Estreché un poco más la presión cuando él pareció relajarse bajo mi toque y le sonreí.

—Perdóname, Ángel, a veces soy una completa distraída.

Asintió en silencio.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y se revolvió incómodo en la silla.

—Alice se ha tardado un poco ¿no?

Me puse en pie para ir hacia la nevera.

—Mientras podemos tomar algo. ¿Qué quieren? Tenemos coca cola, gatorade, agua mineral, gingerale, té frío…

—Coca cola —dijo mi ángel sin dejarme terminar de hablar. De inmediato saqué el botellón de dos litros. Y luego miré a Emmett…

—¿Y tú?

—Té frío estará bien. Gracias.

Saqué la jarra y cerré con el pie. Tomé unos vasos de uno de los gabinetes y le serví a cada uno lo que deseaba además de un poco de coca cola para mí misma. Serví las bebidas, tomé asiento con ellos y justo en ese momento Alice llegó a la cocina. Se veía más sonriente que de costumbre, sabía que Jasper era el responsable de esa reacción. Solo él era capaz de otorgarle semejante brillo.

—¡Lo siento! Me quedé hablando por el móvil. De seguro la pizza ya debe estar fría.

Cargó con cuatro platos y yo saque cubiertos para todos.

—¿Para qué colocas tenedores? La pizza de come con la mano ¿no es cierto, Eddy? —Emmett le dio un codazo en las costillas. El aludido asintió solemnemente como si lo que había dicho su hermano era una verdad absoluta e indiscutible.

—Muy cierto.

—¡Oigan, yo como la pizza con cubiertos! —espeté con falsa indignación.

—Eso es porque eres rara, Bella —dijo Alice quien tomaba un pedazo y se lo colocaba en su plato, como luego hicieron Edward y Emmett.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Hoy no me agradan mucho.

—Ni a mí ese muchacho nuevo —dijo Edward.

Casi me atraganté con el pedazo que estaba masticando. Lo miré con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Pero si él no te hizo nada malo, ángel!

Se encogió de hombros y mordió su pizza. Cuando terminó de tragar habló de nuevo.

—No me gustó que te besara en la mejilla. No…no me gusta. Y punto.

Dejé pasar por debajo de la mesa ese comentario. Luego hablaríamos él y yo en privado y le explicaría lo de Paul. Entendía que él estaba celoso, y aunque era grato sentirse deseada no quería que se diese un malentendido más adelante si se volvían a ver.

La cena discurrió —luego de esa escena medio cavernícola de Edward— en paz. Las conversaciones fueron bastante superfluas y luego tanto Alice como Emmett se empeñaron en lavar los trastes, así que aproveché para tomar a Edward de la mano y conducirlo hacia el patio trasero de la casa. De camino saqué dos edredones viejos del armario y tendí uno en el césped húmedo.

—¿Te quieres sentar conmigo? —le dije a Edward ya tirada en el suelo. Se colocó a mi lado, pero decidió acostarse de una vez.

Seguí su ejemplo y luego coloqué por encima de nosotros el otro edredón. Cuando estuvimos abrigados hasta el cuello me giré para verlo y él hizo lo mismo. El corazón volvía a latirme desaforadamente; había extrañado demasiado esos orbes azul grisáceos. Una semana completa sin poder verlo directamente y mucho más tiempo sin ver aquel brillo especial que me hacía pensar que si el mundo se acaba yo seguiría existiendo solo si él me seguía mirando de aquella forma.

—Lo siento mucho —dije en un susurro—. Siento haberme ido de tu casa sin mirar atrás. Tú eres lo más importante para mí y jamás debí haberme ido así. No sin antes explicarte el porqué de mi error. Toqué su cara con la punta de mis dedos y una sensación de calidez se filtró en mí. ¡Cuando había echado de menos tocarlo de alguna forma!

—Yo siento haber sido tan grosero contigo. ¡Pero te juro que no fue mi intención, Bella! No quise hacerte daño. Solo era sincero.

Jadeé de golpe. No podía tomarme al pie de la letra lo que él había dicho, debía preguntar primero… debía hacerlo.

—¡Qué fue lo que quisiste decirme ese día, Ángel? Explícamelo desde el principio.

—Yo… —un sonrojo leve se filtró en sus mejillas, aún así pude percibirlo a la luz de la luna— Yo… es que… Bella, cada vez que me tocabas… solo podía pensar en cuando hicimos el amor.

Ese había sido el motivo desencadenante de ese tamaño desastre. Nos había llevado días, lágrimas, anhelo y muchas otras cosas más el llegar hasta aquí, pero no me importaba ahora. Edward me deseaba y no había sabido como hacérmelo saber y como en aquel momento se sentía herido, se negaba a sentir aquello. Tenía ganas de besarlo, de deslizarme por su piel y hacerlo sentir amado en cuerpo y alma, decirle tantas cosas y hacerle muchas más. Pero este era el momento de corregir entuertos, debía aclararlo absolutamente todo para que luego no tuviese que lidiar con situaciones indeseadas.

—Ángel, lo saqué totalmente de contexto. Yo pensé que me lo habías dicho porque me aborrecías —admití avergonzada—. Sabía que había cometido un error garrafal al no explicarte que el hecho de que usáramos protección era por evitar algo para lo que ninguno estamos preparados y pensé… ¡Dios, no acerté en nada!

Vi su expresión de sorpresa y luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes.

—¡No, Bella, no! nunca podría sentir eso por ti. Yo te quiero.

Las lágrimas se me agolparon en la garganta, dificultándome el aire de paso a los pulmones.

_Estando aquí contigo, Tan cerca de mí_

_Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos_

_Cuando se siente tan difícil respirar_

_Atrapada en este momento_

_Atrapada en tu sonrisa._

—Pasé toda la semana imaginando que me decías esto y aún así nada me prepara para cuando me dices que me quieres frente a frente. Es como si todo se detuviese y solo existiéramos nosotros dos.

Él miró alrededor del pequeño patio y luego a mí con complicidad:

—Acá solo existimos nosotros dos. No hay nadie más.

Con lentitud se acercó a mis labios, nuestras comisuras temblando por el nerviosismo que anticipaba el encuentro de ambos en un beso que ayudaría a borrar cicatrices; que no queríamos pero que igual nos las habíamos hecho, por el simple hecho de ser humanos y tener el mando de equivocarnos, y más todavía por ese condenado poder que hemos desarrollado desde casi el principio de los tiempos en los que fuimos creados: El poder de herir a los demás, que cuando es cualquier extraño no nos molesta demasiado pero cuando es a alguien a quien amamos solemos hacérselo tan seguido que es casi absurdo y resulta más doloroso al final del caso.

_Nunca me he abierto a nadie más_

_Es tan difícil contenerse_

_Cuando te estoy sosteniendo en mis brazos_

_Pero no necesitamos apresurar esto_

_Solo vamos a tomarlo con calma._

Su dulzura se filtró en mí al instante en que nuestros alientos hicieron lo mismo. Porque besar a Edward era como cometer alguna clase de paganía en la cual quizá estaba mancillando a un ángel con mi inmunda humanidad, pero yo era demasiado débil para resistirme a esa tentación… De la que puede que no sea digna, pero que casi desde el principio había deseado solo para mí. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a desviarse hacia caminos más urgentes así como lo eran nuestras necesidades, por lo que —aunque me costó horrores— rompí el contacto para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle muchas cosas importantes que nos ayudarían a llevar bien encaminada nuestra relación.

—Ángel, tengo que hablarte sobre una decisión muy importante que tomé en estos días —él me escuchó con atención—. Voy a pedirle a tus padres que me regresen mi antiguo trabajo como enfermera, si te parece bien… —su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante pero le coloqué mis dedos en sus comisuras para que me dejase terminar—. Pero no voy a volver a vivir con ustedes. Me quedaré aquí y viviré con Alice.

Su expresión se apagó súbitamente y su tristeza se coló en cada gesto que hizo a partir de entonces.

—¿No quieres que estemos juntos? —me preguntó con las facciones invadidas por un miedo casi absurdo— Yo creí que… es que…

Lo tomé de la nuca y acerqué su frente a la mía mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

—Shhhh, Ángel, no digas eso. Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero ya no podrá ser bajo las mismas condiciones de antes —miré de soslayo sus labios y estuve drásticamente cerca de apoderarme de ellos con toda la violencia del deseo que me estaba consumiendo nuevamente—. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Pero por qué estar juntos está mal? No lo comprendo.

—Estar juntos no está mal, Edward Anthony Cullen, pero ambos necesitamos desarrollar independencia. Aprenderé a no estar pululando a tu alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Debo encontrar ese tiempo para mí misma en la cual yo lleve a cabo mis proyectos personales. Tiempo en el cual tú debes hacer lo mismo. Debes encontrar aquellas actividades que disfrutes y que no tengan que ver conmigo en lo absoluto. De esta manera podremos llevar una relación como dos adultos.

—¿Y cuándo te voy a ver? —dijo en tono tristón conmoviéndome hasta apretar mi corazón de ternura.

—Tenía un horario de ocho a cuatro de la tarde en tu casa, ángel… así que las demás horas serán mi horario disponible para que salgamos.

Me miró confuso. Él obviamente no tenía una idea clara de todo lo que se hacia en una relación.

—Bueno ángel, podemos salir a pasear, ir al cine, dar una vuelta por el bosque, venir acá y comer como lo hicimos ahora. ¿Sabes que no he hecho contigo y me encantaría?... Comer helados. Hay muchas cosas que debemos explorar. No podemos quedarnos en tu tratamiento y por las noches pasar al sexo. Yo quiero tener todo contigo, vivirlo todo, experimentarlo todo —le sonreí con ternura y él se acurrucó más cerca de mí. Tan cerca, que sentí su erección recostarse contra mi cadera.

_Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna_

_Solo una caricia de fuego quemando tan intenso_

_No, yo no quiero ensuciar esto_

_No quiero presionar demasiado_

_Sencillamente adivino que tu solo podrías ser_

_El que he esperado toda mi vida_

_Así que cariño estoy bien_

_Con solo un beso de buenas noches._

_Me sonrió satisfecho._

—Está bien, Bella. Lo haremos como tú dices. ¿Sabes? Emmett habló conmigo esta semana y me dijo muchas cosas.

—¿Sí?... Como qué, por ejemplo.

—Como que las parejas hacen eso que tú estás diciendo. Que los hombres debemos ser cuidadosos con las mujeres y tratar de que se sientan a gusto con nosotros. También comencé a caminar por las mañanas con él antes de que se vaya a su trabajo y me gusta. Es allí cuando hablamos acerca de todo. Bueno, él habla y yo lo escucho. Una vez jugamos futbol americano… —me reí sobre su coronilla mientras que él hablaba y le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza— pero no me gustó, mi hermano es muy violento en ese juego —se estremeció—. No, no me gusta. Creo que prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre en el piano. Eso me gusta mucho.

Subí su cara hacia la mía.

—¿Ves? Tenemos cosas que hacer por separado. Proyectos personales que nos atraen y que no tenemos porqué dejar de lado solo por estar todo el tiempo juntos. Tener ese tiempo por separado no nos hará daño, por el contrario: hará que nos extrañemos y que queramos disfrutar cada momento cuando nos encontremos. ¿Te parece bien, Ángel?

Asintió.

—Me parece bien, Bella. ¿Ahora ya nos podemos besar?

Eso me había tomado por entera sorpresa. Mientras yo hacia y deshacía nudos en mi cabeza para expresar de la mejor forma la situación sin que se llegase a malinterpretar, él solo estaba pendiente de besarme. Un frio delicioso se calo por todo mi cuerpo y con un hilillo de voz le respondí:

—Sí…

_Sé que si le damos a esto un poco de tiempo_

_Solo va acercarnos_

_Al amor que queremos encontrar_

_Nunca antes se sintió tan real_

_No, nunca se sintió tan bien._

Abrí mis labios deseosos de ser besados y sentí la lengua de Edward que entraba insaciable. Sin ánimos de jugar, con ganas de poseer. Y lo dejé, al fin y al cabo yo le pertenecía y él también a mí. Me coloqué sobre él sin separarnos ni un centímetro y acomodé su erección que se comenzaba a mecer contra mi centro por acto reflejo.

Sabía que ahora tendríamos una serie de obstáculos que sortear en el futuro y que no todos se acomodarían tan fácil con una simple conversación como esta, pero estaba dispuesta a encararlos por él y lo ayudaría a pasarlos conmigo de la mano. Ya no seríamos solo Edward y Bella; una enfermera y su paciente en medio de un idilio medio secreto. Ahora seríamos solo Edward y Bella, una pareja ni tan normal ni tan corriente, pero que disfrutaba de lo nuestro frente a los ojos de todo el mundo al máximo.

Tomó mis caderas con fuerza y comenzó a hacer mayor presión e insistencia, sabía que si no lo controlaba iba a explotar allí mismo en sus pantalones, mi ángel no tenía mucha experiencia sexual y eso era uno de los muchos aspectos en los que debía ayudarlo.

—¿Quieres quedarte… conmigo… esta noche? —le dije entre beso y beso.

Asintió tan desesperado que no pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios.

—Hablaré con Emmett —le dije.

En ese preciso momento escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y me bajé de encima de Edward y le acomodé la colcha en la cintura para taparle la erección. Eso era un detalle que no le incumbía ni a Alice ni a su hermano mayor. Me senté al lado de mi ángel y esperé que llegasen hasta allí.

—Ed, es hora de irse, amigo —dijo Emmett al asomarse.

—Esta noche me quedaré con Bella —dijo él en un tono seguro y firme. Eso hizo que me sintiera orgullosa. Le apreté una de sus manos entre una mía y le sonreí a su hermano.

—Déjalo, Em. Yo misma mañana lo llevaré a su casa y hasta llamaré si…

—Edward tiene ya veinticinco años, Bella. Si dice que se quiere quedar no tiene porqué notificarle a nadie —nos sonrió satisfecho, aunque al fondo de su mirada se colaba un aire de nostalgia.

—Cierto, él es todo un adulto. Dije medio arrepentida.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, Em —dijo Alice.

Nos despedimos y luego —mientras ellos iban hacia la puerta— yo aproveché para convencer a Edward de que abandonásemos la belleza demasiado fría del patio. Así que recogimos ambos edredones, coloqué el húmedo en la lavadora con jabón y suavizante y el otro lo dejé en espera para lo mismo mientras que los dos seguimos hasta mi cuarto para continuar con el itinerario de besos que habíamos interrumpido.

Nos metimos bajo mi cobertor y entonces ya no tuve porqué controlarlo demasiado. Dejé que me acariciara a conciencia puesto que yo hacía lo mismo con él. Besé su cuello y hasta lo mordí, pero con delicadeza para no dejarle ninguna marca. Él jadeó mi nombre y continuó aprisionando mis caderas contra su erección palpitante. Besé su clavícula y metí mis manos dentro de su sudadera y se la saqué por la cabeza junto con su camisa sin molestarme en separarlas. Besé su pecho con adoración, deteniéndome en sus pezones para chuparlos y besarlos por turnos, luego descendí sobre su estómago que se agitaba al compás de su respiración agitada pero que se curveaba hacia mí cada vez que me sentía más y más cerca de su bajo vientre. Finalmente desabroché su pantalón mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo golfo en la mirada. Metí mis manos con delicadeza por entre sus calzoncillos y se los bajé con el vaquero. Su miembro se erigió entre ambos tieso, orgulloso y desesperado por liberarse. Me deshice de un calcetín con suma lentitud y luego con el otro. No quería apresurarme. Teníamos el resto de la noche para nosotros ya que este era nuestro nuevo comienzo.

—Bella… —graznó con desesperación y se llevó una mano a su miembro, el cual se acarició en un arranque de necesidad, logrando inconscientemente que un ramalazo de fuego húmedo me lamiera toda la entrepierna al ver ese despliegue espontáneo de erotismo y que yo sabía que no era premeditado. De alguna manera lujuriosa y pervertida su inocencia se me antojaba como un placer profano.

Retiré su mano y a continuación la reemplacé con la mía, sintiendo como se congestionaba más bajo mis caricias firmes que lo recorrían desde la punta hasta la base. Su cara se contorsionó de placer y yo gemí al sentirlo hincharse y latir. Sin poder resistirme lamí un rastro de humedad que se escapa desde la cabeza de su pene. Edward se estremeció y de manera natural y posesiva me tomó del cabello, pero aún así no me presionaba a hacer nada. Él no. Mi ángel no era así. Tomé su erección hasta lo más profundo que dio mi garganta; que fue casi todo; y lo chupé hasta la punta. Alterné lamidas y succiones con caricias firmes a lo largo de su tallo. Cuando estuvo a punto de explotar, lo sentí y dejé que se impulsara un poco más adentro de mi garganta hasta que su semilla se derramó en mi boca. Sabía un poco dulce y a la vez salado, pero al final de todo sabía a gloria porque era de él.

Besé su vientre y lo acaricié hasta rozar levemente el vello púbico que le nacía sobre su miembro.

Me puse de pie frente a él que ahora estaba sonrojado y abandonado o como sea que lo hubiese dejado el orgasmo tirado en la cama. Mi camisa manga larga fue a dar al suelo y luego deshice el lazo de mis pantalones de chándal que fueron a acompañar a mi camisa. De pronto me descubrí un poco cohibida porque Edward estuviese devorándome con la mirada de arriba abajo sin disimular. Aunque eso es de esperar en él; el disimulo no contaba entre los talentos de mi ángel. Desabroché mi brassier por la parte delantera y mis pechos quedaron expuestos a su escrutinio. Él se sentó en la cama y los sopesó en sus palmas. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un lado disfrutando del contacto y a la vez viéndolo acariciar mi cuerpo con codicia. Me incliné un poco hacia él y me apoyé con mis antebrazos en sus hombros dejando mis pezones más cerca de él, y entendió que esa había sido una luz verde para que los saboreara en su boca a placer. Me aferré a sus cabellos cuando los probó con el desespero de un niño hambriento. Sus gemidos se entremezclaron con los míos.

Me alejé un poco de él para quitarme la última prenda estorbosa, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo él me tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y me abrazó dejando su rostro pegado a mi abdomen y al comienzo de mi vientre.

—Eres preciosa, mi Bella. Eres preciosa y eres mía —besó mi vientre con adoración y luego volvió a abrazarme.

No creía que Edward entendiese lo que eso significaba para una mujer como yo; prácticamente abandonada a su suerte por sus padres y que había vivido toda su vida sola, estando acostumbrada a no pertenecer a ningún lado ni a nadie.

Esa noche Edward Anthony Cullen me reclamaba como suya. Esa noche le entregaría todo lo que tenía; no a un chico con cierta especialidad, sino a un hombre que estaba deseoso a que le diese todo lo que tenía porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Y que me maldijeran mil veces si no lo iba a hacer.

Mis ojos destellaron con el deseo de derramar lágrimas de alegría pero me las tragué, introduje mis dedos en mis bragas y cuando lo hice él se apartó para darme espacio, quedando así mi sexo a la altura de su cara. Finalmente la prenda se deslizó por mis muslos y la pateé fuera de mis tobillos. Pero cuando me iba a cernir sobre él, Edward me tomó de las caderas y me alejó un poco:

—¿Te puedo hacer eso que tú me acabas de hacer a mí? —sus ojos brillaban con expectación y pasión. Algo que aun no estaba acostumbrada a ver en sus facciones inocentes. Reprimí un gemido nada más de imaginar su boca sobre mí. Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior— ¿Me enseñarías a hacértelo?

Me acosté sobre él que quedó presionado en las almohadas y luego de disfrutar brevemente del calor de su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío me acosté a su lado boca arriba y lo tomé de las manos ayudándolo a situarse entre mis piernas.

Él abrió mis muslos flexionados y miró mi sexo con abierta curiosidad y luego su mirada se iluminó como si estuviese viendo algo fantástico. Yo permanecía con mis brazos abiertos a los lados de mi cabeza dejándolo hacer.

—Que hermosa… Bella. Eres perfecta —alargó su mano y rozó desde mi clítoris hasta mi abertura más por explorar que por otra cosa. Levantó su dedo y chupó la yema de su índice. Cerró los ojos y hasta pareció degustarlo. Solo podía mirarlo con los ojos a punto de salirse de las cuencas y los muslos temblando de anticipación, eso sin contar que mi sexo se estremecía con el picor de la necesidad que había dejado su roce. Abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió con ternura y deseo a la vez— Y también eres deliciosa. Enséñame por favor.

Le dije cuales eran los puntos debía lamer, aunque a favor de Edward he de reconocer que aprendió bastante rápido el ritmo que debían de tener sus caricias para volverme loca. En pocos minutos me tenía batiendo las caderas frente a su cara mientras él me poseía con sus labios y su lengua. Pero aún así no lograba acertar muy bien con la velocidad, por eso acaricié su cabella con ternura y le ayudé a "ayudarme":

—Un poco más rápido, ángel. Haz eso un poco más rápido.

Él aceleró los movimientos de su lengua y luego, sin poder resistirme, me encontré retorciéndome entre los deliciosos espasmos del orgasmo.

Edward se lamió unos deliciosos labios hinchados y brillantes, para luego subirse sobre mí y acomodar su miembro hinchado entre ambos. Me miró a los ojos fijamente:

—¿Lo hice bien?

Sonreí casi incrédula.

—¿Acaso no me delataron mis ruidos? Ángel, no puedo hacer tanto ruido porque Alice está durmiendo. Y tampoco es que me atraiga la idea de que sepa que estamos teniendo relaciones, aunque ella tampoco es idiota.

—¿Entonces…. podemos seguir?

—Oooooh si, Edward. Claro que si podemos.

Abrí la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y saqué un paquetito de color dorado y se lo enseñé dejándole inexorablemente la decisión de colocárselo. Ya yo estaba tomando la píldora, pero el cuidado nunca estaba de más.

Él lo miró con seriedad y por un momento pensé que no querría usarlo, luego relajó sus facciones y lo tomó como si fuese algo que debiese hacer y rompió el empaque para colocárselo. Lo detuve con una rápida mirada y de una cuidadosa caricia se lo deslicé por su dardo palpitante.

Abrí mis piernas mientras que él se acomodaba entre estas y tomaba su miembro turgente y lo dirigía hacia mi entrada. Arqueé la espalda facilitándole la penetración y él entró de a poco hasta la empuñadura de **su** pene.

Ambos gemimos, yo sintiéndome plena por él, y Edward sintiéndome abrazada a sus caderas como una ventosa, entonces comenzó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera en una danza que era la más natural y antigua de todas pero que aún así era prácticamente nueva para nosotros. Tomé sus glúteos entre mis manos y lo insté a hundirse más profundo en mí, pero él no me comprendió así que nuevamente tuve que decirle lo que quería:

—Tómame… más profundo y más fuerte, ángel…

—¿Así? —aceleró.

—Más.

—¿A…así?

—Sssi… así.

Los sonidos de piel contra piel y de humedad me hacían difícil concentrarme en aguantar un poco más. Todo giraba en torno a ese momento erótico en el que no solo nos estábamos amando, sino que también nos estábamos apareando en un acto tan natural como respirar. Edward jadeó con fuerza y me di cuenta que él ya estaba cerca, así que me arqueé logrando rozar mi clítoris con su hueso púbico una y otra vez. Él se corrió primero pero yo no dejé de mover nuestras caderas mientras se vaciaba en mí, hasta que finalmente esa gloriosa explosión vino a barrerme por completo. Él jadeaba sonoramente en mi oído mientras yacía desparramado encima de mí y yo estaba de igual manera abajo; aunque quizás un poco más acalorada y puede que un poco más pegajosa por el sudor también.

—Me gusta estar dentro de ti, Bella —soltó después de un rato con un tono casi soñador—. Recordaba que era bueno… pero hoy fue mejor que aquella vez.

—Tienes absolutamente toda la razón, ángel —besé su hombro y recargué mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Bella? —dijo tras unos cuantos minutos, ya casi conseguía dormirme.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lo aparté levemente y lo miré asombrada.

—¿Qué dije mal? Mi hermano me dijo que eso debía preguntárselo a una chica.

—¿Y justo después del sexo, cielo? —contuve una risotada— Si no fuese porque te quiero tanto y sé que tú a mí… me sentiría ofendida.

—Pero es que antes se me ha olvidado —admitió como si diese la hora.

—No importa —le sonreí levemente llenada de felicidad—. Edward Anthony Cullen, claro que acepto ser tu novia, al fin de cuentas ya sabíamos a quién pertenecía ¿no?

Él ronroneó como un gato antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

—A mí, Bella. Me perteneces a mí.

_**...0.0**_

En medio de un sueño delicioso me desperté por el repentino bamboleo del colchón.

Vi que Edward se colocaba sus calzoncillos y luego sus pantalones. Luego trataba de escabullirse con cuidado, ya había abierto lo suficiente la puerta como para escapar cuando le sobresalté con mi voz:

—¿A dónde vas, ángel? —le dije en susurros.

—A buscar chocolate caliente de Alice. Ya vuel…

—¡Son las cuatro de la mañana, por el amor de dios!

—Si, lo sé, Bella. Ya vi el reloj de tu mesita.

Y así salió de la habitación y me dejó con cara de póquer. Él sufría de un TOC de sinceridad que me sorprendía y me causaba risa la mayoría de las veces. Busqué en mi mente y recordé que el día anterior Alice había hecho chocolate caliente y como había sobrado lo había guardado en la nevera, así que probablemente él se serviría una taza, la calentaría en el microondas y subiría. Le dejé hacer lo que quería con tranquilidad e independencia, y aproveché el tiempo para ir a mi closet, colocarme una playera inmensa e irme al baño con cuidado. Me lavé la cara, me enjuagué la boca y luego volví al cuarto. Aún Edward no había regresado, así que busqué en mi armario lo que el día anterior le había comprado para dárselo. Lo esperé entre el cobertor y cuando finalmente llegó tras un rato con su taza humeante me acomodé a un lado y palmeé la cama.

Enarcó una ceja con reprobación:

—Te vestiste.

—Si, y tú también.

—Pero es que yo no podía bajar desnudo a la cocina. No es decente —tuve que ahogar una carcajada. En serio tuve que ahogarla al ver su cara de ¡Por – favor- es – tan – obvio!

—Bueno, pues yo tuve que ir al baño.

—Ahhh… es que… yo quería dormir contigo así…

—¿Así como? ¿Todos desnudos y sudorosos?

Él puso automáticamente cara de ¡Asco – por – dios!

—Si lo dices así, suena mal.

No pude evitarlo, tuve que carcajearme.

—Ya luego me desnudaré, Ángel. Ven a sentarte conmigo que quiero enseñarte algo —él lo hizo y vio el CD que tenía entre manos. Sonrió emocionado y del tiro colocó la taza en la mesita.

—¡¿Eso es para mí?! —se lo entregué en las manos.

—Si, Edward. Esto es algo que te compré hace unos días. Hay una canción que me recuerda especialmente a ti. Es la numero cuatro.

Miró en todas direcciones excitado por su nuevo regalo.

—¿Tienes donde colocarlo? ¡Quiero escucharlo!

Asentí y cuando él hubo abierto el papel celofán de la envoltura y luego la carátula para pasármelo, lo coloqué en mi pequeño radio despertador y le di play en bajo volumen para no molestar a Alice. Ya bastante ruido le habíamos hecho.

—¿Quién es este "Elvis Prestley"?

—Es el rey del rock & roll, Ángel. Toda una leyenda de la música. De hecho la gente suele decirle así "El Rey".

—¿Podemos ir a un concierto de él algún día?

—No, ángel lo siento. Ya no está entre nosotros.

Me miró confundido.

—Nunca lo ha estado, Bella. Yo no lo conozco.

—No, amor, me refiero a que está muerto —torcí mis labios en una sonrisa.

—Aaaaaaaah… Oh vaya, pobre hombre —dijo mirando la portada con cierta tristeza.

Meneando la cabeza por la risa que me causaban las ocurrencias de Edward, pase las canciones hasta la cuarta y comenzó a sonar aquella melodía romántica, suave y sencilla. Después la siguió aquella voz tan varonil e incitante que rezaba unos versos preciosos. Edward escuchó la letra con atención y me sonreía de tanto en tanto, al final de la canción me miró emocionado.

—¿Esta es para mí? —asentí— ¿Por eso me llamas "ángel"? ¿Es por esa canción?

—No, amor. Te llamo así porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, pensé que eras perfecto y puro, como solo un ángel debe de ser. Así que así te quedaste, ángel —de pronto me surgió una duda que nunca le había consultado— ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

—No —meneó su cabeza de lado a lado—. En lo más mínimo.

—Bien.

—¿Puedes colocarla de nuevo? —asentí y se la coloqué. Él se puso de pie y luego me tendió la mano. Lo miré extrañada ¿acaso él…? No podía ser— ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Swan? —asentí nuevamente pero esta vez con cara de idiota.

Me puse en pie y él me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse torpemente de lado a lado, sin despegar los pies del piso de madera. Aún seguía descalzo.

—Vi esto en una película en la televisión. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Le sonreí y apreté más los brazos en torno a su cuello, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Es la segunda cosa que hoy haces muy muy muy bien sin saber en qué te metías —agregué de forma provocadora.

Se le escapó una risita.

—Aprendo rápido. Soy inteligente.

—Claro que lo eres, mi ángel.

Y así permanecimos un extenso tiempo. Moviendo solo nuestros pies y bailando a las cuatro y media de la mañana en mi vieja casa con los éxitos de Elvis.

Una manera épica de sellar un regreso.

_**...0**_

**Emmett POV: **

Esa noche no estaba de ánimos para estar solo. No de nuevo. Probablemente no debía buscarla a ella, pero era la única especie de amiga de que tenía. Era la única con la cual podría hablar y desahogar esa condenada presión que sentía en el pecho al haber dejado a Edward en casa de Bella y Alice. Había hecho lo correcto… ¡Maldita sea, sabía que había hecho lo correcto! ¿Pero entonces por qué me sentía tan incompleto al dejarlo allí… con ella?

Manejé como un poseso por las calles del pueblo fantasma de Forks hasta llegar a una casa preciosa y hasta un tanto lujosa que había visto sus mejores momentos en la época de los setenta, puesto que su arquitectura sugería que databa de esa época. Estacioné en frente de la entrada, como había hecho las veces que la había ido a buscar para salir. Luego de subir los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos toqué el timbre y esperé a que me abriera.

Las luces se encendieron dentro y luego la puerta se abrió. Ella apareció en el umbral cerrándose el salto de cama la seda plateada que caía sobre su cuerpo.

Rosalie me miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí a las once y media de la noche? ¿Pasó algo?

Negué con la cabeza pero no dije nada más. Apretaba y soltaba mis dedos continuamente y tenía la espalda tensa, ella debió ver la desesperación en mi cara y sin decir media palabra más se lanzó contra mí y me devoró la boca con premura.

Cerré la puerta tras nosotros de un puntapié y la recargué contra la pared más cercana. Se subió a mi cintura y la rodeó con sus piernas y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que empujarme contra su entrepierna. Rose metió la mano entre ambos, bajó mi cremallera y desabrochó mi pantalón junto con mis bóxers, acarició mi miembro y yo le mordí los labios antes de empujar contra su caricia con rudeza. Le corrí hacia un lado la tanga y la penetré cuando ya hubo estado suficientemente húmeda.

La empalé con dureza pero eso no pareció importarle. Su cabeza chocó algunas veces con la pared pero no demasiado fuerte mientras ella se estremecía una y otra vez. Me drené en ella una, dos, y hasta tres veces, como si fuese un animal en vez de un hombre.

La bajé hasta el suelo y finalmente la miré a los ojos. Rosalie me miraba con expectación y otra cosa que no pude descifrar en aquel momento.

Sabía que había cometido un error en ese instante, pero jamás imaginaría las consecuencias que me acarrearían.

_**...0.0.0**_

_**¡Por fin! El Ángel ha vuelto y oficialmente CDC pasa a ser MI FIC MÁS LARGO Superando a SALT (Sin Alternativas) la cual tiene catorce capítulos y a Anhelo desde la Oscuridad que llegó a quince. Las que no han pasado a leer esas historias, las invito a conocerlas y a que me dejen su opinión sobre cada una de ellas. Sé que muchas solo leen sobre Edward y Bella, pero denle una oportunidad a mi lobito Paul en SALT. Les prometo que no es despreciable como Jacob… jajajajaja ¿se me notó lo Team Edward?**_

_**En fin…este capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción de Lady Antebellum: Just a kiss y fue una recomendación de Klary Alice Cullen Swift, quien me pidió que le hiciera un one shot con esta canción, puesto que era una de sus favoritas. Lamento no haberte podido dar el shot, cielo, pero aún así espero que este capítulo de CDC haya sido de tu agrado y que no haya mancillado tu canción.**_

_**¡Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Las quiere…**_

***Marie K Matthew***


	18. Chapter 18

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo Décimo Octavo: "Error"**

**Emmett POV:**

Rose seguía frente a mí esperando una respuesta a mi comportamiento, se cerró su salto de cama plateado de seda en torno a su estilizada cintura y se reacomodó la cortina dorada brillante que tenía por cabello intentando disimular el nerviosismo que la poseía en el momento. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de aquello cuando la pobre evitaba mirarme a los ojos directamente. Y menos falta hacía para darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado en aquella sala era un completo desastre. Un error garrafal.

Me reacomodé los pantalones pero no me molesté en meterme la camisa dentro de estos, me pareció absolutamente innecesario además de idiota en esa situación.

Mierda, Rosalie…mierda, lo siento tanto…-me estrujé el cabello sin ninguna delicadeza.

Eso bastó para paralizarla en seco y que ella se quedase mirándome fijamente con expresión inescrutable.

¿Lo sientes por qué, Emmett?

Siento haberte tratado tan inadecuadamente. Así…Maldita sea, yo no soy así. Jamás he tratado a una mujer como lo acabo de hacer contigo. No es correcto. – no entendí porqué pero pareció relajarse ante mis palabras. De hecho, medio sonrió.

No te preocupes, Em. Somos adultos, no adolescentes. A veces estas cosas simplemente pasan. Además yo no me arrepiento de nada. – alguna especie de brillo extraño se posó en su mirada, pero fui incapaz de reconocerlo en aquel momento en que las emociones y sensaciones me barrían, dejando un rastro de culpa detrás de ellas.

Se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió con dulzura. Extendió su mano y acunó mi rostro. Me sentí aun más culpable cuando experimenté lo terso de su tacto mezclado con la elegancia y la delicadeza que la definían y que me acariciaban con cierto titubeo.

No era así como me hubiese gustado que ocurriese una primera noche entre nosotros, pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de nada. – muy tarde reconocí esa clase de sonrisa esperanzada. ¡Carajo! Al parecer no podía hacer nada bien esa noche.

Aparté la mano de Rose con toda la gentileza de la que fui capaz en aquel dichoso momento y retrocedí para decirle sin necesidad de palabras que estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Rose, tú eres una gran chica…

Su postura de tensó más de lo que ya se había puesto cuando me aparté de ella y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa cínica.

Oh no ¿este es el momento en el que me dices que fue "sexo sin ataduras de ningún tipo"? menudo ridículo estoy haciendo. – caminó un poco más lejos de mí, pero la seguí en un intento desesperado de no perder a esa única amiga que había tenido en meses.

Rosalie, es en serio. Eres una gran persona y yo no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera. No, cuando tú has estado conmigo en esas noches en las que me quería sacar a Bella de la cabeza…- su repentina expresión horrorizada me hizo detener el flujo de palabras. – Yo fui claro cuando salíamos…

No, Emmett. No fuiste claro en lo absoluto. En ninguna cita me explicaste que estábamos saliendo para que te olvidarás de la mujer que está perdidamente enamorada de "tu hermano" y el cual también lo está de ella. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con ese tema, Emmett? Edward e Isabella no tienen ojos para más nadie que no sean ellos. Cualquiera que no padeciera de ceguera puede ver eso, excepto tú que al parecer sufres de alguna especie de "ceguera selectiva" o algo así.

No solo había molestia en sus palabras sino que además de eso, podía ver el dolor que le habían producido mis palabras, aun así fui tan estúpido como para querer seguir defendiéndome sin pensar bien en lo que decía:

Yo nunca te dije que fuesen citas lo que teníamos.

Ella dio un respingo que hizo que su postura se volviese automáticamente orgullosa.

Tienes razón, Emmett. Aquí la que cometió el error fui yo, que en vez de fijarme en alguien que me valorase; me decanté por un hombre que seguramente me estaba follando mientras pensaba en otra. ¡Qué humillación! – esto último lo dijo en un susurro cargado de pena y vergüenza.

Yo pensé que éramos amigos, Rosalie. Hablábamos tranquilos mientras nos tomábamos unas cervezas. No creí que tú sintieses más cosas por mí más allá de una amistad.

Mis intentos por explicarme eran bastante patéticos. Trataba de sacar "las patas del barro" como quien dice, y lo que hacía era hundirme cada vez más en el foso que iban creando mis palabras. No deseaba perder la amistad de ella, pero tampoco quería que se creara ilusiones que no iba a poder llevar a cabo, ni ahora ni más adelante. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan? ¿Era solo Edward el que se daba cuenta que la deseaba? No podía creerlo.

¿Tienes ojos en la cara, Emmett? – me espetó con sarcasmo. – Porque yo si sé cómo actúan los amigos, porque tengo muchos. Pero a ti siempre te traté diferente, sin molestarme siquiera en disfrazar el interés que sentía por ti; supongo que es difícil ver la verdad aunque la tengas en las narices, cuando no es lo que esperas. Si hubiese sido Bella el resultado hubiese sido distinto ¿cierto? – una carcajada vacía y nada feliz se escapó de su garganta.

No pude más que guardar silencio y bajar la cabeza, mientras buscaba desesperadamente en el disco duro de mi cerebro las diferentes expresiones de cariño de Rose en cada ocasión que había estado a mi lado, pero era algo imposible en ese momento ya que mis neuronas se negaban a cooperar y me dejaban frente a ella con una expresión de perdedor y además de patán idiota. Caminó a la puerta y me indicó la salida.

Adiós, Emmett.

En el umbral me giré hacia ella que se negaba a mirarme a la cara.

No quiero que esto interfiera en…

No permito que mi vida personal influya en la profesional. Seguiré siendo la profesora de piano de tu hermano, es una responsabilidad adquirida que disfruto haciendo. Jamás abandonaría a Edward a su suerte en algo que le apasiona tanto. Y mucho menos, lo haría por…ti. Buenas noches. – trancó la puerta con un portazo y me dejó viendo las formas grabadas en la madera.

Respiré profundo y caminé derrotado hasta mi auto. Cuando pensaba que la noche no podía ir peor, fui a la casa de Rosalie para hablar con ella y terminé follándomela como si fuese un caballo en celo. Aceleré en dirección a la casa, con la esperanza de dormirme y que así terminara esa maldita noche de una vez por todas.

**...0.0**

Habían días en que odiaba los sábados, normalmente era cuando tenía que trabajar los fines de semanas en algún caso que me presentara unos agravantes sorpresivos o atenuantes que pudiesen permitirme una muy probable victoria en los juicios y - o demandas que llevase. En resumidas cuentas, odiaba sacrificar aquellos días que tenía dispuestos para soltar el condenado estrés al que me veía sometido de manera fija durante cinco días a la semana. Pero ese sábado deseé que el trabajo me hubiese ahogado entre miles de papeles y pruebas que constatar para así tener una excusa perfecta de no estar en casa…

El intercomunicador del portón de la entrada sonó y Carlisle; que era el que iba de camino a su estudio y estaba más cerca del condenado aparato; atendió al llamado.

¿Sí?

¿Papá? Es Edward…

Un pitido bajo sonó.

Ya está abierto, pasen.

Gracias.

Yo estaba en la cocina tomando el desayuno y desde allí podía escuchar todo con claridad, así como también pude hacerlo cuando las pisadas de un par de pies irrumpieron en la entrada.

Buenos días, señor Cullen. – la muy acostumbrada cortesía de Isabella Swan hacía gala de presencia.

Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo estás, hijo? – sonaron una palmadas. Supuse sin miedo a equivocarme que habían sido en la espalda de mi hermano.

Bien, papá.

Pasado un momento Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar:

Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, Isabella. ¿Quiere decir eso que reconsideró sobre tu renuncia?

Bella, papá. Es Be – lla. No le gusta que la llamen Isabella. – Edward le reprochaba a Carlisle como si hubiese cometido un error tonto y él estuviese cansado de corregirlo. De seguro que si no estuviese tan encabronado con "la vida" me hubiese partido de risa en el momento. Aunque Carlisle si lo hizo.

Vale…vale…Discúlpame. Bella ¿Qué me dices entonces?

De eso precisamente venía a hablarle, señor Cullen, pero también me gustaría hablar con su esposa. – lo imaginé asintiendo mientras me llevaba a la boca una cucharada de cereal, el que por cierto ya se estaba ablandando mucho para mi gusto.

Me puse en pie y vertí el contenido en el fregador, activé el triturador y lavé el cuenco. Un ruido detrás de mí hizo que me girara; era Edward que hurgaba en los gabinetes y podía adivinar qué era lo que buscaba.

Hola, Ed. Buenos días.

Giró su cara, me dedicó una sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para seguir buscando.

Hola, hermano. Buenos días.

¿No crees que es algo temprano para que comas galletas de canela?

No.

Yo creo que te pueden salir lombrices si comes tanto dulce por la mañana. Eso dicen…

¿Quién lo dice?

No lo sé, mamá y papá nos lo decían de pequeños.

¿Y a ellos quién les dijo? – su voz sonaba amortiguada al estar metido de cabeza en el mentado gabinete.

Me encogí de hombros por costumbre, aunque él no podía verme.

Supongo que sus padres. Los abuelos.

Jummm…

¿Te comerás las galletas igualmente? – insistí ya desde la salida de la cocina.

Si.

Como quieras. – dije a punto de reírme, hasta que vi que en la encimera del mesón había un cd de éxitos de Elvis Presley.

Tragué grueso sin querer preguntar, pero antes de que pudiese irme Edward me comentó:

Me lo regaló Bella anoche. Dice que hay una canción allí a la que le recuerdo.

¿Si? – dije como si tal cosa. Como si no hubiese sentido que alguien me pateaba en la boca del estómago.

Ajá. Se llama _"Angel"_. La bailamos esta madrugada, como en la película que me enseñaste ¿recuerdas?

Respiré con lentitud sin tratar de darles demasiadas vueltas a las palabras de él. Madrugada…baile…¡Mierda!

Estás molesto. – agregó él en un susurro entre tanto apretaba el refractario de plástico transparente que contenía las dichosas galletas de canela de Alice. No me preguntaba, solo me comentaba lo que él observaba. En ese momento me molestó un poco que fuese tan detallista.

No.

Mientes.

Claro que no.

Si, si lo haces. – y se quedó tan redondo, como quien sabe que tiene la verdad absoluta y no pueden contradecirle.

Suspiré dándome por vencido. Si no le seguía la corriente íbamos a permanecer el día entero entre "sí" y "no.

¿Estás molesto porque estoy con Bella de nuevo? – repentinamente su actitud se volvió titubeante y su voz sonó preocupada, lo cual hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad. – Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Emmett…pero…pero sin Bella no quiero estar. Me sentiría como si me faltase algo aquí…- se colocó la mano en el pecho. – Como pasó cuando ella se fue. Lo siento, hermano.

Alargué mi mano, lo tomé de la nuca y lo acerqué para darle un fuerte abrazo. No podía comportarme como un idiota, al menos no con Edward. Y mucho menos cuando se preocupaba "por cómo me sentía". En repetidas ocasiones; sobre todo en la última semana; en que había podido compartir parte de mi tiempo con él, me era difícil creer que tuviese alguna clase de autismo pues era una persona sumamente empática e inteligente. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para conocer el estado de ánimo de las personas con que estaba o analizar la situación en la que estaba en dicho momento. No hablaba demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía, era como una radio a la que le era imposible parar de hablar hasta que dejara bien claro su punto de vista.

Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir, Ed. Jamás en la vida me voy a molestar contigo porque estés con Bella, porque sé que ella es tu felicidad. Así que quédate tranquilo por eso. Te quiero demasiado como para poner distancia entre nosotros por una mujer, así sea una tan hermosa y especial como ella. Si estoy disgustado es conmigo mismo por comportarme como un idiota.

Oh. – se apartó de mí y me miró. - ¿Por qué te portaste así?

No lo sé, la cosa es que no traté a una dama como debía, ahora ella me detesta y yo tengo la sensación de que he arruinado algo importante. - Me restregué la cara con las manos en clara señal de que la situación me tenía estresado.

La noche anterior la había pasado prácticamente en vela puesto que la expresión desolada y herida de Rosalie me había atormentado durante horas, haciendo que mi mente entrara en conflicto con el maremágnum de sentimientos que tenía: la felicidad de ver a Edward tranquilo y sonriente de nuevo, la sensación de emoción bizarra y egoísta que tenía cada vez que veía a Bella deseándola para mí. Todo eso sumado a la pena que me producía perder la amistad y el cariño de Rose, mis neuronas se empeñaban en explicarme que había hecho lo correcto al sincerarme con ella pero algo en mi pecho se negaba a comprender esa teoría solo para putearme la noche y el sueño.

Pues pídele disculpas por ser un "idiota". Yo tuve que hacerlo con Bella por ser un "grosero" ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con una media sonrisa. Como si pudiese olvidarlo…llevarlo a su casa había sido el detonante de lo que ahora me estaba pasando.

Te haré caso, Ed. Aunque sinceramente dudo que eso surta efecto.

De repente escuchamos un taconeo y la suavidad de la voz de Esme bajando las escaleras junto con Carlisle. Ambos volteamos en dirección de donde venía el sonido amortiguado de las voces de ambos.

Mamá bajó. – comentó Edward con seriedad. Se volvió hacia mí. – Debo irme.

No deberías. De seguro Bella quiere hablar con ellos en privado. – no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué no estás de acuerdo?

No voy a dejarla sola, porque sé que tiene miedo aunque no me lo diga. Tengo que estar a su lado.

Asentí y lo vi alejarse por el comedor hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Con todo el disimulo del que era dueño traté de pasar hacia las escaleras sin ser visto. Lamentablemente Carlisle venía prácticamente arrastrando a Edward en dirección al comedor:

…Pero es que no quiero dejarla sola, por favor.

Edward, tanto Bella como tu madre necesitan arreglar algunas diferencias que tuvieron en días pasados; así que mejor les ahorramos la incomodidad de tener que soporta nuestras miradas ¿no lo crees?

El otro, a pesar de mantenerse reticente dejó que nuestro padre lo llevara del hombro hacia los dominios de Alice, quien por cierto disfrutaba de su día libre precisamente en ese momento. Basta destacar que aun seguía estrangulando su refractario de plástico.

¿Por qué no sirves unas cuantas galletas de esas para ambos mientras yo busco un poco de leche para ambos? – intuí que Carlisle trataba de entretener a Edward con cualquier herramienta que estuviese a su alcance, puesto que él jamás comía dulces por la mañana.

Si, papá. Por cierto, no estoy muy feliz contigo por hacerme dejar sola a mi novia en una conversación tan seria.

Seguí subiendo los escalones en silencio mientras reía por las ocurrencias y el temperamento de mi hermano.

Hijo, créeme que cuando dos mujeres tienen esa clase de charla, los hombres salimos sobrando. Lo mejor "y lo más sano" es que salgamos huyendo de allí lo más pronto posible.

**...0.0**

**Alice POV: **

Estaba acomodando en la alacena unas compras que había hecho en el Thrifway y me estaba llevando más tiempo del que normalmente me hubiese tomado. había algo que estaba demandando mi atención mucho más que la posición de donde colocar la maldita ketchup _Heinz_.

Cuando salía de la tienda con las bolsas de las compras me topé con una persona que no era de mi agrado. María. Ella era una de esas chicas a las que la vida había decidido favorecerla por todos lados; tanto físico como económico; menos en sentido de lo que involucrara que ella usara su cerebro para algo que no le favoreciera en algo a ella. Y como no…ella no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de joderle la vida a alguien a quien ella consideraba como "ser inferior". Al parecer la malcriada había pasado por allí por un par de Gatorades para ella y su par de guardaespaldas rubias que eran tan intelectuales como Paris Hilton, cuando yo tuve la mala suerte de toparme con ella.

Su lustrosa melena negra se batía soberbia en dirección del viento, iba vestida con un conjunto deportivo de Adidas que constaba de una camiseta y un pantalón de licra de color negro con rayas amarillas. Sus amigas la flanqueaban una con un conjunto exactamente como el de ella y la otra con un pantalón largo y una camiseta fucsia con rayas rosas. ¡Fabuloso! Había tenido que soportar las intrigas de "esa" con público.

Me enteré que estabas saliendo con Jasper Hale, Alice. – tenía una sonrisita patética que dejaba claras lo malintencionadas de sus intenciones.

Opté por acomodarme mejor mi gran bolsa ecológica en el hombro y seguir de largo, pero la muy atorrante me siguió unos pocos pasos.

Yo sabía que eras pobre pero ignoraba que además fueras maleducada. – rechiné mis dientes con rabia pero me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a mi autocontrol y seguí en mi camino a los taxis que estaban ya más cerca, pero antes de poder llegar tuve que soportar algo que me había calado hondo a pesar de que me había esforzado por disimular que no me había importado demasiado.

Jasper es genial en la cama, cariño…pero yo que tú me cuidaría de él. Tiene sus "secretitos" y en definitiva no son agradables porque…¿a quién le gustaría lidiar con "algo" así? Yo no en absoluto. Quizá tú eres más fuerte en ese sentido. – se carcajeó con sus hienas a mis espaldas y cuando giré me di cuenta de que estaban a más de seis metros de mí, o sea que cualquiera podía escuchar sus estupideces.

Le sonreí con autosuficiencia como si sus palabras no me hubiesen afectado en lo más mínimo y ataqué; porque tú puede meterte conmigo pero no con los míos. No si no desean verme cono una leona con sus cachorros.

María…María…María…¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una terrible imitadora de las _Kardashian_? Porque al menos ellas son malcriadas e idiotas a tiempo parcial, no como tú que lo eres a jornada completa. Debe ser agotador ¿no es cierto? En fin…no me extraña que te hayas acostado con Jasper y menos que hayas salido corriendo al saber "su secreto", hay que tener cojones para no salir corriendo apenas enterarte de todo…y tú puedes tener de todo, cariño menos eso. Así que sí, tienes razón. Yo soy más fuerte que tú.

Se quedó parada con cara de tarada tanto ella como sus secuaces al tiempo en que me giraba sobre mis talones y me montaba en el taxi con una sensación de triunfo bastante vacía…por muy buena actriz que hubiese resultado ser en ese momento, no había podido convencerme de que todo estaba tan bien como yo lo creía.

Había algo que yo no sabía, y aunque quizá no fuera tan grave como ella lo había pintado pero definitivamente la necesidad de conocerlo…

Fue entonces cuando el sonido del crujir de la grava me sacó de mis pensamientos. El motor de un auto deteniéndose rompió con el silencio casi absoluto que solía reinar en torno a la casa. Un portazo. Unos cuantos pasos y…ding dong!

Sabía quién era Jasper el que estaba detrás de la puerta, pero por primera vez no salí a abrirle como una colegiala como usualmente lo hacía cada vez que él dignaba a aparecer en el umbral. Necesitaba hacer acopio de toda mi calma para salir de buenas a primeras a preguntarle como una niña de cinco años desesperada sobre las acusaciones de María. Sería como sentar un mal precedente sobre cómo sería como novia en un futuro más cercano. Así que actuar como una "creyente ferviente" de chimes de las ex no figuraría como un logro en mi curriculum amoroso el cual no estaba repleto precisamente de demasiados aciertos.

Hola, pequeña. – murmuró con cierta nota de timidez en su voz. Cosa que me perdía totalmente, ya que no era habitual que un abogado que era tan sagaz frente a un jurado y cientos de clientes se mostrara tímido frente a una chica de un metro cincuenta, según él y unos cuantos más de rasgos de duendecillos que conferían un poco de aire infantil a mi rostro de mujer, y que simple y llanamente era una chica universitaria que se desempeñaba como personal de servicio en casa de su jefe para poder costearse sus estudios.

Di los dos pasos que necesitaba para aferrarme a su cintura y subí mi rostro para recibir su beso de bienvenida que no tardó nada en llegar. Al principio fue tan dulce como corrientemente era pero repentinamente me sorprendió cuando su lengua en vez de irrumpir lentamente con un tiento casi temeroso se movió con una sensualidad deliberada que me excitó más allá de lo que hasta aquel momento habían conseguido sus caricias furtivas y repentinas que nos habíamos dado el uno al otro en pocas ocasiones. No es que sea mojigata, pero ya había tenido suficiente de relaciones en las que por ir tan rápido no me percataba de lo pronto que se acababa la parte linda y comenzaba la cochina realidad.

Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, aferrándome como una koala a su cuello. La puerta se cerró de un portazo que él le había dado. Terminé recostada a la pared que daba hacia la entrada de la cocina y que llevaba hacia el comienzo de las escaleras. Me aferré a los suaves rulos dorados que adornaban su nuca mientras abría aún más la boca en un intento desesperado de tomar un poco más de aire sin necesidad de romper el beso. No ahora. Era como caricia que me decía mucho aunque su boca no había pronunciado nada más que su tímido saludo, porque a pesar de que sus labios y lengua se movían hambrientos; sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la curva de mi cintura casi de una manera dolorosa intentando no llevarlas a lugares que llevaran las cosas más allá de esa intimidad que estábamos comenzando a construir a partir de entonces. Internamente le agradecí, puesto que si él hubiese hecho además de acariciarme los pechos o las nalgas le hubiese separado de mí. No estaba lista para tener sexo con él por mucho que me gustara y lo deseara. Había un punto en la vida en la que tenías la sospecha de que el sexo podía echar a perder o salvar ciertas situaciones; en esta ocasión me inclinaba a por la primera ya que teníamos que conversar sobre algo que se me había clavado como una espina en el pecho. Por mi sanidad mental debía saberlo.

Así que bajé mis manos hasta su pecho y lo aparté con delicadeza de manera que no pensara que su beso no me había gustado porque…¡Definitivamente me había encantado! Pero o detenía a mi cuerpo o me ganarían las hormonas.

¡Wow! – jadeé cuando nos separamos.

Sonrió con retraimiento que era más propio en él.

¿Ese fue un "wow" de bueno o un "wow" de malo?

Un "wow" de "asombrosamente genial". – le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar y lo arrastré conmigo a la cocina.

Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa de cuatro puestos mientras yo abría la nevera para sacar una pizza de la nevera y colocarla en el horno antes de sentarme frente a él. Quería sacar el tema, de verdad que quería pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin hacerlo pensar que yo estaría creyendo cada chisme o insinuación de ellos que llegaran a mis oídos acerca de él.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Extendió uno de sus brazos para enredar sus dedos con los míos mientras me sonreía de medio lado.

Estuvo bastante aburrido hasta esta tarde…- comenté insegura. Tomé valentía en vez de un respiro y dejé salir la cosa lo mejor que pude. – Cuando me topé con una chica que estudia en la misma universidad que yo, también la carrera aunque me lleva tres semestres por delante. Me comentó que era una ex tuya…- la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro se apagó como si mis palabras fuesen una especie de interruptor. Aun así me mantuve firme en mi decisión de saber qué era eso "tan horrible" que él escondía. – detalle que ignoraba totalmente, y aunque eso no me incumbe puesto que todos tenemos nuestro pasado, sí que me gustaría saber acerca de "eso" tan grave que le confesaste a ella en cierto punto. No sé si crees que aún no estamos en ese punto de la relación en el que deberíamos hablar de ese tema; sea cual sea; pero no puedo ignorar que su comentario me…puso pensativa.

Sus dedos soltaron a los míos enredándose entre ellos mismos, las facciones se le tornaron sombrías y sus ojos demostraron que estaba pensando en cosas profundas. Temí que hubiese cometido un error garrafal con una persona que me gustaba demasiado como Jasper lo hacía, aun más si resultaba que solo era un chisme de pasillo de secundaria. Pero esa perra llamada: intuición femenina me decía que debía esclarecer ese tema que me estaba retorciendo las neuronas en busca de algo de luz sobre las sombras que la bruja de María me había echado encima.

Dime que fue exactamente lo que "ella" dijo. – el énfasis que hizo en la palabra me dejó bastante claro que la conocía y que el concepto que tenía de esta no era precisamente halagador. – No omitas nada, Alice.

Alice…no Pequeña, solo Alice. La cosa pintaba bastante deprimente.

Habló acerca de un "secreto" e hizo la referencia de que era horrible. Eso sin mencionar la alabanza a tus habilidades en la cama…en resumen eso fue todo. – después de eso sufrí un pequeño acceso de nerviosismo y comencé a disparar palabras sin pensar demasiado si estaban en concordancia con mi deseo de saber acerca de lo que él podía esconder. Y si, definitivamente comencé a sufrir una especie de crisis de inseguridad.- A lo mejor eran simples comentarios para molestarme. A María no parezco agradarle demasiado…ignora lo que dije…solo…¡oh Dios, no sé qué pensar o creer!

Tomó un respiro con seriedad y comenzó a soltar todo:

He cometido errores en mi vida, como todos, y María González García fue uno de los más grandes. Aunque fueron traspiés que no hubiese querido llevar a cabo, lo hice y no puedo cambiarlo. No puedo arrepentirme de ellos ya que cada uno me dejó una clase de enseñanza, incluso con María. Con ella aprendí que debí darme cuenta de la mujer superficial y fría que era antes de decirle que…tenía una hija…- ¡Bam! Directo al pecho y sin anestesia…- que padece de cretinismo. Que es una especie de enanismo. - ¡Bam! Segundo disparo fulminante directamente en el pecho.

Aunque quería demostrar que lo que ella había dicho no lo afectaba una nota de tristeza mezclada con rabia se coló no solo en sus facciones sino en la posición tensa que tomó de repente aunque sus hombros se notaban un poco encorvados.

Si, Alice. Ese es el Secreto Horrible del que te habló María, quién tildó a mi hija de "fenómeno". Por supuesto que no me lo dijo en mi cara, sino que se dio a la tarea de comentarlo con ciertas amistades que teníamos en común hace casi dos años atrás. Fue una relación de casi siete meses en la que los últimos tres meses fueron una pesadilla llena de celos sin sentido, egoísmo, avaricia y malicia.

Estaba atónita no podía decir ni una palabra por la impresión que me había llevado, solo podía parpadear como una caricatura y mirarlo casi con la boca abierta; cosa que el aprovechó para seguir descargándose.

Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba terminando la carrera de derecho y ella apenas entraba a la universidad. Me gustaba de ella que era muy extrovertida y coqueta. Salimos y después de poco más de dos meses saliendo le pedí que fuera mi novia. Fue entonces cuando le diagnosticaron a mi hija de dos añitos una afección en la glándula tiroidea. Al principio ella disimuló muy bien al permanecerá mi lado, cuando la pequeña se mudó de casa de mis padres en Phoenix, quienes me apoyaron con ella mientras yo trabajaba y terminaba mi carrera. Trabajaba en Tacoma medio día en un Starbucks y luego salía corriendo hasta Forks para entrar a clases muerto de cansancio. En fin…pasados unos meses ella no soportó la situación y se vio menos capaz de disimular su comodidad cuando mi Charlotte estaba en la misma sala que ella. Así que terminamos. Luego de eso llegaron unos comentarios desagradables a mis oídos que ella había hecho, pero eso sería la introducción a comentarios de otras personas más que al conocerla y saber qué edad tenía siempre decían: _¡Oh, pero que pequeña! ¡Qué chiquita es! ¿No es pequeña para su edad?_ En fin, he tenido que blindarme para que esos comentarios no me afectasen demasiado y para tratar de evitarle a mi niña que tenga que lidiar tan pequeña con los prejuicios de la sociedad.

Un silencio se instaló en medio de ambos. Las palabras que lo quebraran serían determinantes para nosotros: o nos fortalecía o nos quebraba para siempre.

¿Y su madre? – la pregunta salió de mi boca más que de mi cerebro. Las dudas me hacían una madeja de estambre a la que no le veía ninguna punta por la cual comenzar a desenredar.

El cinismo reflejado en una pequeña risita hizo acto de presencia en él.

¿Su madre? ¿Considerarías "madre" a una mujer a la que prácticamente tuve que rogarle que no la abortara? Porque sinceramente, yo no. Cuando Charlotte nació me la entregó inmediatamente y no he vuelto a saber de ella en cuatro años. Y tampoco es que me interese demasiado.

Jasper…no puedo evitar preguntarte esto ¿Cómo diablos terminas relacionándote con dos mujeres así? Y no es que yo sea una santa pero ¡Dios! En algún momento debiste haber visto algún atisbo de sus verdaderas personalidades. – parpadeé frenéticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando fútilmente de comprender todo y aceptarlo al mismo tiempo. – Decirte que asimilar todo esto en una sentada es sencillo sería una completa mentira. Me hubiese gustado que en los momentos en que hablamos sobre nuestros pasados hubieses tocado estos temas y no que haya tenido que venir una extraña a la que por cierto no le guardo nada de aprecio y sacármelo a colación. – hubiese querido reprimir mi tono de reproche pero eso tampoco pude hacerlo. - ¿Cuándo lo hubieses hecho si María no hubiese soltado su lengua viperina? ¡¿Cuántos meses más tenían que pasar para ganarme tu confianza, o por lo menos para demostrarte que no era una desgraciada sin corazón como ellas?!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lanzó sus manos a por las mías de nuevo pero las aparté. No era momento de arrumacos, sino de la verdad.

¡Alice, jamás pensé que fueras como ellas!

¡¿Entonces por qué tuvimos que esperar hasta ahora para tener esta charla?!

¡Porque quería estar seguro de ti! – me gritó desesperado y al momento vi como se arrepentía. – No…yo…Alice, yo no…

Levanté la mano y lo hice callar. Sabía cuál era esa expresión fría que se me instalaba en el rostro cuando hacía eso, no porque lo hubiese ensayado, sino porque conocía el efecto que tenía en los demás y Jasper no fue la excepción al quedarse paralizado, esperando un ataque defensivo por mi parte y de paso el corte de nuestra relación en seco.

Jasper Hale, no sabes cuantas noches, mañanas y tardes me comí la cabeza pensando en el porqué de que ese hombre tan educado, algo tímido y caballeroso me hiciese el centro de sus atenciones; y hoy no puedo evitar pensar que estaba en una especie de tiempo de prueba mientras que se me analizaban mis habilidades como novia – mujer – posible madrastra. – junté mis manos y recargué mi mentón sobre ellas mirándolo a los ojos. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no romper en llanto, puesto que no me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable.- Quizás soy una tonta por sentirme ahora un tanto decepcionada y hasta herida, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que no me veías como una "persona de confianza" ni siquiera cuando ya utilizabas conmigo el apelativo de "novia".

¡Demonios, Alice, no! – se levantó para rodear la mesa, usar su fuerza para girar mi silla y arrodillarse frente a mí con expresión torturada. Apresó mis dedos con los suyos con cierta desesperación. Bajé la vista hasta ellos. – Mírame, por favor. No, pequeña, no rehúyas tu mirada. Te dije que he cometido errores, pero nunca creí que tú fueses a formar parte de esa lista. Por eso me abrí a ti más que a cualquiera, Mary Alice Brandon. A ti y solo a ti. Es verdad que no hice las cosas bien, pero ¿podrías perdonarme por tener miedo? No me fue fácil encontrarme con una personita que me robase tantas sonrisas y que me inspirase tanta ternura sin que fuese Charlotte. – apoyó su frente en la unión de manos. – Alice, en cuestión de semanas me tenías de rodillas por ti ¿Cómo diablos crees que te voy a meter en la misma categoría que María y Kate? Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, pero también compréndeme tú cuando te estoy abriendo mis cicatrices más dolorosas. – algo húmedo se deslizó por mi muñeca. Conmovida le levanté el rostro y me conmoví cuando vi esos ojos verdes enmarcados en rojo. Acaricié con suavidad un lado de su cara.

Normalmente no me convencen tan rápido, pero de cierta manera te entiendo. Aunque definitivamente aun no me tomo a bien como pasó todo esto, puedes estar seguro de que estaré contigo hasta que así lo queramos ambos. No será la existencia de Charlotte ni mucho menos lo de su afección lo que nos separe,..- entonces hablé con severidad. – pero ya no podrán haber secretos así entre ambos. Respeto tu intimidad y más tu pasado, pero no quiero que vuelvas a guardarme información de esta índole ¿Vale?

Jasper agarró con ternura mi cabeza y la acercó a la suya hasta que nuestras comisuras se rozaron. Una lágrima de él se deslizó por su mejilla pero como estábamos tan pegados también me mojó el rostro cuando bajó.

Nunca más, pequeña mía. Te lo prometo. Y con respecto a mi bebita, muchas gracias. Sé de primera mano que no es fácil lidiar con situaciones adversas de esta magnitud por lo cual agradezco tu valentía.

Me besó con la misma desesperación que en la entrada y lo dejé a la vez que acariciaba su lengua con la mía y viceversa. Lo interrumpí de nuevo para preguntar algo importante:

¿Cuándo la conoceré?

Cuando quieras. – no había rastros de dudas en su tono, así que yo no tenía porque hacerlo sobre su sinceridad.

Tomé sus cabellos de oro entre mis dedos y me enganché a su cintura. Se puso de pie sosteniéndome por la parte posterior de los muslos y me llevó hasta unas de las encimeras para seguirnos besando largamente.

No tardé casi nada en sentir un bulto que crecía, palpitaba y se hinchaba cada vez que su pelvis embestía contra la mía. Jadeé. Adelanté mis caderas para recibir más fricción todavía; pude sentir como la calidez de mi excitación se volvía líquida y manaba derechito a bragas.

Me estás matando, Alice. – dijo en una especie de gemido. Su desespero me causó gracia.

Creo…- titubeé y la sonrisa que antes había tenido en mi rostro se transformó en ansiedad. – que esta es "el momento"

Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas y su sonrisa torcida se volvió pícara. A pesar de todo eso, supe que para él todo esto era importante porque sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

¿En serio, pequeña? – asentí. Me miró solemne. – Te voy a cuidar, Mary Alice Brandon. Y si me salgo con la mía, lo seguiré haciendo por siempre.

No podía ensanchar más mi sonrisa así como tampoco podía sentirme más enamorada de ese hombre aunque aún no se lo hubiese dicho a la cara. Le indiqué el camino hasta mi habitación, el cual recorrí enganchada a su cintura como una lapa. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser pequeña, delgada y de haber practicado durante siete años gimnasia.

Me recargó en la cama y luego se posicionó entre mis muslos. Seguíamos perfectamente vestidos y por eso me quejé cuando mi celular se me encajó en el trasero. Lo saqué del bolsillo. Y justo cuando iba a tirarlo sobre la mesa de noche el condenado aparato repiqueteó anunciando un mensaje de texto. Estuve tentada a ignorarlo pero luego pensé que podría ser Bella con malas noticias desde la casa de los Cullen y eso fue lo que me hizo decantarme por abrirlo. "Llegaré tarde hoy. Cenaré con los Cullen. Todo salió bien".

Sonreí satisfecha y más tranquila. Halé a Jasper de la camisa y le besé varias beses de manera juguetona sobre sus labios.

Por lo visto hoy los astros conspiran a nuestro favor. Bella recuperó su trabajo.

Eh…que bueno. Me alegro por ella y por Edward que dejará de estar guindado en esa silla suya que parece un saco de boxeo. – me carcajeé al imaginarme la cara que pondría el ahora novio de mi amiga si escuchara al mío referirse así a su amada silla. A pesar de que no dudaba de la honestidad de las palabras de Jasper no pude ignorar su ceño fruncido lo que me llevó a responder a esa pregunta que sabía que por educación no se atrevía a hacerme.

Conspiran a nuestro favor porque hoy podrá ser una primera noche muyyyyy escandalosa. Aunque solo hasta que escuchemos el ensordecedor sonido de la chevy de Isabella.

Sus pupilas brillaron excitadas al comprender todo.

Entonces hay que aprovechar cada segundo.

Y nuestras prendas comenzaron a caer desperdigadas por el suelo…

**...0.0.0**

Hola, chicas. Sé que esperaron mucho por este capítulo y también sé que no sale mucho del ángel pero son historias que considero necesarias que sean contadas. Espero que les haya gustado…y si así fue díganme cuanto…

Un besote para todas…

***Marie K. Matthew***


	19. Chapter 19

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO NOVENO: "Reaccciones Inesperadas"**

**Bella POV: **

Había pasado por innumerables pruebas de fuego, como cualquier persona en la vida, pero sentía que en ese momento estaba pasando una de las más importantes y difíciles de todas. Tenía sentada frente a mí, con el porte y la elegancia de una reina, a la persona que podía devolverme o no mi empleo. Pero no era tan simple como pedir un reenganche a un jefe al cual conoces desde hace tiempo, sino que a quien debía pedirle una nueva oportunidad era nada más y nada menos que la madre del amor de mi vida. A la cual por cierto me había encargado de decepcionar profundamente en el momento de salir por última vez por la puerta de su casa.

Sabía que estaba al borde de sacarme sangre del labio inferior y de tener las palmas de las manos en carne viva de tanto frotarlas contra mis vaqueros una y otra vez.

—¿Isabella? —me presionó pero sin perder esa distinción tan propia en ella. Aunque ver una mirada fría en ella si era extraño e incluso amedrentador.

Respiré unas dos veces lo más profundo que pude, la miré directamente a los ojos y comencé a hablar sin tener claro que era lo que le diría más allá de las disculpas.

—Yo…vine acá por varios motivos. El primero de ellos, es para pedirle disculpas por la manera en la que me comporté cuando me fui. Comprendo que me comporté como una cobarde y que aunque pueda pensar que para eso no existe excusa posible, me gustaría poder explicarle igualmente lo que me llevó a renunciar de una manera tan…errada. —si en cierto punto de todo esto había esperado que ella me diese alguna señal o una especie de ayuda en algún momento; había estado jodidamente errada porque definitivamente no lo hizo. Tan solo se limitó a seguirme mirando con tranquilidad, erguida en el sofá que estaba en frente de mí; entonces comprendí que la distancia entre ambas era de antemano, una mala señal: sus piernas se cruzaban a la altura de las pantorrillas, sus manos apoyadas en los muslos y no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento. —Señora Esme, la verdad es que…Edward y yo…tuvimos una especie de malentendido el cual solucionamos hasta ayer. Él sacó unas conclusiones erradas con respecto a mí y yo erré al tomar tan literal lo que él me dijo una semana después de haber regresado del hospital. Y eso aunado al hecho de que no me permitía curarlo fue…sumamente frustrante. Para nadie es un secreto la manera en que son las cosas entre Edward y yo, por lo que es absurdo pensar que puedo actuar con él como cualquier paciente. Simplemente no puedo. Aún así y después de todo eso, el próximo asunto que me trae hasta acá es... – sentía como si los pulmones me dejaron de funcionar de repente y que la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendía unos cuantos grados antes de soltar mi súplica, la cual podía ser pateada; y con mucha razón. —Me gustaría pedirle que considere dejarme volver a ser la enfermera de Edward. Comprendo cómo pudo haberse sentido…

—¡¿De verdad crees que lo entiendes, Isabella?! —finalmente explotó, aunque no con gritos pero si con una desesperación imposible de disimular. —¡¿De verdad crees que puedes comprender lo que significa para una madre ver a su hijo durante más de veinte años ser vejado, vapuleado y echado a un lado por las personas que se supone que deberían haberlo ayudado a mejorar?! No. No lo sabes, solo por una sencilla razón: Pudiste haberlo visto en el Saint Gabriel´s pero nunca lo sentiste en carne propia porque no eres madre. Así de fácil. —no podía refutarle ninguna de sus palabras pues cada una de ellas eran más cierta que la anterior.

En numerosas ocasiones había podido ver en el hospital como procesaban a colegas por tratar de una manera irrespetuosa a algunos pacientes. Es importante acotar que solíamos tratar con un número considerable de padres que estaban siempre a la defensiva por tratar de proteger a sus hijos de cualquiera que ellos considerasen que pudiese maltratarlos de alguna manera, situación que muchas veces se podía tornar tensa y desagradable si el personal profesional encargado no tenía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ellos y sus inquietudes. En mi caso particular, aunque no todos los representantes con los que lidié eran de mi agrado; podía decir que había logrado hacer buenas migas con la gran mayoría de ellos quienes se encargaron de recomendar de boca en boca mis cuidados para con sus pequeños, haciendo que me ganara una buena reputación en el Saint Gabriel´s Specials Childrens Hospital. Irónicamente ahora tenía que tratar no solo con una queja sino con un reproche en toda regla proveniente nada más y nada menos que de la madre del paciente más importante que alguna vez haya podido atender: la persona a quien amaba más que a nada. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Normalmente en una discusión los dos involucrados desean tratar de hacer ver o imponer su punto de vista para el contrario, pero en esta situación ya casi estaba derrotada. No solo no podía rebatirle a Esme cada uno de los puntos de vista que mencionaba sino que además parecía como si la seguridad que había reunido durante días se hubiese extinguido como una llama en una varita de incienso que se extingue en pocos segundos y que de su presencia solo restaba aquel humo fragante que ella despide. Así me sentía justamente, como aquel sutil humo que en cualquier momento terminaría por extinguirse tras esa llama de seguridad y aliento que había logrado reunir; no solo por mis propios medios sino también con la ayuda de Alice.

Esme siguió enumerando sus disconformidades:

—Tampoco creo que sepas lo que se siente al ver que la persona a la que le abriste no solo las puertas de tu casa, sino también de tu familia, se larga en medio de una situación difícil. —directo a la yugular y sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Aun así, su mirada pasó de ser desafiante y dolida a circunspecta y algo vacilante. —Y mucho menos pienso que sepas lo que se siente al comprender cuán arrepentida me sentí por las últimas palabras que te dije, Bella. Mi impotencia tomó el control de la situación y me dirigí a ti con palabras innecesarias. Porque no solo no hacía falta decirte cobarde sino que fue más que injusto decir que tú nos habías prestado solo un servicio; cuando has hecho mucho más que eso.

Sabía que tenía cara de idiota, pero no podía comprender el cambio de ruta que había tenido la conversación. En un instante yo era _"la desconsiderada que no había sido madre"_ y ahora era _"una buena persona"_. Si, seguramente debía de tener cara de imbécil.

Esme continuó con su discurso…

—… Lamento si fui muy dura hace un instante, pero era importante que comprendieras como me sentí en ese momento. No perdí solo a una enfermera el día en que te fuiste; sino a alguien a la que le mostré mucho de mi persona. Cosa que no me había permitido excepto por mi esposo; el cual estaba también un poco alejado de mí hasta que tú interviniste.

Me mordí el labio inferior haciendo un intento fútil por contener las lágrimas.

Se movió de su sitio para situarse a mi lado. Su manera de verme entonces fue con abierta ternura; como estaba acostumbrada a que ella lo hiciera, y con una profunda disculpa a la cual todavía yo no había respondido. Pensé que iba a tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas o algo así. Muchos suelen hacer eso, sin embargo Esme permaneció con la espalda tensa en espera de una contestación.

—Señora Esme,… - carraspeé pero aun así mi voz pastosa cuando retomé mi patético y titubeante intento de arreglar las cosas. —… No sé…Había armado en mi mente varios escenarios de cómo podía resultar esta conversación; unos más tensos y desalentadores que este, pero jamás creí que… —no pude evitar sorberme la nariz y limpiarme las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos como en una película cursi y cliché mientras que seguía llorando como si en vez de pedirme disculpas, me hubiesen despedido y de paso dado una orden de alejamiento. ¿Quién podía ahora poner en tela de juicio mi especial capacidad de humillarme a mí misma? —…usted iba a pedirme disculpa. En efecto, sus palabras me hirieron aquel día pero las había justificado por la manera en que había salido huyendo de su casa; porque en realidad eso fue lo que hice; y todo aquello sin tomar en cuenta los puntos que usted misma estableció antes…

—Sé que pude haber sido dura, pero… —me interrumpió con súbito nerviosismo.

—…Pero puedo entenderlo a la perfección. Si yo hubiese estado en su sitio no estoy segura de haberme permitido siquiera sentarme en su sala. —le sonreí tímida y me contestó de la misma manera. Me acerqué un poco más a ella pero sin establecer más contacto que el visual. —Aun pensando eso, estoy acá porque no pienso seguir faltando por más tiempo a aquella promesa que le hice el primer día que pisé esta casa. Si, es verdad que él está mucho más recuperado desde que lo conocí hace tantos meses; pero yo le prometí que me quedaría apoyándola y este es mi sitio correcto hasta que usted lo considere así. Porque no solo creo que debo estar con Edward; que es quién que más me importa en esta vida; sino que también considero que acá tuve la familia que se supone que debí haber tenido en mi casa.

Sí, bueno…ahora las dos dábamos una digna demostración de cómo se hacían los culebrones. La situación había recorrido un gran camino de incomodidad – disgusto – reproches- disculpas y ahora estábamos en algún punto entre conmovidas y cursis. Explicándonos la una a la otra cuán relevantes habíamos sido en nuestras vidas.

Muchos no comprenden que el hecho de tener órganos reproductores en perfecto estado no los hace padres en lo absoluto. Eso fue exactamente lo que les ocurrió a los míos: Reneé había sido una madre intermitente. Sí, una que podía cambiar de ánimos tan rápido que si parpadeabas te perdías el segundo de transformación. En un momento podía estar contigo disfrutando de tus regalos de navidad y al siguiente te estaba zarandeando con fuerza por los hombros porque habías tropezado con el cable de las luces del árbol. Por supuesto que a los seis años de edad no comprendes porqué tu madre te acusa de ser una "niña estúpida" hasta que luego de siete años te enteras que sufre de una especie de esquizofrenia y poco después ella muere a causa de una maldita leucemia y tu padre normalmente ausente; posterior a su muerte se encargó de dejarte claro que tú no eras nadie para él. Ni siquiera porque fueses _"un pedazo de los dos"_. Tanto así, que se había echado a beber como si no hubiese un mañana. Y dos años después de la muerte de Reneé, para él no lo hubo. La cirrosis hepática se encargó personalmente de eso.

Entonces tenía dieciséis años solamente, así que me tocó que quedarme con unos tíos lejanos en Phoenix, parientes de Charlie, que no tenían hijos por lo cual no tenían mucha experiencia de cómo lidiar con una adolescente, recién huérfana y sumamente retraída. No se podía esperar demasiado cariño en aquella relación. Sin embargo eso solo duró poco tiempo ya que había sido promovida dos veces en la secundaria, y la carta de aceptación en la universidad no tardó tanto en llegar. Me negué a regresar a mi casa, pues me traía terribles recuerdos por lo que preferí quedarme en el campus y trabajar medio tiempo para costear mis gastos. Luego me gradué, llegué al Saint Gabriel´s, me retiré de allí, llegué a la casa de los Cullen y el resto es historia.

Y después de ese relato larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgo, tedioso y triste al mejor estilo de un drama de película independiente y de corto presupuesto, creo que queda bien establecido el porqué me había vinculado tan estrechamente con la familia Cullen. Odiaba ser la pobre chica sin familia y ser mirada con lástima o con esa ternura con la cual Esme lo hacía en ese momento. Por eso no había hablado de eso con absolutamente nadie hasta ahora. Los detalles básicos y fundamentales que tenía que dar en cierto momento eran sacados a la luz, pero nada más. Y aún así…después de verme forzada a hacer cara con la vulnerabilidad de mi pasado, prefería no estar en el lugar de ella. Porque para que la madre de Edward se vinculara estrechamente conmigo tuvo que pasar por docenas de decepciones que no solo traían consigo el desasosiego de no saber qué pasaría con la salud de su hijo menor, sino que además lo acompañaba una acrecentada desesperanza al verse impotente frente a una situación que se le salía de sus manos día con día. No conforme con todo ese revoltijo de emociones adversas tuvo que enfrentar en silencio el alejamiento de su esposo; quien basta destacar que también estaba en una posición similar a suya pero mal enfocada; para con ella misma y con Edward.

¿Y después de todo eso le parecería insólito a alguien que dos mujeres como nosotras estuviésemos abrazadas la una a la otra con fuerza mientras llorábamos a mares y nos repetíamos quizá demasiadas veces la palabra _disculpa_?

A lo mejor a un extraño sí, pero a nosotras se nos hizo lo más natural después de todo lo que había pasado.

Nos limpiamos las caras, tomamos aire hasta conseguir sosegarnos y comenzamos a hablar naderías, hasta que recordé que había olvidado mencionarle algo sumamente importante:

—Señora Esme, casi me paso por alto un detalle que ya le comenté a Edward. —me miró con suma atención. En algún rincón podía sentir una leve punzada de temor por la reacción que ella podía tener, pero muy por encima de eso prevalecía mi convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al imponer un poco de límites e independencia en nuestro sistema de relaciones. Pero sobre todo entre la de su hijo y la mía que era la que más me importaba. —A pesar de regresar a trabajar en su casa, no me quedaré viviendo en esta. Como antes hacía.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y al instante me pareció que se llamó internamente a capítulo puesto que su posición volvió a ser tan seria como siempre. Asintió.

—Respeto tus motivos para haber tomado esa decisión, Bella. – sabía que lo había dicho sinceramente, pues en su tono de voz no se dejó entrever el reproche.

—Gracias. Sin embargo quiero dejarle claro cuál es mi propósito. Antes de que Edward fuese a mi casa para arreglar todo este embrollo, tomé la decisión de volver a mi casa puesto que él ya está lo suficientemente recuperado como para pasar las noches sin un monitoreo constante. Eso está aunado al hecho de que también debo tomar mi tiempo para hacer cosas que tengan que ver solo conmigo; ya que durante muchos meses me aboqué a su causa; algo de lo que no me arrepiento; pero a la vez puse de lado a personas e intereses que quería llevar a cabo.

Suspiró aliviada y hasta sonrió un poco.

—Te comprendo, Bella. Y lamento que te hayas tenido que dar cuenta de eso después de todo lo que pasó. Debimos haber sido más comprensivos con tu privacidad.

—Creo que la principal responsable soy yo, pues debí haberme tomado los domingos libres como habíamos acordado al principio. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de cuál sido el resultado de mi trabajo. De hecho, ahora puedo irme a mi casa y descansar tranquila sabiendo que Edward no va a tener una crisis nerviosa a medianoche estando yo lejos para asistirlo. Ya él comprende muchísimo más de lo que creíamos posible al comienzo de todo este proceso, por lo cual me atreví a hablar con él de esto cuando se me presentó en mi hogar.

—¿Y se lo tomó bien?

—Después de explicarle casi lo mismo que a usted, pero más detallado…él lo comprendió.

Sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza.

—Imagino que no le gustó demasiado la idea. No le gustan los cambios.

—Lo sé. Y eso es muy propio de los de su condición. Sin embargo debo acotar que después del chantaje adecuado, él cedió. —le correspondí la sonrisa. Pero esta vez con un poco de timidez, porque aún quedaba algo que informarle. Se quedó en silencio esperando porque le comentara sobre esa pequeña extorsión a la que lo había sometido. —Le dije que podía tener ese tiempo que yo no estaba acá para realizar cosas que a él le interesaran. Como el piano por ejemplo. La idea le agradó completamente. Además de eso le dije que a cambio podíamos salir y hacer cosas diferentes de las que habíamos hecho antes.

—Eso me parece bien…

—"_Cosas normales de novios". _Puesto que él me lo pidió ayer. —…y esperé…y esperé en el más incómodo de los silencio lo que ella tenía por decir.

Sería estúpido darme una negativa después de todo lo ocurrido, pero no sabía cómo podría tomar una madre de un paciente con autismo de alto rendimiento que su hijo quería tener una relación oficial nada más y nada menos que con su enfermera de cabecera. Estaba preocupada…hasta que se carcajeó de una manera sumamente delicada y casi infantil.

—No quiero ni imaginarme como te lo pidió… —si. Mejor que ni preguntara. Sería muy incómodo decirle que había sido en medio de nuestro letargo postcoital. — …pero me alegro que lo haya hecho. Mi hijo es un chico inteligente y por lo visto tiene muy buenos gustos.

Sabía que estaba sonrojada como una estúpida, pero ¡Qué diablos! no todos los días tu casi – suegra alaba el hecho de su hijo tuvo buen ojo a la hora de escogerte. Disfruté mi momento de gloria.

—Gracias, señora…

—¡Esme!

—Bueno, Esme. La cosa es que lo sonsaqué para que terminara accediendo a cambio de tener citas en nuestro tiempo libre. Pero todo esto de manera equilibrada. Le expliqué que eso es necesario en toda relación. Y después de una serie de preguntas finalmente estuvo conforme. Por lo cual espero que no sea un problema para usted…- me reprendió con la mirada por el formalismo así que de inmediato rectifiqué. - …para ti y para el señor Cullen.

Me palmeó mi mano con suavidad y volvió a sonreírme con esa calidez tan propia de ella.

—No tengo más problema que el hecho de echarte de menos por acá. Pero creo que de lunes a viernes es un tiempo suficiente para paliar eso. Y uno que otro fin de semana que quieras venir de visita después de "sus citas".

Por supuesto que sí. – accedí satisfecha.

De pronto su mirada se volvió profunda y seria cuando tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la apretó:

—Estoy dándote la muestra de confianza más grande que alguna vez haya tenido con alguien: dejando en tu poder uno de mis tesoros más preciados, y sin duda alguna el que más he cuidado con celo. Espero que en eso no me defraudes ni un solo segundo, Bella. Porque entonces ya no habrá disculpa posible entre nosotras si tengo que sanar el corazón de mi hijo.

Asentí con firmeza y correspondí el apretón.

—Comprendo la gran responsabilidad que tengo con él, Esme. Y fue así desde el primer día. Sin embargo soy yo la que tiene miedo en esta relación, él solo tiene certeza. En cambio yo he visto lo suficiente del mundo como para saber que solo lo quiero a él a mi lado. Edward ha visto las cosas a través de mí todo este tiempo y temo que más adelante aparezca alguien con la cual él desee verlo a su lado en vez del mío porque ¿cómo podría reprocharle algún daño? Él jamás lo haría aposta.

Contemplar ese escenario, aunque solo fuera hipotéticamente, era jodidamente desgarrador. Y más triste aún era que…podía ser posible.

Esme asintió de nuevo y miró al vacío entre ambas; probablemente pensando en los desafíos que debíamos atravesar como pareja de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo su mirada era de confianza cuando volvió la vista hacia mí.

—Eso no pasará. Edward es demasiado testarudo como para dejar que alguien más entre en su corazón para reemplazarte a ti. Probablemente la eche de forma directa, aunque descortés. Algo muy típico de él.

Ambas nos carcajeamos al imaginarlo.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo que me recuerda que debe hacerse la sorprendida cuando él le dé la noticia dentro de un momento. Me dijo de camino hacia acá que él quería decírselo a sus padres. De seguro se molestará si se sabe que le eché a perder la sorpresa.

—Prometido.

Salimos de la sala de estar hablando y riendo de tanto en tanto de naderías, cuando una mezcla de exquisitos olores nos atrajeron hacia el comedor. Allí estaban Edward y Carlisle terminando de acomodar una muy abundante cena y nada baja en calorías en la mesa que perdía su último espacio libre con una chorreante jarra de té frío.

—¿Cómo vas a pedir anchoas en la pizza, papá? ¿No te da asco? —le reprochaba mi ángel como si en vez de pescado fuesen cucarachas lo que había encargado el pobre de Carlisle. Solo le quedaba reírse por lo bajito y dejarle que hablara. —Eso parece un pez peludo ¿Has visto alguna vez uno? ¡No! Y eso es porque se verían horribles.

—Hijo, es solo cuestión de gustos. Come de la pizza que no tiene anchoas y asunto arreglado.

—Pero ¿no te molesta tener bolas de pelos saladas en tu comida?

—No, Edward. De hecho me encantan esos pedazos de pescado peludo en mi comida.

—¡Qué asco!

Esme y yo rompimos en carcajadas y fue entonces cuando ellos repararon en nuestra presencia. Carlisle nos examinó con la mirada y después de cerciorarse que todo estaba bien hizo un gesto con las manos que indicaba que se rendía. Edward nos miraba de manera similar y allí pude ver el asombroso parecido de ambos. No solo físico, sino en su manera de actuar y conducirse.

—Me esforcé haciendo la cena y mi muy desagradecido hijo no ha hecho otra cosa más que criticarme.

—Eso es porque me dijiste que prepararíamos la cena entre ambos y fuiste derechito al teléfono a llamar a un restaurant y encargar todo hecho.

—¿Y el último ataque con las anchoas a que se debió?

—A que tienes mal gusto. —después de decir eso se quedó tan ancho.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carajada y colocarme a su lado.

Cuando ya estuvimos sentados a la mesa y cada uno miraba un plato diferente mientras comentaba algo con respecto a estos, Edward se dirigió a mí y no lo hizo con voz baja; como cualquiera hubiese esperado:

—¿Ya mamá y tú no están enojadas? ¿Está todo está bien?

Asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le besé la mejilla con ternura. Hubiese deseado hacerlo en los labios pero allí estaban sus padres y…¡Y él se encargó de hacerlo dejándonos a todos atónitos! Fue solo un pequeño toque de labios y aún así mis mejillas se pusieron cuales tomates. Ese ángel ya no era tan cándido y tímido como antes…y me encantaba.

Miró a sus padres de hito en hito y con una expresión casi solemne, les dijo:

—Bella y yo somos novios. Yo se lo pedí ayer.

Carlisle lo miró sorprendido y luego le palmeó la espalda felicitándolo. En cambio Esme olvidó por un momento lo que yo le había pedido tan encarecidamente. Para cuando trató de hacerse la sorprendida, ya Edward se había dado cuenta y me estaba reprendiendo con la mirada.

—¡Le dijiste! —estaba atrapada. No podía negarlo.

—Tuve que hacerlo, ángel.

Me vi obligada a explicarle el porqué. Lo que me llevó a tener que decirle al señor Carlisle que no volvería a vivir en su casa sino en la mía y exponer mis razones.

Después de eso, todos empezamos a comer. Los hombres se decantaron por las pizzas aunque la de cada uno era distinta. En cambio Esme y yo nos fuimos directo a por las pastas que estaban servidas allí. Unos raviolones rellenos de espinaca y queso ricotta bañados en una exquisita salsa blanca, fetuccinis con tres salsas diferentes. Una ensalada capressa fue la acompañante perfecta.

Ambas tuvimos que compartir de nuestros platos con cada uno, puesto que al parecer ese peculiar par no querían servirse de lo que había en las bandejas, sino en nuestros propios platos.

El ambiente era liviano, tanto que casi me olvidaba de avisarle a Alice cómo habían salido las cosas entre Esme y yo. Así que me excusé un momento y le envié un mensaje de texto. _"Llegaré tarde hoy. Cenaré con los Cullen. Todo salió bien"._ No quería que la pobre se tomara la molestia de prepararme algo de comida cuando ni siquiera iba a mirarlo.

Poco después me encontraba preguntándome mentalmente por Emmett, quien estaba en la casa pero no había aparecido a comer con nosotros. Por un segundo se me antojó incómodo el posible hecho que no estuviese allí por mi presencia, pero luego me reproché a mí misma el pensamiento ególatra. Sin embargo su madre no se cortó a la hora de preguntar sobre su paradero y tanto Carlisle como Edward se miraron con incomodidad. Al final el primero fue el que respondió:

—No tenía ganas de comer cuando le avisé. Le guardaremos la comida en el horno para cuando sienta hambre. —con eso dejó el asunto zanjado y cambió la conversación hacia vías menos incómodas.

Todos preferimos seguirle la corriente; aunque a Edward le costó un poco más. Estaba retraído y callado. No fue sino hasta el postre que volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Una panacotta exquisita fue el cierre con broche de oro de aquella cena hipercalórica. Edward tomó una soberana cucharada del dulce y cerró los ojos cuando la sintió derretirse en su boca. Todos lo mirábamos complacidos. Verlo disfrutar de una comida abiertamente era algo que hace nueve meses solo podíamos imaginar; ahora era una realidad a la que estábamos acostumbrándonos con sumo placer. Y más plenos nos sentíamos porque cada uno de nosotros había tenido que ver con su recuperación; rápida para algunos, lenta para su familia e imposible para algunos autistas.

—¡Esto está buenísimo! Lo podría comer con las galletas de canelas toooooooooooooooooodos los días. —y se metió otra senda cucharada.

—Te aburrirías, ángel. Luego no podrías ni verlos. A mí me pasó con el helado de dulce de leche.

—¡A mí con los brownies! —comentó Carlisle con cara de asco.

—Yo te advertí que no te comieras toda esa bandeja tú solo, pero no me hiciste caso. —le riñó Esme en broma mientras trataba de disimular el deleite cada vez que lo miraba.

—Un momento. —pregunté un tanto confundida. —¿Tú hiciste esa bandeja de brownies?

Ella asintió y alejó de ella la copa vacía. Se acomodó en la silla con la presunción de una reina.

—Sé preparar unos brownies espectaculares desde mi adolescencia y el señor aquí presente es fanático del chocolate. Solía prepararlos con cierta frecuencia cuando éramos novios pero no fue hasta estar casados que se comió una bandeja entera él solo. Podrás imaginarte la indigestión que se pegó. Duró casi una semana en cama. —se tapó la boca para reírse. Unas arruguitas en el borde de sus ojos se acentuaron más no la hicieron menos hermosa. —No soportaba ni siquiera el caldo de pollo en el estómago.

—Sí, claro. Búrlate. Como la deshidratada no fuiste tú. —le reprochó su esposo. Luego la besó en las comisuras de los labios rápidamente.

—Ahora entiendo a quién salió tan obsesivo con lo que le gusta comer. ¡Salió a usted, señor Cullen! —le acusé divertida.

—Y me regaña por las galletas ¡Que descaro! —exclamó Edward concentrado en robarle a la copa hasta el último rastro de panacotta con la cuchara.

Así terminó la cena y continuó con la limpieza de platos. Divertidas discusiones entre Edward y su padre amenizaban las labores.

Definitivamente ese era mi lugar en el mundo. Con Edward de mi mano y su familia a nuestro lado.

Acurrucados bajo el grueso cobertor, estábamos Edward y yo. Sus manos apresaban mi cintura en una posición algo incómoda; puesto que estábamos de lado; y sus labios se acariciaban contra los míos mientras que las lenguas jugueteaban sacándose a pasear sensualmente por turnos.

Todo en su roce era ternura hasta que las cosas se nos iban de las manos un poco y era entonces cuando me tocaba que hacer acopio de razón y separarme un poco distrayéndolo con conversación. A pesar de mis numerosos esfuerzos Edward seguía con una media erección que me punzaba contra la unión entre el muslo y la ingle. Me separé de su boca cuando un feroz relámpago precedió a un ensordecedor trueno. Mi ángel se sobresaltó un poco, yo solo acribillé a la cascada de agua que bajaba por los ventanales; miré el reloj del celular. Eran las once más cinco de la noche. ¡Mierda! Llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando que la lluvia menguara lo suficiente para poder montar mi vieja camioneta e irme a mi casa. No quería incumplir con lo que me había impuesto a las primeras de cambio.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la almohada y suspiré exasperada.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó mi ángel con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—No deja de llover.

—Jummm. Eso es bastante obvio.

Sonreí ante su respuesta sabelotodo y le acaricié los labios con mi pulgar. Estaban rosados e hinchados por el exquisito uso.

—Listillo. —me giré para sacar su antebrazo que me estaba maltratando la espalda. Cuando lo hice él emitió un gemido de dolor mientras que se lo frotaba. Lo miré divertida durante unos minutos.—No es gracioso que se te duerma un miembro ¿cierto?

—No. Molesta mucho. Siento como si tuviese hormigas por dentro de la piel. —su ceño seguía fruncido. Tomé su antebrazo y le froté con más vigor que el que él estaba implementando. A los pocos segundos ya lo podía mover sin malestar.

En ese preciso momento Esme hizo acto de presencia en la habitación después de haber pedido permiso previamente. Si le había molestado o sentido incómoda al vernos tan cerca a los dos en la cama, no me había dado cuenta. En lo absoluto.

—Bella, no me parece conveniente que te vayas a estas horas con esa camioneta tuya. —su expresión era firme. De esas que te decían que te iría mejor si no le replicabas. —Ha llovido demasiado como para que sea seguro manejar por esas curvas tan cerradas que hay de camino al pueblo. Me parece mejor que pases la noche aquí.

La vi con expresión un poco sardónica al recordar la potencia de mi anciana chevy.

—Creo que sufrir un accidente de tránsito manejando a solo ochenta kilómetros por hora, es un poco improbable.

—Pero no sabes si eres la única en la vía y quizá la otra persona venga al doble de velocidad que tú. —¡diablos! Eso no podía rebatírselo. Suspiré resignada.

—En eso debo darle la razón. Le escribiré a Alice para que no se preocupe. —ella salió sin decir más nada.

Edward sonrió complacido. En realidad su gesto me parecía más una burla que una risa por lo cual lo increpé haciéndome la ofendida:

—No logro ver la diversión en todo esto.

—Pues que tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí. Y conmigo. —espetó con una naturalidad que rayaba en el descaro.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto solo para llevarle la contraria.

—El hecho de que me vaya a quedar en tu casa esta noche no quiere decir que dormiré contigo. —Ja! Por dentro me sentía victoriosa al verlo con el ceño fruncido. De pronto pareció pensarlo mejor e hizo un gesto malicioso que casi me hizo romper en carcajadas.

—Y el hecho de que tú te quedes en otra habitación no quiere decir que yo no pueda escabullirme hasta allí en medio de la noche.

Me dejó atónita ante su atrevimiento y estallé en carcajadas. Le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Claro que no. Solo te explico lo que haré esta noche.

—Ahhhhh. O sea que ya lo decidiste. —no fue una pregunta.

Asintió.

Y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

Lo besé de una manera sensual y posesiva. Luego me separé dejándolo con ganas de más. Yo también podía jugar a ser mala.

—No lo haré, pero te advierto que vas a pagar por tu impertinencia. —cuando él me iba a dirigir una de sus imaginativas respuestas, Esme llegó con una hermosa cascada de brillante seda plateada.

Caminó hasta los pies de la cama para dármela, pero me coloqué a su lado para tomarla. Me parecía una descortesía dejar que me atendiera mientras yo estaba tirada en su cama.

La bata que me había puesto en frente era una preciosidad con el busto cubierto solamente con un sugerente encaje del mismo color metálico. Imaginé que los pechos no podían quedar demasiado cubiertos. El resto era una ondulante caída que debía ceñirse en la cintura y quedaba abierta desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Lujo, belleza y simplicidad juntas. Además también trajo consigo un pequeño bolsito en color negro con dorado en el cual había un cepillo de dientes y uno de cabello, un desodorante, crema hidratante con olor a vainilla, una máquina de afeitar nueva y enjuague bucal. Me extrañó la ausencia de pasta dental pero imaginé que en el baño de mi antigua habitación habría una. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y se mostró avergonzada.

—¡Olvidé traerte unas pantuflas…!

—No te preocupes, Esme. Amo estar descalza. No las busques. Solo haré un pequeño recorrido de la cama al baño; así que no las echaré de menos.

—¡Pero está haciendo frío!

—No te preocupes.

Finalmente asintió. Tomé las cosas en la mano y la seguí cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró y me miró divertida.

—No me creerás tan esnob como para llevarte a una habitación aparte de Edward. Además ambas sabemos que probablemente él no duraría mucho tiempo encerrado en la suya. —me guiñó un ojo y salió. Dejándome con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas.

Ese había sido un día bizarro. Con cumbres y valles emocionales, pero aun así no cambiaría nada de él.

Cuando me giré vi que Edward se estaba quitando la ropa y doblándola concienzudamente; como cada vez que se desnudaba. Lo miré atónita aún por… ¡mierda, por todo!

—¡¿Qué haces?! —lancé un grito ahogado.

Terminó de doblar los calcetines en una bolita y procedía a quitarse los calzoncillos, cuando se interrumpió a la mitad de la acción y me miró como si fuera tonta.

—Voy a hacer lo mismo que esta mañana. —se los bajó con una tranquilidad que le envidié porque comenzaban a temblarme las manos y el bajo vientre. Caminó en dirección a la ducha y se me quedó viendo con impaciencia. —¡Vamos, pues! No puedes bañarte con ropa. Eso es absurdo.

Dicho eso se fue muy ancho con su miembro semi empalmado bamboleándose ligeramente de lado a lado.

Una exquisita humedad volvió a escurrirse por en medio de mis muslos, burlándose de mi falta de autocontrol cuando Edward y el sexo estaban en la misma ecuación y lugar. Gustosamente dispuesta a ceder ante mis deseos me deshice de los vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas deportivas, pero a diferencia de Edward solo las dejé extendidas en una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

Cuando caminaba a la sala de baño, mi vista se quedó prendada en la silla-hamaca que pendía en un rincón frente a la ventana. No pude evitar pensar en las similitudes que ese dichoso mueble tenía conmigo. A Edward le encantaba porque le daba sensación de calidez y protección. Lo que nos diferenciaba era que ella solo lo hacía a nivel superficial mientras que yo me sentía la guardiana no solo de su cuerpo sino también de su alma. Esa era mi responsabilidad más importante y la que más placer me devengaba.

Entré en aquel espacio de decoración zen, lo encontré en la tina y me senté en su regazo para abrazarlo estrechamente y besarlo con ternura. Él me correspondió con más fogosidad, lo que no me extrañó puesto que el sexo era algo nuevo para Edward, así que pasaría algún tiempo para que se lo tomase con calma.

Aparté mi cuerpo del suyo y reí con cierta malicia.

—Es hora de pagar por tu impertinencia y ese tendencia tuya a ser un listillo siempre. —lo hice subirse hasta el descansillo que había entre la pared y el borde de la bañera. Sentado allí miraba hacia abajo en todo el esplendor de su inocencia que no menguaba con el sexo sino que se transformaba en algo que era tan caliente como la lava y tan celestial como el resplandor de luz que se escapa por entre las nubes.

Las yemas de mis dedos ascendieron por el interior de sus muslos arrancando estremecimientos en el trayecto. Cuando llegué al nivel de sus ingles descendí con la misma lentitud tortuosa, pasando por encima de sus rodillas y hundiéndose en el agua cuando acariciaba sus pantorrillas. El nivel de esta me llegaba al nivel de las caderas. Subí esta vez agarrada plenamente a cada pedazo de piel por el que me deslizaba. Paré el trayecto de nuevo en las ingles y dejé caer la cabeza; sin perder contacto visual; para lamer con la punta de mi lengua la desafiante erección que tenía frente a mí. De un jadeo violento Edward dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus manos se encallaron en mis hombros firmemente y su mirada prefirió desviarse de la mía para disfrutar en la intimidad de sensaciones que confieren unos párpados cerrados.

Di otro lento lametazo pero esta vez enfocada en aquella pequeña cabeza roja de su pene. La rodeé con la lengua para posteriormente llevarlo hasta donde la cavidad de mi boca lo permitió. Chupé suavemente y me retiré dejando un brillante rasgo de humedad. Probé su exquisito sabor salado, casi me dejo llevar por el impulso de quererlo hacer explotar por el simple placer de saborearlo en mayor cantidad. Pero ese mismo lado del cerebro que te hace pensar en lo dulce que es una venganza, me dio la fuerza necesaria para alargar la tortura de mi ángel.

Coloqué la mano en la base de su erección y entre mis labios y ella nos encargamos de acariciarlo para luego encontrarnos a la mitad de su miembro y retroceder hasta el principio y el final del mismo. Aumenté la velocidad y la presión y el reaccionó contoneándose en su sitio, pero lo inmovilicé cuanto pude por sus caderas.

Abrió sus ojos que en ese momento estaban vidriosos. Sabía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Lo sentía en las pulsaciones cada vez más rápidas de su pene.

—Be…Bella…ya no puedo. Me…voyyy… —eso fue antes de que tomara sus testículos y los halara suavemente hacia abajo para retrasar un poco más su clímax. ¿Quién dijo que la _Cosmopolitan_ no era una excelente instructora?

Le sonreí con malevolencia y lo saqué con un sonoro ¡plop! De mi boca.

—No, ángel. Te vas a venir cuando yo quiera. —lanzó un gemido de dolor pero aparte de eso debo reconocer que no se quejó.

Volví a la tarea de lamer – y – chupar pero esta vez con mayor rapidez y vigor. La mandíbula me empezaba a doler y hasta se me escapó en dos ocasiones de entre mis labios; me reí un poco en cada una de esas ocasiones puesto que el sexo no siempre es perfecto y solo nos queda verlo como algo gracioso en vez de vergonzoso. Al menos así lo veía yo.

La respiración de mi ángel se volvió más errática de lo que ya era, me dejé de juegos y lo llevé hasta ese final lleno de temblores espasmódicos y deliciosos sabores masculinos. Y cuando terminé de degustarlo me alejé con una insatisfacción que esperaba que fuese calmada en breve pero con la felicidad que me daba ver la expresión satisfecha de Edward. Ahí, en ese preciso instante no había un autista y una enfermera, sino un hombre y una mujer disfrutando de las luces que les ofrecía esa unión de caminos en la que tanto se habían empeñado. Para poder hacer frente a las sombras que se les cernirían en un futuro cercano.

Edward se dejó caer dentro de la bañera y me tocó que cerrar la llave rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que estuvimos a punto de causar un tremendo desastre de agua en el baño. Después me volví a sentar en su regazo y lo besé con dulzura en la comisura de sus labios. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y los suyos mi cintura.

—Te amo, Bella. —no pude evitar la sacudida que me atravesó el pecho con fuerza. Conocía sus sentimientos más que bien pero no había manera de que me acostumbrase a escuchar de su propia boca la declaración de estos.

—Yo también te amo, ángel. —…_más de lo que alguna vez podrás llegar a comprender. _Tomé su mano para llevarla a mi entrepierna y presionarla contra mi protuberancia inflamada. —Ahora repasemos lo que te enseñé en la mañana.

No me sorprendió que Edward resultase un alumno habilidoso.

**Emmett POV: **

Por primera vez en la vida, estar ahogado entre carpetas y pilones de documentos me parecían una necedad. De hecho me sorprendí a mí mismo queriendo hacer una barrida con ellos y mandarlos a-quien-le-importa-una-mierda-donde de un solo manotazo. Quizá se debía a que lo que me estaba ahogando en realidad era otra cosa...

Probablemente sería el hecho de que Rosalie se negaba a tenderme el teléfono.

Volví a apretar la tecla de llamada y me exasperé al escuchar repetidamente el maldito _piiiiiiiiip_ del intento fútil de conexión. Saltó el buzón de voz y me negué a dejar un mensaje de voz más. Ya tenía unos cuatro en su haber. El primero pidiendo disculpas, el segundo exigiendo que me contestara la llamada, el tercero indicándole lo inmaduro de cómo estaba actuando, el cuarto fue para pedirle disculpas nuevamente.

Carlisle pasó al estudio después un par de toques pero sin esperar confirmación por mi parte. Traía un plato inmenso y humeante de pasta en una mano.

—Pensé en dejarte la comida en el horno, pero no lo vi en un futuro cercano así que decidí traértelo. —lo colocó frente a mí pero mi estómago no rugió, como normalmente lo haría. Se limitó a medio estremecerse con un poco de hambre, así que pinché un par de raviolones con el tenedor y los mordí sintiendo la salsa, la ricotta y la espinaca estallando en mi boca. Estaban buenos más no me entusiasmaron. Sí, definitivamente estaba en la cumbre del patetismo.

—Gracias, papá. —le dije y volví a tomar un bocado.

Fue hasta un pequeño refrigerador que estaba situado en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca, sacó acertadamente una simple botella de agua mineral y me la entregó. Tomó asiento frente a mí, cruzó las piernas y se recargó contra el espaldar. ¡Oooooooh, mierda! Aquí venía una conversación jodidamente incómoda.

—Bien… —suspiró cansinamente. —¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Por qué tiene que haberme pasado algo?

—Emmett, déjame dejarte unas cosas en claro; aunque creo que son tan obvias que me harán lucir como un estúpido. Aun así me arriesgaré: sé qué te pasa algo porque eres mi hijo y hace veintiocho años que te conozco, andas sumido en una preocupación desde hace algún tiempo pero que se acentuó desde ayer, no demuestras tu habitual apetito voraz de león famélico y finalmente estás un domingo por la noche ahogándote entre expedientes cuando odias hacer eso con toda tu alma. Eso sin mencionar la taciturnidad.

A veces se me olvida lo molestamente observador que podía ser mi padre. Desde niños se integraba en cada actividad que tuviese que ver con sus hijos tanto como se le permitiera. Se preocupaba por cada cosa que pudiese perturbar la tranquilidad de sus hijos; incluso cuando se distanció de la situación de Edward, el malestar se le transformó en malgenio, estrés e incluso desarrolló hipertensión. Así que el que Carlisle haya podido darse cuenta de mi cambio de actitud; incluso cuando yo mismo no era del todo consciente de ello; no me sorprendía demasiado.

—La cagué, viejo. —solté simplemente.

—¡Hijo, ese lenguaje tuyo! —se quejó un poco. Carlisle era sumamente educado, ni siquiera cuando se molestaba era capaz de soltar maldiciones. Ese, obviamente, no era mi caso.

—¡Es verdad! ¡La cagué, papá! Todo lo he hecho mal una y otra vez. Eso es todo lo que pasa.

No perdió la paciencia ni tampoco volvió a reprocharme por mi lenguaje soez.

—¿Qué pudo haber sido tan terrible?

Bueno...si me iba a echar de cabeza, iba a hacerlo a lo grande. Total, dudaba que las cosas pudieran empeorar.

—Pueeees comencemos por el hecho de que me enamoré de Isabella, debido a eso lastimé a mi hermano y luego Rosalie; que era la única persona con la cual podía confesarme sin peligro de parecer un maldito desgraciado, se molestó conmigo por haberla usado como un burdo sustituto de Bella. Ahí lo tienes. Eso fue _"lo terrible". _

Mi padre inhaló profundamente pero no hizo más nada que pudiese indicarme que estaba molesto conmigo.

—Creo…- comenzó a decir con suma calma. —…que no estás tan _"enamorado"_ de Isabella como piensas.

Me reí ante su comentario con abierta sorna.

—Discúlpame, papá. Pero yo mejor que nadie sé lo que siento y por quién.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos con desparpajo.

—Pues si estuvieses tan enamorado de ella ¿por qué has tratado todo el día de comunicarte con Rose? Porque sospecho que es por ella por quien has pasado todo el día pegado al teléfono.

¡Sabihondo infeliz! …No podía ser cierto lo que me decía.

—Yo…yooo…no me…

—Hijo, todo hombre en algún punto de su vida se encapricha con lo prohibido; lo importante es ser lo bastante astuto como para reconocer el momento en el cual debes seguir adelante sin mirar a eso que no debes tener. Resistirte a la tentación es una de las lecciones más relevantes en la vida. No solo en materia de relaciones personales sino con respecto a todo.

_Resistirme a la tentación…encaprichado…seguir adelante. _

—¡Emmett! – Carlisle llamó mi atención agitando las manos frente a mis ojos. – Céntrate. No voy a decirte como actuar, sin embargo me siento obligado a decirte que no creo que una disculpa telefónica sea suficiente para solucionar lo que pasó con Rosalie.

—¡Pero no quiere hablarme, mucho menos verme!

—Hasta donde yo sabía; tú eras el ser humano más tenaz y atorrante que pisaba la faz de la tierra. – me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la puerta. En el marco de esta se detuvo como si se le hubiese olvidado algo y acotó: - Por cierto, hijo. Si tu hermano se queda sin profesora de piano; tú tendrás que darle las clases. No sé como lo harás, pero me encargaré de que así se haga.

Le sonreí y agradecí…pero en silencio.

Decidí aplicar lo mismo que le recomendé a Edward pero con menos certeza de tener un buen resultado en este caso. De hecho lo único que tenía era esperanza.

Me tomó cuatros días decidir que ese era un tiempo considerable como para salirme del trabajo poco antes de la hora del almuerzo e ir hasta su casa.

Estacioné un poco más abajo de su casa puesto que dos vehículos me impidieron hacerlo frente a su puerta, pero cuando me disponía a bajarme reconocí a uno de los carros como el de Jasper. Las tripas se me revolvieron ante las posibilidades de lo que podría estar haciendo allí.

Entonces ella salió con él tomados de la mano y lo abrazó demasiado fuerte como para creer que eran simples conocidos o amigos. Un sentimiento diferente al que me corría por el cuerpo cuando veía a Edward con Bella me atravesó las venas quemándome en el trayecto.

Furia. Eso era. ¡¿Pero que hacía ese mamón con Rose si supuestamente estaba con Alice?! ¡¿Y cómo podía ser ella tan desleal?!

Cuando él se hubo ido, Rosalie pasó a su casa y yo salí del interior del coche dando un portazo. No toqué a su puerta, sería más acertado decir que la aporreé con ira. Ella abrió a la pobre víctima de mi molestia de un tirón y con expresión asesina en los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? – escupió con abierta beligerancia.

—¡Me pasa que venía a pedirte disculpas y te vi abrazándote con Hale!

—Ajá ¿y? te adelanto que no creo que esto sea una disculpa. Vas mal encaminado de antemano.

—¿Y? ¿Y…dices? ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a la pobre ingenua de Alice? ¿No te da remordimiento de conciencia? —no me podía controlar. Simplemente las palabras salían por mi boca sin pasar por mi cerebro para ser analizadas.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Ser abrazada y visitada por _"mi hermano"?_ ¡¿Eso?! —se encogió de hombros aparentemente desinteresada.

—Her…hermano…Tú… —si. Ahora era un buen momento para quedar como un idiota balbuceante. Tenía muuuuucho sentido después de semejante escena de… ¿celos?

Nah. No podía ser eso. Era simple indignación por Al.

—¡Dios, Emmett! Hace una semana que estuvimos juntos y ya te crees con derecho a aparecerte en mi casa para armar un escándalo. —se tomó la cabeza con las manos y caminó al interior. La seguí cauteloso en espera de una próxima descarga de furia; que por supuesto me merecía.

Tomó asiento en su sofá modular y apretó sus piernas contra su pecho. Sus ojos verdes normalmente hermosos estaban apagados y ojerosos. De hecho, su piel también se veía un tanto pálida.

—Rose… —susurré sentándome a su lado sin esperar invitación. —¿Estás enferma? Si necesitas ir a un médico yo puedo…

—Emmett. —levantó una de sus manos para hacerme callar. Su expresión era indescifrable. Nunca jamás en la vida había visto una como esa para poder compararla. —Tengo dos días vomitando sin parar y terriblemente cansada. Por eso no he podido ir a ver a tu hermano. Apenas y tengo energía para bajar a la cocina a por comida. Aunque poco después vaya a dejarla en el inodoro.

Expectación. Eso si pude reconocerlo. Y miedo…

—Vamos al médico, Rosalie. – le presioné. —Puede ser grave y no debes estarte auto medicando.

Se puso en pie de un salto frente a mí y agitó las manos exasperada pero no llegó a gritar.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? Tengo dos malditos días vomitando, jamás me enfermo y ahora estoy aterrada ¡¿Es qué no puedes verlo?!

—La verdad es que… —negué con la cabeza. Estaba como obnubilado.

—¡Emmett, por dios! —respiró profundamente y trató de sosegarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter blanco de punto. —Déjame explicártelo de otra manera. Esa noche que pasó…lo que pasó entre nosotros estaba tan alterada que no recordé tomar mi pastilla anticonceptiva.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. De todas las posibles cosas que me podía decir Rose esta no era una de mi lista. No podía tolerarlo. No podía lidiar con eso.

¡No!

—¿Tú…t…ttttttú crees…? —y ahí estaba el maldito titubeo de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Ya no sé nada. Aunque dudo que esto sea un efecto secundario de no tomar una píldora. Nunca me había pasado. – sonrió irónica para sí. —Aunque esto sí que sería un _"efecto secundario"._

Para un temor tan grande solo había un nombre…_Embarazo. _

Y no era algo para lo que ninguno de los dos estuviésemos preparados para hacer frente.

_**Hola, mis chicas. Disculpen a esta autora que suele tardarse mucho en publicar. Juro que no lo hago a posta, pero cuando uno tiene que atender demasiadas cosas a la vez y de paso se le presentan imprevistos esto suele pasar.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo les guste…Un besote.**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	20. Chapter 20

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**VIGÉSIMO CAPÍTULO: **

**Bella POV: "Vuelta de Página" **

Las relaciones de pareja son cosas bastante complejas tanto de explicar como de llevar día con día. No puedes definirlas exactamente porque siempre habrá alguien con un punto de vista diferente al tuyo y el cual también será válido. Demandan atenciones de los lados involucrados y cuando uno de ellos no se dedica tanto como el otro entonces los problemas hacen acto de presencia.

La falta de comunicación, poca dedicación en la relación, escasez de detalles entre muchas otras razones son los motivos más frecuentes de los rompimientos. Si me preguntaban por los que yo creía a los que tendríamos que hacer frente Edward y yo, la repuesta sería simple…no lo sé y no me interesa. Dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso, tal cual habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

Nuestra primera cita había sido…muy "normal". Fuimos al cine y vimos Capitán América. Edward no era precisamente fan de los comics; de hecho creo que no lo era de otra cosa que no fuesen las galletas de canela de Alice y la música; el caso es que si bien no le gustó nada que yo quedase flechada con Chris Evans, le encantó la película. Y es que hay algo en los films de este tipo que casi cualquiera con cromosoma XY las ame. Aunque en realidad los fans de Marvel no salieron muy satisfecho que se diga. Por mi parte fue entretenida. Y hasta ahí termina mi emoción con ella. Pero lo que si captó mi atención fue ese six pack perfecto en el abdomen de Chris; y por supuesto que eso no hizo feliz a mi repentinamente posesivo novio.

—¿Qué te llamó la atención de ese hombre? —gruñó.

Fingí suspirar como una niña enamorada solo para molestarlo.

—Me gustaron sus ojos azules…

—¡Yo tengo los ojos azules!

—Y su abdomen fornido…

—¡Era horrible! Eso parecía una barriga hinchada y deforme.

Contuve la risa y continué:

—Y me gustó su heroísmo.

Harto de mis comentarios se adelantó resoplando cuando salíamos del cine en Port Angeles. Lo dejé hacer su pataleta unos cuantos metros más, hasta que llegó a un cruce que nos llevaría lejos de donde yo quería que fuésemos.

—¡Hey…—lo aferré por la cintura— McDonalds es hacia el lado contrario.

Me observó enfurruñado.

—¿A qué vamos a McDonalds?

—¡¿Cómo que a qué vamos, ángel? ¡A llenarnos de comida chatarra! ¿Qué sería de una noche de cine sin calorías?

Le sonreí pero él no me correspondió; así que lo apreté aún más a mi costado y echamos a andar.

—Ángel, no puedes ponerte celoso por un actor de cine. Casi todas las personas tienen un enamoramiento platónico con algún actor o cantante. Por ejemplo: yo tengo un enamoramiento con un actor británico de nombre un tanto largo, toca el piano y es un tanto desgarbado. Hay veces en que me los recuerdas pero tú eres mucho más guapo…en fin, la cosa es que aunque ame verlo en pantalla; no te cambiaría por él ni en un millón de años.

—¿Por qué si te gusta tanto? —aun seguía beligerante.

Lo encaré de forma momentánea, encerré su cara entre mis manos y lo vi fijamente cuando hablé:

—Porque solo hay una persona que me haría renunciar a lo que fuera sin titubear, porque solo unos ojos me persiguen cada vez que cierro mis párpados y son de color azul grisáceo y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente solo en un abdomen liso y algo blando es donde me fascina dormirme cada vez que hago el amor. Creo que tú eres el dueño de todo eso, ángel. Cuando te dije que te amaba no lo dije relativamente. Te amo por encima de todo y todos, y contra eso no hay británico que valga.

Él me besó en los labios con una traviesa sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Y porque eres mía ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Como tú mío.

Volvimos a caminar. Acercándonos cada vez más a la escandalosa M amarilla.

—¿Yo puedo tener un amor platónico también?

—Sí, ángel. Pero no me digas quién es. Podría ser una actriz o una cantante que admire y no quiero tener deseos de arrancarle la melenacada vez que aparezca en la tv. —le guiñé un ojo.

—Porque estarías celosa…- era una aseveración no una pregunta. Edward me conocía más de lo que a veces recordaba.

—En efecto. – concluí. —Oye, ángel, apura el paso. Estoy famélica por una Big Mac y una Coca Cola.

—¿Me darías tus papas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — dije fingiéndome firme. A pesar de que sabía que en cuanto terminara con las suyas vendría a por las mías con todo el descaro del mundo.

Alice y yo estábamos en la cocina de la casa de los Cullen mirando entusiasmadas como una Esme muy pagada de sí misma nos enseñaba a hacer unos brownies. Era casi bizarro imaginarse a una dama como ella tras los fogones de una cocina, pero la verdad era que después de verla por un rato no podías evitar pensar que estaba en su elemento: partía huevos con una sola mano y separaba la yema de la clara, cernía la harina y derretía el chocolate a baño de María…

—Les daré mi ingrediente secreto. —alzó una botella marrón oscura con una etiqueta negra con detalles en dorado y rojo que gritaba _Havana Club_. Le agregó a su preparación. —Un chorrito de ron. Amo los dulces con un sabor sutil a licor. Los hace…muy interesante.

—¿No es un ron ilegal? —le pregunté.

—Sí. A partir del dos mil doce, pero este ya tiene aquí poco más de un año.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos, y dos vasos de limonada después la señora Esme sacaba del horno dos fragantes bandejas de brownies calientes.

—Y no los pueden tocar hasta que no estén tibios. —añadió sentándose con nosotras en el islote de la cocina.

—¡No hay derecho! —se quejó Alice —Yo dejo que se coman mis galletas calientes.

—Ehhh…—la corregí —De hecho, el único que se arriesga a perder los dedos es Edward. Y él no está aquí, así que tus argumentos son inválidos.

Todas reímos.

—Me recordaste a Jasper cuando hablaste así. —sus facciones pasaron de ser dulces a cautelosas en un parpadeo—…Hablando de él…me contó algo sobre él que yo no sabía. Y que no creo que ninguno lo sepa aquí.

Tanto Esme como yo la miramos sin molestarnos en disimular nuestro interés.

—Él tiene una hija de cuatro años. —la seguimos viendo a la espera de que concluyese pues se notaba a leguas que no era lo único que tenía por decir. Su titubeo así lo indicaba.—Y sufre de Cretinismo desde hace dos.

—¡Oh! – me quedé de piedra al oír la noticia. Y Esme nos miró a ambas en busca de alguna explicación anexa que pudiese darle a entender sobre qué se trataba el término. Fui yo quién se lo explicó. —El Cretinismo es una insuficiencia de la agenesia tiroidea y esta produce una especie de enanismo. —Pero eso tiene tratamiento.

Alice asintió.

Y ella lo está. pero igual se ve pequeña para su edad, según me dijo él. Solo tiene cuatro y no lo parece.

Esme permanecía con la boca abierta aún y con cierta pena en los ojos.

No me imagino que esa criatura ha tenido que pasar a su corta edad.

Por un momento todas nos quedamos calladas mientras las notas _Turning Pages_ de Sleeping at Last sonaban en el piano interpretado por Edward que estaba en aquel momento en su clase con Rose.

Fue entonces cuando me permití la descortesía de perderme en la corriente musical que me atraía como el canto de las sirenas a los pescadores solitarios. Y me regodeé en mi propio egoísmo cuando de manera casi automática las estrofas venían a mi mente acompañadas de recuerdos que me habían marcado desde que había conocido a mi ángel.

I've waited a hundred years  
But id wait a million more for you…

La imagen de Edward de espalda a mí en medio del prado de su casa vino a mi mente lentamente, como en una especie de película romántica. ¿Qué era cursi? Si, y muuucho. Pero era mi mente así que nadie me iba a recriminar nada, además…me reservaba todo el derecho de ser casi ridícula cuando se trataba de Edward…

Nothing prepared me for  
The privilege of being yours  
If I had only felt the warmth within  
Your touch

También rememoré cuando un sentimiento desmesurado de protección se apoderó de mí cuando presencié su primera crisis nerviosa. La forma en la que lo abracé por la cintura cuando estuvo calmado, sus latidos desaforados y nuestra respiración entrecortada…aún así lo que más recuerdo en ese instante es el alivio que sentí cuando lo tuve a salvo conmigo…

If I had only seen how you smile when  
You blush  
Or how you curl your lip  
When you concentrate enough  
I would have known

Sus labios y su ceño fruncidos cuando hacía alguna rabieta también fueron parte de la película que se armó mi mente. Lo vi claramente como en una escena cuando se inclinó en su cama para tomarme de la muñeca para que no me fuese. Esa fue la primera vez que me habló.

What I was living for  
What ive been living for  
Your love is my turning page  
Only the sweetest words remain

Sí, su amor fue mi vuelta de página en todos los sentidos, los mismos que Edward me complementaba. Había sido para mí un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados. Una nueva Isabella Swan se había creado a partir de mi ángel: una egoísta cuando se trataba de compartirlo, una generosa cuando él necesitaba algo de mí, una territorial cuando necesitaba mostrarle que él era mío y una adicta cuando su cuerpo y caricias estaban de por medio.

Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been  
For who you are

Nothing makes me stronger than  
Your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
I would have known

Momentos tensos en los que había tenido que defenderlo como una leona ante los demás también tenían cabida en ese instante, cuando recordaba cómo había atacado a Félix y a Claire por menospreciarle. Parecía que me estaba viendo desde un espejo completamente ajeno a mi persona y aún así en el que me reflejaba. Furiosa y frustrada, pero allí estaba defendiendo lo más delicado y frágil que había tenido alguna vez. El corazón de cristal inmaculado de mi ángel.

Were tethered  
To the story we must tell  
When I saw you  
Well I knew we'd tell it well

With the whisper  
We will tame the vicious scenes  
Like a feather  
Bringing kingdoms to their knees.

Así finalizaba de divagar una mente ridículamente enamorada…pero la historia de una sencilla enfermera de pueblo que se había enamorado de su paciente apenas comenzaba a escribirse. Y sí que se podía asegurar que la guardiana estaba de rodillas frente a su ángel.

—Bella ¿Sabías que tienes rato sonriendo con cara de tonta? —Alice se había atravesado en mi campo visual con un gesto socarrón en sus facciones que me sacó de mi ensoñación al mismo tiempo que las últimas notas se iban apagando en los dedos que sabían muy bien serían los de mi Edward.

Entrecerré los ojos, fingiéndome indignada para no demostrar lo apenada que me sentía al saber que se me había notado tan claramente que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a mi amiga cuando ella nos confiaba a la señora Cullen y a mí una notica tan importante como era lo de la niña de Jasper y su enfermedad. Aunque para ser sinceras, Alice no se veía molesta sino por el contrario se regodeaba en mi momento de maleducado despiste.

—Edward te trae hasta las trancas ¿no? —la ironía que había en su sonrisa descarada discordaba totalmente con la ternura que sugerían sus ojos negros como la noche y como su cabello de duendecillo travieso.

—¡Eres una indiscreta! – le reñí.

Esme se limitaba a reírse por lo bajito de nuestras tonterías. Luego se levantó en dirección a la bandeja de brownies, colocó una mano por encima y al notar que estaban demasiado calientes aún se dirigió de nuevo al islote…fue entonces cuando un estruendo seco nos tensó a todas.

No pensé ni un segundo en salir corriendo en dirección al salón hasta que llegué y el corazón que me dio un vuelco desagradable.

Rosalie yacía en el suelo inconsciente, desmadejada de cualquier forma por la forma en la que quedó cuando cayó. El banco estaba en el piso volteado con el asiento en la misma orientación que el cuerpo de Rose y Edward estaba en pie mirando la escena petrificado con cara de espanto.

Me debato entre atenderlo a él o a ella pero a quién veo en peor condición es a la hermosa y pálida profesora de piano de mi ángel desmayada y sin ninguna intención de recobrarse. ¡Tamaño golpe se había dado en la cabeza!

Tomo sus signos vitales y descubro que su ritmo cardíaco está lento, su piel está fría al tacto y sus ojos están casi perdidos en sus párpados.

Esme ya había llamado a una ambulancia y Alice se había encargado de sentar a Edward en el sofá mientras yo trataba de reanimar a Rosalie de lo que parecía ser una bajada de tensión.

Me impresionó que los paramédicos llegaran en un santiamén y se dispusieran a atenderla con presteza. Mientras que ellos hacían lo suyo me acerqué a Edward que seguía tenso y sin hacer caso a Alice para que tomara un poco de agua para que se calmase aunque solo fuera un poco.

—Edward, toma el vaso que Alice te está ofreciendo bebe poco a poco.

Sus ojos me miraron desorbitados indicándome cuán asustado estaba por toda la situación que se estaba desarrollando en el salón.

—No tengo sed.

—Pero yo quiero que te la tomes, y tú necesitas hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño como cada vez que no estaba seguro de algo, pero igual me hizo caso. Tomé asiento a su lado y le tomé su mano entre las mías y noté que estaba sumamente frío.

—¿Qué le pasó a Rosalie, ángel?

Meneó la cabeza de forma frenética y volviéndose a tensar, me contestó:

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! Ella estaba sentada conmigo y…

—¡Hey! —enmarqué su cara obligándome a que me viese a mí y no a su profesora yaciendo lánguida en una estrecha camilla de emergencia. —Si hablas tan rápido y tan alterado no puedo comprenderte. Respira profundo como te he enseñado. Eso…muy bien. Ahora continuemos ¿Qué más pasó?

Se encogió de hombros y su mirada se perdió en mis vaqueros que usaba para trabajar.

—Cuando terminé de tocar _Turning Pages_, Rose se sostenía la cabeza con una mano. Yo no la había visto porque estaba concentrado en la música y…y luego, cuando me puse en pie para estirarme ella se cayó del banquillo. —en su tono de voz se notaba torturado. —Fue mi culpa ¿cierto? No debí levantarme del banquillo para que ella no se cayera. Pero juro que no fue mi intención.

—Edward, mírame. Mírame, por favor. ¿Por qué no me ves?

—Porque estoy avergonzado.

—¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo?

—Yo la dejé caer.

Le levanté la cara a juro y lo obligué a verme fijamente.

—Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte. Rose no se cayó del banquillo por tu culpa. No, no me mires así. Lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto. Ella se desmayó y por eso fue a dar al piso, no porque tú no la sostuvieses, ángel.

Su rostro se tornó vacilante.

—¿En serio?

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Nunca. —aseveró.

Asentí conforme.

—Bien. —volteé al escuchar el chirrido de la camilla que era arrastrada por dos hombres musculosos uniformados de azul marino. —Déjame averiguar que va a ser de Rose y vuelvo contigo ¿vale?

Fue su turno de asentir, aunque aún se le notaba preocupado.

Los paramédicos nos hicieron saber a la señora Esme, Alice y a mí que Rosalie sería llevada al Hospital Central de Forks. Como había pensado, el causante del desvanecimiento fue una hipotensión ahora necesitaban encontrar a qué se había debido aquello. Como cosa típica en su trabajo nos instaron a tranquilizarnos; aspecto en el que solamente yo les había tomado la palabra mucho antes de que me indicaran y posteriormente también; y pidieron un acompañante para ella en la ambulancia. Alice se ofreció inmediatamente y yo le prometí que la seguiríamos inmediatamente.

Me acerqué a Edward y al verlo tan nervioso le pedí a la señora Cullen que se quedara con él mientras yo iba al hospital; más él me cortó de manera tajante con un:

—No, Bella. Si tú vas, yo voy.

Y no había fuerza humana sobre la tierra que hiciera que Edward Anthony Cullen cambiara de parecer si estaba determinado a hacer algo. Así que nos dejamos de intentos fútiles y salimos como alma que lleva el diablo en el Mercedes CLK de la señora Esme que casi nunca se movía del garaje. Yo iba manejando porque ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo; además de que casi no le gustaba conducir.

Probablemente, si la situación no fuese tan tensa como era esta hubiese disfrutado mucho de estar manejando semejante sedan por las carreteras boscosas de Forks.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos vimos obligados a aparcar en un sitio lejano a la puerta de emergencias puesto que el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente abarrotado. ¿Pero cómo diablos se podían tener tanta emergencias en un pueblo como este? Si el estacionamiento parecía tener más plaza que habitantes el pueblo.

Llegamos a la sala de espera y allí encontramos a Alice tranquila sentada en una banqueta de plástico. Al vernos se puso en pie y se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó una casi frenética Esme.

Al asintió tranquila.

—Está bien. De camino recuperó la consciencia aunque seguía mareada. Rosalie les dijo a los paramédicos que había comido en la mañana pero que no le había sentado demasiado bien el desayuno y lo devolvió. Así que prefirió pasar unas horas antes de volver a probar alimento… —se encogió de hombros en un gesto que la hizo lucir inocente e infantil. —pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Miré el reloj de mi celular; pues nunca usaba uno de pulsera. No me gustaban; y vi que las agujas indicaban que eran las cuatro de la tarde menos diez. Probablemente había sufrido de un caso de…

—Hipoglucemia. —dijo Alice, diciendo en voz alta la palabra que tenía en mente. Ella había seguido hablando con Esme, Edward y conmigo…al parecer ese día estaba haciendo gala de mi mala educación con mi pobre amiga y lo que tuviese por decirme.

Tomamos asiento. Mientras esperamos por el médico que debía salir a ponernos al tanto de la situación en cualquier momento. Más primero llegaron Jasper y Carlisle. El primero con una cara de espanto que le hacía parecer gris en vez de blanco. El segundo se remitió a mantenerse sosegado y serio hasta que le explicamos la situación. Jasper se calmó un poco más aún así se notaba nervioso.

Las puertas de emergencias se abrieron y un doctor bajito, gordo y calvo se acercó hasta nosotros acomodándose los lentes en su nariz aguileña.

—¿Familiares de la señorita Rosalie Hale? —Jasper se puso en pie como hubiese tenido un resorte en el trasero y dejó bien claro que él era su hermano. —Bien, señor Hale, su hermana sufrió un caso de hipoglucemia, o una baja de azúcar lo cuál le produjo el desmayo que la trajo hasta acá. Les estamos realizando las pruebas concernientes para determinar que no haya nada fuera de lo común en sus niveles de insulina y glicemia más allá de la baja. Mañana en la mañana podemos darle de alta luego de realizarle las pruebas que falten por realizarse hoy. —Jazz le agradeció sus atenciones y le estrechó la mano. El médico nos indicó el número de la habitación a la que la habían trasladado y se despidió de nosotros para luego atender a una pareja que preguntaba por su hijo el cual había ingresado por emergencia pediátrica al presentar una fiebre alta y dolor de garganta. Amigdalitis pronunció el doctor antes de pedirles un poco de paciencia y retirarse de nuevo a la sala.

Pues sí, parecía que era la tarde de los accidentes, aunque puestos a ver en el área de espera no había ni la mitad de gente que esperaba ver basados en el número de autos estacionados.

Subimos al ascensor, llegamos al segundo piso y ubicamos la habitación 215 casi al final de un pasillo. En el cuarto nos topamos con una Rosalie pálida pero sonriente.

—¡Nos has pegado un susto de muerte, señorita! —le riñó su hermano al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente. Y ni siquiera por eso le soltó la mano a Alice, la cual traía enganchada de la mano casi desde que había llegado. —¿Cómo es eso que dejaste de comer, Rose? Sabes que no puedes estar aguantando hambre. Sueles marearte con cierta frecuencia.

Ella le sonrió con un deje culpable en los labios…pero en su mirada había un tormento que parecía tener poco que ver con no haber almorzado. O quizá me —estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Vale…vale, pesado. Ha sido sin querer. El sándwich de pavo de esta mañana no me ha sentado muy bien en el estómago, por eso vomité. A lo mejor quedé algo débil después de eso y por eso hice hipoglucemia.

Esme se acercó a ella con esa hermosa sonrisa comprensiva a la que nos tiene habituados a todos y le estrechó la mano desde el otro lado de la cama. Edward y yo permanecíamos viendo todo en silencio desde los pies de la misma.

Rosalie nos agradeció a todos por atenderla y luego le indicó a mi ángel que se acercara. Cada uno de los demás presentes se había dirigido al típico y feo sofá de clínica que había en un rincón de la habitación. Le estrechó la mano a él y con una dulzura que casi me sobrecoge, le susurró:

—¿Te asusté mucho?

Él asintió sin titubeos.

—Sí. Pensé yo tenía la culpa de que te cayeras del sillón.

Rosalie abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y negó de manera rotunda con la cabeza.

—Para nada, Edward. La responsabilidad de que esto ocurriese es mía y nada más, por no haber comido.

—¿Ves, ángel? —intervine —Te dije que no habías tenido nada que ver.

—¿Se asustó mucho? —esta vez se dirigió a mí.

—Algo. Ya sabes cómo es.

Asintió.

—¿Te golpeaste fuerte? —preguntó Edward, quien por cierto miraba frecuentemente a la vía intravenosa conectada al brazo de Rose.

—Sí. Se me hizo un chichón en la cabeza ¿Quieres tocarlo? —y mi ángel se acercó a ella con toda la delicadeza del mundo para sentir de primera mano lo que causaba un golpe de esa índole. Casi envidié la facilidad y la intimidad que con la que ambos se trataban, más estaba claro que a ella no la veía de la misma manera que a mí. La falta del brillo de la pasión, del deseo o de la posesividad me dejaba con una egoísta satisfacción que solo me era capaz de reconocer a mí misma. Así de mezquina era cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de él.

Y mientras que Rose le contaba a un muy curioso Edward sobre todo lo que le habían inyectado en "aquella manguerita" fue cuando Emmett hizo acto de presencia con una preocupación que era extraña en él. Entró y nos saludó a todos de manera escueta. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la rubia que aún convaleciente se veía despampanante en aquella camilla de hospital.

Más ella no se veía muy feliz de verlo. De hecho, me pareció que había palidecido un poco más. Entonces un hilo invisible tejió todos los acontecimientos en mi mente de manera rápida dejándome sin palabras. ¿Sería posible que Emmett y Rosalie…?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó solicito. Acarició con delicadeza el antebrazo que tenía recargado en el colchón, más ella se apartó del toque casi en seguida y su expresión se volvió distante.

—Bien. Solo fue un desmayo.

Entonces fue cuando intervine. Esto dos necesitaban arreglar algo y Edward y yo solo estábamos haciendo el mal tercio.

—Ángel, acompáñame un segundo al cafetín. Necesito algo con chocolate urgentemente.

—¡Yo también! —dijo Alice oportunamente aunque era ajena a la situación. Carlisle quiso café y le pidió a Esme que lo acompañara. Así que dejamos solos a una pareja que necesitaba solucionar algo y por dentro recé que no fuese lo que yo estaba pensando.

Después de una buena ronda de moccas y capuccinos Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Rosalie. Edward y yo nos quedamos pues él se comía un brownie y tomaba su gingerale con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Obviamente no lo dejarían comer en el cuarto así que me quedé con él en la mesa. En mi vaso de cartón solo quedaba el fondo frío de mi moccaccino.

—Yo creo que Emmett se quedó con Rose para pedirle disculpas. —y se volvió a meter un pedazo del brownie en la boca.

Enarqué las cejas sumamente interesada en lo que tenía por decir.

—¿Por qué dices eso, ángel? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque… —otro trago de gingerale. —él se comportó como un idiota.

Abrí los ojos impactada por escucharlo hablar de esa manera de su hermano y luego no pude evitar reírme. Simplemente se me hizo imposible.

—No te burles. Mi hermano me dijo eso. —me censuró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad. ¡Oh mierda! Podría ser verdad entonces lo que creía…

—Lo que me da risa es la novedad de escuchar esa palabra en tu boca, ángel. Nunca te has referido a nadie de esa manera y mucho menos de tu familia. Cosa que no debes hacer jamás ¿eh? Aunque con ciertos extraños puedes hacer esa excepción.

—¿Cómo quién?

—Como por ejemplo ese jodido idiota de Felix Vulturi ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sus ojos se perdieron en la mesa con una expresión triste. Una parte muy pequeña en mi interior me reprochó por no haberle sacado los ojos cuando había tenido oportunidad. Definitivamente una parte sociópata. Lo agarré de la nuca y le acaricié con el pulgar desde la base del cuello hasta el comienzo del cabello.

—El que me dijo que era un enfermo. —rechiné los labios con rabia. Sí, debí haberle arrancado algo al bastardo.

—¿Ves? Él es uno de esos extraños a los que me refiero. Es un idioooooooooota.

Me miró de soslayo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Con tantas O?

—Sí, porque es un idiota demasiado grande. Un soberano idiota. —lo acerqué a mis labios y deposité un beso casto allí. —No dejes que te afecte, ángel. Yo siempre estaré ahí para defenderte de personas así de malas y cabronas. Eh…no repitas esa palabra. Antes de que me preguntes porqué te aclaro que es muy muyyyyyy ofensiva.

—¿Y por qué la dices tú?

—Porque soy una deslenguada, ángel. En cambio tú no.

—Jmmm. ¿Felix es un cabrón? —me preguntó con la inocencia de un niño mientras se metía otro pedazo de brownie a la boca.

—Oooooooh sí. Claro que lo es, ángel. Y no te imaginas cuanto.

—pero me hago una idea. – susurró pensativo.

Traté de ahogar una carcajada pero fracasé de forma vergonzosa. Volví a besarlo pero esta vez con más intensidad y luego nos fuimos a la habitación de Rosalie.

Por dentro crucé los dedos para que alguna deidad les hiciese el favor a Emmett y a Rose para que arreglaran sus problemas, pues ambos se merecían ser felices. Y solo un reverendo ciego no se daría cuenta de lo cautivada que tenía el hermano mayor de los Cullen a la guapa profesora de piano.

—Espera un momento, Rosalie. Edward quiere hablar contigo y no me dejará en paz si no lo comunico contigo. —una melodiosa carcajada resonó desde el otro lado del teléfono. —Adiós, Rose. Recupérate pronto.

—Adiós, Bella. Gracias por llamar.

Le pasé el teléfono a Edward y este se guindó a hablar con Rose como si tuviese semanas sin saber de ella. La habían dado de alta en la maña y esperé hasta bien entrada la tarde para llamarla.

Recogí mi bolso y mi abrigo del armario de la entrada y cuando volví aún Edward hablaba por mi celular, así que pasé por la sala de estar a despedirme de la señora Esme y luego por la cocina a despedirme de Alice a quién Jasper vendría a buscar al salir del trabajo para salir.

Él se acercó hasta mí cuando me paré al final del vestíbulo y muy cerca de la puerta para esperar por mi teléfono e irme.

—No te vayas. —me suplicó.

—Hicimos un trato, ángel. Debemos respetarlo.

Apesadumbrado asintió y me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Duermo mejor cuando estás conmigo.

Mi corazón se ensanchó cinco tallas al oír esas palabras. Lo abracé por la cintura y le besé con ternura, demorándome en acariciar sus comisuras con las mías con lentitud.

—Ya casi es sábado, ángel. Podrías ir a mi casa. Alice y yo comenzaremos a pintarla y necesitamos manos extras. Además…—me removí descarada contra su entrepierna que comenzó a pulsar. —dejaría que pasaras el fin de semana completo conmigo ¿Qué dices?

Sonrió emocionado y asintió.

—Allí estaré. —me tomó de la mano y me haló hacia una puerta lateral. —Te acompañaré a tu camioneta.

Entramos en el inmaculado garaje de los Cullen en donde mi vieja Chevy desentonaba bastante con el ambiente. Ella era muy vieja y algo destartalada. El espacio y los coches que allí aparcaban eran de última tecnología y tendencia. Nada que ver con puertas rojas deslavadas y una que otra abolladura.

Abrí la puerta del piloto tiré mi bolso al interior y luego me giré para despedirme con un rápido beso. Más Edward me sorprendió avasallándome contra la carrocería. Su boca urgió a la mía a que le respondiera con la misma desesperación con que me besaba a mí. Y esta no corta ni perezosa salió a su encuentro con todas las ganas de darle guerra.

Una mano suya se coló bajo mi sudadera y aprisionó mi seno de manera sensual. Sentí los pezones erguirse y gemí vergonzosamente. Me arrastró hasta el asiento y contra este me aprisionó de nuevo. Subí a la camioneta dejando las piernas por fuera de manera que él pudiese quedarse en medio y sin pensar en nadie más que nosotros le desabotoné los vaqueros, le bajé la cremallera y colé mi mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos de algodón. Acaricié su erección hasta que se hinchó en todo su esplendor, y seguía acariciándole después de eso.

—¡Ah, Bella! —graznó con voz pastosa y volvió a besarme con desespero.

Dejé que él también colara su mano entre mis pantalones y ropa interior más sus caricias eran demasiado abrasivas, así que con mi mano le insté a hacerlo un poco más lento hasta que él mismo cogió el ritmo correcto y me hacía retorcerme en el asiento.

Tanteó y exploró mi sexo a su antojo e incluso se aventuró a introducirme un dedo a lo que respondí con una sexy ondulación. Me encantaba tenerlo en mi interior y en ese momento lo necesitaba furiosamente pero debía conformarme con lo que tenía. Así que lo insté a que introdujera otro dejo y moviese la mano más rápido. Edward obedeció como el chico bueno que era.

—¡Oh, mierda, ángel! —tocó ese punto glorioso que toda mujer tiene y al que no es fácil accesar y lo acarició varias veces sin ser consciente de que me estaba volviendo loca. Movió sus dedos de lugar en medio de la vorágine y dejó de presionarme allí. —Vuelve a curvar tus dedos…¡oh!

Un buen alumno. Edward era un excelente alumno.

La ola de placer fue arrasando lentamente por mi vientre, revolucionando cada órgano que tenía por dentro hasta que por fin el ramalazo de placer sacudió mi interior desde aquel núcleo exquisito que es el punto G.

Cuando terminé de correrme me di cuenta de que aún tenía su miembro en mi mano y volví a masturbarle con fuerza.

Edward desencajó la mandíbula y echó las caderas hacia adelante cada vez más rápido. Hasta que una exquisita y cremosa humedad me bañó los dedos y hasta salpicó mis jeans. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ambos respirábamos como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. Sonreí y acaricié ese cabello castaño dorado y luego lo separé para buscar en mi guantera una toallita húmeda. Respingó cuando sintió lo fría de esta pero se dejó limpiar.

Besé sus labios rápidamente y luego subí en la camioneta después de presionar un botón rojo en la pared que abrió la compuerta eléctrica.

—Eso es una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera el sábado en mi casa, ángel. —le guiñé un ojo y salí del garaje y posteriormente de la casa de los Cullen rogando al cielo que no hubiese cámaras allí.

**Rosalie POV: **

Yo esperaba este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, y durante años pensé que en el momento en que me enterase de ello no habría nada que pudiese eclipsar esa dicha.

Pero en aquel comento la palabra POSITIVO seme antojaba más como una tragedia más que como una bendición. Estaba embarazada. Sola. Y de paso enamorada hasta las trancas de un hombre que lo estaba de otra mujer, la cual por cierto lo está de su talentoso hermano el cual es autista. Sonrío con sorna a mí misma.

¿Acaso no somos un cuadro de telenovela?

El timbre suena y yo escondo la insignificante hoja de papel que hoy me ha cambiado la vida de manera irremediable entre el pliegue del sofá entre el asiento y el espaldar. Corro hacia la puerta y veo por la mirilla. Mi corazón traidor se revoluciona al verlo en el umbral de mi puerta con expresión tensa.

Nunca lo había visto entrar a mi casa con tranquilidad, siempre había algo que le preocupaba y esta vez me lamenté por ser yo quien lo inquietara.

—Rose, sé que estás allí. Por favor abre.

Giré el pomo y dejé que Emmett pasara a mi casa. Cerré la puerta y me recosté de ella.

—Estoy bien ¿Qué quieres? —le espeté.

Se tensó con incomodidad y se acercó un paso hacia donde yo estaba.

—Quiero que me digas lo que te dijeron los exámenes médicos, Rosalie. Necesito saber si… —Claro. De eso se trataba. Por eso estaba allí.

Se aflojó la corbata y esperó en silencio.

—¡Mírate, Emmett Cullen! Casi tiemblas a la espera de una respuesta, pero tranquilo. No necesito tu maldita manutención así que te puedes largar tranquilamente.

Abrió sus ojos sus ojos hasta tal punto que temí que se le salieran de las cuencas. El temor que se coló en ellos desboronó lo poco que quedaba intacto de mi corazón y amor propio, y cobarde como me sentía en ese momento, huí hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua que justificara la evasión. Cuando dejé que el agua fría bajara por mi garganta calmando unas náuseas que comenzaban a hacerse en mi estómago y garganta estas se calmaron. Escuché sus pasos entrar hasta la cocina.

—Estás esperando un hijo mío. —no era una pregunta más aún así asentí antes de voltearme a encararlo con mi mejor máscara de frialdad. Él no podía enterarse de que por dentro todo esto me estaba matando.

—Sí, Emmett Cullen. Y si vienes a decirme que lo aborte te puedes ir a paseo. Tendré a mi hijo. Lo quieras o no. —me sorprendí a mí misma al darme cuenta que no era una simple aseveración. Defendería ese pequeño bultito; ahora impalpable; en mi vientre con garras y dientes. —Y como te dije, no necesito tu manutención. Así que despreocúpate, no te exigiré que lo reconozcas.

Emmett respingó como si le hubiese dado una bofetada y entrecerró los ojos furibundos. ¡OH MIERDA!

—¡¿Pero quién coños crees que soy, Rosalie Hale?! No el maldito cabrón que te has figurado que soy. Tampoco un príncipe, pero definitivamente no soy la basura que piensas.

Me recubrí con toda mi soberbia y le contesté:

—No creo en cuentos de hadas ni en príncipes, Emmett. Pero si lo hiciera, estoy segura que tu serías ahora mismo el villano de mi historia. —casi en el mismo instante en el que dije eso me arrepentí.

Me vio con una decepción abismal y entonces comprendí que le había hecho daño. Mucho daño. Eso a cualquier hombre le hubiese bastado para irse y más nunca regresar. Pero no a él, por supuesto.

Rodeó el islote de la cocina y me arrinconó entre este y su cuerpo. Su expresión era el de un depredador. Calculador y frío.

—Te permito que ahora digas lo que quieras porque estás sobrepasada por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, Rosalie. Pero vas muy mal si crees que dejaré que mi hijo ande por allí como si no tuviese padre. Yo también tengo algo que decirte:Si crees que me vas a alejar de mi bebé porque ahora me odias, vas lista. Yo no planeaba tenerlo ahora. De hecho, no lo había planeado en absoluto pero no habrá una maldita fuerza sobre este planeta que me aleje de este niño a partir de ahora. —colocó su mano en mi vientre y luego caminó rabioso hacia la puerta.

—¡Yo nunca dije que haría algo así! —repliqué a falta de algo mejor que decirle.

Se giró solo lo suficiente para que viese su expresión impasible.

—Y más te vale que no lo intentes, Rosalie. No sabes lo obstinado que puedo ser cuando algo me importa.

_**Primero que nada: ¡Feliz Navidad, Chicas-Monstruas-Terroristas y lectoras nuevas! Espero que hayan pasado estas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que hayan recibido muchas cosas buenas.**_

_**Yo lamentablemente, perdí a un ser querido en vísperas de navidad más estoy tranquila porque sé que esa persona está en un lugar mucho mejor que en el que yo lo estoy. Para todas las que han pasado por algo así en estos días, las acompaño en sus sentimientos. Y esta no es mi primera si no la segunda vez que paso por algo así en estas fechas…en fin…dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes…**_

_**Gracias por acompañar al ángel durante estos dos años y tanto que ha durado Corazón de Cristal. Agradezco desde lo más profundo todas esas palabras de aliento que me han brindado desde mis comienzos y me siento feliz de poder desearles un feliz año nuevo por tercera vez…**_

_**Les agradezco encarecidamente que me acompañen en esta travesía que tiene momentos dulces y amargos…**_

_**Se les quiere…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	21. Chapter 21

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Vigésimo Primer Capítulo: "Desafíos"**

**Emmett POV: **

¡Viernes de mierda! ¡día de mierda!

No había logrado concentrarme ni en un cincuenta por ciento frente a las litigaciones que tenía en mis narices. Nada que no fuesen las palabras "Rosalie" y "Padre" podían llamar mi atención lo suficiente. Es que ¿Qué clase de padre podría resultar ser para una criatura inocente? Era especialista en disputas legales y llevando la perfecta vida de un playboy…bueno…no tenía una puta idea pero…ya no había vuelta atrás. Rose estaba embarazada de "mi" bebé y no dejaría que ella recorriera ese camino sola. Aunque ella se empeñase en ello con toda esa tenacidad que le pertenecía.

—_Y más te vale que no lo intentes, Rosalie. No sabes lo obstinado que puedo ser cuando algo me importa. _

Las palabras que le había dicho más temprano en su casa no dejaban de resonarme en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Ella era terca. Yo era terco. Menuda combinación de padres seríamos. Pobre bebé.

Hacia el final de la tarde le dije a Lauren que cancelara el resto de mis compromisos. Necesitaba escapar con urgencia de esas cuatro paredes blanquísimas que comenzaban a hacerme sentir claustrofóbico.

—¿Te sientes mal, Emmett? —me preguntó solícita cuando le dije que me iría temprano de la oficina ese viernes.

—Tanto como mal, no. Pero necesito centrarme y hoy no lo he podido hacer aquí. Llama a la señora Spencer y dile que nuestra reunión sobre la manutención será aplazada para el lunes.

—El lunes tienes el día repleto en tu agenda. Tienes la primera presentación en el tribunal por el caso Green, luego un almuerzo con el fiscal de Portland: el doctor Jameson y finalmente dos reuniones con nuevos clientes. No hay forma de acomodarla a ella ese día.

Lauren era tan eficiente que a veces se me parecía más a una máquina organizadora o un calendario de actividades parlante en vez de una asistente personal.

Asentí extenuado de nada más escuchar la agenda.

—Entonces consíguele puesto lo más cercano posible.

Tecleó en la computadora y me miró por encima de sus gafas.

—El martes hacia el final de la tarde…

—Bien. Que sea el martes. —la corté y me dirigí a la puerta.

Sé que la había dejado confundida pero no tenía más ganas de conversar.

—Emmett ¿Ocurre algo grave? —su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada.

Me giré y la encaré para tranquilizarla lo máximo posible. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía. Era demasiado eficiente y considerada como para dejarle pensando que podía haber cometido algún error que pondría su trabajo en peligro o algo por el estilo.

—Es algo importante, Lauren. Algo que yo no esperaba… —y me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando mi voz se dulcificó. —pero no puedo decir que es algo "grave". Eso sería tildarlo de algo malo.

No le di chance para que se hiciera más conjeturas, así que solo me despedí y cerré la puerta antes de que cualquier pregunta saliera de su boca.

Manejé hasta mi casa con prisa y cuando llegué a esta, traté de no encontrarme con nadie. Me encerré en mi habitación, dejé el maletín al lado de la puerta, me deshice de la corbata en dos tirones y la tiré a quién-coño-sabe-donde. Sentí el impacto del colchón mi espalda cuando me dejé caer como un tablón en la cama y me coloqué un brazo sobre los ojos.

El sonido de mi respiración me estaba comenzando a parecer demasiado insoportable como para concentrarme en esta y relajarme. ¿A quién engañaba? No me podría relajar hasta que no supiese en qué iba a parar mi situación con Rosalie. Todo era demasiado tirante entre ambos y sabía que eso no podía ser bueno ni para ella ni para el-la-bebé. ¿Qué sería? ¿Si era una pequeña…? ¡Basta!

Mi cerebro no paraba de vomitar situaciones para agobiarme con el espectro del futuro al que no sabía si podría enfrentar. Sabía que lo haría, lo que en realidad ignoraba era si saldría victorioso de ello.

Entonces mi subconsciente comenzó a reprocharme sin parar: ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no usas la cabeza? ¿Valió la pena haber pasado un segundo de placer con Rosalie cuando el resultado era tan desastroso?

—¡Claro que lo valió! —gruñí en voz baja. Luego me quedé estupefacto ante mi reacción tan visceral. Pero lo más abrumador es que era cierto.

Sí, todo había ocurrido de una manera errónea; pero muy contrario a lo que pensé en aquella noche en que pasó todo; Rosalie había hecho que me sintiera como si le importara a alguien. Como si fuese único. Aunque después me había dado a la tarea de destrozar todo a puñetazos incluido su corazón en el proceso. La verdad es que cuando estaba con ella me sentía en paz mientras que con Bella siempre había en mi interior una guerra de sentimientos: el deseo de tenerla para mí, el remordimiento al saber que Edward la amaba más allá de lo racional, la envidia porque Isabella prefería a mi hermano menor antes que a mí…en fin. Con ella nunca había podido sentir realmente sosiego.

Entonces unos débiles golpes resonaron en mi puerta interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos. Esme asomó su cabeza y me miró con preocupación maternal.

—¿Pasa algo malo, cariño?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué has llegado directo a tu habitación, sin tan siquiera avisarnos que estabas en casa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, mamá. Solo fue un día difícil.

Se paró en el umbral respetando mi espacio personal. No la había invitado a pasar.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso…?

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar.

—No. Solo necesito pensar.

Su mirada se volvió triste más sus labios se esforzaron en hacer aparecer una sonrisa tranquilizadora en ellos. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, me sentí fatal. Últimamente me estaba haciendo un especialista en hacer sentir mal a las mujeres. ¿Me estaba volviendo un bullyn emocional? No era de manera intencional pero dudaba que eso fuese una justificación.

Cansado de tanta diatriba mental decidí darme una ducha para despejarme, más el agua y el shampoo no limpian rastros de preocupación. Solo de suciedad y un poco de cansancio pero más nada. Aún bajo la alcachofa de mi baño no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando y para completar el puzle mental que tenía en ese momento me vio la imagen de Esme tristona.

No pude evitar compara esa expresión cuando de adolescente me metía en problemas en la escuela por el simple placer de hacerme notar. No es algo fácil cuando se tiene un hermano autista que demanda tanta atención y cuidados de parte tanto de padres como de médicos y hasta enfermeras. Varios años de psicoterapeutas después entendí que mi comportamiento era debido a mi necesidad ávida de atención.

Finalmente y después de todas las reprimendas de mis padres, de los profesores y de las orientaciones del psicólogo de la preparatoria; conseguí corregir mi camino y hacerme con una carrera. El prestigio que envuelve a un abogado Cullen; mucho de este heredado gracias a la trayectoria de Carlisle; suele atraer tanto dinero como mujeres. Pero a diferencia de mi padre yo no me resistí a los encantos de ninguno de los dos. Así que mi vida fluctuaba entre trabajar como un burro, parrandear como un universitario en vacaciones de primavera y follar como una máquina. Pura necesidad de desfogue, nada de sentimientos de por medio.

La vida en Portland había sido bastante buena conmigo. Pero después de un tiempo, ese placer vacío que durante años me sedujo con bastante éxito, se me tornó aburrido. Así que volví a casa solo con lo necesario. Un poco de ropa y mi inseparable laptop. En Portland seguían esperando por mí varios trajes de diseñadores, un apartamento de soltero espectacular y una colección de numerosos revolcones entre las sábanas de mi inmensa cama. Antes me aterraba volver a esa rutina vacía. Ahora simplemente me parecía que estaba a años luz de poder volverme un _adultolescente_ como lo había sido allá.

Iba a ser padre.

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360° y no estaba seguro de que todo fuese a estar bien. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si iba a ser capaz de ser un buen padre alguna vez.

Me levanté sobresaltado por otros golpes en mi habitación. Carlisle estaba colocando una charola con comida en una de las mesitas de noche que flanqueaban mi cama. Tomó asiento al lado mío sin esperar ni pedir mi consentimiento. Era tan diferente a Esme…

—Como esto de no bajar a comer se te está haciendo un hábito, pensé en traerte la comida. Las soluciones a los problemas son más lógicas con el estómago lleno. —meneé la cabeza y hasta sonreí un poco.

Una deliciosa y humeante pechuga de pollo asada acompañada de ensalada fresca hacían retorcerse a mis tripas. Tenía hambre. Mucha.

—¿Según quien? —pregunté agarrando la charola, trozando un pedazo de pollo y metiéndomelo a la boca. ¡Bendita sea Alice y sus manos!

—Según yo. —bromeó.

—Me figuré que dirías eso.

Devoré la comida más que comí. El zumo de naranja me lo bebí en unos cuantos sorbos y durante lo que duró la comida Carlisle miró a mi alrededor esperando que rompiera mi silencio. Sabía que no se iría hasta que no rompiese mi mutismo. De alguien había heredado la terquedad y ahora sabía de quién.

—¿Sabes? Hoy fue un día terriblemente largo. Solo deseaba venirme a mi casa y descansar, por lo cual te pido que hables antes de medianoche. En serio necesito dormir. —me dijo él como si estuviese dando la hora.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —mi tono era mordaz.

—¿Qué pasó con Rosalie? Parece que ella es la única capaz de ponerte en este estado.

—¿Cuál estado?

—Taciturno, malhumorado, distante…¿Quieres que siga? —su mirada me sugería que tenía más apelativos bajo la manga.

Meneé la cabeza desesperado.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esto. Así que prefiero guardármelo hasta que encuentre una solución.

Se inclinó hasta que sus codos se posaron en sus rodillas y me vio a los ojos con toda esa sabiduría paternal que Carlisle poseía.

—Si no sabes cómo lidiar con lo que estás pasando es difícil que puedas conseguirle una solución, como dices querer hacer antes de hablar. Quizás si me dices lo que te preocupa entre los dos podamos buscarle una solución a tu problema. —la solemnidad de las palabras que me dijo a continuación me dejaron boquiabierto. —La paternidad concede cierto grado de sabiduría a través tanto de los años como de las experiencias vividas. Las buenas y malas. Ambas enseñan por igual solo que con diferentes cuotas de dolor.

Me repasé el cabello corto de delante atrás con brusquedad en una clara muestra de exasperación. Tenía ante la posibilidad de hablar…pero de repente me sentía como un adolescente que le diría a su viejo que acababa de meter la pata.

—Rosalie y yo…ella es… —susurré con voz temblorosa mientras me veía los dedos de la mano. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. —Rose está embarazada. —mi padre respingó. No lo había visto pero sí lo había sentido en la cama. —De mí.

Y entonces…para mi propia vergüenza personal, hice algo que no hacía desde hacía demasiado tiempo…lloré con tanta desesperación que podía escuchar mis penosos jadeos como si fuese un niño de seis años.

Carlisle me dejó desahogarme todo lo que quise sin decir ni una palabra.

—¡¿Qué clase de padre voy a hacer?! Cuando mi hijo me pregunte acerca de cómo vino al mundo ¿debo decirle que por despecho? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de una mujer? La cual por cierto no me correspondía porque casualmente ¡Era la mujer de su tío! Si su madre me detesta…¿Cómo sé que no me odiará mi propio hijo?

Muuuuuchos respiro después levanté mis ojos hacia mi padre que me miraba impávido a pesar de lo que le había confesado.

Contrario a todo lo que creí posible que hiciera, Carlisle me haló de un hombro y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos; como si fuese un niño pequeño que necesitara protección. De repente me encontré pensando que medía un metro con veinte en vez de un metro ochenta y cinco.

Pasado un momento se apartó de mí lo suficiente para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos y decirme con seguridad:

—Nadie conoce el futuro, hijo. Y la paternidad no es una de esas cosas que sea fácil de llevar ni aunque te leas todos los libros del mundo sobre el tema. Los niños no vienen con manuales que te indiquen como debes tratarles, alimentarles y cuidarles; eso debes de aprenderlo sobre la marcha. Es como toda experiencia en la vida. Ensayo y error. —apretó una de mis muñecas con fuerza. —Lo más importante es que no eludas tu responsabilidad como padre aunque se te presenten situaciones que sientes que te superan. Eso te dirá la clase de padre que eres.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le cuestioné confundido.

—¿Cómo te veo, Emmett?

—Como si no te hubiese decepcionado?

—Porque no lo has hecho, hijo. —respondió seguro y antes de que pudiese preguntarle otra cosa me respondió: —En ningún momento me has dicho que le pedirás que aborte o que lo abandone. Que no lo reconocerás o que te niegas a responsabilizarte del bebé.

—Yo no haría eso. —le aseveré.

Asintió sonriendo.

—Lo sé. Por eso no tengo nada porqué decepcionarme de ti. Quizás ahora no es el mejor de los momentos, pero a veces las cosas pasan por una razón. Y en tu caso me parece que pasara ahora tiene mucho sentido.

Su comentario me pareció me pareció enigmático.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

Su reacción fue del tipo ¿en-serio-no-sabes-de-qué-te-estoy-hablando? Luego se encogió de hombros y me sonrió malicioso.

—Pensé que lo sabrías. O al menos lo habrías supuesto. —me dijo Carlisle.

—No, papá. No sé por qué lo dices.

—Entonces dejaré que lo averigües solo. —puso una mano al lado de su boca como si me dijera un secreto y habló en susurro como si alguien pudiese oírnos. —Suele causar más impacto cuando ocurre de esa manera.

¡Arg! ¡Que frustrante!

—Por cierto, hijo. Tu madre se ve bastante afligida. No me dijo que era por ti, pero la preocupación de ella en su voz cuando pregunté si bajarías a cenar me dejó claro que si lo era. Comprendo que este es un tema delicado y que lo debes manejar como te parezca mejor, pero creo que tu madre se siente dejada de lado. Habla con ella. —no fue una petición. Fue una orden.

Conocía lo suficiente a mi padre como para pensar que le mencionaría a la primera oportunidad algo de mi conversación a Esme, pero también lo conocía bastante como para creer que pasaría por debajo de la mesa algo que afectase a mi madre. La amaba y la protegía demasiado. Siempre había sido así.

—Hablaré con ella, papá. Te lo prometo. —aseguré.

Asintió complacido.

—Gracias, hijo. —insistió en tomar la charola pero no le dejé. Así que me vi forzado a salir de mi cuarto e ir a la cocina. Allí estaba Alice toda sonriente y envolviéndose en una mullida chaqueta porque ya casi era hora de irse. Antes de que poder ofrecerme a llevarla hasta su casa, me comentó que Jasper vendría a buscarla; así que me tragué mi oferta.

Luego recordé que Jasper era hermano de Rose ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Le diría de una buena vez? ¿Rosalie ya le habría dado la noticia? Más en un momento de celestial iluminación me vino a la mente una respuesta: debería preguntarle a ella. No podía inmiscuirme con su familia sin su autorización. Eso podría empeorar nuestra situación así que preferí no hacerlo.

Pasé por el salón de estar y vi a Edward repantigado en el sofá viendo televisión. Tenía el volumen un poco alto y estaba boquiabierto. Miré hacia la pantalla y vi al Capitán Barbosa preguntándole a la señorita Elizabeth Swan si creía en fantasmas. Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra. Por su expresión y su ensimismamiento me di cuenta que de allí no lo levantaría ni Dios.

Aún así hice la prueba por mera curiosidad.

—Hola, Edward. —yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy un pino hubiese sido más demostrativo de afecto. Levantó la mano en un gesto ausente y la sacudió en un intento de saludo.

Meneé la cabeza y crucé el espacio hasta llegar al patio buscando a…sí, allí estaba. Esme estaba sentada en un moderno mueble de mimbre teñido en marrón oscuro con un libro entre las manos la expresión pensativa y triste. Al menos no lloraba. No sabía cómo lidiar con una mujer llorando, ¡yen mi oficina he visto muchas!, mucho menos con ella. ¡Demonios no sabía ni cómo actuar con las mías! Admiraba a Carlisle por saber llevar todo eso con tanto temple.

Toqué el vidrio del la puerta para alertarla de mi presencia. Ella volteó y se sorprendió de que fuese yo. Bueh…hoy parecía un buen día para sorprenderse.

—¿Interrumpo?

Ella meneó su cabeza de lado a lado y su exquisito cabello color caramelo se batió a la par de la brisa que pasó.

—¿Qué lees, mamá? —pregunté a falta de saber cómo comenzar la conversación.

—La saga Virgin River de Robyn Carr.

Como so sabía de quién coño me hablaba me limité a asentir y responderle con cara de idiota: —Ahhhhhhhh. Vale. —me toqueteé el cabello —Creo que no es muy interesante, pues estabas mirando al vacío.

Sonrió algo triste y me quise patear el culo a mí mismo en ese momento.

—Es muy bueno, pero me distraje un momento pensando.

—¿En qué pensabas? Pues te veías triste.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego volteó sonrojada hacia cualquier lado.

—Eh…pensaba en…

—¿En mí? —le interrumpí. Ella me miró y su sonrojo se acentuó, más no me contestó así que continué —¿En lo idiota que fui temprano?

Me acarició la mejilla mientras me miraba horrorizada.

—Yo nunca pensaría así de ninguno de mis hijos. Jamás.

—Cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte quizá y cambies de opinión. —agregué con una sonrisa temerosa.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tomé un laaaaaaaaaaaargo respiro y lo solté.

—Que lo que le pasa a Rose está estrechamente relacionado conmigo. —sacudió su cabeza aún más confundida que antes. —Vas a ser abuela. Ella está esperando un hijo mío.

Si, bueno…otra sorprendida más.

**Bella POV: **

—¡Alice, llegó la pizza! —grité desde la puerta de la casa.

—¿Puedes pagarle tú, Bella? ¡Luego te doy el resto porque estoy llena de pintura hasta en los dientes!

—¡No! ¡Esta la pagas tú!

La pobre criatura bajó por las escaleras con todas las manos llenas de pintura rosa y unos salpicones en su cara de duende. Bajaba con cara de confusión pues yo nunca le había dicho nada así…y se le quitó justo cuando vio a Jasper en el umbral cargado con dos cajas inmensas de pizza. Sus ojos azabaches se iluminaron y corrió hasta él para besarle en los labios con ternura.

—Sí. Yo le pago a este chico la pizza. —dijo encantada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por eso te hice bajar. Si se la pagaba yo sería una deslealtad. —me carcajeé cuando ella me sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Fui hasta el auto para sacar las botellas de coca cola y el sixpack de cerveza Corona que Jazz me había dicho que había comprado.

—¿Y cómo van, chicas? —preguntó el novio de mi amiga recargado en una de las encimeras de la cocina. Alice suspiró bruscamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco. —¿Tan mal?

Opté por responderle yo.

—Velo de esta manera y saca cuentas: Alice tiene más pintura en sus manos que el las paredes de su cuarto y yo solo he pintado una pared la cual quedó horriblemente veteada. Parece como si hubiese humedad en el cuarto.

Se carcajeó exquisitamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—O sea que esto de la pintura y el bricolaje no es lo suyo.

—No. —respondimos al unísono Alice y yo.

—Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya. —se impulsó hacia la mesa, en donde estaba la comida. —Pues son afortunadas por tenerme, pero primero comeremos.

En ese momento sonó la puerta y le dije que se adelantaran.

Debía ser mi ángel. No era como si esperaba que me ayudara demasiado pintando pero sí que quería pasar el fin de semana completo con él.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé boquiabierta.

¡Ahí estaba Paul! Cargado con unos rodillos y algo parecido a unas esponjas. Todo metido dentro de un balde de plástico en el que también había un pequeño frasco del que ignoraba completamente su contenido.

—¡Hola, Bella! —me saludó animadamente.

—Hola, Pa..Paul. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su deslumbrante sonrisa contrastaba con su brillante piel bronceada. Típica de un quileutte.

—Cuando hablamos por teléfono esta mañana me dijiste que estarías pintando, así que pensé en pasar y echarte una mano. —un tenue rubor cubrió de rosa sus mejillas haciéndolo parecer más un niño avergonzado que un chico de casi dos metros de altura. —Ya sabes…tú me diste esos libros sin aceptar ni un centavo y…

—¡Oye, yo no —quiero que me los pagues!

Encogió uno de sus hombros y sonrió tímido.

—Lo sé. Pero quería hacer algo por ti. Y… —¡Ay Dios! ¿Ahora qué? —yyyy pedirte un consejo. Si no es demasiada molestia.

Lo dejé pasar pero no tenía ningún sitio en donde ofrecerle asiento pues tenía mi diminuta sala repleta de camas desarmadas, colchones, mesas de noches, cómodas, lámparas, etc.

—¿Un consejo sobre qué? —me recargué contra el colchón de la cama de Alice. Él se paró en frente de mí con expresión dudosa. —Dime, Paul. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Tienes problemas con la carrera de enfermería? —se apresuró a negarlo —¿Entonces?

Su expresión se volvió una extraña mezcla de confusión y tristeza.

—Ella volvió, Bella. Rachel. Mi ex-novia volvió.

Vaaaaaaaaaaaya.

—Oh, Paul. ¿Quieres pasar y comer algo? —meneó la cabeza.

—Ya comí antes de venir.

—Bueno, igual acompáñame a la cocina porque yo no he almorzado.

Asintió y pasamos a la cocina. Presenté a Jasper, y noté como se relajó cuando después de unos minutos notó que Paul no miraba a Alice en lo absoluto. ¡Hombres! Lo cavernícola les viene en el ADN. Mi amiga por su lado fue un poco reacia a aceptarlo al principio, pero como su novio, pasados unos minutos se relajó y pareció no darle importancia a la presencia de Paul. O quizá su alivio se debió a que se dio cuenta de que hablábamos sin cesar sobre la ex de mi amigo. Edward tenía a una defensora leal en ella.

Y hablando de Edward…

Mi ángel se apareció en el umbral de mi casa acompañado por Esme. Saludé a ambos con un beso…solo que en sitios y con efusividades distintas.

Esme nunca había estado en mi casa y me avergonzó que tuviese que verla cuando estaba patas arriba. Más a ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Mi ángel por su parte…no se encontraba naaaaaaaada feliz al haber encontrado a Paul en la mesa de la cocina. No me soltaba la mano para nada y tenía el ceño fruncido. Lo miraba de reojo y trataba de no reír al verlo tan enfurruñado y territorial conmigo. Carlisle no tardó en unírseles, luego de aparcar el auto y traernos una exquisita cheesecake con fresas que habían comprado en alguna panadería del pueblo cuando venían de camino.

Maduro y rubísimo padre de mi novio me dijo que iría a almorzar con Esme y que harían unas compras, por lo cual no se quedaron demasiado en casa. Les ofrecí algo de beber pero lo rechazaron y posteriormente se fueron.

El teléfono de Alice sonó en su pantalón y ella salió de la cocina para hablar con comodidad. Nos quedamos Jasper, Paul, mi ángel y yo.

—¿Quieres pizza, ángel?

—Si. —seguía enojado.

Entonces pensé una pequeña estrategia para quitarle esa animadversión que sentía por mi pobre amigo Paul que en nada se merecía ser el blanco de los celos de Edward.

—Paul, creo que ya conocías a Edward Cullen. Mi novio.

Le sonrió cálido y le tendió una mano.

—Paul, hermano.

Mi ángel le estrechó la mano pero lo miró con el ceño aun más fruncido, esta vez por la confusión.

—Edward, y yo no soy tu hermano.

Traté de ahogar una risita tonta tras ver la cara descolocada de Paul por la respuesta de mi ángel. Así que procedí a explicarle.

—Edward, es un autista de alto rendimiento. —lo vio sorprendido. —O lo que muchos llamarían un ASPI. Depende del enfoque y del médico.

Entonces comprendió todo y se relajó en su silla. La incomodidad que pareció sentir por la presencia de Edward se disolvió en ese instante y me agradó ver que en ningún momento lo examinó como si fuese un bicho raro o le tuviese lástima. Se notaba que tenía muchas dudas pero lo admiré aún más por callárselas y limitarse a vernos interactuar.

Acaricié la mano de Edward con cariño y coloqué un plato delante de él y unos cubiertos mientras le explicaba la presencia de Paul allí. Pasaríamos muchas horas juntos así que no me convenía tener a un novio malgeniado pululando por la casa.

—Ángel, Paul es un amigo al que le regalé unos cuantos libros de enfermería. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí. —ni más ni menos. No estaba de ánimos para mucho. Contuve la risa y continué.

—Bien. Pues él quiso venir a ayudarme a pintar la casa en agradecimiento por haberle dado los libros. —miré hacia Paul— cosa que no hace falta, pero es un bonito detalle. Además vino a pedirme ayuda para un problema que tiene. Solo eso.

Entonces Edward giró su cara hacia el otro lado de la mesa con preocupación.

—¿También estás enfermo y vienes para que Bella te ayude? —preguntó con inocencia.

Mi inesperada visita le sonrió con comprensión y algo de diversión en sus ojos.

—No, Edward. Vine a pedirle un consejo con un problema personal que tengo. La chica que amo volvió a mi pueblo y…es algo muy complicado.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Solía serlo. Pero rompimos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te quería?

Y así, de una manera bizarra y algo desdichada, al menos para Paul, comenzó una extraña amistad. Edward se había metido a Paul en un bolsillo con sus preguntas llenas de una curiosidad casi infantil y el otro se ganó a Edward respondiendo a sus dudas con suma paciencia. Además de que le contó sobre todos los atractivos de La Push. Mi ángel se revolvía inquieto en la silla mientras picoteaba un pedazo de pizza mientras Paul se explayaba exaltando los encantos de su reserva, las leyendas de sus ancestros y lo divertido de lanzarse desde los acantilados.

Jasper que los escuchaba entretenidos conmigo se me acercó un poco y me susurró al oído: —Han creado un monstruo. Y este no te dejará en paz hasta que no lo lleves a la reserva para que constate todo con su propia vista.

Puse los ojos en blanco y mordí un pedazo de mi pizza.

—Lo sé. —respondí con la boca algo llena imaginándome lo difícil que sería entretenerlo en nuestras futuras citas en un pueblo tan aburrido como Forks.

Hay algo que los científicos nunca nos han explicado a las mujeres ¿Por qué los hombres cuando se trata de labores de reconstrucción-remodelación y afines en una casa son tan buenos? ¿Por qué ese talento nato que tienen se deriva en soberbia? ¿Y por qué no tienen suficiente paciencia con nosotras cuando nos inmiscuimos en estas?

No lo sabía. Así que Alice y yo tras casi lograr que tanto a Jasper como a Paul ¡e incluso Edward! Les diese una úlcera por nuestra falta de aptitudes "como pintoras" decidimos emigrar hacia la cocina para mantener sus estómagos llenos con tentempiés exquisitos preparados por ambas. Yo guiada por Alice, por supuesto. Y mantener también su sed a raya. Nos turnábamos para subir a llevarles limonada bien fría, cervezas (a Edward no, por supuesto), coca colas, té helado y una variedad de comida para picar. Ellos no parecían necesitarnos y nosotras estábamos más que encantadas de no lidiar con esos ladinos rodillos que nos salpicaban toda la cara de pintura, los brazos, las manos…en fin ¡todas nosotras!

A la hora de la cena preparamos unos churrascos de carne en el grill de la cocina y lo acompañamos de una ensalada y puré de papas. Una botella de vino tinto fue el acompañante ideal. El postre constó de helado de chocolate con menta. y para mi ángel, también galletas de canela. Paul las robó y las amó, tanto que le tocó a Edward establecer su territorio sobre a quién le pertenecía el monopolio de galletas de canela preparadas por Alice:

—Dos y no más. Alice las hace para mí. —y dicho eso se quedó tan ancho como si hubiese estado hablando del clima.

Todos en cambio estallamos en carcajadas y un Paul risueño no pudo más que conformarse con las dos galletitas que Edward le había dejado comer de más.

A las nueve de la noche Paul se retiró, prometiéndonos que vendría al día siguiente para seguirnos ayudando. En mi fuero interno estaba segura que lo haría tanto para evadir a su Rachel como para disfrutar de la camaradería que había establecido con Jazz y Ed.

Hablando de nuestros hombres…nos fuimos a bañar cada pareja a un baño apenas terminaron de llevar los colchones a las habitaciones, sin las camas por supuesto, dormiríamos en el suelo. Y no sabía por qué eso emocionaba tanto a mi ángel. Alice y yo vestimos los huérfanos lechos y los alcanzamos en las duchas. Ella en la de la habitación secundaria que se empeñó en cambiarme y yo en la habitación principal a la que tuve que volver a mudarme. Encontré a Edward peleándose con una mancha de pintura sobre los vellos de su antebrazo izquierdo.

A pesar de encontrarse sumamente concentrado en su pegote cuando me vio totalmente desnuda se comenzó a empalmar. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco y las aletas de su nariz se agitaban con más prisa que antes. Pasé, cerré la cortina de plástico, tomé una esponja, la llené de jabón líquido que tenía en un dispensador pegado a los azulejos de la ducha y procedí a lavarle. En cuatro pasadas ya le había retirado la mancha.

—Cierra los ojos, ángel. —lo hizo y proseguí a lavarle con delicados círculos los restos de pintura adheridos a su hermoso rostro. Me reí en silencio sin que él pudiese verme por lo tierno que se le veía frente a mí, un poco encorvado para que yo pudiese alcanzarle y confiando en mis cuidados. Suspiré cursi…mi dulce ángel pintor. No tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglar una casa más estaba allí para ayudarme con la mía.

Enjuagué su cara con mucho cuidado de que el jabón no entrase en sus ojos y antes de que abriera sus ojos ya estaba pegada a sus labios agradeciéndole en silencio que me cuidara a su manera.

Su lengua entró en mi boca y demandó atenciones que yo estuve más que dispuesta a darle. Mis manos enjabonadas paseaban por sus hombros pecosos lavando los restos de pintura, sudor y perfume que se había colocado más temprano. Clavé mi nariz en su cuello e inhalé ese exquisito olor masculino que se había quedado en su cuerpo. Sus dedos viajaron a mis pezones y los acariciaron con suma delicadeza. Como si de algodón se tratara. Me empujó hacia la alcachofa de la ducha e hizo que me empapara mientras que sus dedos seguían su sensual masaje. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a la sensación de sus…¡oh benditos labios! En mis pechos. Empuñé sus cabellos y me aferré a ellos para no desvanecerme en el piso. Una humedad distinta a la del agua tibia se colaba de entre mis muslos. Una que me preparaba para la invasión que se avecinaba…una que disfrutaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Bajó su boca trazando un hilo de besos que pasaron por mi ombligo y que se detuvieron cuando llegaron a mi clítoris.

—¡Ángel! —susurré desesperada.

—Quiero besarte aquí. —me retorcí al sentir un círculo delicado sobre el pequeño capullo.

Lo miré con la mirada nublada de deseo.

—Puedes…hacerlo…ángel. Sabes que…soy…tuya.

Sus dedos índice y medio no dejaban su tortura. Además que había algo oscuramente erótico en tenerlo de rodillas queriendo darme placer a mí. Un ángel de rodillas frente a su profanadora…irónica y equivocadamente perfecto.

—Mía para hacer lo que quiera contigo. —sonrió satisfecho. Abrió mis labios y chupó.

El cielo realmente existía y estaba en la boca de Edward. Mi Edward.

—¡Más fuerte! —gemí mientras mi ángel se movía dentro de mí.

Estábamos acostados ya en mi habitación aunque la ropa de dormir se había quedado sobre una silla al lado de la puerta, las toallas tiradas en algún lugar del suelo y el edredón a nuestros pies; en el piso; esperando a que terminásemos nuestra sexi maratón para poder darnos calor.

Edward jadeaba descontrolado en mi oído e incluso en algunas ocasiones escuché el chirrido de sus dientes mientras se movía rápido y profundo. Golpeando y tomando. La unión de nuestros cuerpos desnudos se dejaba escuchar en el espacio de ese cuarto casi vacío y nos envolvía en un aura exquisita y sensual.

Clavé mis uñas en su trasero y lo moví aún más profundo. Él gruñó y embistió aun más fuerte. Sentí el nudo de calor formándose dentro de mí. Incitando a todo mi cuerpo a que se arqueara y recibiera todo lo que mi hombre tenía para mí. Y exploté de manera irremediable. Las convulsiones de mi interior extrajeron el placer de Edward y lo vertieron en mi interior dejando que su esencia me reclamase como suya. Siempre suya.

—Tengo unos rasguños en mi trasero. —se quejó Edward contoneándose tanto como podía para verlos.

Sonreí recargada sobre mi mano.

—A ver, ángel, enséñame.

Tenía unas líneas rosas que surcaban sus blancas y prietas nalgas. Casi me sentí culpable al verlas. Casi, porque una parte de mí sonreía satisfecha al verlo marcado por mí.

—Me escuecen. —dijo sobándose.

—¿Mucho? ¿Quieres que te unte alguna crema?

Meneó la cabeza.

—Quiero dormir. Estoy… —bostezó formando una perfecta O con sus labios. Lo miré con ternura. —cansado.

Se apretujó a mi lado y nos cubrí a ambos con mi edredón.

—Buenas noche, ángel. —murmuré sobre su pelo.

—Buenas noches, mi Bella. —contestó antes de que sus ojos se terminaran de apagar.

Sentí unos labios en la curva de la mandíbula. Me apretujé contra Edward…

—Que buen comienzo de domingo, ángel. —y en pocos minutos ya lo tenía de nuevo en mi interior.

Me estaba volviendo insaciable cuando de su cuerpo se trataba.

El lunes Alice, Edward y yo salimos temprano para casa de los Cullen con normalidad. Jasper se había ido el domingo por la tarde porque tenía que ocuparse de su pequeña Charlotte. Paul volvió al día siguiente y la agenda se mantuvo más o menos igual al sábado, solo que también tuvo que volver temprano y aprovechó el aventón que Jasper le dio.

Así que esa mañana desayunamos y arrancamos en mi vieja Chevy. Edward se quejó porque el viejo equipo de sonido no agarraba bien la señal de las estaciones radiales y Alice se burlaba de mi pobre máquina.

—Digan lo que se les dé la gana. Pero esta vieja cafetera es lo que evita que se vayan a pie hasta la casa Cullen, par de malagradecidos… —protesté. Aunque fue en vano puesto que tanto mi ángel como mi amiga seguían despotricando de mi destartalada camioneta.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Esme en el islote de la cocina con una llorosa Rosalie. Ambas tenían una taza blanca de cerámica en la mano. Algo malo había pasado…¡Oh mierda!

Quise dar media vuelta e irme pero Rosalie nos llamó a todos e hizo que nos sentáramos. Hasta a Edward. Temí por lo que fuesen a decirle.

—No sé de qué vamos a hablar pero…creo que depende de que tan grave sea prefiero ser yo quién se lo comunique a Edward.

Él se giró preocupado hacia mí.

—¡No! Yo quiero saber porqué Rosalie está llorando.

Me coloqué detrás de él en menos de un suspiro. Puse mi mano en la parte baja de su cintura y escuché.

Rosalie intentó sonreír pero en sus ojos había tanta tristeza que no podía convencer aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Acercó su mano hacia Edward y le estrechó la de él.

—Lloro de felicidad, Edward, porque…hay un bebé creciendo en mi interior. —yyyyy la petrificada fui yo entonces. —Vas a ser tío.

Alice estaba boquiabierta, Esme solo se veía un poco tristona más sin embargo no podía disimular la risita de ilusión que pendía en sus labios. Yo…seguía con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba, aunque en el hospital lo hubiese sospechado. Edward estaba pensativo.

—Si va a ser mi sobrino es porque…¡Oh! —la miró con una ceja enarcada —¿Perdonaste a mi hermano por portarse mal contigo?

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza sin poder entender.

—¿De qué hablas, Ed? No lo comprendo. —su voz se volvió ronca por la expectación.

—Emmett ha estado muy triste por ser un idiota contigo. Él mismo me dijo eso. ¿Le perdonaste? ¿Por eso van a tener un bebé?

Una vez más, en la cocina de los Cullen donde se habían dado tantas situaciones diferentes, una persona ASPI. Mi Edward, nos dejaba totalmente pasmado con su forma de ver el mundo.

Quizá si viéramos las cosas desde su punto de vista se nos haría más fácil perdonar y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas…pero lamentablemente no éramos como ni ángel…

_**Se tardó en llegar…pero lo prometido es deuda y me alegro en haberles cumplido! Les dije por facebook que el miércoles tenían al ángel…y Voilá! Aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Primera actualización del año…cuéntenme como les pareció ;)**_

_**Un Besote…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	22. Chapter 22

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Vigésimo Segundo Capítulo: "Miedos" **

**Bella POV: **

El hecho de ser personas con el cien por ciento de nuestras facultades o "normales"; como algunos dirían; no nos hacía capaces de entender como trabajaba la mente de alguien como Edward, quien veía al mundo a su manera. La cual parecía ser tan sencilla que como nosotros estamos acostumbrados a complicarlo todo; no podíamos comprenderla.

A falta de una respuesta satisfactoria para él de cualquiera de los lados implicados, Rose decidió comenzar a hablar sobre sus clases de piano. Noté que aunque algo le inquietaba; tenía el ceño fruncido como cuando está preocupado por algo; siguió el ritmo de la conversación con su profesora…ahora…no sabía que calificativo darle así que mejor lo dejaba en profesora y listo. Entonces decidí darles su espacio e irme hacia otro punto de la casa. Me dirigí a la biblioteca y seleccioné unos cuantos títulos para que Edward leyera e hiciera análisis de los mismos. Necesitaba aunque sea tener un atisbo de cómo funcionaba su capacidad de análisis con respecto a la comprensión lectora. Y allí fue cuando un pensamiento que tenía tiempo rondando en mi mente me golpeó en la cara sin que pudiese evadirlo: Mi ángel pronto necesitaría más una profesora que una enfermera.

Me estremecí de terror y casi dejo caer al suelo "Cumbres Borrascosas". Lo atrapé contra mi pecho como si así pudiera exorcizar mi miedo. Mi misión en casa de los Cullen estaba cerca de su fin. Demasiado cerca como para que me fuese grato.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —Emmett cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos tan abruptamente que hizo que respingara del susto. —Lo siento no quería asustarte.

¿A dónde se había ido el galán que siempre tenía un brillo de picardía en su mirada? Ante mí solo tenía a un hombre con tormento en sus ojos. Se notaba en las ojeras que ahora los rodeaban que no estaba descansando bien…y no era para extrañarse en lo absoluto. Por lo visto su relación con Rosalie no era lo que se podía decir "normal" si es que había algo entre ellos a estas alturas, y lo que era más grave; ahora había un embarazo que de alguna manera los iba a vincular para toda la vida por medio de ese hijo…¡Mierda, pobre Emmett!

Le sonreí con ternura.

—Tranquilo, Em. Es solo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. —señalé un sofá de cuero que pegado a una pared a mi espalda con mi pulgar. —¿Quieres hablar un poco?

—¿De qué? —sonrió con sorna. —Sinceramente ahorita no tengo nada positivo que conversar con nadie, Bella. No soy una compañía estimulante.

—Quizá necesitas hablar… —seguía tengo así que dudé. —o no.

Me encogí de hombros y clavé la vista de nuevo en los libros. No quería que Emmett pensara que andaba de chismosa, interesada en todos los últimos detalles morbosos de su vida.

—Lo siento. —el cuero del mueble se estremeció cuando se sentó. Me giré a verlo. —No sé donde tengo la cabeza, mucho menos los modales. —y por primera vez se mostró tímido. —Siéntate, Bella…eh…si quieres, claro está.

Caminé con la cuarta edición de mi libro favorito forrado en cuero y que seguramente costaba unos…mejor tomaba asiento sin pensar en tonterías "obscenamente costosas". Me senté con un puesto de por medio pero con el cuerpo en dirección a él. Esperé en silencio a que comenzara a hablar sobre lo que quisiera cuando estuviese listo.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? Cuando volví a la casa fue porque quería paz. Deseaba tener esa tranquilidad que transmite el estar en familia y no con el ajetreo de un playboy adicto al trabajo. Definitivamente no fue eso lo que conseguí: Me encapriché contigo a la misma vez que tuve que lidiar con un hermano menor sorprendentemente territorial y en mi intento por apartarme de ambos y sin saber muy bien que hacía…—Emmett se sonrojó. ¡Ay Dios mío que no diga lo que creo que va a…! —me…estuve con Rosalie y me comporté terrible. Nunca fui un caballero, Bella; pero jamás había utilizado a una mujer como la utilicé a ella. Y eso me pesa en la conciencia cada maldito día y cada maldita noche.

Con razón Rosalie estaba tan molesta con él. Con razón Emmett estaba tan atribulado. Con razón yo estaba inquieta por su situación tan tensa, de alguna manera mi subconsciente presentía que tenía algo de culpa en todo eso.

—Emmett, yo…—a ver ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Emmett, lamento que hayas embarazado a Rosalie por mi culpa _o peor aún _Emmett, no debiste acostarte con ella mientras pensabas en otra. Específicamente en mí. _Aparte de ególatra me parecía algo completamente innecesario e inadecuado. Al final terminé diciendo algo tonto, aunque no por eso menos cierto. —Nunca quise causarte ningún tipo de problema.

Medio sonrió tristón.

—Lo sé, Bells. No es tu culpa nada de esto…fue mi desastre de mi vida o que trajo hasta aquí. Y quizá un poco de soberbia también. Muchas veces creemos que podemos comernos la vida sin ninguna responsabilidad, y son golpes de realidad lo que nos devuelven los pies a la tierra.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Si quieres hablar de eso, claro está. ¿Es el bebé?

Sacudió la cabeza frenético.

—Es todo. Es por cómo está la situación entre Rosalie y yo. Es por no saber qué haré con un niño a estas alturas del partido…son muchas cosas, Bella.

Puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre las manos. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo desesperada. Sentí el irracional deseo de colocar una mano en su espalda para infundirle ánimos pero al final pensé que sería muy fuera de lugar ese gesto entre nosotros. Preferí quedarme sentada con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.

—Solo…quererlos. —giró su cuello para poder verme. Estaba confundido. —Se nota que Rose tiene importancia para t, más allá de que vaya a tener un hijo tuyo. Quizá lo que necesites hacer es tratar de entender cuán especial es para ti, y al margen de lo que decidas deberías quererla. Ahora tienen un magnífico lazo que los unirá de por vida aunque indistintamente no terminen juntos y creo que ese es motivo suficiente para eso. Ella es una magnífica mujer de carácter fuerte y decidido. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla a su lado como compañera. Y con respecto al bebé…también quererlo. A partir de ese cariño las decisiones las tomaras más por instinto e impulso…como cualquier padre. —le guiñé con complicidad. —Serás un papá maravilloso y seguramente muy divertido. Ese niño o niña tiene mucha suerte por quienes lo traerán a este mundo.

Una sonrisa tierna se fue extendiendo en sus labios lentamente. Quizá hasta algo temerosa aunque no podía explicarme el porqué de una reacción así.

—De todas las personas de las que podía haber esperado escuchar palabras reconfortantes, tú eras la última en mi lista.

Fingí indignación.

—¡Eso es ofensivo! —luego me puse seria —Tomando en cuenta todo lo que has hecho por Edward y por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo darte. Puede ser que más adelante seamos buenos amigos.

—O cuñados. —puntualizó y por Dios que sentí como el corazón daba un respingo antes de latir desaforado nada más de imaginarme llevando el apellido Cullen de la mano con el futuro de mi ángel.

Busqué algún signo de resentimiento en su cara más no pude encontrarlo. Le agradecí internamente por eso también. Sin tener más nada que decir me puse en pie y me despedí de él infundiéndole ánimos de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta de la biblioteca y lo dejé solo para que reflexionara, supuse que si se había regresado del trabajo no sería para hablar con cada uno de los que estábamos en la casa en ese momento.

…**..**

Relativamente la mañana había pasado normalmente: Edward con sus clases de piano con Rosalie, Alice trasteando en la cocina y por la casa, y Esme leyendo y haciendo anotaciones aunque ignoraba sobre qué. Revisé el cuaderno donde llevaba registrado el _**ABA**__ (Applied Behavior Analysis)_. Estaba sumamente orgullosa de hasta donde había llegado Edward hasta ahora.

Pasó de no poder articular una palabra a ser incapaz de quedarse con una duda en su boca. De gemir como único medio para expresar sus emociones a gritar cuando estallaba en el más profundo de los clímax. Sonreí a pesar de que lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Edward era una deliciosa ambigüedad entre la inocencia de un niño y la pasión de un hombre. El hijo menor de Esme, su pequeño inocente ahora era mi ángel no tan puro. El hombre al que amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Cuando le había dicho que la relación sufriría unos cambios, este me había venido a la mente pero me negué a prestarle atención porque sabía que sería doloroso, lo que ignoraba era cuánto lo sería.

—¡Bella, Emmett y yo estábamos viendo Piratas del…! ¿Por qué lloras? —Edward entró en su cuarto como un bólido sin darse si quiera tiempo para disimular mis emociones y por supuesto que no podía mentirle. Él lo sabría. Se acercó hasta el escritorio en donde colocaba su amada laptop y se colocó entre mis piernas. Me miraba preocupado. —¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás triste?

Acaricié el borde de su rostro con una mano y con la otra me limpié el rastro húmedo delator.

—Estoy llorando de alegría…y de orgullo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque leía tu_ ABA_ y recordaba cuanto has avanzado desde entonces. Ya casi no me necesitas.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Te necesito, Bella. Sabes que te necesito…y mucho. Yo… —se estaba comenzando a alterar más de lo debido. Desde lo de su bradirritmia no quería que se alterara demasiado acerca de nada. De hecho trataba de mantener sus sobresaltos solo en materia sexual. —No te vayas…

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo miré intensamente: —Shhhh, tranquilo. Nadie habló nada sobre irse. —acaricié su cabello —Solo te comentaba que pronto necesitarás una profesora en vez de una enfermera, cosa que sabes que es cierta. Más sin embargo nunca dije que te dejaría. En caso de que tomase otro trabajo… —el terror se reflejó en sus ojos —eso no significaría que no te seguiría viendo. Tenemos una relación más allá de enfermera-paciente ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asintió.

—¡Pero no estarías más aquí! —lo decía como si el mayor de sus terrores se estuviese haciendo realidad.

—¿Sabes una cosa, ángel? La mayoría de las parejas del mundo no trabajan juntos.

—Pero muchas terminan. —nuevamente su lógica me sorprendía.

—En efecto, pero no siempre es la distancia lo que se interpone entre ellos, sino cosas más grandes y menos fáciles de tolerar. Como por ejemplo: La pérdida de los detalles, que se les acabe el amor o que… en fin, hay demasiadas maneras de joder una relación sin que un poco de espacio sea el verdadero culpable.

Rascaba una pelusa invisible en mi pantalón.

—Pero ya estás en tu casa. Tienes tu espacio. ¿Por qué quieres más? —odiaba hacerle daño de cualquier manera. No lo soportaba, pero necesitaba que entendiera que ese sería un próximo paso en nuestra relación y definitivamente; una prueba a superar.

—Oye… —tomé su cara entre mis manos nuevamente. —no me estoy refiriendo a nosotros. Hablaba en general, más necesito que comprendas que cuando llegue el momento; yo deberé dejar este trabajo e ir a ayudar a otra persona especial como tú. —Una lágrima se deslizó por un costado de su cara. Lo atraje a mi pecho y lo aferré con fuerza a mi pecho. —No soporto que llores, ángel. Me parte el alma.

—Tengo miedo. —se atrevió a decirme pegado a mi cuello.

—Miedo ¿de qué?

—De que me dejes. Que conozcas a una persona y que también te quiera a ti. Tú has dicho que no sé casi nada del mundo, pero lo que más necesito de él eres tú.

Oh, mi ángel. Tan niño y tan hombre a la vez. No perdía el toque a la hora de hacerme nudos en la garganta.

Lo alejé un poco de mí para poder verlo a los ojos y medir su reacción a mis palabras.

—Edward, lo que nosotros tenemos… —nos señalé con la mano. —no es algo que se consiga en todos lados. De hecho se da de un en un millón de relaciones, quizá más quizá menos. El hecho es que tú eres mi millón y no te dejaría por que otra persona se mostrara interesada en mí. Yo estoy comprometida en esta relación ¿y tú?

—¡Claro que sí! —casi sonaba ofendido lo que me causó risa.

—Bien. Entonces esto será solo una pequeña prueba para nosotros. Aunque creo que saldremos bien parados de todos modos.

Medio sonrío más no dijo nada. Estaba indeciso, y tan sincero como era no se mostraba de acuerdo cuando estaba reticente a una idea. Lo conocía demasiado.

—Te amo, ángel. Y no me voy a dar por vencida por nada. Eres demasiado importante para que mis fuerzas flaqueen.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se acurrucó a mis pies.

—Te amo, Bella.

Y esas tres palabras significaban más que nada en el mundo. Podía no confiar en una situación determinada, pero definitivamente si lo hacía en mí.

…

Carlisle y Esme insistieron en que tanto Alice como yo cenáramos antes de irnos a casa. Momento que Edward no dejó pasar para comentar lo que habíamos hablado temprano.

Al principio los señores Cullen se mostraron sorprendidos con el comentario de su hijo. Luego esperaron a oír lo que tenía que decir. Cuando hablé de que no se trataba de algo inmediato, Esme se relajó más Carlisle se mostró muy pensativo y silencioso.

—No es una renuncia y mucho menos un preaviso. Solo le explicaba a Edward que sus necesidades han cambiado. Ahora en vez de requerir una enfermera personal, necesita una profesora que le lleve al máximo de su potencial cognoscitivo. —alegué ante todos.

Emmett había llevado a una reticente Rosalie a su casa y aun no había vuelto.

—¿Y qué harás después de estar aquí? ¿Volverías a tu otro trabajo? —inquirió Esme.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Lo más seguro es que trabaje con algún niño autista. Tenía varias opciones antes de decidirme por Edward. —me dirigió una sonrisa de chiquillo satisfecho que casi logra que le correspondiera. No podía durar enojada con él. Y parece que él también lo sabía. Astuto.

Fue hasta entonces cuando Carlisle intervino.

—¿Y quién se encargó de esos pequeños cuando tú aceptaste este empleo?

—No lo sé. Quizá sigan buscando…

¿Qué era esa determinación en su mirada? Tramaba algo.

—Lo cual indica que necesitan atención, no solo uno sino varios de ellos. Tengo entendido que cada uno de ocho niños desarrolla autismo.

—Así es…—respondí recelosa.

—Pues crea una fundación, Isabella.

—Bella, papá. —le corrigió Edward.

—Bueno, Bella. ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeé anonadada pero mi cerebro procesó rápido una respuesta.

—Una fundación demanda mucho dinero, señor Cullen. Y yo no lo tengo. Ni siquiera para empezarla.

—¿Y si mi bufete es tu principal beneficiario? Luego podrías conseguir varios más. Eres una mujer astuta.

Así que hacia esto me quería llevar. Si aceptaba seguiría con los Cullen de la mano en mi vida profesional y en la personal. No me extrañaba que Carlisle fuese abogado, era un viejo zorro sagaz.

—¿Te atreverías, Bella? Hace un mes que la idea me viene rondando la cabeza. Tú puedes conseguir al personal que se requiere para desarrollar ese proyecto. No digo que sea algo macro, solo que atendamos a varios de esos jóvenes que no pueden costearse una enfermera personal o que sus padres y familiares no saben cómo tratar.

—Y a ellos también los podríamos enseñar a cómo lidiar con ese desafío de tener hijos autistas.

—¡Exacto!

Ambos estábamos tan emocionados y concentrados entre nuestras ideas que solo cuando Edward tosió porque el zumo de piña se le fue por un camino equivocado, nos dimos cuenta que el resto de comensales nos veían sorprendidos. Pasado el "ataque de tos" Carlisle volvió a mirarme con seriedad.

—¿Lo haremos?

Asentí más que feliz. Esto era mejor que cualquier trabajo que hubiese podido imaginarme. Sería arduo porque trabajaría con varios pacientes a la vez, pero conseguiría un buen grupo de trabajo. Carlisle me estaba confiando algo demasiado grande; aparte de a su propio hijo, cosa que no tenía parangón; y yo estaría a la altura de las expectativas.

—Lo haremos. Pero me gustaría que Edward estuviese involucrado… —me miró expectante. —Podría ayudar a otros a aprender a tocar el piano, si eso quiere.

Las cabezas giraron en su dirección curiosas de cuál sería su respuesta.

—La profesora de piano es Rosalie, no yo. —comentó confuso.

—Sí, así es pero creo que ella; de aceptar la propuesta; necesitará de un talentoso ayudante y creo que tú podrías ser el indicado. ¿Qué dices?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú me necesitas, lo haré. —agregó como si apoyarme fuese lo más natural del mundo para él. Y lo amé aun más por eso. —Aunque no niego que me tranquiliza que Rosalie estará conmigo. —supuse que estaría imaginando cualquier posible escenario en el que tuviese que hacer frente a desconocidos, puesto que su ceño se pronunció haciendo evidente su preocupación.

Le estreché la mano para infundirle ánimos en silencio y le sonreí.

—Necesitaremos que Rose nos confirme su participación… —bajé la mirada a mi plato aun lleno. —sobre todo ahora.

Carlisle asintió en silencio y tomó un bocado más de sus zanahorias babys. Y esa misma reacción se esparció por toda la sala.

El embarazo de Rosalie era un tema tirante para todos… y mo tenía pinta de cambiar en un futuro cercano.

…

—¡Estás demente, Mary Alice Brandon! —dije en un grito ahogado. —Qué Esme y tú decidieron hacer…¿qué?

La muy descarada sonrió con descaro y me adentró en una sala completamente vacía y pintada a la perfección.

—Quisimos darte una sorpresa entre ambas. Ya sabes…por cómo te has comportado con ambas. Tú dijiste que no te gustaban esos muebles viejos y horribles y la señora Esme vio la oportunidad perfecta de devolverte algo a cambio.

—Pero no estas magnitudes! —susurré aun abrumada por la situación.

Alice se encogió de hombros y nos dirigió hasta nuestras alcobas que estaban perfectas y limpias. Con solo nuestros colchones en el suelo, puesto que el equipo que contrató la matriarca Cullen se había deshecho de todo el mobiliario de la casa para reemplazarlo por unos más modernos que combinaran mejor con el estilo zen que ahora tenía mi casa.

—Ayudar a mejorar a un hijo autista y alojar a una persona que no es tu familia cuando no tenía donde quedarse, es mucho… —siguió hablando mientras me dirigía al baño. ¡No teníamos retrete! ¿Dónde se supone que…? —Así que acepta esto en nombre de las dos…porque lo hacemos con mucho cariño para ti.

En el umbral de un cuarto de baño carente de grifería y hasta de inodoro, entendí que tenía mucho más de lo que alguna vez había podido llegado a creer que tendría. Sí, no había tenido una familia n el pasado pero el futuro se mostraba lleno de personas que de alguna manera extraña se habían aparecido para enseñarme diferentes tipos de lecciones. En este caso, Alice me enseñaba sobre lo grandioso que podía ser el agradecimiento y la amistad. Pero a pesar de eso, recordé un detalle demasiado importante como para pasarlo por debajo de la mesa.

—Alice, no puedo creer que estés gastando tu salario en esto…

Rompió a reí.

—¡Por supuesto que no gasté un centavo! La señora Cullen no me lo permitió. Mi contribución en esta misión encubierta fue la de engañarte. —me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—¡Gracias! —la abracé a falta de algo mejor que decir. —No sé como agradecerles por todo esto!

—Con seguir cuidando a Edward como lo has hecho hasta ahora, Esme quedará satisfecha… —se señaló al pecho con un aire aniñado. —y yo… pues…con que no me eches, tengo.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Esme quería que nos quedásemos en un hotel…

Me encaminé a mi habitación y ni siquiera me giré a verla cuando dije: —Ni en sueños.

—Sí, eso mismo me figuré que dirías.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos en el Starbucks del pueblo antes de seguir hasta la casa de los Cullen. Le agradecí a Esme por su sorpresa y luego me dirigí a la alcoba de Edward.

Vislumbré sus piernas guindando por el borde de la silla-hamaca del rincón y me dirigí hacia ella más permanecí de espaldas a él.

—Hola, ángel. Buenos días.

—Hola, Bella. Buenos días. –de inmediato noté su desaliento. Rodeé el mueble y me encontré con una mirada ceñuda y ausente.

—¿Qué va mal, Edward?

Negó con la cabeza pero no habló. Eso me preocupó aun más.

—¿Discutiste con Emmett? –volvió a negar. —¿Con tus padres? —no de nuevo —¿Alguien te insultó? ¿Leíste algo en internet que te haya afectado?

Todo fueron respuestas negativas.

—Ángel, me estás preocupando ¿Qué te tiene tan alicaído?

—No tengo ganas de conversar, Bella.

Me mordí el labio tratando de lidiar con la frustración que me producía que él se encerrase en sí mismo.

El resto del día se mantuvo igual y eso no le pasó desapercibido tanto a su madre como a Al. Todas hicimos recuento de lo que había hecho pero ninguna encontramos nada que pudiese haberle causado un malestar. Pero respetamos su decisión de permanecer en silencio, aunque si me mantuve al tanto de su estado emocional, pues si bien dejamos que se impusiera su independencia necesitaba monitorear cualquier posible alteración en el funcionamiento del marcapasos. Pero no lo hubo, para tranquilidad de todos, aunque igualmente fue sumamente frustrante verlo tan taciturno y retraído.

Tres días pasó Edward sumido en su silencio. En un intento de sacarle de su área de retraimiento; entiéndase por esta la silla-hamaca; decidí dar una vuelta con él por Port Angeles. Estacionamos el sedán de Esme; que me obligó a utilizar; y recorrimos sus calles por las aceras a pie. Con esto buscaba ganar tiempo para poder sonsacarle a Edward la razón de su estado de ánimo. Y para lograrlo hizo falta que paráramos en un lugar…la tienda de ropa para niños.

Mi ángel no pudo evitar detenerse delante de una vidriera que encerraba a uso pequeños maniquíes que exhibían cinco modelos distintos de mamelucos en colores variados. Todos en la gama de los tonos pasteles.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña sospecha se coló en mi línea de pensamientos, pero preferí ignorarlo para no adelantarme a los acontecimientos. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hacia dentro y lo obligué a enfrentar lo que lo estaba molestando. Tomamos varios modelos y noté que su mal genio se fue incrementando poco a poco. Una muy coqueta y dulce vendedora se acercó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un parpadeo insistente cuando posaba su mirada en mi ángel, más me tranquilizaba que él no la tomara en cuenta.

Le pregunté por un conjunto de mameluco, gorrito y manoplas en color verde agua estampada con un tierno gusanito bordado en el frente. Nos miró a ambos con abierta curiosidad a ambos.

-¿Es para un regalo o están esperando ustedes?

Ese fue el detonador. Edward salió de la tienda y re recostó a un lado de la puerta. Me excusé con la chica y le entregué las piezas de nuevo. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Ya podemos hablar de lo que te pasa, ángel, o necesito desaparecerme de tu vida durante un tiempo para que medites sobre si quieres volver a verme?

Sabía que era bajo el recurso que estaba utilizando, pero se me agotaban las herramientas de acción con él.

Sus ojos de abrieron demostrando terror y tortura.

—No, Bella, por favor no te vayas.

—Entonces háblame, Edward.

Edward, no ángel. Hablaba con el carácter que demandaba una pareja cualquiera en una situación tensa.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la nada y sus palabras empezaron a fluir porque ya no me enfrentaba a mí sino a su demonio interno.

—He pensado que…no sé si seré bueno con el bebé de Rosalie y Emmett. No puedo ser su tío.

¡Bingo! Lo que sospechaba, era miedo lo que estaba escondiendo y sabía por dónde venían los tiros.

—No puedes hacer nada contra eso, Edward. Serás su tío tanto como lo quieras como si no. Los unirá la sangre.

—¡No es que no quiera al niño! ¡No se trata de eso!

—Entonces ¿De qué?

Escondió el rostro en las manos y aunque el sonido era amortiguado aun así pude comprenderle con total claridad.

—Estoy enfermo, Bella… —y aunque estaba esperando que admitiera eso, no pude evitar que un nudo se atascara en mi garganta. Mi pobre ángel vulnerable. —Soy incapaz de poder cuidarlo. Tú eres la que cuida de mí. Mi sobrino pensará que tiene un tío estúpido.

Me abracé a él y lo dejé gemir hasta que pareció sosegarse.

—¿Ángel, qué harías si saliera en estado ahora mismo? —se apartó de mí con brusquedad y quedó pegado a la pared de nuevo mirándome entre aterrado y confundido. —¿Me dejarías porque llevo a tu hijo y tú tienes miedo? ¿Te alejarías de mí?

—¡No, por Dios! Yo…no sé… —miraba a los lados como si la respuesta pudiese llegarle de alguno de los transeúntes que se nos quedaban viendo al pasar. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—Si tuvieras un hijo y resultara autista ¿Te gustaría que alguien se refiriera a él como estúpido? —negó—Pues imagina cuánto me entristece que te refieras a ti mismo de esa manera. Es como si menospreciaras los esfuerzos que he hecho para ayudarte durante todo este tiempo.

—¡No te quería insultar, Bella! Te lo juro.

—Shhhh, no te exaltes, recuerda que llevas un marcapasos. Edward, escucha con atención esto que te voy a decir: No eres y nunca has sido estúpido. El autismo no te hace menos capaz de ser protector con una familiar, recuerda la historia de Lorenzo. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas, aunque deberás trabajar un poco más que los demás. —acaricié la mejilla de él ahora con comprensión en la mirada. —Eres lo más valioso que alguna vez me han puesto en las manos.

Acurrucó su cabeza en mi mano y cerró los ojos torturados.

—¿Era eso? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan mal? –él asintió. —Ángel, aprende a confiar en mí. Necesito que te comuniques conmigo, así es como funcionan las parejas. No puedo ir siempre llevándote al límite para que me comentes tus miedos y dudas.

Tomé su mano y nos encaminé hacia La Bella Venecia, mientras que aprovechaba para contarle acerca de una de las personas que más admiraba.

—Temple Grandin era una científica, ángel y al igual que tú sufre de autismo. —escuchaba atento a lo que le decía —Ella pasó mucho trabajo durante su adolescencia porque los chicos de su escuela no comprendían su condición y se burlaban constantemente de ella. A raíz de eso ella presentó mala conducta durante su periodo académico y fue expulsada de su escuela. Temple tenía un problema que le causaba mucha ansiedad, era incapaz de soportar el contacto humano pero algo dentro de ella lo anhelaba. Imagina tener una necesidad desesperada y a la vez no ser capaz de tolerar lo que la aliviaría.

—Yo me sentía desesperado cuando no podía hablar. Cuando mamá lloraba delante de mí y yo no era capaz de hacerle sentir como me afectaba. —pero definitivamente estaba en sus ojos la pena cuando hablaba de esos momentos. Recordé el primer día que lo vi en aquel prado, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra o demostrar una emoción más allá de un gemido.

Asentí comprensiva y continué mientras seguíamos caminando en vía al restaurant.

—Cuando conoció el sistema que se le aplicaba al ganado vacuno para lidiar con sus brotes de pánico, ella decidió construir lo mismo para ella. Así que el chuto de retención de los vacunos se convirtió en una especie de máquina de abrazos para ella. De hecho, cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés se metía dentro del chuto y se presionaba lo suficiente hasta que el sentimiento de pánico menguaba. Como buena autista, se obsesionó en el diseño de una máquina que permitiera un trato más humano para con los animales y así fue como se nació el "sistema de inmovilización central" que fue ampliamente usado en la ganadería. Más adelante se convirtió en conferencista ¡y hasta escribió un libro!

—Y ella estaba enferma como yo. —no era una pregunta.

—Sí, ángel. Ella padece de autismo más eso no la detenido para lograr lo que ha querido, solo se lo ha puesto un poco más difícil. Aunque Temple es grandiosa, hay algo que no puede hacer que tu sí. —su mirada se mostró expectante. —No puede tocar el piano y hacer que se paralice una casa entera solo para escucharle. Un talento que tú desarrollaste prácticamente de oído.

Sonrió tímido y continué.

—Ella dijo una vez algo que me marcó profundamente_: "La naturaleza es cruel, pero nosotros no tenemos que formar parte de eso"_. Me marcó porque era algo que no solo se aplicaba a lo que ella había ideado, sino a muchos ámbitos. Por ejemplo: la naturaleza fue cruel cuando hizo que persona tan especiales como tú tuviesen que esforzarse el doble o hasta más para lograr lo que se tracen. Más sin embargo ustedes los autistas se destacan por tener algún talento oculto a la espera de que alguien se las ayude a desarrollar.

Tenía a un hombre magnífico caminando de mi mano, y aunque mi relato le había parecido sumamente interesante, sabía que me costaría un poco más conseguir que volviese a su estado de ánimo habitual.

Y recordando mis propias palabras fue cuando la idea entró en mi cabeza: La música era la mejor manera de expresión de Edward. Pues esta vez sería también su refugio.

Era mi última herramienta disponible y por Dios santo que la iba a utilizar a mi favor.

…_**.**_

_**Bien… el ángel se tardó un día y un poco más de lo esperaba pero aquí se los dejo. Cuando son la 1:12 a.m termino de escribir un capítulo que aunque esté falto de lemmon consideré importante porque destacaba ese nexo que Bella ha ido creando con las personas a su alrededor y los miedo a los que Edward y hasta ella misma se ven forzados a hacer frente. ¿El resultado será bueno? No siempre, pero deben sortear una serie de obstáculos como cada uno de nosotros durante toda nuestra existencia.**_

_**Quiero mencionar unas correcciones sumamente interesantes y válidas que recibí del capítulo anterior: Mary Pau me hizo notar que en cierto punto había escrito que había dado un giro de 360º cuando lo correcto hubiese sido que colocara 180º, porque de lo contrario que eso significaba que el personaje estaría en el mismo lugar de partida que antes.**_

_**La segunda opinión viene de Romy Cullen quien me explica que ha investigado sobre los pacientes ASPI y los autistas de alto rendimiento. Opinión que respeto y mantendré presente puesto que no quiero que se preste a confusión que me refiera a Edward como autista y luego como ASPI. Aunque me parece válido mencionar que también me he documentado sobre el tema y existen muchas opiniones sobre si el autismo de alto rendimiento y el síndrome de Asperger son lo mismo. Las conclusiones de esas investigaciones fueron que todo dependía del enfoque y la opinión del médico. Particularmente, como les dije antes me mantendré dentro de lo que he hablado desde el principio: autismo de alto rendimiento, y así me evito cometer algún error por mi falta de conocimientos y que esta se preste a confusiones.**_

_**Sin más nada que decir…perdonen a esta autora un tanto despistada y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Un beso desde Venezuela.**_

_**PD: Gracias por tomarse ese tiempo para escribir esos preciosos reviews y por tenerme la confianza necesaria como para enviarme sus dudas y opiniones.**_

***Marie. K. Matthew***


	23. Chapter 23

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Décimo Tercer Capítulo: "Aliados"**

**Bella POV: **

Dos largos y agónicos días más. Dos malditos días en que había tenido que lidiar con la tristeza que tenía Edward guardada y no quería dejar ir. Era un exabrupto; pero que me partiera un rayo si me iba a dar por vencida. Antes muerta. Sí, habíamos hablado fuera de la tienda de bebés, pero aunque hablaba no se abría con nadie.

Esme me recibió al tercer día con una expresión que mostraba claramente su preocupación. Bajé de mi vieja chevy y tranqué de un portazo, no porque estuviese molesta, sino porque la condenada pesaba casi dos veces más que yo. Pensé que uno de esos días me causaría una tendinitis por una sola tirada.

—¿Nada?

Le pregunté mientras subía las escaleras del pórtico para accesar a la casa. Negó con la cabeza pesarosa.

—Nada. Sigue sentado en su hamaca viendo hacia la nada. ¡Ya son tres días, Bella! —sus ojos se llenaron de humedad sin derramar.

Apreté su brazo para darle aliento o al menos para tratar de transmitirle fuerza. Estaba casi segura de que lo iba a sacar de ese trance con lo que tenía planeado.

—Y será el último. Confía en mí.

Apretó mi mano y asintió sin decir una palabra. Quizá por miedo de romper a llorar en ese preciso instante.

Pasé por la cocina saludé a Alice y rechacé un muffin de banana que me ofreció. El olor de esta más el de la canela y la vainilla tenía impregnada la planta baja de la casa dándole una sensación hogareña a aquella casona inmensa.

Me dirigí hasta la habitación de Edward y vi sus piernas colgando desde su silla-hamaca. Entré en silencio, me palmeé la chaqueta; en un gesto necio en realidad puesto que lo que tenía allí había hecho que llegara un poco tarde y no hubiese llegado con Alice esa mañana; y cuando corroboré que seguía en donde lo había guardado me acerqué hasta él.

—Buenos días, ángel. —dije desde su espalda y sin ninguna variación en mi tono del tipo mimosa o zalamera. Él no había enfrentado la situación como debía más tampoco podía censurarle como haría con cualquier otra persona.

—Buenos días, Bella. —cero emociones. Estaba inmerso en su mundo.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Acostado.

Cerré mis ojos y meneé aguantando la risita tonta que quería escapárseme.

—Sabes que no es educado contestar así. Me refería al estado de tu salud. —a mí podía parecerme graciosa su sinceridad sin filtros pero no iba a relacionarse solo conmigo o con su familia de ahora en adelante. Cuando se pusiera en marcha la fundación de Carlisle él tendría que interactuar con muchas personas extrañas y una respuesta de este tipo podría generarle problemas. No todos tenemos la capacidad para lidiar con personas que padecen la condición del autismo y mucho menos con su honestidad absoluta.

—Lo siento. Me siento bien. Gracias.

Buen chico.

—¿Y emocionalmente?

Nada. Silencio.

—Edward, ¿Qué te dije días atrás?

—Que debía hablar contigo.

—Exacto. Y no lo estás haciendo.

—Estamos hablando. —sonaba algo consternado.

—Sí pero no de lo que realmente te molesta. Y déjame que te aclare que todo el mundo está preocupado por tu estado de ánimo.

—Lo sé. —Mi pobre ángel perdido. —Pero no sé como dejar de sentirme así.

Rodeé la gran gota azul de tela y me coloqué frente a él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Lucía esa expresión carente de emoción que enmascaraba pobremente cuando Edward estaba pasando por una situación que lo deprimía.

—Pues no haces mucho por avanzar cuando te encierras en esta habitación y te quedas mirando a la nada, ángel. Si te sientes mal y sabes que eso está afectando a los demás; y por encima de todo eso te está carcomiendo a ti, debes de poner de tu parte para salir adelante. Podrías bajar y quedarte en la cocina con Alice, no creo que ella no fuese a mimarte. —puse los ojos en blanco. —En realidad eso es lo único que hace. Podrías salir a caminar con tu hermano, como lo habías venido haciendo hasta ahora…

—¡Pero Emmett ya no ha salido más conmigo! —y esto es una muestra clara de porqué las rutinas de los autistas no pueden ser alteradas de un día para otro. Eso los desestabiliza, y ellos como no siempre comprenden cómo funciona su entorno necesitan de la estabilidad que les transmite la rutina que se establecen. Aunque en defensa de Emmett había que acotar que "su rutina" también se había visto severamente alterada. Y de manera permanente.

—Tienes razón, ángel. —asentí. —Bueno…supongo que yo podría salir a caminar contigo en lo que tu hermano solucione sus problemas. No es que sea la más atlética…en realidad, no soy atlética en lo absoluto… ¡Oye! ¡¿Es una medio sonrisa?! En fin, podemos salir a caminar en cuanto llegue por las mañanas ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Asintió a regañadientes y yo supe el porqué: no es que no me quisiera, o que lo hiciera menos que a su hermano. Es solo que en el mundo estructurado de Edward, Emmett tenía su lugar y yo el mío; y para ser sincera me alegraba muchísimo eso; ya que significaba que él no cerraba su vida en torno a mí.

—Bien. Ya que hemos establecido un compromiso más… —le tendí la mano y lo hice poner de pie. Había ganado unos buenos tres kilos que lo hacían lucir más fornido y que a su vez me dificultaba un poco más el lidiar con él si se trataba de alzarlo; como en esta ocasión. En otras ocasiones más íntimas yo era capaz de tolerar…bien. Momento de centrar mis pensamientos en líneas menos…físicas. —Quiero darte algo que hice…bueno…en realidad lo mandé a hacer. Ya que mi computadora está guardada en el garaje con otras cosas que tu madre decidió no desechar…volviendo al tema. Es un regalo sencillo. No es la gran cosa.

Y como a toda persona la palabra regalo hizo que sus ojos brillaran. En su caso este lo hizo parecer mucho más joven, casi un chiquillo.

Colé mi mano en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y le entregué el CD que venía en un estuche de plástico. Lo agarró entre sus manos y lo giró. Esperé en silencio su reacción que se tardó unos segundos en llegar, más cuando lo hizo vi una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios. Caminó hasta el mueble que tenía su colección de música y su equipo de sonido, lo colocó y dejó que la música embargara la habitación. El primer tema en sonar fue _I won´t given up_ de _Jason Mraz_. Edward parecía haberse perdido entre la lírica y yo aproveché ese instante para dejarle solo.

Existían cosas que Edward aun tenía que comprender, y una de esas era saber hasta qué extremos estaba dispuesta a llegar por él…o si alguna vez me daría por vencida con cualquier cosa le involucrara.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Esme había pasado una parte de la mañana pegada al teléfono y la otra a mí con varias revistas de decoración y una _DELL _en la que me mostraba diferentes ambientes para que le indicara si quería cambiar el diseño que había trazado para aplicar en mi casa. Para su sorpresa yo era una de aquellas personas que mientras fuera bonito, contemporáneo y que no ocupara mucho espacio, no tenía ningún problema con ella y la señora Cullen era excelente en lo suyo. Seguramente sería una diseñadora de interiores fabulosa si no se hubiese visto forzada a vigilar cada paso de su hijo autista al no conseguir la ayuda necesaria. O sería más correcto decir "el personal pertinente".

No se había movido de casa para supervisar su proyecto porque estaba nerviosa por Edward, quien aun no había salido de su habitación y seguía escuchando el CD que le había regalado. En la planta baja de la casa lo podíamos escuchar claramente mientras el dispositivo se repetía una y otra vez. Eso hizo que notara que mi ángel parecía disfrutar más que todo de tres canciones: _Angel _de _Elvis Prestley_ (la que le dediqué), _I won´t give up _(la que rezaba a rajatabla lo que sentía por él) y _Chasing cars_ de _Snow Patrol_.

Mientras que Alice cocinaba y a la vez discutía de decoración con Esme, yo me absorbía entre las hojas que tenía entre mis manos garabateando ideas que proponerle a Carlisle con respecto a la fundación destinada a ayudar a los jóvenes que padecían autismo en el condado de Forks y puede que hasta sus alrededores.

Entonces fue cuando una sombra en el umbral de la puerta nos llamó la atención a las tres. Edward había bajado con los jean desgastados y la camiseta de manga larga gris que tenía cuando había llegado pero sin ningún calzado. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado pero poco importaba, a mí me fascinaba como se veía de esa manera.

Mientras él comía a mi lado me miraba sin decirme nada, yo opté por fingir como si no me diera cuenta y eso parecía irritarle más no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Su madre se acercó hasta él y le sonrió con su dulzura tan característica.

—¿Necesitas algo, cielo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Él asintió.

—Tengo hambre. —entonces su estómago escogió ese momento para corroborar lo que él decía con un gruñido gracioso. Él se sonrojó con un poco de vergüenza. —Juro que fue mi estómago, no otra cosa. —se apresuró a decir lo que nos causó risa a las tres.

A los cinco minutos Alice le había colocado en frente uno de esos inmensos y deliciosos muffins de banana que había hecho más temprano y lo acompañó con un vaso de leche mientras que el almuerzo terminaba de hacerse. ¡Porque Dios no permitiera que Edward pidiera algo y Alice no se lo diera! Tendría que dejar de ser ella. Solo Esme se esmeraba en hacerle la competencia en quién lo malcriaba más. Carlisle y yo tratábamos de establecer los límites con él, aunque tampoco es que pudiésemos ser muy duros con él. Edward nos manejaba a todos con su dulzura. Para todos los demás, él era una especie de "niño grandote". Para mí el era "mi hombre con inocencia de niño" pero por encima de todo Hombre.

—Bella. —gruñó mi nombre.

No despegué la mirada de las hojas en las que seguía escribiendo.

—¿Si?

—Te estoy viendo.

La risita de Alice no se hizo esperar. Esme se hizo la desentendida y fue a probar la salsa napolitana que preparaba Al cediéndonos un espacio. Como si de todas maneras no nos fuesen a escuchar…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? ¿Tengo algo extraño?

—No me miras…

Y justo cuando me disponía a responderle sonó el timbre. Sonreí con oscura diversión.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y recibir a mis invitados antes de que alguien fuese a salir y dañarme la sorpresa. Se supone que era para dos personas…Les hice señas a ambos para que hicieran silencio y recibí a cambio una miradita de extrañeza y complicidad a la misma vez. Ya las presentaciones y saludos vendrían después. Así que pasamos hasta la cocina… y hubo dos personas estupefactas y una con curiosa extrañeza.

—Señores, les presento al precioso milagro de Jasper. —la pequeña niña se sacó el dedo de la boca que se acababa de meter y agitó su manita.

—Hola. —dijo con una vocecita adorable.

Jasper se veía nervioso y no despegaba sus ojos de Alice. Ella a su vez se veía sorprendida más sonrió con ternura cuando salió del estupor de su asombro.

Esme fue la primera en acercarse a ella. Se puso en cuclillas y le tendió la mano.

—Hola, bonita. Bienvenida.

—Gracias, señora. —respondió una niña sorprendentemente segura.

—Dime, Esme.

—Gracias, señora Esme. —estiró su manita y tocó el cabello color caramelo de la adulta. La veía con admiración. —¡Qué lindo pelo!

—Gracias. —respondió muy sonriente.

—Tengo una muñeca que tiene lo tiene de ese color. Pero papi no me dejó traerla. —el pesar que rápido llegó, rápido se fue cuando depositó los ojos en los pies descalzos de Edward.

Esme se incorporó y la acercó a su hijo. Todos mirábamos la situación expectantes de lo que podría salir de todo aquello. Por dentro crucé los dedos para que todo saliese como quería…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Edward a la pequeña que lo miraba como si fuese un gigante.

—Charlotte.

—¿Cómo la araña de la película?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, pero yo soy linda. Eso dice mi papi. —señaló a sus pies mientras lo miraba a la cara. —No traes puestos zapatos, te puede picar un bicho.

Si de algo no había ninguna duda era que Charlotte era una pequeña fuerza de la naturaleza de cabellos rubios dorados y ondulados como los de su padre. No, aún más preciosos. Los de ella le conferían un aire a los Shirley Temple que la hacía aún más magnífica a los ojos de quienes la estábamos conociendo en ese preciso momento.

—No hay bichos aquí. —le respondió Edward. Gracias al cielo no se mostraba reacio a la presencia de la niña. Por el contrario, parecía entre curioso y hasta divertido. Excepto mariposas.

—¡Las mariposas no son bichos, señor! —en serio se veía indignada. Los que no estábamos implicados en aquella discusión nos reímos. —Las cucarachas sí.

—Pues aquí no hay cucarachas. Y mi nombre es Edward.

—Te picará un bicho, Edward. —insistió y se quedó tan ancha como solía hacer él mismo.

Ese par nos sacarían canas.

Jasper les interrumpió y guió a Charlotte hasta mí que era la más próxima; además sospeché que dejaba a Alice para lo último mientras que lidiaba con sus demonios y miedos internos. Pobrecillo.

Le tendí la mano y le sonreí.

—Hola, Charlotte, soy Isabella. Pero prefiero que me llames Bella.

—Hola, Bella. —parpadeó con sus grandes ojos azules como los de su papá.

—Eres muy lista para tu edad. Creo que te llevarás muy bien con la gente de por acá.

Sonrió.

—Papi dijo que quería que conociera a unas personas muy especiales. —volteó hacia su papá. —¿Son ellos? —él asintió algo nervioso. —Ah. Me agradan.

Los niños compartían una cualidad con los autistas; decían las cosas tal cual lo pensaban. Sin maquillarlo y sin molestarse en disimular si no les gusta algo. Las cosas eran simples: O le agradabas o no. Punto.

Finalmente era hora de enfrentar lo más fuerte. Era hora de poner juntas a las dos mujeres de la vida de Jasper.

Cara a cara.

La verdadera prueba de fuego estaba allí para Alice, con poco menos del metro de altura.

Se agachó al lado de su hija y le habló:

—Charlotte, ella es Alice. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de ella el otro día?

—¿Cuál otro día, papi? Hablas de ella… —abrió los bracitos como abarcando todo el espacio. —toooooooooooooooodo el tiempo. —miró hacia arriba y dijo sonriente. —Hola, Alice ¿Cómo estás?

No me pasó desapercibido que a Alice se le aguaron los ojos e incluso la puntita de su nariz se puso de color rosa.

—Muy bien, Charlotte. —le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Como si se estuviese refiriendo a una princesita. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien. Oye… —la vio con curiosidad girando un poco su cabecita hacia un lado y después extendió su bracito para tocarle la nariz. —¿Estás enferma? La tienes rosa. Cuando la tengo así es porque me da la gripa.

Incluso sonaba hasta preocupada ¿No era adorable?

—La tengo así porque estoy feliz. —le respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Que raaaaaaro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un largo almuerzo; para el cual llegó el señor Carlisle; y un postre después Edward y Charlotte se fueron al salón de estar para ver televisión y el resto de nosotros al porche del patio exterior. El cielo de Forks fustigaba sin piedad a los árboles con su agua torrencial.

Las conversaciones giraban en torno de la vivaz visitante que en ese preciso instante estaba viendo Piratas del Caribe: Navegando en aguas misteriosas. Aproveché un momento cuando acabé mi taza de té verde para levantarme a espiarlos un momento, porque si bien es cierto que ambos estaban haciendo muy buenas migas, tenía miedo de que Edward fuese a hacerle un desplante a Charlotte por su recelo o que ella se refiera a él en alguna manera que pudiese herirle; eso echaría a perder todos los avances que había hecho en el día en un solo segundo.

—¿Quieres galletas de canela? —le preguntó Edward solícito a Charlotte.

—Sip. —agarró una en su pequeña palma y luego se llevó a la boca para saborearla. Rápidamente tomó una cucharada de helado de vainilla y sonrió. —Saben bien juntos.

Edward asintió satisfecho.

—Claro que sí. —agarró un puñado y las colocó en el plato de la pequeña. —Esas son tus tuyas. —abrazó el bol cristalino contra su pecho. —Y estas mías.

Charlotte lo vio con cara de Es – tu – estómago – no – el – mío se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—Te dolerá la panza de tanto comer dulce. Luego tu mamá te va a regañar.

Edward la miraba con expresión de no enterarse de nada y yo que me ahogaba solo por no poder soltar de risa. Los demás los veían desde la mesa estilo _chill out_ pero no podían escucharlos.

—¡Ahí vienen las sirenas! —chilló ella emocionada y apretó la taza de helado entre sus manitas mientras los ojos le brillaban y cantaba sorprendentemente bien _My Jolly Sailor Bold. _

Edward la miró asombrado y sonrió complacido.

—Cuando crezcas a lo mejor te pareces a ella. —me delaté recostada en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos voltearon y me vieron como diciendo acaso – eres – tonta.

—La sirenas no existen, Bella. —sentenció Edward.

—Y yo no tengo aletas. —lo apoyó la niña señalándose los piecitos.

Entonces escuché unas carcajadas que provenían desde mi espalda. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper se habían levantado en silencio y estaban haciendo lo que yo: espiándolos y divirtiéndose con ese monstruo que habíamos creado.

Ambas cabezas nos miraban un poco irritados porque no les dejábamos ver su película y yo capturé esa imagen para el álbum de cosas que no querría olvidar jamás en la vida: Cualquiera que viese esa escena desde fuera diría que él se había dado cuenta de que su terror no tenía lugar y que era capaz de lograr lo que quiera si no dejaba que sus temores lo detuvieran. Pero yo veía la cosa de manera diferente. Edward nos había demostrado una vez más hasta donde podían llegar sus cualidades; entre esas él no darse por vencido a pesar de Él mismo. Así que congelé a Mi Ángel con la pequeña hadita que empezaba a tener un lugar en la vida de todos nosotros.

Una peligrosa aliada de Edward con la cual ambos nos voltearían el mundo patas arribas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Cuándo volvemos, papi? —decía Charlotte con la resistencia que ponían los niños cuando no se quieren ir de un parque.

—Pronto, princesa. Mañana papá debe trabajar y no podemos quedarnos hasta tarde. Además, debes ir a la escuela mañana.

—Oh. —se lamentó apretando contra sí su bolsito de cachorro rosa.

Luego pasó a regañadientes por cada uno y depositó un beso en nuestras mejillas menos en la Alice, quien me dijo que llegaría tarde. Me limité a desearle buena suerte. Sabía que ellos tendrían una charla muy seria.

Cuando pasó por el lado de Edward, además de besarlo le dio un abrazo estrangulador del cuello.

—Volveré pronto y traeré a Melinda para que juguemos con ella.

Él se conmocionó.

—Yo no juego con muñecas.

—Papi tampoco solía hacerlo, así que prefiero maquillarlo con mis pinturas…

—Eh…Charlotte es tarde. —musitó un muy avergonzado Jasper.

Supuse que si Emmett hubiese estado aquí se estaría mofando de él por ese comentario. O quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes para él me cuestionó una parte de mi cerebro. No pude hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Finalmente y después de unos buenos veinticinco minutos, Los Hale y Alice partieron en el precioso _Audi a3 _plateado propiedad del socio de Carlisle.

Edward y yo subimos a su habitación para hablar un poco antes de que me fuese. Así que lo llevé hasta su cuarto, tomé asiento en su cama y comencé:

—¿Qué te pareció el CD?

Sus ojos se abrieron emocionados aunque su boca solo se torció un poco hacia la izquierda haciéndolo parecer una escultura que reflejara la dulzura y la sensualidad a la misma vez.

—Me gustó mucho. Aún lo tengo en el equipo de sonido…aunque eso es más porque no supe como clasificarlo en el orden de mi biblioteca. No sé de cuando son esas canciones.

Me reí sonoramente.

—Siento mucho decirte que no tienen más orden que el de reproducción, ángel. Son de años variados.

—Ya veo. —respondió algo irritado. Luego sacudió la cabeza como para desprenderse de esa sensación. —_I won´t given up_ me gustó mucho. —su mirada sagaz no me pasó desapercibida.

—Esa era la idea, ángel. Estaba dedicada entera a ti.

—Comprendí lo que me quisiste decir.

—No creí posible que no lo hicieras.

Edward le dio play a su stereo y los acordes de una guitarra recorrieron la habitación hasta sumirnos a ambos en una burbuja invisible repleta de tantos sentimientos que no puedes reconocerlos a la primera pues te abruman con su fuerza.

Palmeé el colchón frente a mí y él vino hasta mí sin despegar nuestras miradas. Acaricié su cabello alborotado.

—_When I look into your eyes__. __It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold. And just like them old stars.  
I see that you've come so far. __To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_ —canté penosamente a la par de la música aunque a Edward no pareció importarle en absoluto que mi voz casi insultara el trabajo de _Mraz_.

—¿Y si te cansas de mí? —me preguntó él con agonía en la mirada. Acaricié su pómulo con delicadeza y le sonreí con ternura.

—Eso no lo veo cerca de ocurrir, ángel. Ayudarte es mi vocación, socorrerte mi compulsión y profanarte mi actividad favorita. —quizá el ronroneo golfo estaba de más pero no lo pude reprimir.

Acarició con delicadeza mi garganta y de allí bajó tocando mi pecho como si fuese algo etéreo y que en algún momento pudiese desaparecer. Mi mano fue menos delicada cuando ascendió por su muslo hasta colarse por su camiseta para percatarse por sí misma; una vez más; de una suavidad que no se cansaba de palpar. Se acercó a mis labios con delicadeza y le dejé llevar el mando.

Sus labios no fueron invasivos, todo lo contrario, eran casi un ruego mudo para que le demostrara a su cuerpo cuánto lo amaba y cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Solo nos separamos durante un momento en el que su nariz y la mía se mimaron con una timidez que cualquier otro hubiese pensado que estaba fuera de lugar después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el pasado. Pero es que amar un ángel no podía etiquetarse de ninguna forma para hacerlo de tal o cual manera; entre Edward y yo eran nuestros cuerpos los que dictaban los pasos que dábamos en la intimidad y en ocasiones, fuera de esta.

Sus yemas rozaron mis mejillas como si fuesen una pluma y se asieron luego a mi cabeza cuando la intensidad del momento así se lo exigió.

Pronto las ropas comenzaron a estorbarnos y mientras que Jason rezaba en su canción que cuando su amor necesitara espacio él la esperaría, yo opté por minimizar cualquier distancia existente entre Edward y yo. Lo atraje hasta que quedó encima de mí.

Una tibia humedad se extendió en mi cuello haciéndose fría cuando el aire tocaba el área que su lengua iba acariciando con deleite. Eché mi cabeza hacia un lado y le dejé apropiarse de todo lo que quisiese tomar y reclamarlo para sí ¿Pero qué más podría tomar que ya no fuese suyo?

Me aferré a sus caderas cuando su erección aún arropada por el bóxer se restregó en mi sexo que latía deseoso porque le fuese concedido eso que tanto necesitaba. Bajé lo máximo que pude la molesta tela y acaricié el miembro cálido que se presionaba contra mí. Su frente se recargó en mi hombro y estando allí aprovechó para consentir esa zona también.

Introdujo su cara entre mi cabello y suspiró cuando percibió el olor de mi shampoo de vainilla y coco. En cambio yo me deleité con el aroma masculino de after shave que tenía su cuello y que con cada pulsación parecía llevar hasta mis fosas nasales. Descendió por mi cuerpo con lentitud tortuosa, abriéndose camino entre mis piernas con su propio cuerpo pero no me separó las extremidades como yo creía que haría; solo me miró con veneración y depositó un beso sobre mi pubis como si de algo sagrado se tratara; incluso se tardó unos segundos con los labios allí, coló su mano allí y me miró con una sensual seriedad que me dejó pasmada.

—Esto… —empezó a decir con voz entrecortada. —es lo más valioso que tengo. Y es mío solamente.

Otro beso adorador y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el costado de mis ojos. Él se colocó a mi altura, recogió el rastro húmedo con sus labios y entonces volvió a besarme con pasión y dulzura a la vez.

Chasing cars no pudo hacer mejor aparición que en ese momento.

Y tal como decía la lírica lo dejé recostarse conmigo y nos olvidamos del mundo.

Con su mano colocó su miembro en la posición correcta para penetrar en mí. Con un movimiento sinuoso fue entrando de a poco en mi interior que estaba más que listo para él.

Sus embestidas eran lentas pero certeras. Sus caderas me dieron el soporte perfecto para que clavarme y recibir el placer que más que querer, necesitaba. Por un intervalo corto nos besamos pero cuando el deseo reclamó su derecho a la inhibición, dejamos que nuestras cabezas reposaran sobre nuestros cuellos respectivamente.

Estaba cerca…muy muy cerca, y a él solo bastó un leve toque en mi clítoris para dispararme más allá de la cama, su habitación o la casa misma. Arqueé mi espalda recibiendo sus embates que alargaban los estremecimientos del orgasmo mientras que Edward se vaciaba en mí también.

_Todo lo que soy__  
__Todo lo que fui alguna vez__  
__Está en tus ojos perfectos ojos_

_Eso es todo lo que puedo ver_

Reposamos justo lo necesario mientras nos sosegábamos. Después Edward se acostó a mi lado y nos quedamos viéndonos durante un buen rato y disfrutando de de mi regalo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —susurró bajito mientras jugaba con mi cabello. —negué con la cabeza. —Sé qué hiciste que Charlotte viniera hoy. Y entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Puse cara de me – atrapaste y lo besé rápido.

—¿Charlotte te dijo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No hizo falta. En un punto del día comprendí que tú habías hecho eso para que enfrentara a mis demonios…

Reí gratamente sorprendida.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa expresión, ángel?

—De una novela que me estoy leyendo. ¡No me interrumpas! —me riñó.

No me quedó más que tragarme la carcajada que tenía a mitad de camino.

—Y aunque aún no creo ser la persona ideal para estar con un bebé, lo haré. Porque tú confías en mí y haces que yo me exija lo mismo a mi persona. —mi labio inferior empezó a temblar en un puchero. Traté de pelear con las lágrimas de nuevo, pero volví a perder. —No llores, mi Bella ¿No entiendes que tú eres mi milagro?

Me abrazó contra su pecho.

—Án…ángel… —balbuceé contra su piel. —Te… te amo.

—Eres mi la _gracia_ que me fue concedida y que nunca creí que tendría.

_La Gracia del Ángel._ Solo de alguien como Edward pudo haber salido semejante calificativo para una simple mundana.

_La Gracia del Ángel._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¡Quiero saber para donde vamos! —exigió Edward enfurruñado.

—Ángel ¿Puedes esperar a que lleguemos? Ya estamos cerca.

—¡No! Tengo todo el camino preguntando… —detuve el sedán de Esme y dejé que él leyera el nombre del lugar. —¿Un refugio de animales? —parecía confundido.

Asentí y bajé del auto. Lo encontré del otro lado y le sonreí satisfecha.

—Esme me dio su visto bueno así que podrás adoptar el animal que quieras.

—Está bien. —respondió aunque no se veía demasiado convencido.

Cuando entramos no me sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Paul conversando con un chico tan pálido como yo pero con el cabello rojizo y la cara llena de pecas. Al verme, mi amigo se acercó, saludó a Edward con un fuerte apretón de manos y a mí me regaló un abrazo estrangulador. Él me había comentado en una de nuestras conversaciones que trabajaba por las tardes como voluntario en un refugio de animales y ¡voilá!

A mi ángel no les gustó, y por supuesto que lo hizo saber.

—Paul…

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías tratar de no tocar tanto a Bella? No me gusta. Y tú me caes bien.

Ambos nos petrificamos y yo me mordí el labio para contener una risotada. Paul no lo hizo. Se rió estruendosamente y le palmeó la espalda.

—No volverá a suceder, Ed. No pondré una mano encima de tu mujer.

—Bien. —y así pasó tranquilo hacia el pasillo que Paul nos indicó. Al pasar por mi lado, mi amigo torció su labio en una fea mueca que parecía decir creo – que – la –cagué. Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí satisfecha sabiendo que tenía a alguien que no dudaba en decir que era suya frente a los demás.

Little Hope era un refugio precioso pero que necesitaba espacio y aún más ayuda de la que tenía en aquel momento. Había animales ya adultos en jaulas que básicamente estaban diseñadas para cachorros, lo que no les dejaba demasiado espacio para sentirse a gusto. Decenas de perros y gatos esperaban que alguien caritativo se compadeciera de ellos y les diera el amor que solo una familia podía darles. Vimos muchas razas de perros y gatos, en su mayoría mestizos que tenían pocas posibilidades de ser adoptados por "no ser puros", como muchos pretenciosos esperaban a la hora de conseguir una mascota.

La terapia con animales era muy utilizada con las personas especiales, en especial la equinoterapia o la terapia con delfines. Yo debía buscar una que fuese factible tanto para Edward como para mí, y en la decisión pesó mucho el hecho de que yo le tuviese fobia a los caballos.

Así que aquí estábamos recorriendo los pabellones a la expectativa de cuál sería la elección de mi ángel.

De pronto pasamos en frente de un mestizo que tenía bastante de Siberian Husky y Edward se enamoró. Sí, se enamoró del animal.

—¡Quiero este! —le dijo a Paul emocionado.

—Buena elección, hombre. Gannicus es un excelente perro. Aprende rápido, es amigable y es muy vivaz.

—¿Gannicus? —preguntó Edward.

Paul rió.

—Si. El idiota de mi compañero es fanático de la serie Spartacus.

—Pero Gannicus tiene los ojos color caramelo no verde y azul. —opiné.

Entonces me vio sorprendido.

—¿Tú la ves? ¿No es demasiado…violenta y…?

—¿Y explícita para una mujer? —me encogí de hombros. —No soy fácil de escandalizar.

Paul pareció olvidarse de lo que le había dicho Edward y volvió a abrazarme, aunque pareció acordarse pronto y me soltó. Más eso no le pasó desapercibido a mi novio…

—Te dije que no me gusta que la toques. —le reprendió.

—Ni a mí tampoco.

Todos nos volteamos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con una guapísima chica con cabello negro azabache y la piel del color de la canela, con muchas más curvas que yo y con una expresión altiva. Volteé a ver a mi amigo y no me pasó desapercibida la palidez súbita que se instaló en su rostro.

¡Ay mierda! ¡Esa chica era Rachel!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Como cosa rara comienzo pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, chicas…muchas gracia por no olvidarse del Ángel a pesar de que había pasado demasiado tiempo (más del que es comprensible) desde que lo había actualizado.**_

_**Espero que les gusten los giros que le he venido dando a la historia.**_

_**Un megabesote para todas y espero sus reviews…**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	24. Chapter 24

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Vigésimo Cuarto Capítulo: "Resentimiento"**

**Rosalie POV:**

Eso del brillo de las embarazadas…a mí no me había tocado. Las náuseas matutinas eran el polo opuesto, y eso fue lo que me otorgó la lotería hormonal de las madres primerizas. Nadie puede decir que alguien con el rostro pálido-ceniciento puede verse guapo. Sin embargo mi hermano insistía en que cada día me veía más preciosa. ¡Menuda mentira!

—No seas tonta, Rose. —musitó Jasper apretujándome contra él. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejé que me mimara. Al fin y al cabo él era mi único hermano. —Te ves preciosa como sea, pero comprende que es normal que te sientas así. Los mareos descomponen a cualquiera. —su tono de voz de pronto se endureció. —Y más si tienes que lidiar con todo esto sola.

Me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad.

—No empieces, por favor. Ya hemos hablado de eso y Emmett dijo…

—Que va a responder por su hijo, eso ya lo sé. —me interrumpió. —Pero ¿Quién cuidará de ti, hermanita?

Acaricié el borde de ese rostro tan masculino y a la vez tan precioso. Las dos cosas no iban peleadas en sus facciones.

—Yo solita me sé cuidar bien. Además, espero que tanto tú como mamá y papá vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando.

—Pero si mamá me dijo que le habías pedido que no viniera…

—En un mes…le dije que me dejara un tiempo paraa hacerme a la idea de que estoy en estado.

—¿En estado de qué, tita? —interrumpió mi pequeña sobrina con cara de muñequita. Hasta ese momento había estado entretenida con un bolso repleto de maquillaje que tenía reservado solo para ella. Me vio como si lo que yo estaba diciendo no tuviese sentido, pero lo gracioso era verle un párpado pintado en color azul y otro en violeta. Las mejillas color fucsia y la boca toda pintorreteada de rosa pálido. Toda una obra de arte…de Picasso.

—Vas a tener un primito con quien jugar, Charly. – dije y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que acariciaba inconscientemente mi vientre.

—Vaaaaaaaya. —abrió sus ojitos de manera desmesurada. Hizo un mohín. —Pero no entiendo nada ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Princesa, ella tiene un bebé en su barriga.

Charlotte aún seguía mirándome con cara de no entender nada.

—¿Cómo que tienes un bebé en tu barriguita? —se horrorizó. —¿Te lo comiste, tita?

Jasper suspiró cansado y se sentó en el suelo para estar a la altura de su hija. Señaló mi vientre plano y le dijo:

—No, Charly. Tu tía Rose está haciendo un bebé allí dentro. —fruncí el ceño. Dudaba mucho que eso tranquilizara a mi sobrina con complejo de gata curiosa…

—¿Aún no está completo?

—No.

—¿Y cómo se mete un bebé por partes en la barriga?

Jasper me miró con cara de ¡Auxilio! pero es que era demasiado divertido verlo de todos los colores intentando explicarle a su pequeña de cuatro años la manera en que se da el embarazo.

Y después de no sé cuanto minutos, un tazón de helado y una lectura de La Bella Durmiente, Charlotte dejó de preguntar por bebés "ensamblados" en las barrigas de las mamás por elfos mágicos, según Jasper. Esa batalla solo estaba momentáneamente ganada pues la pequeña se había quedado dormida en mi sofá. Reposaba tranquila flanqueada con un muro elaborado por todos los cojines de mi modular que esperaban en el suelo por la pequeña como si ella fuese capaz de rodar tanto en sueños para aterrizar en estos. _Hablando de padres sobreprotectores…_

En la cocina seguimos con la conversación incómoda.

—Tranquilízate, Jazz. Él no es mala persona y lo sabes. De hecho ustedes se estaban haciendo amigos…

—Hasta que te embarazó.

—¡Ay, por favor! Si no era de Emmett sería de otro. Sabes que quería ser mamá. —le respondí tajante. —Solo que no ahora ni así.pensé.

Su mirada se ensombreció con pena.

—Pero no sola, Rose. No quería que pasaras por todo esto tú sola. Yo sé lo que es. Sé muy bien que eres totalmente capaz de salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, y también que cuentas con nosotros para todo. Incluso con los Cullen pero es que…no es lo mismo. —negó torturado por su pasado.

—Cielo, no estaré sola. Y tanto Emmett como yo somos lo suficientemente adultos como para resolver esta situación sin hacerle daño a este pequeño que está creciendo. —me señalé el vientre. —Me dejó muy claro que no pensaba alejarse de su bebé.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando yo creía que me diría que abortara…de hecho fue totalmente lo opuesto. Se molestó mucho conmigo por pensar de él de esa forma.

—Rosalie…—entonces él me reprendió con suavidad. Como si le diese más pena que otra cosa. —no deberías ser tan visceral, hermanita.

Suspiré derrotada y tomé un sorbo de mi té verde con miel.

—Estaba muy afectada, Jazz. Necesito hablar con él y pedirle disculpas. No me he comportado bien con él. Ambos cometimos errores y no es justo que yo lo haya culpado de todo.

Jasper, que estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su café volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa con una lentitud fría que me heló hasta los huesos. Habló con el mismo temple.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Enarqué las cejas con ironía.

—Obviamente este no fue un embarazo precisamente esperado, hermanito. Tu pregunta me sorprende. No creía que tuviese que explicártelo.

Pareció aliviado.

—Lo siento, Rosalie. Es que no sabía cómo tomar…

Alargué el brazo y estreché una de sus manos.

—Cielo, no necesitas todos los detalles _morbosos_. Recuerda que ya soy una adulta. No tu hermanita menor. Nos acostamos, no fuimos cuidadosos y ¡zas! Este es el resultado. En realidad no es tan malo como me lo tomé en un primer momento.

—Igual siento mucho que estés teniendo que pasar por esto.

Sonreí con ternura.

—Yo no. Ya no. Ahora también tendré un pedacito de bendición como tú tienes con tu Charlotte ¿No te parece?

Sus ojos brillaron con un amor que era incluso mayor al que él sentía por mí cuando mencioné el nombre de su hija. Y es que mi sobrina había sido una pequeña lucecita en el camino escabroso de mi hermano en cierto punto de su vida. Puede que hubiese tenido que pasar por muchas situaciones duras pero podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que todo había valido la pena. Sobre todo cuando veías a un pequeño terremoto de rizos rubios y ojos azules como los de su padre y los mismos míos, con una boquita de corazón color cosa y con un sentido único de ver el mundo a su manera.

Una hora después, mi hermano salía de mi casa con mi sobrina aún apagada como una luz sobre su hombro. Esperé a que su Audi se perdiera de vista antes de volver a entrar en la casa.

No tuve que recoger ni lavar ni un traste desde que mi visita llegara. Un beneficio claro de tener un hermano sobreprotector que pensaba que lavar dos tazas y una copa de helado podía agotar a una mujer embarazada. Jazz valía, sin duda alguna, su peso en oro. Alice sería una mujer muy afortunada si todo salía bien entre ellos.

Con una envidia sana subí hasta el segundo piso de mi casa y miré una habitación en la que tenía únicamente una cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un escritorio. Era la habitación para huéspedes. Bueno. Una de las tres que tenía.

Esta era la vieja casa de mis padres quienes se habían ido a un Seattle mucho más cosmopolita por pedido de mi madre. Yo no quise partir y ellos decidieron dejarme el que fuese su hogar luego de venirse desde Phoenix. El negocio de mi padre había mejorado mucho en los últimos tres años y medio. Recuerdo cuando el pobre Jazz se enteró de que iba a ser padre. La contratista de papá estaba demasiado endeudada como para ayudar a mi hermano con su carrera universitaria. Tuvo que estudiar y trabajar en medio turno. Yo también me vi forzada a terminar mis estudios de música trabajando para poder costeármela. Las clases privadas habían sido una excelente decisión, pues no solo me ayudó a conseguir ingresos monetarios sino que además me ayudó a hacerme un nombre entre los posibles nombres de los posibles alumnos que podrían quedar dando clases posterior a su egreso del Conservatorio Músical del Estado de Washington "Abraham Lincoln". Sí, yo había dejado antes la casa de mis padres que mi hermano. Mi soberbia y las ganas de comerme el mundo me hicieron querer salir corriendo a las primeras de cambio y aventurarme a vivir según mis reglas.

Una adolescente hormonal convirtiéndose en adulta.

El golpe económico fue duro para mí. No solo porque tuve que trabajar. También me vi obligada a mudarme a un apartamento que compartía con una chica. Esa no fue una experiencia de las mejores tampoco, pero tenía que agradecerle mucho. Me vi forzada a dejar de ser una niña consentida por sus padres y abrirme las puertas yo misma. Renunciar a la idea de ser "La señorita Rosalie Hale" hija del exitoso arquitecto Peter y de la perfecta ama de casa-esposa Charlotte, para convertirme en La Profesora Rose. Así me llamaban mis alumnos de clases privadas que eran muchísimo más fácil de llevar que los del Conservatorio, pues eran niños.

Cuando el negocio de mi padre repuntaba, me arriesgué a invertir en su empresa una buena parte de mis ahorros personales y convertirme así en una de sus socias. Muy poco sabía sobre la construcción, pero sí que le debía el haber podido retirarme del Conservatorio y mudarme a un pueblo mucho más tranquilo y pequeño. Me siguieron mis padres y finalmente mi hermano. Aunque aún ellos conservan la casa de Phoenix. Al poco tiempo mi caprichosa; aunque no por eso menos preciosa; madre se hartó de la vida de suburbios y optó por irse a una gran ciudad.

Y heme aquí. Con la casa de mis padres que en algún momento llegué a pensar que era demasiado grande para mi sola y ahora estaba a punto de traer a un acompañante para al menos los próximos dieciocho años venideros.

La puerta sonó interrumpiéndome en mis labores de medición. Dejé el metro en el suelo, el lápiz y el cuaderno en donde apuntaba los resultados. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo. Seguramente se le había quedado algo a Jasper…

Era Emmett. Esperaba en el umbral con una caja forrada en color plateada y un moño de cinta blanca. Se le notaba nervioso pues no dejaba de moverse en el sitio. Lo espié desde el ventanal de las escaleras. Terminé de bajar y le abrí la puerta.

—Hola. —saludó cauteloso.

—Hola. —respondí de la misma manera. Me coloqué un mechón de cabello que se soltó de mi moño relajado. Señalé hacia el interior. —Pasa, por favor.

Asintió.

—Gracias.

Bajamos los dos escalones que dividían el recibidor de la sala de estar y tomamos asiento relativamente lejos el uno del otro. El ambiente tenso era perceptible entre ambos pues ninguno comenzó a hablar de inmediato. De hecho solo nos miramos durante un momento que pareció incómodamente largo.

—Siento mucho haber sido tan grosera la última vez que nos vimos. Esto no lo esperábamos ninguno de los dos pero…

Se acercó mucho más hacia mí y me hizo callar.

—¡Shhhh, Rose, no! Me comporté como un completo imbécil contigo y tú reaccionaste a la defensiva. Como cualquiera. —se estrujó la cara desesperado. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en sus ojeras profundas. Incluso se le veía un poco más delgado.

No pude evitar preocuparme. Estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de ese hombre que aún quería a otra. A la mujer de su hermano, para ser más específicos. No era algo simple de solucionar. En lo absoluto.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Estoy bien.

—Esas ojeras no indican eso precisamente.

—Solo no tuve una buena noche. —se encogió de hombros quitándole hierro al asunto.

Dudé que fuese una sola noche la que lo tuviese con un look como de oso panda y no por lo adorable precisamente, pero no insistí más en el asunto para no presionarlo más de la cuenta.

Extendió la caja hacia mí.

—Ehhh…Esto es para el bebé.

Sonreí y tomé la caja entre las manos. Era liviana y no sonaba nada en el interior excepto un susurro.

—Muchas gracias, Emmett.

En el interior de todo ese embalaje había un precioso mameluco de color blanco con un pequeño osito bordado en el pecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por derramar.

—No es de diseñador, ni mucho menos. —¿En serio estaba avergonzado por eso? —Es solo algo que vi en una tienda de bebés en Port Angeles, pasé y lo compré.

—Hey, Emmett. Está precioso. Sin importar su precio.

Entonces me sonrió con timidez, le devolví el gesto.

Si comparabas a este Emmett con el que conocí probablemente pensarías que serían hermanos mellizos o algo por el estilo, pero nuuuuuunca el mismo hombre. Uno tenía el aire presuntuoso e imponente habitual en los playboys. El otro se mostraba vulnerable, como si esperara que en algún momento lo hirieran. Ni siquiera mi lado egoísta que en algún momento deseó verlo tan desecho como me había dejado a mí, podía soportar verlo de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo…me había prendado de esa estampa juguetona que escondía en su interior a un gran hombre capaz de dar muchísimo amor. Eso me lo demostraba cuando compartía tiempo con su hermano menor autista. Era como si su mundo girara en ese momento solo en torno a Edward y este se vuelve su prioridad.

Pensar eso fue lo que me impulsó a decirle lo que le hice saber entonces:

—Las cosas no se han dado entre nosotros de la mejor manera y han sucedido…imprevistos pero creo que podemos comenzar desde cero y tratar de ser amigos por el bien del bebé ¿Te parece? —asintió. —Sé que eres una persona excelente…No me mires así, claro que lo eres. De hecho creo que si como padre eres al menos la mitad de bueno que como hermano, entonces me daré por satisfecha.

A pesar de no estar de acuredo conmigo, seguimos hablando acerca de lo que haríamos. Decidimos trabajar en equipo. Ir juntos a las consultas con el gineco-obstetra e incluso decorar la habitación del pequeño.

Intercambiamos ideas y por dentro me di por satisfecha. Puede que esta fuese la manera en que las cosas debían de ser. Actuar como amigos nos resultaba mejor que otra cosa.

Y esa no parecía una de esas situaciones en las que todo termina en desastre…¿O sí?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Bella POV: **

Volvíamos a la casona Cullen, _Gannicus_ en el regazo de Edward acaparando totalmente su atención. El cachorrillo que en su mayoría era blanco con manchas cafés y grises, permanecía sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del copiloto y la lengua afuera. Como si le estuviese sonriendo a la gente de la calle.

—¿Aún sigues molesto por lo que pasó con esa chica, ángel? —le pregunté al notar que no había dicho palabra alguna desde lo ocurrido en el refugio.

Edward se mostró dubitativo.

—La verdad es que no comprendo lo que pasó, Bella. Si le dijiste que eras mi novia ¿Por qué esa chica igual discutió contigo?

—Porque estaba celosa.

—¡¿Pero si no eres de Paul?!

—Edward, cuando una persona se comporta muy mal; como ella lo hizo con el pobre de Paul, es normal que tenga muchísimas inseguridades. Rachel acaba de volver y estoy segura de que va a querer recuperarlo, porque él es un gran muchacho. No. No me gruñas, sabes muy bien por qué lo digo. Lo veo solo como un amigo. En fin…Las cosas se le pondrán muy difíciles con él y me imagino que ella piensa que no necesita en su camino a una contrincante. Ni siquiera si no tiene ese porte que tiene ella. No creo que sea una mala persona, solo un poco grosera.

—¿Paul volverá con ella? —dijo acariciando el pelaje de Gannicus y al cachorro parecía encantarle que lo hiciera pues buscaba su mano con su hocico, le daba pequeños toquecitos para no dejara de sobarlo.

—No lo sé, ángel. Ellos tienen mucho que hablar y mucho más aun que perdonarse. Al menos por parte de él. Ya veremos. —arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos bañar a Gannicus? Huele a comida para perros.

Sonreí. Así de fácil cambió el hilo de su conversación según como cambiaba el foco de su atención.

—Sí, Edward. Lo bañaremos mañana porque ya es muy tarde y no queremos que el pobre se congele ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió pero siguió con la nariz arrugada hasta que bajamos del auto en la puerta de su casa. Alice salió corriendo emocionada hacia nosotros apenas escuchó el crujir del suelo bajo las llantas. Estacioné en frente de la puerta principal. Edward salió con el cachorro y ni bien había subido el primer escalón cuando Alice ya estaba pegando chillidos y achuchándolo.

—¡Que hermoso! ¡Ay, por Dios, mira su naricita! ¡Awwww mira esos ojos bicolores! ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

—_Gannicus._

—Es un nombre raro, Edward ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Se lo colocaron en el refugio. Si lo llamas por ese nombre, te presta atención.

—Vaaaaya. —no sé sobre qué otras cosas siguieron hablando esos dos pues entraron en la casa y se olvidaron de echarme una mano con las cosas que habíamos comprado para el pequeño perrito. Un par de manos adicionales se sumaron a mis labores. Un risueño Carlisle, con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa arremangada en sus antebrazos, zapatos italianos sacó del maletero la casita de perro que traíamos desarmada y un saco de alimentos de dieciocho kilogramos con una facilidad pasmosa. Los músculos se le marcaban a través de la camisa cuando alzaba las cosas más pesadas. La señora Esme era una mujer afortunada al tener a un hombre tan guapo, inteligente y como si todo eso fuera poco excelente persona. Sonreí para mis adentros. Yo también me había sacado el premio gordo de la lotería, con unas cuantas condiciones especiales, pero premio al fin.

—Esme ha estado esperando toda la tarde a ver qué es lo Edward escogía. Ella esperaba que él escogiese algo así como un chihuahua o un maltés, supongo que estará decepcionada. —comentó Carlisle con su sonrisa cortés habitual mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta con todos los artilugios en mano. —Supongo que se sentirá decepcionada.

—¡Le juro que no pude hacer nada! Fue amor a primera vista. En ese se empeñó y como le había prometido que podría traerse el que quisiera…—intenté excusarme.

—No te preocupes, Bella. A mí en lo personal no me gustan los perros pequeños. Prefiero los grandes. —hizo ademán de contarme un secreto y —susurró. —Mientras que mi esposa esperaba que aparecieran con una pequeña bola de pelos, yo rezaba interiormente para que se trajesen un San Bernardo o un Gran Danés.

Mi cara de espanto le hizo mucha gracia y prorrumpió en carcajadas sonoras.

—¡No me imagino los destrozos que esa dos razas harían en una casa como esta! ¡no!Ni loca!

Ambos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina escuché unas voces masculinas que no reconocí pero no pude verlas porque preferí dejar los juguetes de Gannicus en la cocina, para no interrumpir a la visita. El señor de la casa no tuvo esa deferencia y se fue hasta el patio interno para instalar la casita de perro. No lo seguí, pero decidida a no quedarme de manos cruzadas fui a llenarle envase de agua y otro de comida a la mascota que ahora escuchaba corretear en el piso superior de la casa. Las risas amortiguadas de Alice y la voz de Edward acompañaban a los ocasionales ladridos del pequeño Gannicus. ¡Ojalá le gustara a la señora Cullen!

Carlisle reapareció en la cocina minutos después de acomodar la casita, abrió el frigorífico y echó un ojo en su interior.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Bella?

—Agua, por favor.

Asintió y sacó dos. Me entregó una, nos sentamos en la barra y bebimos de la botella como si acabáramos de llegar del desierto.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro.

—¿No debería acompañar a la señora Esme en la sala de estar? Deben de estar extrañados al ver que pasa de ellos con tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo grosero al no estar con ellos? —preguntó enigmático.

Las voces tanto de mi ángel como de Alice se acercaron pero parecieron desviarse hacia el área en cuestión. Un "awww" de la boca de Esme me hizo saber que no habría dramas sobre el futuro tamaño del cachorro. Ahora, más tranquila, respondí:

—Creo que podría verse de esa manera. Si. —respondí con honestidad.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho.

—Me parece bien, entonces. —y se quedó tan ancho como hacía su hijo cuando decía una de la suyas. Podría ser que mi ángel hubiese heredado ese gesto…o su padre lo copiara de él ¿Quién podría saberlo?

—¿No le agradan esas personas? ¿Quiénes son? Si se puede saber.

Torció los labios en un mohín de desagrado como si tuviese un mal sabor en la punta de la lengua. Chasqueó.

—Es el gerente de la tienda en donde ella compró todos los muebles para redecorar tu casa… —¡Ay mierda no! —Su _exnovio_. —parpadeé atónita. Así que esta era una pataleta celosa tal cual como su hijo menor me las armaba a mí. Cada día conocía un poco de los Cullen y nunca dejaba de asombrarme, sobre todo con respecto a lo que tocaba a Edward y Carlisle, quienes a pesar de haber pasado alguna temporada alejados (aun cuando seguían viviendo juntos) parecían calcados el uno del otro. Compartían gestos y hasta rasgos de su carácter; como en ese momento me podía percatar en aquel arranque de posesividad. Casi sonreí. —No creí que alguna vez volveríamos a ver a ese bastardo. —hablaba más para el mismo que conmigo. —Si hubiese sabido eso, me habría ido a Por Angeles donde compramos la silla de Edward. ¡Mierda!

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos para con él mismo. Yo hice lo mismo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una mala palabra.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella. No debí haber utilizado ese lenguaje delante de una dama.

—Una dama que también las dice de vez en cuando, señor Carlisle. No se preocupe… —le guiñé en broma. —Nadie se ha muerto por decir o escuchar una mala palabra.

Sonrió apenado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Puede que te parezca infantil mi comportamiento pero es que…nunca lo soporté. Jamás. Desde la secundaria…

—¿La secundaria? ¿Hace tanto que se conocen? —pregunté alarmada.

Torció la boca.

—Me haré de la vista gorda, como si no me hubieses llamado viejo. —ambos nos reímos. —El caso es que él era el novio de Esme cuando la conocí. El típico jugador de fútbol. Moreno, fornido; como cualquier italiano; y presuntuoso con todo aquel que lo rodease. En ese momento era mariscal de campo y no le gustó nada que el nuevo quaterback que acababa de llegar a la escuela estuviese recibiendo más atención por parte del entrenador y hasta de su chica. ¡Me tocó pelear duro para que se fijara en mí y eso a él no le gustó precisamente. En dos ocasiones terminamos con ojos morados y labios rotos por ella.

—¡Que romántico! De una manera neandertal, pero romántico al final.

Desearía no haber dicho nada pues me miró como si estuviese totalmente loca. Pero es que ¿Cómo resistirse a la esencia de los hombres Cullen en su más básica expresión? Casi podía imaginármelo como si hubiese estado allí. Le habría apostado al rubio. Negué con la cabeza para mí misma. Supuse que la normalidad en cada individuo era relativa. Todos estamos un poco locos, como yo en ese momento desvariando.

Edward, Alice y Gannicus en brazos de la segunda, irrumpieron en la cocina apropiándose de esta en toda su extensión.

Mi ángel se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado quedando justo en frente de su padre.

—¿Quién ese hombre que está con mamá? —Edward le preguntaba a un nada contento Carlisle.

—El _"muy amable"_ gerente de la tienda de muebles en donde compró tu madre hoy.

—¿Y por qué la mira así?

—Así ¿cómo? —Oh, sí. Jamás le había visto tan arisco.

—Como si se la quisiera comer. —Ayyyyy ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi ángel y su inocencia! Él no comprendía que estaba a punto de matar a su padre de un aneurisma.

Preferí ponerme en pie y comenzar a repartir unas copas de helado para ver si así los ánimos se enfriaban un poco…Le hice señas con la mirada a Al para que no preguntara nada. Ahogó una risita y se dispuso a cocinar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El encargado de la obra en mi casa llamó esa noche para informar a Esme que la remodelación había llegado ese día a un punto en el que mejor las habitantes de ese lugar plagado de cemento, pintura, olor a barniz y otros agentes intoxicantes pasaran las próximas tres noches en otro lugar. Así que tuvimos que ir a por ropa para ese tiempo y volver. Alice ocupó la otra habitación que había dispuesta para huéspedes que colindaba con la de Emmett y yo en la que había estado viviendo hasta hacía pocas semanas. Casi ya un mes. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo!

Edward insistió en acompañarnos y estuvo horrorizado todo el rato. La casa era un completo desastre. Plásticos protectores por aquí, montones de polvo por allá, madera por aquí, cemento por allá, pintura por aquí selladores por acá. Toda una pesadilla visual para el espectador.

Tanto Alice como yo nos movimos a la velocidad de la luz y metimos en nuestras respectivas mochilas unas mudas de ropa, calzado y artículos personales imprescindibles para los días venideros. Luego salimos pitando de allí. Los tres empezábamos a estornudar por el polvo que levantábamos al caminar.

Llegamos a la casa "C", Esme nos instaló y cada quién fue respectivamente a hacer lo que quería. Noté con curiosidad que esa noche Carlisle insistió en llevarse a su esposa temprano a la alcoba. Sonreí complacida. ¡Ah, estos hombres Cullen son un verdadero caso!

Edward y un apestocillo Gannicus permanecieron en mi habitación temporal mientras tomaba una ducha. Uno había tomado un rápido baño mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas en gavetas y percheros. El otro necesitaba agua y jabón ¡Con carácter de urgencia!

Salí ya vestida con un pantalón largo de algodón de color negro y una sudadera de los Yankees. Me había tomado un tiempito extra para cepillarme el cabello y evitarme una innecesaria gripe, así que me fui directita a la cama y me colé debajo del edredón. Era una noche especialmente fría. Mi ángel siguió mi ejemplo quedando justo a mi lado. Abrazándome.

El cachorro pretendió hacer lo mismo pero no le dejé. Ya cuando estuviese limpio no sería tan remilgada. Mientras, se apretujó y se acostó a os pies de la cama, el suelo era de alfombra así que no pasaría frío.

—Huele mal, pero me da pena que duerma afuera con este frío. —dijo mi ángel entre tanto acariciaba mi cabello que aún permanecía caliente cerca de mi cráneo. Sus dedos me relajaban así que lo dejé hacer sin importarme si me estimulaba las glándulas sebáceas.

—No hay problema mientras se quede en la alfombra. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida por lo que no estaré muy pendiente de su olor en un buen rato. —le contesté con voz pastosa por el sueño.

—¿No vas besarme?

Reí.

—Por supuesto, ángel. Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo duro. —bromeé.

Tomé sus labios entre los míos sin ninguna prisa ni desespero. Lo besé dejándome llevar por la ternura que despertaba en mí verlo tan tranquilo y relajado en ese instante. Deslizó la boca por mi barbilla…por mi cuello…pero lo detuve en lo que sentí que sus manos se colaban bajo mi sudadera.

—¿Ángel?

—¿Hmmm?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy destruida. Probablemente me quede dormida antes de que logres quitarme las bragas y no creo que quieras hacerlo así.

Gruñó, se tomó un respiro pero se negó a sacar sus manos de mi sudadera. Dejé que sus manos se quedaran sobre mis pechos mientras nos rendíamos al sueño. Al fin y al cabo mi cuerpo ya no era mío. Hacía mucho tiempo que se lo había entregado junto con mi alma.

La entrega del alma pagana a un ángel. me reí nostálgica sin hacer ruido alguno.

Esa noche soñé con luces celestiales, alas emplumadas y un ángel de cabello cobrizo con ojos de tormenta azulada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por la mañana, tras desayunar, Edward y yo llevamos a Gannicus al patio trasero para su primer baño. Agradecimos que el cielo estuviese despejado y que unos débiles rayos de sol nos alcanzaran brindándonos su calidez.

Terminamos los tres bañados pero solo uno limpio. Se había sacudido innumerables veces llenándolos de agua y de jabón, luego de pelos mientras lo peinábamos. ¡Estábamos hechos un asco ambos!

—¡Pero cuanto pelo suelta! —se quejó Edward escupiendo otro pelo que se le había colocado en la boca. No pude evitar reírme y en ese momento yo también atrapé uno que estaba en el aire.

Nos fuimos a bañar.

Esme le decía a Gannicus que no podía volverse a orinar en la puerta de la entrada y el animalito la veía con cara de haber partido un plato, y como ella era toda bondad terminó la regañina con un beso en su cabeza peluda. ¡Al traste en esta casa con la disciplina animal! Si Cesar Millán nos conociera, de seguro nos diría a todos que el jefe de esa casa era Gannicus.

Antes de mediodía Carlisle había llegado a la casa con cajas forradas de regalo. Estaba emocionado, como todos nosotros abriendo la que nos dio a cada uno. Esme, Alice y yo abrimos el papel sin mucho cuidado, Edward en cambio lo hizo con una delicadeza que se nos hizo casi tan entretenida como la sorpresa del regalo en sí.

¡Vaaaaaaya! ¡Iphone para todos!

Esme sonrió agradecida como si le hubiesen dado una camisa o maquillaje. Nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Alice y yo seguíamos patidifusas sin creer ese tamaño regalazo que se nos había hecho. Porque si bien era cierto que los Cullen nos tenían en muy alta estima, nunca nos imaginamos que nos considerarán tan parte de su familia como para tener unos detalles como los que estábamos recibiendo. Primero: remodelación completa de la casa. Segundo: tecnología de última generación.

Edward miraba el artilugio sonriente.

—Vi uno así en internet el otro día. Gracias, papá.

Carlisle le sacudió el hombro con cariño y besó su cabeza. Como si fuese su niño.

—No fue nada, hijo. Eso es para que estés en contacto con todos nosotros. Me pareció un buen momento para que comiences a comunicarte y no tengas que depender del teléfono de Isabella…Bueno, Bella, no me mires así. En fin…para independizarte un poco más.

Asentí satisfecha. Excelente decisión.

—Gracias, señor Carlisle. —agradeció Alice casi al borde de las lágrimas. La pobre había estado presentando muchos problemas con su celular en los últimos días y ya estaba pensando en que tendría que gastar a juro en uno nuevo, cosa que no le provocaba mucho pues ya estaba cerca la fecha de pagar una nueva cuota de la matrícula universitaria. Pero eso solo me lo había contado a mí…¡En buena hora!

Mientras que Alice se lucía ese día con la comida; en agradecimiento a semejante muestra de generosidad; yo me fui al patio exterior a llamar a alguien que tenía bastante abandonada…

—¿Angela?

—_¡Oh por Dios! Hoy hay un terremoto. O peor, hoy habrá una inundación catastrófica en todo Forks y nos moriremos todos._

—¡Bah! No seas pesada.

—_¡Es en serio, mala amiga! Tú ya no me quieres. —se quejó con un tono casi infantil. _

—Tienes mi número también, así que podrías echarme tú también un telefonazo de vez en cuando ¿Eh? —intenté desviar la diana que apuntaba justo a mi trasero para que me diese la flecha de la amistad.

—_No no no, bonita. A mí no me culpes. Dijiste que estarías más en contacto conmigo y eso no ha pasado ¿Tan ocupada te tiene ese galán tuyo que ya no te acuerdas de tu pobre y miserable amiga?_

—Oh sí. Me tiene muy ocupada, aunque mi amiga esté muy lejos de ser miserable. Porque si mal no recuerdo ella me habló la última vez de que salía con un tal Ben Cheney. —arranqué una florecilla lila de las que Esme tenía en el jardín pues ya estaba marchita. Su tallo estaba quebrado.

—_Awww, si te acuerdas aún de mí. ¿Cómo has estado, Bella?_

—Ocupada con Edward, pero muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—_Igual, pero de viaje. Ben y yo hemos tenido que ir a unas conferencias en Seattle y en Cleveland. Fueron de lo más interesantes._ —su tono de voz lascivo me indicó que lo "interesante" no habían sido en sí las conferencias sino el acompañante. Me carcajeé.

—¿Pero ya estás de vuelta?

—_Emmm. Sí pero no. Porque ya regresamos de Cleveland pero justo ahora estaremos en Tacoma tres días antes de irnos a Forks de nuevo. ¡Aún me queda mucha diversión delante!_

—Ni se te ocurra darme detalles. Voy a comer ahorita.

—_Mojigata. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo sigue Edward? _—de pronto se volvió una profesional de golpe y porrazo.

—Excelente. Es bastante comunicativo con su entorno, aunque le cuesta un poco más con los extraños. Responde perfectamente a los estímulos y es sumamente inteligente. De hecho, aprendió a tocar el piano básicamente de oído. No le agrada mucho eso de estar leyendo partituras. Su profesora, que es una chica grandiosa y paciente, le insiste en que las utilice aunque no las necesite la mayoría de las veces. Según ella le está creando un patrón de conducta profesional. Es excelente profesora en serio.

—_¿Has empleado con él la terapia equina? Ellos responden muy bien a esos procesos._

—La verdad es que no. Tengo fobia a los caballos y no sería capaz de ayudarle en una situación que se presente y los involucre a ellos. Pero ayer lo llevé y adoptó un perro, está encantado con él. Intentaré aplicar ciertos aspectos de esas terapias a través de su mascota. Los perros son mucho más manejables y menos atemorizantes para mí.

—_Por supuesto. _

Edward salió a mi encuentro en el patio y se me acercó curioso. Se me ocurrió hacer que estas dos personas, tan importantes para mí, se conocieran. Así solo fuera por este medio. Coloqué el altavoz.

—Angela, aquí está Edward. Salúdalo.

—_¡Hola, Edward! ¿Qué tal estás?_ —tenía esa voz que ponía cuando intentaba no sonar demasiado emocionada. Pero fracasaba vergonzosamente.

—Bien ¿Quién es? —estaba receloso y su ceño fruncido indicaba que no se sentía del todo cómodo hablando con alguien a quien no conocía en lo absoluto.

—Es una muy amiga mía. Ella trabaja con personas especiales como tú, ángel.

Eso pareció relajarlo un poco.

—Es un placer conocerte, aunque no te puedo ver la cara. —dijo haciéndonos reír a ambas.

—_Igualmente, aunque me gustaría que nos conociéramos en persona en cuanto llegue de viaje ¿Te gustaría?_ —la muy chismosa se moría de curiosidad…

Edward me miró.

—_Se quiere ver conmigo pero yo no la invité a salir._ —añadió desconcertado. Parecía como si quisiera disculparse por eso. Me dio mucha ternura su inocencia y le acaricié la cara.

—Sí, cotilla. Edward y yo nos encontraremos contigo en cuanto llegues. Solo llámame.

—_Vale_. —y se quedó satisfecha.

Antes de colgar tuve que cerciorarme de que no hubiese dicho nada que pudiese comprometerme, aunque la verdad saldría a la luz muy pronto. Al menos para mis ex compañeros de trabajo.

—Angela, ¿Ben sabe de mi relación con Edward?

—_¡No, en lo absoluto! _

—Bien. —respiré un poco más tranquila. —Luego me encargo de eso.

—_No me pareció educado sacar tu vida privada a la luz. No es problema de nadie._ —sonreí complacida. Esa era lo que más me gustaba de ella. Su lealtad.

—Gracias, Ang. Llámame ya tienes este teléfono. Es mi nuevo número.

—_Bien. Y recuerda, nos vemos en cuatro días, Bell. _

Edward me veía tenso, lo cual me sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? —pregunté con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no quieres que ese tal Ben se entere de nosotros?

Sin duda alguna su actitud me tomó por sorpresa. Corrí a explicarme.

—Porque se supone que a los ojos de mis colegas, eres mi paciente no mi novio. Aunque Ben se enterará pronto. Lo más seguro es que Angela quiera que salgamos los cuatro. —tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, besé su palma y las apreté. —Yo quiero que me acompañes y así él se dará cuenta, más no tendría que enterarse por algún comentario que ronde por allí y a que pueda dar pie a rumores como que yo estuviese contigo solo por interés. O como si te hubiese corrompido. Mi reputación laboral se vería seriamente afectada y eso es muy importante para mí. Pero discúlpame, no quise dar a entender que no quiero que sepan que estoy contigo.

Me abrazó comprensivo y buscó mis labios para un beso dulce y casto.

—Está bien. Lo comprendo, Bella. No quiero causar nada que te haga daño. Yo te cuidaré.

—Ya lo haces, ángel. —dije apretujada entre sus brazos.

Cuatro días después…en la Bella Venecia estábamos Angela, Ben, Edward y yo cenando animadamente. Después de la sorpresa inicialmente al enterarse del autismo de Edward y que tenía una relación más allá de la de paciente-enfermera, se comportó como si nada importara. Era un hombre grandioso como me había dicho mi amiga.

Angela por su parte estaba feliz de verme de nuevo. Tenía el cabello mucho más corto que la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Se lo había cortado al nivel de los hombros y le quedaba fantástico. Conversamos sobre sus viajes, las experiencias que habían tenido con pacientes de autismos de otros lugares que habían visitado en sus viajes. En ningún momento analizaron a Edward, solo lo trataron como mi cita. Y se los agradecí internamente.

Aunque muy pronto se vaporó la energía relajada…al menos por mi parte…

—Cuéntenme ¿Cómo se ven en un tiempo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —gruñí.

—Viejos. —aseveró Edward. Angela y Ben estallaron en risas pero yo no tuve la inclinación de hacerlo. Seguía tensa.

—Ya saben…luego de tener cierto tiempo de novios. ¿Qué harán después?

¡Yo la mato!

—Tu amiga tiene razón, Bella. ¿Qué haremos después?

—No lo sé, ángel. El tiempo lo dirá. Vamos paso a paso ¿Recuerdas? —le tomé la mano y lo miré a los ojos intentando que comprendiera mi punto de vista…y quizá también el temor que ahora se me comenzaba a formar en la boca del estómago. —Ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

—No hemos hablado sobre casarnos. —negó indignado.

Suspiré paciente.

—Sobre eso no, ángel. Sobre hacerlas cosas lentamente.

—Ah. Sobre eso sí ¿Pero nos casaremos? —insistió curioso.

—Yyyyy…yo…no sé…tú…

—No entiendo lo que dices…

Respiré profundo contando mentalmente hasta diez y luego hablé.

—Ángel, casarse no es ir a una casa bonita y vivir feliz para siempre. Es algo mucho más complicado. Debemos considerar muchas cosas primero y luego tomamos la decisión.

La muy arpía de Angela hacía su mejor esfuerzo en sofocar sus risas con la copa de vino que tenía en su mano en ese preciso momento. Sentí un fuerte impulso de tirarle a la cabeza un trozo de pan.

—A mí me parece que están muy bien ahora. —añadió Ben al darse cuenta del atolladero en donde estaba metida. Se lo agradecí con la mirada y amenacé a mi amiga con la mirada.

—Tenemos un perro. —añadió mi ángel con no poco orgullo. Incluso se había cuadrado de hombros. Como si estuviese pavoneándose ante los demás de algún logro. _Tan tierno…_

—Vaya. Eso es un gran paso. —le contestó Ben. Le miraba gratamente sorprendido.

—Sí. Da mucho trabajo porque no es muy ordenado ni huele bien siempre, pero es un gran perro.

Y las conversaciones sobre Gannicus se extendieron y se extendieron hasta casi la hora de despedirnos. Angela y yo quedamos en vernos de nuevo, pero solas y ben insistió en encontrarnos de nuevo los cuatro para cenar en la próxima semana. Edward accedió encantado.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, ya todos estaban acostados, excepto Gannicus que nos esperaba en la puerta y que casi se muere de un infarto de tanta felicidad a lo que pasamos la entrada. Me quité los tacones pues tenía los pies destrozados y me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando una visión de Edward me consumió casi en su totalidad.

Mi ángel estaba abrazando a ese pequeño mestizo de lobo siberiano con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño y mi corazón se paralizó. Cuando no creía que podía ser más perfecto, más puro e incorruptible, entonces se mostraba ante mí con un aura de luz y paz mientras hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer. Amar. Amar a todo aquel que lo dejase entrar en su vida.

_Así era mi ángel. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

***Marie K. Matthew***


	25. Chapter 25

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Capítulo Vigésimo Quinto: "Obstáculos por superar" **

**Bella POV: **

—¿Por qué tengo que colocarme corbata? —gruñó tironeándose el moño.  
Suspiré cansina y volví a enderezárselo.  
—Porque vas a un lugar que amerita que uses un traje y una corbata, ángel.  
—Pero no me gusta.  
—No siempre podemos hacer lo que nos gusta. Habrá muchas oportunidades en las que el deber está por encima de nuestros deseos.  
Se quedó taciturno por unos instantes.  
—¿En qué piensas? —inquirí curiosa.  
—En que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
—¿Precisamente en qué, ángel?  
—En que no importa lo que _"tenga que hacer"_, mi deseo por ti siempre estará por encima. —Nuevamente se había tomado las cosas en sentido literal y en dirección errónea. Sin embargo esta vez me causó un calor agradable en ciertas partes del cuerpo.  
Partes que gritaban por ser acariciadas…pero no podían serlo. No ahora. Había una cena a la que Edward tenía que acudir, y esta vez no estaría yo para decirle que hacer.

Se suponía que esto era un desafío para él.

Así como lo era el volver a utilizar esos zapatos que tanto odio hacía ya unos cuantos meses atrás cuando habíamos conocido a Jasper. Tuve que jurarle que le sería más fácil llevarlos si se los colocaba con más frecuencia. Así que desde hacía tres días atrás los estaba "ablandando" para la ocasión. Esa noche en particular se sentía muy cómodo en ellos. Cosa que no pasaba con la mentada corbata. Pero nada es perfecto.

Hablando de cambios…

Dos meses habían pasado desde que salimos con mi amiga Angela y su novio Ben Chenney. Y esa fue la primera de varios encuentros sociales a los que hice que Edward hiciera frente. Precisaba de estas para saber cómo desenvolverse en múltiples situaciones e interacciones con otras personas que no fuésemos sus allegados. Si bien es cierto que no le dejaríamos solo, él necesitaba que le diesen las directrices para poder mejorar en el área de socialización. Sus padres pertenecían un grupo de personas selectas y habían puesto ese ámbito de su vida en pausa debido a la condición de su hijo. O peor aún, solo acudía Carlisle puesto que Esme estaba cuidando de Edward (y de sus antiguas enfermeras) mientras que él solo fortalecía ese sentido de la introspección para con el mundo externo. Lo llenó de inseguridades e incomodidades.

—¿De verdad no irás con nosotros? —preguntó con esa mirada de cachorrillo que me desbarataba.

Terminé de ayudarle a colocarse el saco de su traje sobre sus hombros y le sacudí los hombros de este.

—No, ángel.

—Pero, Bella…

—Edward, —le tomé el rostro entre mis manos para mirarle directo a la cara. —Esta cena es para tu padre y su familia. No es correcto que yo acuda, además recuerda que hemos hablado de esto un sinfín de veces desde hace una semana que él recibió la invitación. Esto contribuirá al desarrollo de tus habilidades sociales.

Comencé mi decenso por las escaleras para irme y él me siguió detrás.

—Pero no me siento a gusto con las personas desconocidas.

—Lo sé. —admití con suficiencia a la vez que me colocaba mi parca gris.

—¿Entonces por qué me envías para allá? —refunfuñó con rabia.

Me giré hacia él después de abrir la puerta de la casa, aunque tuve que cerrarla de inmediato porque Gannicus se quería escapar. Me agaché y lo cogí entre mis brazos y la pequeña bola de pelos revoltosa me daba lametazos para coaccionarme.

Lo miré con falsa seriedad.

—No vas a salir de casa. Está lloviendo y esta última semana te hemos tenido que bañar tres veces de lo asqueroso que te has puesto.

Lo coloqué en el suelo. Él me miró, se rascó la orejita y me ignoró tajantemente. Como diciendo _Me iré por la puerta trasera y listo. No más drama_. Su colita se batía a medida que caminaba de forma chistosa hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar a Edward a los ojos. Él no había desviado su atención en ningún momento. Seguía mirándome como si le estuviese pidiendo algo más allá de sus fuerzas.

—Ángel, tú quieres ser independiente ¿Cierto? —asintió. —Entonces toma esto como parte de ese proceso. Todo ser humano, sea niño o adulto, debe enfrentar diferentes tipos de desafíos. Has superado muchos y este será igual que esos. Lo sé.

Sus ojos gritaban porque cediera, pero no debía hacerlo. Era por su propio bien.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en mí, Bella?

Sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla.

—Porque desde que te conozco siempre quise volverme tu fortaleza. Mi confianza y mi amor es todo lo que puedo darte, ángel. Es todo lo que te he dado.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y le di un beso corto pero tierno antes de irme. Cerré la puerta y a los tres segundos escuché unos ladridos adorables y uñitas rasguñando la madera. Edward miraba por los vidrios que flanqueaban a esta y este me miraba con tanto pesar en su rostro que estuve a punto de declinar en mi decisión, pero me aferré a esa determinación que me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que no siempre estábamos conformes con ello. A corto plazo.

Me monté en mi camioneta vieja y me fui dejando a una figura triste tras de mí. Pero me reconforté pensando que todo era por un bien mayor. Era necesario.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sesenta días es un período más que suficiente para que muchos cambios se comenzaran a trabajar, como pequeñas chispas que poco a poco iban creando un fuego más y más grande. Como por ejemplo, la relación de Emmett y Rosalie era mucho menos tirante que al principio. Desconocía lo que ese par había podido hablar o hacer para entenderse mejor. No era como si de un momento para otro se habían vuelto una pareja de enamorados ni nada por el estilo, pero si se podía observar como confraternizaban entre ellos de una manera más natural.

Rosalie trataba de disimular lo más posible su amor por él, pero esas cosas no se pasan desapercibidas. Al menos para nosotras las mujeres. Así que mientras ella seguía impartiendo sus clases de piano con Edward, también aprovechaba para planificar la decoración del cuarto de su bebé en crecimiento. Alice y Esme estaban más que dispuestas a ayudarla, yo permanecía un poco alejada puesto que entre nosotras había esa energía enrarecidas de chicas que se habían visto envueltas en un triángulo amoroso sin quererlo. No nos llevábamos mal; en lo absoluto, pero tampoco éramos como Al o la señora Cullen. Hablando de esta última, el ser abuela la tenía resplandeciente. No bien había terminado con mi casa y ya se había puesto a hacer bocetos de cuartos repletos de peluches antialérgicos y juguetes hule.

Alice aprobó sus finales y Jasper le regaló un fin de semana en pareja para Hawaii. Ella llegó bronceada y preciosa…él no tanto. Parecía un camarón cocido y estaba insolado ¡Pobre Jazz! Pero se notaba que el viaje había valido la pena, pues ambos se veían más fuerte en su relación. Esto iba para larrrgo.

Hablando de regalos, los Cullen decidieron que Alice merecía una ayuda extra en sus quehaceres, así que solo los ayudaba en la cocina y de la limpieza se encargaba en trío fabuloso que iban cada viernes a limpiar el Santuario Cullen. Al menos así le decían, Jason, Ian y Bryan. El trío del Brillo, así se auto denominaban. Todos eran gay y alegres. Habían hecho buenas migas con todos allí. Incluso con Gannicus o "Pequeño Desastre Endemoniado" según ellos. Con Carlisle, Emmett y Edward eran muy respetuosos y formales, con Alice, Rosalie y yo, eran las amigas arpías con las cuales no parábamos de reír. Aunque prometieron prenderle fuego a mi colección de tennis.

Hablando de Em…

Compartía lo que podía de su tiempo con Charlotte. En mi fuero interno creía que de alguna manera trataba de entender a lo que en un futuro cercano iba a enfrentar. A Jasper no le agradaba demasiado la idea, pero tras la intervención de Alice dejó de mirar a Em como si quisiera robarle algo. Suponía que para Jasper, ver a su hermana embarazada en una situación tan irregular no era fácil dada su naturaleza sobre protectora.

A pesar de eso, un momento memorable fue cuando Charlotte le mostró a un muy viril Emmett, como era que peinaba a sus muñecas.

Yo daba por sentado que si alguna de las admiradoras del heredero Cullen lo hubiesen visto con unas colitas a modo de mata de coco por toda la cabeza, se acabaría con su afamada reputación de playboy. Aunque a Charly le parecía de lo más adorable y se lo hizo saber.

—Charly, me estás tirando del cabello. —que quejaba Em y con cada tirón daba un respingo. —¡Ouch!

—Shhhh, Memet. No seas quejica. Tienes que ser _macho_.

Él estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Sabes lo que es ser _macho_, Charly?

—Nop.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo vi en una película. ¡Silencio! —dejó salir su lengüita de lado mientras tiraba del cabello que anteriormente ella había enredado; no sabía si a propósito; con un cepillo con cerdas duras que le prestaba Esme. Sí, la madre de ese pobre hombre se prestaba a las torturas que esa pequeña hada de cuatro años le infligía a su muy fornido hijo.

—¡Listo! —gritó mientras daba saltitos por la mullida alfombra de la sala de estar. Esme, Edward y yo estábamos allí. La primera sentada en el sofá. Edward y yo al piano, él trataba de enseñarme sobre notas y acordes, pero a diferencia de él; yo carecía por completo de un oído musical.

Edward levantó su mirada del precioso instrumento que estaba bajo sus dedos.

—Luces extraño, hermano. —le dijo mi ángel y yo me tragué una risa.

Esto sería un choque de titanes entre Charlotte y Edward. Como cada vez que se veían.

La pequeña indignada se enfrentó a mi ángel desde la distancia, colocó sus manitas en sus caderas; incluso en la que mantenía el cepillo de cabello de Esme; y lo increpó.

—Claro que no. Se ve guapo. Guapo como Lilly.

—Pero Emmett no es una muñeca.

—¡Es como un Ken gigante! —se acercó a su obra de arte y lo tomó de la cara con esas pequeñas manitas pequeñas y lo vio a los ojos con una expresión encantada. —Mi Memet se ve adorable.

Edward resopló dispuesto a dar batalla pero le toqué el brazo y le susurré al oído que ella era una nena. Que le dejara ganar en esta oportunidad y ya luego le tocaría a él. Mi ángel no entendió lo que ella "ganaba".

Hablando de oportunidades…Carlisle y yo habíamos visto al menos una docena de lugares para la fundación, pero ninguno terminaba de gustarnos a ninguno. O no se adecuaban a lo que la fundación demandaría o simplemente no había química con estos.

Mientras evaluábamos los espacios de un potencial galpón, me comentó:

—¿Sabes, Isabella? —me giré hacia él para prestarle mi completa atención. —He pensado que en una era como esta, donde la informática rige muchos aspectos de nuestra vida, deberíamos darles herramientas a estos jóvenes para que las utilicen a su favor.

—¿Algo así como una herramienta de estimulación? —asintió. —Me parece muy bien. Podríamos buscar…

—Si me permites… —Carlisle hasta interrumpiendo era todo un caballero. —Hablaré con el mismo cliente con el que adquirí los celulares que les di. Sé que con él podremos lograr un buen acuerdo por lo que necesitemos.

Asentí emocionada ante las posibilidades que abrían ante el futuro. No solo para mí profesionalmente, sino para todos los chicos que podríamos ayudar en aquel plan que ya comenzaba a andar.

El señor Cullen era una de aquellas personas que podían sorprenderte con su personalidad ambivalente. Él tenía la capacidad de ser el padre abnegado y amoroso y a los cinco minutos convertirse en un abogado frío como el hielo y resolver entuertos sin tocarse el pecho en busca de cualquier sentimiento. De alguna manera le admiraba esa capacidad de mandar a paseo a quien se lo merecía sin remordimientos; cualidad básica para ser un abogado exitoso.

Eso sí, cuando se trataba sobre quién llevaba las riendas de la casa, muy poco podía hacer este hombre de mediana edad frente a su pequeña y cálida esposa cuando se ponía en plan "Señora de la Casa". Como pasó una tarde cuando todos estábamos reunidos en la cocina tomando té y galletas a media tarde; cuando de pronto escuchamos un estruendo y vimos aparecer a Gannicus con las patas todas embarradas de tierra húmeda.

Esme y Edward siguieron el rastro de patitas marrones que los llevó hasta la zona del "siniestro". Uno con más curiosidad que preocupación y la otra…bueno; resumamos que la pobre iba con cara de resignación.

—Alguien va a necesitar una limpieza profunda. —dije mientras me ponía en pie y agarraba al infame cachorro para darle una ducha mientras que pasaban los aires de guerra.

—Hablando de limpieza…—comentó Esme con un engañoso tono de indiferencia. —Debes ir a limpiar lo que "hizo tu consentido" en el patio trasero. —miraba a Carlisle de manera que no cupiese duda de a quien se estaba refiriendo. —Tú querías un perro grande y poderoso…ahora limpie lo que Gannicus hace con toda esa fuerza.

Al pobre Carlisle le tocó que salir al comedor con una escoba y una pala para recoger el desastre de tierra que el cachorro había dejado al tumbar una de las macetas de las esquinas.

Casi me ahogo con el té al ver a semejante adonis cargado con implementos de limpieza y peleando con el lobito por todo el camino.

Y no fui la única. En fin…

Otro de los cambios significativos en estos dos meses se reflejaba en mi casa. Tanto en lo exterior como en su interior.

Pensé que ya nada podría asombrarme cuando se trataba de las extravagancias de los Cullen cuando decidían ayudar a alguien. Pero me equivoqué totalmente cuando constaté hasta el punto en que había llegado su "agradecimiento" para conmigo. Sabía que solo estaba cumpliendo con lo que en un principio me comprometí con Esme Cullen; aunque mi relación más allá de lo profesional con su hijo fue algo que nadie tenía esperado, pero he de reconocer que lo deseé con toda mi alma y ahora estaba feliz ante lo que se nos venía.

Alice como yo nos sorprendimos cuando encontramos un pequeño jardín con florecillas silvestres adornando los costados de un corto camino adoquinado que precedía la entrada.

Una hermosa puerta de seguridad nos daba la bienvenida, el viejo timbre regular fue reemplazado por uno con visor integrado. Dentro, una sala de estar decorada con un pequeño pero cómodo modular en color aguamarina se adecuaba al espacio haciendo lucir la sala de estar como un lugar mucho más extenso de lo que era. Una televisión de plasma reposaba sobre un precioso y moderno mueble que hacía las veces de biblioteca también. Mi viejos amigos y compañeros de noches solitarias descansaban unos al lado de otro de manera armoniosa entre las diferentes divisiones en las que se les alternaba con sencillos floreros que complementaban el ambiente tipo zen que se apreciaba allí. Las paredes grises pálidos denotaban relax e impelían a sentarse en ese espacio a pasar el mayor tiempo posible.

La cocina fue otra grata sorpresa. Adiós a los azulejos envejecidos de frutas. Hola al granito, madera y chapilla. Todo en un precioso espacioso en tonalidades de azul cielo, blanco y cromo. La mesa de madera había desaparecido para dar lugar a un islote que ahorraba espacio y confería comodidad a la hora de utilizar las estufas. Ahora en lugar de tener una simple cocina, habían seis quemadores y un grill empotrados y dos hornos también empotrados en otra pared. El ángel volvió loca a Alice insistiéndole que les estrenara con galletas de canela. Pasando al comedor estaba a juego con los colores de la sala de estar más la vieja óvalo de madera desapareció y en su lugar una mesa de marrón oscuro y ocho puestos apareció en el medio del espacio. Otro aparador con algunos libros y fotografías amenizaban el ambiente. En algunas estábamos mi ángel y yo, en otras estaba con Alice, en fin…unos tesoros sentimentales en blanco y negro que ahora tenían un puesto preferencial en mi renovada casa.

Los baños tenían luces integradas en los innovadores diseños de drywall y estas se podían regular para crear un ambiente más relajado. Donde antes había duchas ahora había preciosas bañeras minimalistas pero con ese aire contemporáneo que no rompía el esquema de la decoración general. Alice se había puesto en complot con la señora Esme para devolverme la habitación principal, la cual fue ambientada en tonos blanco, gris y turquesa. Nueva cama, nuevo escritorio y nuevo closet. Todo pensado en una manera más funcional. También noté que la cama era más grande que la anterior y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojasen con el pensamiento de que tal vez Esme no solo se hubiese tomado la molestia de cambiarla por mi comodidad únicamente.

Amé el hecho que la habitación de Alice fuese la expresión perfecta de ella pero en decoración. Todo muy vivo y energizante. Con paredes de color hueso, mi amiga prefirió que el contraste lo hiciera la decoración en color mandarina. El closet de esa habitación también había sido agrandado, pero no me sorprendió ya que la mayoría de la casa había sumado unos cuantos centímetros en sus diferentes espacios.

La noche en que me fue enseñada la nueva casa; sí. A mí, puesto que Alice siempre estuvo al tanto de todo con Esme; habían planeado una cena en ese lugar. Solo los Cullen, Alice, Jasper y su retoño, Rose me sorprendió al estar allí también. De una manera extraña y un tanto bizarra todo estaba "entre familia". Cuando todo terminó, los hombres limpiaron. Sí, todos. Hasta a Edward le tocó que arreglar los platos y vasos. Se tardó un poco haciendo que la vajilla cuadrada estuviese correctamente colocada y que los vasos y copas se vieran alineados a la perfección.

Edward y Charlotte estrenaron el blue ray viendo _Transformers_ en compañía de Emmett o "Memet" como le decía la pequeña, Jazz y Carlisle. Por supuesto que hubo pelea por decidir quién era el mejor entre _Optimus Prime_ y _Megatron_, pero no esperé los resultados.

Al terminar el debate se fueron todos, incluso Alice acompañó a Jasper y Charly a su casa. Nos dejaron a Edward y a mí solos allí, cosa que agradecí inmensamente. Teníamos varias semanas sin tener nada de intimidad al estar yo ocupada entre la planificación de la fundación y él aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que Rose le podría conceder, puesto que en cierto punto ella tendría que hacer una pausa importante por su embarazo y parto.

Edward seguía un poco renuente con respecto a su futuro sobrino, pero comprendía que era un niño inocente y me había prometido que lo intentaría cuando lo viese. No me aseguraba nada antes y eso me hizo reír.

El patio trasero de la casa tenía el césped recortado perfectamente, una preciosa parrillera a gas y lo más importante y hermoso, tenía un mullido columpio para dos bajo un techo amachimbrado.

Cuando terminé de despedir a todos, llevé de la mano a mi ángel hasta ese lugar. Ambos nos apretujamos dándonos calor el uno con el otro, pues mis viejos y raídos edredones habían desaparecido.

La neblina poco a poco fue descendiendo frente a nosotros confiriendo al bosque delantero de un aire etéreo.

—Teníamos mucho tiempo sin poder estar así. Ya lo extrañaba. —musitó sobre mi coronilla. Me apretujé entre sus brazos y asentí aprovechando para acariciar su pecho con mi mejilla.

—Demasiado.

—Pero ahora ya no estarás más conmigo, ni en mi habitación o en mi cama.

Su voz sonaba tan triste. Tan despechada. Pero no podía salvarle por siempre de lo que podría ser doloroso, en general eso suele contribuir a la formación de una persona y ahora Edward debería lidiar con algunas de ellas. Además, no es como si fuésemos a dejarnos, solo era el espacio que habíamos acordado tener al retomar nuestra relación.

—Ángel, hablas como si yo fuese desaparecer. —me giré para verlo a los ojos mientras intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto con una medio broma – medio en serio. —¿Una vida sin ti? ¿Eso es posible?

Él se encogió de hombros y se rehusó a mirarme.

—Técnicamente es posible para ambos, solo que yo no quiero volver a atravesar por esa miseria. No de nuevo.

Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi índice deleitándome en su suavidad.

—¿Miseria, ángel? ¿Conoces lo que significa esa palabra?

—He leído mucho, Bella. Y entendí que cuando uno de los protagonistas de esos libros no está con la persona que ama se siente "miserable" porque la palabra tristeza no basta para definirlo. —pocas palabras y certero en lo que quiere decir. No tomó mi broma como tal, sino como un simple comentario.

Lo tomé de la mano y la apreté contra mí.nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato largo sin saber muy bien qué decirnos. _Yo_ no sabía que decirle sin que pudiese sonar rudo o desconsiderado para con su manera de ver las cosas, así que opté por esperar a que él tuviese algo más que decirme.

El vaivén del columpio no rompía con la tensión impuesta entre ambos pero al menos nos daba algo que hacer mientras lo balanceábamos con suavidad.

—¿Sabes una cosa? He pensado mucho sobre nosotros. —rompió aquel silencio espectral con una frase que me intrigó bastante.

—¿Acerca de qué, ángel?

—Yo no quiero que en la fundación me miren como un niño. Quiero que me vean como un hombre.

Me tomó con la guardia baja eso. En ningún momento había considerado que él pudiese verse vulnerable ante los demás de esa manera. Me enderecé en el asiento para poder enfrentarme ante esa situación, sin embargo aún no encontraba las palabras. Me reproché a mí misma por haber pasado por alto un detalle como ese. Había dado por sentado que para Edward sería beneficioso en todos los sentidos que se viera involucrado en lo concerniente a la fundación en la que su padre y yo trabajábamos con afán, más se me olvidó hacer la pregunta más importante ¿Edward, tú qué piensas?

Oh,Dios. Hablando de sentirse mala persona…

—Es mi culpa todo este embrollo. —mesé mis cabellos y atraje las piernas a mi cuerpo para abrazarlas. —He estado tan metida en todo esto que nunca te pregunté si querías…

Se adelantó hacia mí y me interrumpió.

—Yo te quiero ayudar, Bella. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo y quiero que compartas todo conmigo, pero lo que no quiero es que nos vean como la enfermera y su paciente. Quiero que seamos tú y yo frente a todos.

El alivio se filtró en mí e incluso sonreí cuando comprendí lo que quería decirme.

—Oh, Edward...¡me asustaste! —admití.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Creí por un momento que no estabas de acuerdo con que llevara a cabo lo de la fundación…

—Yo no dije eso.

—Lo sé, ángel. Ahora lo sé.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él y dejé que sus brazos se agarraran a mi cintura. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y exhalé.

—Edward, cuando yo te tengo ante mí solo eres el hombre que amo, no un autista del que me enamoré. No eres diferente a mí… —encontré una mano suya con una mía y la puse al frente de ambos. —pero eres sin lugar a dudas lo más valioso que haya tenido alguna vez. Así que te prometo que cuando se hable de Edward Cullen, se referirán al excelente pianista que es o al guapo hombre que tengo por novio. Quizá unas cuantas querrán conseguir que las veas como ahora me ves a mí…

—¡Nunca! —se iba a retirar para afianzar sus palabras pero no se lo permití.

—…Pero aunque me muera de celos, yo sabré que tú eres mío nada más. Como yo tuya; así que no te preocupes, ángel. No consentiré que nadie te haga sentir incómodo.

Me acerqué hasta su boca y lo besé con firmeza para insuflarle aún más confianza de la que pudieron haberlo hecho mis palabras. Al poco tiempo me encontré en su regazo, con los brazos en torno a su cuello y jadeando complacida por las atenciones que ahora gozaba en mi clavícula. Halé su cabello con suavidad y vi en esos dos pozos grises azules, me embebí de ellos y volví a ese lugar tentador que conformaban esos labios entreabiertos. Su lengua reclamó a la mía sin ninguna timidez de su parte.

Sus manos se apropiaron de mi trasero para atraerme contra su erección y conseguir algo de divina y tortuosa fricción.

—Bella… —el vaho de nuestra respiración se atravesaba entre nuestros rostros juntos solo por nuestras frentes.

—¿Sí, ángel?

—Pasemos. Tengo mucho frío.

Me reí sonoramente y lo besé una última vez antes de ponerme en pie y agarrar su mano para adentrarnos en la casa. Aseguré la puerta trasera y luego seguimos nuestro camino hasta mi alcoba. Todo el tiempo vi por el rabillo a Edward tironearse el pantalón a la altura de la ingle porque le estaba molestando. Disimulé la gracia que eso me causaba.

Fue él quien cerró al pasar tras de mí.

—¿Quieres colocarte una camiseta? Tengo algunas grandes para dormir por si la quieres. Pero no tengo nada para debajo. —señalé su entrepierna despierta con picardía.

Él pasó hacia el baño sintiéndose como en su casa.

—La camiseta está bien. Los pantalones no importan.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me van a durar mucho. —admitió con esa naturaleza que a mí se me antojaba más como un descaro que como otra cosa. Y por toda la corte celestial que eso era como fuego en las venas para mí.

Diez minutos después él salió del baño en una inmensa camiseta deslavada del estado de Louisiana que ya no podía recordar quién me había regalado y sus bóxers negros. En una mano traía toda su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y la colocó en la silla del escritorio.

Mi ropa estaba agrupada en el futón que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Mucho hice con estirarla en vez de dejarla tirada a su suerte en el suelo.

Lo esperé en la cama solo en mi conjunto de ropa interior color verde esmeralda que resaltaba muchísimo contra mi piel. El edredón estaba a mis pies y mi razón afuera del cuarto. Allí solo tenía un deseo que me estaba entre los muslos y el culpable lo tenía en frente mirándome de de aquella manera que solo yo podía comprender. Él era la pureza y el pecado juntos. O sería más correcto decir "mi pecado"?

La tela crujió un poco cuando él se colocó a mi lado. Estiró su mano y con una suavidad deliciosa delineó los bordes de mi rostro ovalado. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos.

—Nunca podrás entender cómo te ves para mí, Bella. Sé que no tengo mucho con qué comparar pero dudo mucho que haya algo más precioso en el mundo. Para mí es así. —sus palabras me cortaron la respiración y terminaron de derrumbar las débiles defensas que rodeaban a mi autocontrol.

Me lancé contra sus labios y su cuerpo. A horcajadas sobre él deslicé las manos sin ningún preámbulo hasta su bóxer. Acaricié su protuberancia entre mis dedos y gemí al sentirlo latir entre mis dedos deseoso de poseerme.

Acaricié su pecho por debajo de la camiseta y su pene sor debajo del fino algodón de Calnvin Klein. ¡Al diablo con esperas y sutilezas! Tenía demasiado tiempo sin tenerlo así y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Ya luego habría más oportunidades en la noche para ir lento y saborear la dulzura de la espera.

—¡Bella! —arqueó su cuerpo sobre mi cama y entonces si pensé que el cuarto lucía perfecto con él en medio del colchón y sus labios entreabiertos.

Acaricié su miembro mientras maniobraba lo suficiente para bajárselos hasta las rodillas. Cuando estaba cerca de venirse le solté más comencé a acariciar mi pelvis aún vestida contra su piel desnuda. El calor que me traspasó me exacerbó los sentidos con lujuria y los movimientos en círculo no se hicieron esperar. Me deshice del brassier sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no sé que me había poseído. Probablemente mis hormonas están en _modus Afrodita_ y de allí mi descaro.

Me incliné hasta su cara para poner los pechos a su disposición. Los acarició como si hubiese pasado una larga temporada sin ellos y los chupó con hambre. No duré demasiado allí.

Me incorporé de nuevo y volví a encontrar nuestras miradas antes de alzarme lo suficiente para correr mi tanga de lado y comenzar mi descenso sobre su más que listo miembro. Me quedé sin aliento cuando lo sentí del todo por fin en mi interior. Este era un lugar único para nosotros, donde el sexo se transformaba en mucho más que carnes hambrientas. Era el sitio en donde podía tomar de Edward y él de mí todo aquello que no estábamos dispuestos a compartir con nadie más.

Edward me sorprendió al moverse y colocarse sobre mí. No fue un movimiento rápido pero me tomó por sorpresa que tomase de esa manera las riendas y lo disfruté al máximo.

Enganché mis piernas a su cintura y recibí todo la potencia de sus embestidas. Me aferré a su nuca con ambos manos intercambiando miradas intensas de posesión con Edward. Sí, en esos momentos era Edward no mi ángel. Ya que en ese momento no podíamos estar más lejos de lo que muchos consideraban "pureza" pero que nos maldijeran a ambos si eso no se sentía absurdamente celestial.

Su cara se clavó en mi cuello y sus acometidas se hicieron más cortas pero intensas. El aire nos escaseaba a los dos pero en ese momento no podía importarnos menos. Encajé mis talones en sus muslos cuando el orgasmo se disparó en mí. Me atravesó de palmo a palmo y dejó mi cuerpo laxo sobre el colchón mientras que Edward terminaba de drenarse en mí rugiendo en su propio éxtasis.

Él aún respiraba de manera entrecortada cuando le dije: —Ese es mi hombre…y es solo mío.

Su sonrisa me deslumbró aun en la penumbra de la habitación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Alice colocó sobre el islote dos tazas repletas humeante chocolate yo la esperaba con los wraps de pollo que había hecho mientras ella preparaba la bebida.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

Miré el que estaba en una de las paredes.

—Las nueve menos veinte.

—¿No te ha escrito, Edward? —musitó mientras masticaba.

—Nop. —negué con la cabeza. —No le agrada mucho mandar mensajes de texto. De hecho, los que suele enviar son los de audio. Es flojo para escribir. —me reí recordando su cara malhumorada cuando le obligué a aprender a enviar textos y whatsapps.

—Y tú que lo consientes.

—Hey hey hey, señorita moral. No me hagas que traiga a colación a cierta niña de cuatro años que amenaza con acabar con las reservas de chocolate de esta casa y la del Santuario Cullen. —ambas nos carcajeamos en esta oportunidad.

—Charlotte es algo… —dijo ella con la mirada perdida entre algún punto de la pared y mi cabeza. —No lo sé. Nunca deja de asombrarme. Esperaba que me costase mucho llegar hasta ella pues "la niña de los ojos" de su papá. Ya me había preparado mentalmente para demostrarle que no le quería robar a su papá, pero no fue así.

—Por supuesto que no… —le di un mordisco a mi cena y me vi muy tentada a darle un sorbo al chocolate, pero me gustaban mis labios justo como estaban. Muchas gracias. —ya que Charly nos considera a todos de su propiedad. Hasta al pobre Gannicus. Uno de estos días se le quedarán los ojos saltones de tanto que lo aprieta.

—¡Ja! Pues sí. Debe de estar desesperado en la casa. es su primera noche solo, pobrecillo.

Me reí de su cara. Lo decía como si al cachorrito lo hubiesen dejado encerrado en un espacio de tres metros cuadrados y a oscuras.

—¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la cena? El señor Carlisle me dijo que te había invitado.

Asentí. —Así es.

—¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿Tan siquiera se lo dijiste a Edward?

—No lo digas en ese tono, Alice. —le recriminé con suavidad. —No me hagas sentir como si lo lancé a los lobos solos. No fui porque él necesita saber moverse en diferentes situaciones sin tenerme a mí pegada a su espalda diciéndole que hacer.

Se ruborizó y volvió a su comida.

—Lo siento. No quise sonar como si te estuviese recriminando, pero es que no me lo imagino solo allí… —entonces la corté.

—No está solo. Sus padres están con él y también su hermano. Ellos se ocuparán de cualquier eventualidad y si no, me llamarán seguro. Además, Edward me comentó la otra noche que no quería que lo viesen como un niño. Así que ahí está, demostrando en una cena con unos clientes de su padre cuán hombre e independiente es. —sonreí con una dulzura que rayaba en lo cursi, pero no me importó. —Yo confío en él. A lo sumo puede que salga con alguna de sus frases de listillo.

Ambas sonreímos y seguimos nuestra cena hablando de los acontecimientos del día.

En ese momento el sonido del celular de Alice irrumpió en la paz relativa de nuestra comida…

—Es Jasper. —dijo con su sonrisa atontada. —Hola, amor ¿Cómo es…? —sus ojos se precipitaron a mí con alarma pero con la mano me indicó que esperara. —¿Cuándo fue eso? —más sonidos amortiguados pero no podía entender nada. Me estaba desesperando. —¡Dios mío! Le diré a Bella y nos veremos allí en cuanto podamos. Avísame si necesitas algo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba en pie colocándome un grueso abrigo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté escuetamente. Me daba terror preguntar el "qué".

Ella estrechó su teléfono con pesar.

—Es Rosalie. Está sangrando.

Ambas arrancamos en mi Chevy sin siquiera recoger los platos.

Lo único que podía pensar era en lo terrible que se iba a sentir Emmett si perdía a ese bebé.

No era momentos de pérdidas. No ahora.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bueno, chicas…como se pueden dar cuenta. Esto no es un final.**_

_**No pude.**_

_**Después de leer su comentarios. Toooodos, tanto los buenos como los malos no pude dejar de pensar en que nada me daba el derecho de quitarles una historia que han seguido durante tres años y medios. Sí, es mi sueño sacar esta historia en libro; y lo haré; pero como me dijo una de ustedes; muy sabia por cierto; el darles la historia terminada no pelea con el registro de derechos.**_

_**Así que lamento profundamente que tantas esperaran este capítulo con tristeza y espero profundamente que sigan las últimas entregas de Corazón de Cristal con ese cariño que me han venido demostrando hasta ahora y del que estoy más que clara que no soy merecedora.**_

_**Gracias por hacerme entender; muchas sin quererlo siquiera; que estaba en un error, pero esta persona que está detrás de estas letras está lejos de ser perfecta. Constantemente cometo errores pero no temo corregirlos cuando debo.**_

_**A las que las preocupa el hecho de la edición les digo que A MI TAMBIÉN! Tengo tanto que hacer y poco para hacerlo; pero ya estoy visitando expertos en autismo y aun faltan unos cuantos más. Estoy documentándome para poder darles un libro lo más realista posible. Ustedes se lo merecen.**_

_**La historia también dará unos cuantos giros pero como ustedes comprenderán que no llevar un fic a libro sin acomodarle mucho de sus entuertos. Asi que…el proceso demanda tiempo pero estoy más que dispuesta a seguirles dando a mi ángel hasta el final (de esta etapa de la historia). Su lealtad se lo merece. Eso y mucho más.**_

_**A las que ya no me siguen pues sepan que les agradezco el tiempo que invirtieron en esta historia y lamento profundamente no haber estado a la altura de lo que querían.**_

_**A todas…UN ABRAZO ENORME Y EL ÁNGEL SIGUE!**_

_**Un besote.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL **

**Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto: "Retomando el curso" **

**Bella POV: **

Las salas de espera de los hospitales eran lugares diseñados normalmente para transmitir calma a las personas que estuviesen en ellas. Lástima que casi nunca cumpliesen con su cometido.

En aquel momento, el ambiente estaba a rebosar de tensión: ninguno sabíamos nada más allá de que Rosalie estuviese sangrando o que los Cullen estaban de camino. Jasper no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro sin decir una palabra tan siquiera de frustración. Alice permanecía sentada cerca de donde él caminaba pero esperaba pacientemente a que se rompiera el silencio. Fui incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese emularla solo que desde una ubicación más lejana a ese par por si requería intimidad.

Emmett irrumpió en el sitio con el rostro ceniciento del susto y una mirada casi maníaca de la preocupación.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin muchas ganas de detenerse.

—La están examinando. No puedes pasar. —gruñó Jasper.

Ni Alice ni yo necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para, de una manera muy disimulada ponernos en pie para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que comenzara a volverse físico.

Emmett se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmado. Parecía estar demasiado aturdido como para darse por enterado de la beligerancia del hermano de Rose.

—El médico lo quiso así. —tercié.

La llegada de un niño podía ser recibida de muchísimas maneras; algunas repletas de alegría y otras no tanto. Sabía que la noticia de la existencia de este bebé; la cual ahora parecía peligrar; no había sido precisamente celebrada. El mismo Emmett me lo había comentado, pero aún así su expresión me hacía entender lo que su boca quizá no estaba lista para reconocer: que deseaba a este bebé. Y en lo más personal, comenzaba a creer que no solo habían sentimientos por el nonato en ese gran pecho, si no por su madre también. Solo había que fijarse como la observaba a hurtadillas cuando acudía a su casa a impartirle a Edward sus lecciones de piano. Había un brillo extraño en su mirada. Algo que definitivamente no había percibido cuando él juraba sentir cosas por mí. En secreto eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

El teléfono de Jasper llamó la atención de casi todos, menos de Emmett, al repiquetear.

—Dime, mamá…—exhaló sin mucha paciencia. —No, aún no sabemos nada. No te vengas, por favor. Prefiero que te quedes allí con Charlotte hasta que pueda salir de aquí…

Y mientras que la conversación continuaba el resto de Cullen se dejó caer al hospital. Esme y Carlisle muy preocupados.

Edward se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, le besé como saludo y dejé que tomara mi mano entre la de él.

—¿Rosalie está mal? —me preguntó tenso.

—No lo sabemos, ángel. Aún el médico no nos adelanta nada. Puede que no sea nada como puede que sea algo muy grave. Solo nos resta esperar a que sea lo primero.

—¿Qué sería lo más grave que podría pasar?

—Podría perder al bebé e incluso tener una hemorragia interna y ella… —me negué a continuar enumerando "los posibles" por temor a conjurar a alguno de estos. Además tenía que Emmett alcanzara a escuchar algo de esta conversación y se volviera aún más frenético de la preocupación.

Carlisle como cosa habitual hacia acopio de toda su entereza para mantener la calma en una sala de estar fría y aséptica repleta de más tensión que de personas.

Una enfermera vestida de verde y con una carpeta de metal atravesó las puertas.

—¿Los familiares de Rosalie Hale? Emmett y Jasper corrieron hasta ella prácticamente, Carlisle se acercó a su esposa para escuchar, yo apreté la mano de Edward esperando lo que pudiera decirnos.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó azorado Jasper.

—No estoy autorizada para darles mayores detalles, pero ella está bien. Ya luego el doctor les explicará mejor la clínica de la paciente.

—¿El bebé como está? —inquirió Emmett contradiciendo lo que esta le estaba diciendo.

Ella suspiró comprensiva y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—El bebé sigue allí. No se preocupe ¿Usted es el papá? —él asintió —Venga conmigo entonces.

La expresión de exasperación de Jasper no nos pasó desapercibida a ninguno. De hecho, Carlisle se le acercó por la espalda y le colocó una mano en el hombro como llamándolo a la calma.

—¡Pero yo soy su hermano!

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó la chica pequeña y morena. —.Pero se me ordenó buscar a la pareja de la paciente…

—¡Él no lo es!

—Jasper, por favor. —intercedió Carlisle. —Tranquilízate, hijo.

—Disculpe, señor. —se excusó la chica y se adentró con Emmett tras ella.

En defensa de Jasper he de reconocer que se notaba a leguas que peleaba con su genio a más no poder. No era fácil contener a un abogado. No cuando demandaba lo que creía su derecho. Carlisle lo llevó hasta una esquina en la que hablaron en un tono tan bajo que no pudimos escucharle. Alice se le acercó tras un par de minutos de conversación y me di cuenta que ella estaba tratando de calmarlo también.

—¿Por qué Jasper está tan alterado? —musitó Edward con la mirada fija en su amigo.

—Está preocupado, ángel. Tiene a su hermana y a su sobrino del otro lado de estas puertas y no se le permite entrar. También está molesto.

—Pero la señorita ya le explicó por qué no podía pasar.

Le miré a esos ojos preciosos que tanto me fascinaban.

—Imagina que fuese yo la que estuviese allá atrás… —utilicé a mi persona en vez de a su hermano por meros tecnicismo de géneros.

—Pero tú no eres mi hermana…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Así que no es lo mismo.

—Ángel, deja que me termine de explicar. Imagina que soy yo la que estoy allá atrás sangrando y no te dejan entrar a saber como estoy.

Sus ojos se fueron llenando de comprensión a medida que el silencio se extendía.

—¿Ves? —le dije. —No es fácil estar en el lugar de Jaz. Es su única hermana.

Asintió.

—Si Emmett se enfermara yo también me preocuparía. —admitió con seriedad.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Él era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—Lo sé, ángel.

Y a partir de allí estuvo contándome sobre lo que él y Emmett hablaban en sus antiguos trotes matutinos sobre la protección entre hermanos.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después, salió la misma enfermera informando que podíamos dirigirnos al sexto piso. Rosalie estaba en la habitación seiscientos treinta y cinco. Me pareció prudente esperar fuera de esta a que algunos de los presentes se tranquilizaran.

Como era de esperar Jasper entró sin perder el tiempo, Carlisle lo hizo detrás de él en caso de que tuviese que intervenir; aunque yo lo veía bastante calmado en comparación a como había estado en la sala de emergencias. Esme, Alice y Edward parecieron pensar lo mismo. O al menos esperaron a que les autorizaran a entrar.

—¡Qué nervios! —exclamó Esme cuando pasados unos minutos aún no sabíamos que pasaba dentro. Solo escuchábamos susurros pero no alcanzábamos a distinguir nada que pudiese darnos pistas.

—Tranquila, mamá. Recuerda que la enfermera dijo que Rose estaba bien. Y el bebé también. —terció Edward.

Por primera vez mi ángel llamaba a la calma. Si alguna vez había visto un parecido entre ellos, no fue ni la mitad de lo que lo encontré en ese momento. Su talante y su razón se imponía en una situación en la todos nos veíamos afectados.

—Lo sé, cielo. Supongo que debo de sosegarme un poco. —agregó ella con dulzura y paciencia.

—Sí, debes hacerlo.

Alice volteó a mirarme y yo le dirigí una expresión que decía Él – es – único – en – su – estilo.

Carlisle fue quien acompañó al doctor; quien por cierto era un hombre de facciones afroamericanas y que elevaba el término alto a otro nivel. Él hombre nos saludó con cortesía antes de prestarle atención teléfono celular y mirar su reloj.

—¿Qué les dijo?—supuse que decir que ibas a tranquilizarte era más fácil de decir que de poner en práctica. La pobre Esme no podía dejar sus manos tranquilas mientras acribillaba a su esposo a preguntas. —¿Cómo están? ¿Jasper sigue molesto? ¿Y Emmett?

Por un momento una sonrisa joven se apoderó de los labios de Carlisle y la dulzura invadió una mirada que iba solo dirigida a su esposa. Tal como la caricia delicada que le prodigaba en su mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano.

—Tranquila, amor. Todo está bien. Por lo visto este bebé es tan revoltoso como su padre. El sangramiento de Rosalie no se debe a nada preocupante.

—Entonces ¿A qué? —intervino Alice.

La cabeza de los Cullen se acercó más hacia nosotros trayendo consigo a su esposa del hombro. Como arropándola con su brazo.

—No puedo hablarles con tecnicismos médicos pero en resumidas cuentas el médico nos dijo que habían ciertas mujeres que presentaban ciertos sangramientos como si fuese una especie de menstruación. De hecho, muchas no se percataban de su estado hasta pasado varios meses. Este es uno de esos casos.

Me di cuenta de que todos respiramos un poco más aliviados. Excepto Edward que seguía escuchando a su padre con atención.

Esme quiso entrar a la habitación y pasó con Edward. Alice y yo esperamos fuera a que alguien saliera para poder entrar. No era prudente que estuviesen demasiadas personas en una habitación.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo? —le pidió un Jasper visiblemente cansado a Alice. Ella asintió. —Charlotte se lo está poniendo difícil a mis padres esta noche. Está muy inquieta.

—Vamos. —dijo ella cerrándose un poco más el zipper de la chaqueta.

Jaz me sonrió con cortesía y se despidió de mí con la mano, Alice en cambio se acercó un momento hacia donde estaba sentada.

—¿Necesitarás algo?

Ella tan solícita como siempre.

—No, Al. No creo que dure aquí demasiado si ya sabemos que Rosalie está bien. De todas maneras, gracias.

Entonces se fue.

Me arrebujé más entre mi grueso abrigo y soplé entre mis manos maldiciendo el clima de Forks.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí con la cabeza recostada a la pared hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamó de nuevo mi atención. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Emmett mucho más calmado de lo que había visto allá abajo. Incluso me sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Estás muy cansada?

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté para terminar de despabilarme.

—¿La dejarán acá toda la noche?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mera cuestión de chequeo. Le colocaron un medicamento para eliminar el sangrado y ahora solo le resta descansar. —cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Quizá sería el primer momento en el que podía asimilar que no iba a pasar nada malo allí. —No sabes el susto que pasé, Bella. Pensé tantas cosas de camino hacia acá.

—Suele pasar. A las personas nos mencionan la palabra hospital y nos volvemos fatalistas de una vez.

—Cierto.

Le di un empujoncito con el hombro.

—Hay embarazos plagados de sustos, Emm. Hay otros en cambios que pasan con mucha normalidad. En mi opinión personal, ese bebé es todo un Cullen: lo persigue el drama.

Emmett se me quedó viendo y estalló en risas.

—Sí, definitivamente es todo un Cullen.

No llevaba el saco del traje que traía al llegar ni la corbata, los puños de su camisa se encontraban doblados casi hasta la altura de los codos.

Me dio un corto abrazo y luego se despidió de mí. Debía de buscar algunos artículos personales en casa de Rosalie para ella. Pero no se fue antes de decirme que pasara.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y me asomé poco a poco para ver si era correcto pasar y como no vi nada fuera de lo común, lo hice. Rose giró su cabeza hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada apenada.

—Hola, Bella. Siento mucho este susto.

—No te preocupes, Rose ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ahora bien. Me asusté mucho. Toma asiento, por favor. —me indicó hacia una silla que estaba a un costado de su cama que quedaba en frente de donde estaba la señora Cullen.

Edward permanecía un poco más lejos con su padre; quién le estaba hablando pero él me miraba a mí. Estuve tentada a hacerle un gesto disimulado para que le prestara atención a la persona que tenía a su lado pero decidí no arriesgarme a que su reacción lo dejara aún más en evidencia de lo que ya su postura hacía.

—Yo le contaba a Rosalie que mis dos embarazos fueron completamente diferentes. Cada uno parecido a las personalidades de mis hijos. —comentó la señora Cullen. —Con Emmett las náuseas matutinas fueron terribles. Se supone que ese proceso cesa en los tres meses pero a mí me duró seis.

—¿Y cómo lo soportó? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—Con mucho hielo y galletas saladas. Si vieran lo delgada que me puse. Carlisle estaba asustado. Ni siquiera tenía grande la pancita, pero eso sí; cuando esos mese terminaron y el séptimo llegó comencé a comer todo lo que antes no soportaba y hasta más. Me puse enorme.

—Y el de Edward ¿Cómo fue? —le pregunté.

A ella se le dulcificaron los rasgos.

—Con Edward todo fue muy tranquilo. Los primeros meses si tuve mis molestias pero no fueron ni de cerca tan malas como con su hermano. Esa vez no pasé de ser un hueso a una bola en tiempo violento. Mi embarazo fue más típico y su padre estuvo más calmado. No parecía un desquiciado corriendo de su trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo. —el repentino silencio tenso expresó lo que ella no se atrevió a decir: que los problemas con Edward habían venido después.

No se debe de ver el autismo como una enfermedad sino más bien como una condición; pero el hecho de que existan personas que consideren a quienes lo tienen como unos discapacitados eso sí lo convertía en un problema. No siempre se debía a la mezquindad que muchos poseen sino también a la ignorancia para con el tema que se maneja en general.

No quise que el ambiente se tensara así que decidí lanzar una broma tonta para aligerar la cosa: —Y me imagino que comió todo el chocolate que estaba en la ciudad. Yo lo haría.

Así estuvimos un rato más: Esme hablándonos acerca de todo lo que había vivido en sus períodos de embarazo. Lo lindo, lo feo y hasta lo raro. Rosalie por su lado le hacía cualquier cantidad de preguntas. Por lo que escuché, aún estaba en la etapa de los vómitos matutinos; de allí que pareciera un poco más delgada; pero nada más. Y yo me limitaba a escuchar cualquier cantidad de teorías acerca de las "barrigas ajenas". No deseaba esa suerte, pero me era difícil no echar una mirada de vez en cuando hacia Edward y cuestionarme sobre la posibilidad de traer a "otro ángel" al mundo ¿Él lo aceptaría? Si con la existencia de su sobrino se había visto afectado ¿Cómo sería si se enterase de que sería padre? Podía ser una profesional en mi área; acostumbrada a lidiar con muchas situaciones contrarias pero dudaba que poseyera la capacidad para hacer frente a semejante temor.

Era mejor dejar de pensar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Jasper no había regresado, Carlisle se había llevado a Esme a su casa a descansar pero Edward se había negado en redondo a dejarme allí, así que me comprometí a llevarle luego a la suya. Pero poco después de que sus padres se fueran él se quedó rendido en el sofá. Le coloqué por encima la chaqueta que había dejado tirada su hermano; el cual tampoco había regresado aún; y me acerqué a Rosalie.

—Deberías dormir tú también un poco. —le insistí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Aun siento la descarga de adrenalina del susto recorriéndome el cuerpo. No podría pegar un párpado ahora ni aunque lo intentara.

—Lo comprendo.

El ambiente entre ambas no siempre había sido el mejor pero tampoco fue demasiado tirante. Hasta ese momento…

—¿Puedo ser honesta contigo, Bella? —¡Oh vaya! Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Como cuando alguien tiene la sensación de que lo van a rechazar. O quién sabe, quizá solo sería la inseguridad.

—Por supuesto. Dime.

—Toda esta situación entre Edward, Emmett, tú y yo ha sido difícil de procesar para mí. No, no…déjame terminar, por favor. Tuve mis dudas más de una vez acerca de ti. Incluso cuando Emmett se acercaba a mí para desahogarse y me juraba que tú nunca le habías dado alas, lo dudé. Nunca tuviste un mal gesto para conmigo, así que no podía tratarte mal. Pero…estos últimos meses han sido para mí un golpe de realidad en muchos sentidos; uno de esos te incluye a ti. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y hasta observarte; pero me di cuenta que hay algo intangible que te une a Edward y a ti. —una de sus manos quiso acercarse a una de las mías pero luego quizá se sintió tímida al respecto y la alejó con disimulo. —Tienes una manera de mirarle que no compartes con nadie. Y me consta que estimas e inclusive quieras a los Cullen, a Alice pero a Edward…no lo sé, quizá este embarazo me tiene cursi y sentimental pero me parece que su sola presencia incide hasta en tu postura. Te yergues protectora a su lado y cuando lo miras, lo haces con una devoción muy grande.

—Yo…no estoy segura de comprender lo que tratas de decirme con todas estas cosas, Rosalie… —balbuceé penosamente.

Levantó la barbilla logrando verse muy firme en lo que iba a decirme.

—Quiero disculparme contigo. Porque verte aquí, velando por mí como si fuese otro miembro más de la familia me recuerda que he sido injusta; puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de eso pero aun así quería decírtelo. —ese rubor en sus mejillas me hizo comprender que esa pose de suficiencia era solo una armadura que le había dado el tiempo a Rose como mejor arma de defensa.

Le sonreí con ternura y dije:

—Rose, hablas de todo esto como si te hubieses mantenido en las sombras todo este tiempo ¿Qué tuviste tus reservas conmigo? Yo en tu lugar también las habría tenido. —entonces sí que me aventuré a apretarse su mano y a ella se le saltaron unas lágrimas. —Yo misma me acojono nada más de pensar en Edward compartiendo con otras personas en la fundación. Le amo tanto que me aterra que eso que siente por mí pueda compartirlo con otra persona. así que entiendo que toda esta situación te hubiese puesto un poco aprehensiva. Sin embargo no acepto tus disculpas… —se tensó pero continué antes de que pudiese sacar una conclusión errada. Si algo había aprendido en esta vida era que con las hormonas de las mujeres en estado era mejor no meterse. —No. no puedo aceptarlas de la mujer que ha incidido de una manera tan positiva en el hombre que amo. Le has ayudado a desarrollar disciplina y dedicación para con algo que a él le gusta. Incluso con toda esta situación has influido en él, de una manera positiva claro está. ha crecido un poco más gracias a ti. El que ha hecho algo por él, ha hecho mucho por mí. Así lo veo yo. —luego cambie mi tono de voz y mi postura a uno de complicidad. —¿Sabes? Si hablamos de miradas y comportamientos alterados; tengo que decirte que yo nunca vi que Emmett perdiera tanto los estribos como esta noche. Estaba frenético.

—Pobre…

—¡No, pobre no, Rose! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Como hombre al fin tuvo sus momentos de caprichos, pero es contigo con quien lleva una relación real. Puede que hasta ahora todo se haya centrado en tu bebé, pero es que no creo que un hombre como Emmett Cullen no deba de sentirse muy cómodo hablando de lo que siente. Mucho menos después de todo lo que ha pasado por aquí. —le guiñé un ojo. —Tenle paciencia.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Dónde firmo mi apuesta de que es hombre estará arrastrándose por ti dentro de poco? Si es que no se puede considerar el hecho de que salga como loco a buscarte cosas en medio de la madrugada para que te sientas más cómoda acá.

—A veces me da miedo de que solo actúe así por el bebé. —admitió.

—Ahí es donde viene la parte de la confianza, Rosalie. Debemos decidir si nos arriesgamos a amar sin reservas o vivir sin sentir por miedo.

—Gracias, Bella. No sé mucho sobre tener amigas; de hecho todos los que tengo son hombres. Los músicos que he conocido a lo largo de los años; pero esto se me asemeja bastante.

Le di una palmada en la mano.

—¡Hey! Claro que puedo ser tu amiga. Y no creo que Alice tampoco se niegue a hacerlo. Solo debes abrirte un poquito a las personas para que dejes ver todo lo que vales, Rose. —sonreí con gesto malicioso. —¿Y qué dice Emmett de todos esos amigos varones?

Suspiró y se hundió en los almohadones.

—Los odia. O por lo menos, no los soporta ¿Puedes creer que muchos de ellos me han ido a visitar al enterarse de mi estado y él se ha negado a moverse del área en la que estemos? Por eso no hemos acabado con muchas cosas en la casa. No le gusta dejarme sola.

No pude evitar carcajearme ¿Esta mujer estaba ciega? ¿O qué? El mayor de los Cullen estaba arrastrando la cobija por ella y lo único que Rose hacía era estar llena de dudas. Pobrecilla.

Me fue contando anécdotas de las trastadas de Emm con sus amistades; sobre todo con un ex con el que mantenía muy buenas relaciones; y yo reía. Una que otra vez la interrumpía para darle mi opinión a favor de él y luego seguía riéndome.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Emmett llegó con una pequeña maleta repleta de cosas para Rosalie, quien no se explicó el porqué de esa exageración cuando a la mañana se iría.

Charlotte llegó demasiado achispada para ser una niña de cuatro años despierta a unas horas tan altas, pero luego me explicó Jasper que su madre le había dado Coca – Cola en la cena y de paso le contó que su tía estaba en el hospital. Así no hay pequeño que pegara ojo; y menos cuando esta estuviese acostumbrada a que su papi le leyera antes de dormir.

Apenas llegó se trepó a la cama de su tía y la vio con esos ojitos azules preciosos.

—Tita, mi papi me dijo porqué te habían traído al doctor —miré a Jasper y él me guiñó un ojo. —¿Te cortaste mucho?

—¿Ahhh?

—¿Puedo ver el dedo que te cortaste? Papi dijo que sangraste mucho y por eso te tuvo que traer.

—Fue horrible, Charly; por eso no debes de tocar los cuchillos de la cocina. Te puede colocar esto… —le enseñó el dedo índice conectado al monitor donde se reflejaba su ritmo cardiaco.

—Vaaaaaaya ¿Te duele?

—Mucho.

—Oh. —se quedó callada un rato y luego pasó sus manitas por la barriga aún plana de su tía. —La abuela dijo que el bebé tenía que crecer pero tú estás muy flaquita. Memet ¿Acaso no sacas a comer a mi tita? ¿No ves que no tiene pancita aún?

—¡Charlotte! —su padre le llamó la atención con suavidad.

—¿Qué, papi? —ella lo miró como si no hubiese logrado que su tía se ruborizara, que Alice y yo tuviéramos que disimular las risotadas con tos y que Emmett se mostrara entre avergonzado y enternecido; todo con un solo comentario suyo.

—Tienes razón, muñeca. —dijo tomándola en brazos. Y caminando hacia el sofá de la otra esquina en donde Edward había dormido. Ahora estaba en el baño desperezándose. —Prometo llevar a tu "tita" a comer muy pronto. Y a ti si quieres.

—¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¿Y a comer helados?

—También. Helados muy, muy, muy grandes.

—¿Con nubecita arriba? —supuse que así le diría a la crema montada.

—Si, con nubecita arriba.

—¿Y con una cereza? Las cerezas son mis favoritas.

—Con cuantas quieras, muñeca.

—¡Siiii! —Charlotte abrazó a su Memet apretujando su mejillita con la de él y casi haciéndole una llave de lucha en el cuello de lo duro que lo apretaba.

Sentí un poco de lástima por Jasper en ese momento. Tenía que aceptar que dos mujeres de su vida estaban estrechamente ligadas a ese gigante. Uno lo amaba y sería la madre de su hijo en unos seis meses aproximadamente, la otra lo adoraba porque… Bueno, porque así era Charly.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Apenas Edward salió del baño, me fui con él, pero contrario a lo que habíamos acordado primero; él decidió irse a mi casa. No hubo fuerza terrenal que lo hiciera cambiar de idea. Y como a mí no me molestaba en absoluto, le seguí el rollo.

Llamo a su casa para que no se preocuparan.

En casa los dos estábamos al borde del colapso, así que solo nos duchamos; por separado porque no habían fuerzas para más nada; y luego cama.

—No estaba dormido. No al principio. —me dijo cuando ya habíamos apagado las luces y estábamos acostados uno encajado en el otro. Su mano estaba en mi cadera.

—¿A qué te refieres, ángel?

—Cuando me abrigaste en la clínica, me desperté y escuché tu conversación con Rosalie. No era mi intención.

—No te preocupes, ángel. —le di unas palmaditas en la mano que tenía apoyada en mí. —No pasa nada.

Se quedó callado durante un rato. De hecho pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero luego vino al ruedo de nuevo:

—Me gustó escuchar lo que Rosalie dijo de nosotros?

—¿Qué se me nota que te quiero?

—Sí.

Me reí.

—Ángel, el reto está en tratar de ocultarlo.

—Ya. —me acarició el brazo de arriba abajo. Una y otra vez, así supe que algo lo tenía inquieto.

—¿Qué pasa, ángel?

—Tú… Rose…Ustedes hablaron sobre familia y yo me preguntaba si tú… ¿Vas a querer una más adelante?

Noté que su postura era tensa.

Respiré lentamente, tratando de conseguir una respuesta adecuada a eso. Llena de inseguridades, decidí quedarme de espaldas a él y apretar esa mano que me acariciaba entre mis dedos.

—Ángel, yo quiero todo contigo, pero seremos nosotros los que decidamos que hacer con nuestra relación de pareja. No dejaremos que los demás nos digan que hacer. Sí, quiero tener una familia contigo. Pero si pasa el tiempo y solo somos nosotros dos ¿Te sentirías decepcionado? Creo que hay muchos tipos de familias, nosotros podemos hacer la nuestra como creamos que es bueno para ambos.

Suspiró en mi oído y me apretó contra sí. Su respiración acariciaba mi oreja una y otra vez.

—Yo también quiero todo lo que venga de ti, Bella.

—¿Incluso un bebé? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Me apretó contra él.

—Incluso un bebé. Si eso te hace feliz. —afirmó. —Pero no ahora. Ahora no, por favor. Te quiero solo para mí.

—Ángel, no quiero que hagas "lo que a mí me hace feliz". Porque eso no sería bueno para ti, así que a la larga no me haría feliz a mí. Y soy tuya, ángel; nada puede cambiar ese hecho. Ni siquiera un hijo. Pero hablaremos de eso cuando sea el momento. No te preocupes.

Besé sus dedos y los apreté contra mi cara para dormirme.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pasaron los días y una serie de modificaciones se dieron en la casa Cullen:

Edward ya no veía clases de piano en su casa, puesto que a Rosalie le habían recomendado mucho reposo, se decidió que fuese él hasta su casa y practicara en el que ella tenía en su hogar.

Así que eso generó a su vez varios hechos más; que Edward y su hermano pasaran más tiempo juntos. Emmett le pedía constantemente la opinión a Edward sobre los arreglos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la casa de Rosalie. Todo destinado a que la casa estuviese dispuesta para ser el lugar más seguro para la llegada de un bebé. Charlotte y mi ángel estrecharon aun más sus lazos, de hecho la pequeña había logrado que su padre o sus abuelos la llevaran casi a diario para verse con su amigo Edward, y que él tocara para ella en "el coso inmenso" de su tía Rosalie; que era como ella llamaba al piano de cola presente en una sala de la casa.

Rosalie, ya no tenía vómitos matutinos. Pero se había despertado en su cuerpo un hambre feroz. Así que en pocas semanas su vientre plano fue dando lugar a una pancita que le quedaba muy bien. Ella, como madre coqueta y orgullosa que era; se colocaba vestidos ceñidos que le quedaban muy bien pero que no ocultaban su estado para nadie. Y si no lo hacía ella, Emmett se encargaba de hacerlo dándole ropa pre mamá cada que podía.

Hablando de Memet… Él cumplió su promesa y llevó a comer a Rosalie. De hecho, salía con ella y no solo a hacer las compras para su hijo no nato, sino también a cualquier nimiedad que ella quería o necesitara.

Esme y su escuadrón de arreglo de casas comenzó a ser algo más serio. Carlisle, convencido del talento de su esposa le propuso dedicarse a la decoración de interiores; cosa que a ella le encantó. Comenzó el proceso para comenzar su propia empresa, por lo cual ya casi no estaba tan seguido en casa, pero se le notaba muy emocionada con su nueva aventura.

Alice aprobó sus pruebas con éxito, así que no me extrañó cuando recibió una nueva propuesta de trabajo: Carlisle le propuso la idea de colaborar con nosotros en la puesta en marcha de la fundación. Mi amiga, encantada de la vida aceptó la oferta. Muchas responsabilidades cayeron sobre ambas después de eso, al ser él un abogado tan ocupado no podía salir del bufete cada vez que quería; así que fuimos nosotras las que tuvimos que encargarnos de buscar lugares para desarrollar la fundación. Aún no lo habíamos encontrado.

Y fue en uno de esos viajes que mi vieja Chevy murió. Gracias al cielo, nos había dado chance tanto a Alice como a mí de llegar a Port Angeles pero no sin antes armas todo un espectáculo de humo como si fuese a estallar de un momento a otro. Maldito sistema eléctrico, recalentó la maquinaria tanto que muchas piezas se vieron afectadas. Dos días después llegué a mi casa con una Jeep Commander 2.010 en color negro. Extrañaba el ronroneo de mi camioneta pero tomé ese nuevo detalle como un cambio más en esa serie que se había puesto en marcha desde hacía ya un tiempito. Además amaba mi todoterreno nuevo. Alice y Edward no pudieron estar más felices con el fallecimiento de mi camioneta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una noche, me levanté a por un vaso de agua para Edward; que se había quedado en mi casa y habíamos tenido una muy satisfactoria sesión de cama, cuando me encontré con una Alice llorosa en el islote de la cocina.

Me acerqué hasta ella preocupada.

—¿Qué tienes, Al? ¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado?

Era sábado y contaba con que ella estaría fuera de casa para ser cuán ruidosa pudiera. Sentí como el calor se fue a mis mejillas.

—El suficiente para escuchar tus chillidos. —dejó escapar una risita antes de que más sollozos se retomaran.

No era como si ella no supiera lo que hacía con Edward en mi cuarto, pero me parecía innecesario que la cuadra entera se enterara de que mantenía un vida sexual activa…y satisfactoria.

Me aclaré la garganta e hice como si hubiese dicho nada. Mejor así.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Pareció una niña pequeña cuando un puchero apareció en su rostro de duendecillo.

—Discutí con Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Nunca lo habían hecho?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero esta vez fue…peor. Él está muy raro.

Tomé asiento a su lado.

Apoyó la frente en palmas, su mirada se clavó en el granito de la encimera y sus lágrimas se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz hasta mojar la superficie.

—Jasper ha actuado extraño, se podría decir que hasta un poco frío. Actúa como si no tuviese tiempo para mí y cuando estamos juntos, si le suena el teléfono sale disparado a atenderlo pero lejos de donde pueda escucharlo. He tratado de no comportarme como una neurótica ¡Pero no puedo! Y de paso estoy en mi síndrome premenstrual.

La verdad era que tenía razón. No era normal en él que se comportara de esa manera. Jaz solía ser por lo general un hombre dulce y atento con todos, pero con Alice solía rayar en la adoración. Ahí había algo raro…

—Habla con él, Al. Dile todo esto que me estás diciendo a mí. A lo mejor tiene un caso que le trae estresado en el bufete y no te quiere contar. Quizá es demasiado delicado.

Se estrujó la nariz con su antebrazo antes de mirarme.

—Lo haré. Pero no esta noche. Veré si él me busca a mí.

Le di un empujoncito con el hombro y una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Al. Tranquila. Todos discutimos. Míranos a Edward y a mí. Hace dos días me molesté con él.

—¿Y eso? —me vio como si yo tuviese dos cabezas.

—Porque fuimos a cenar al nuevo restaurant de comida tailandesa y la camarera estaba más pendiente de ver a Edward que de prestar un buen servicio. Él como no se entera de nada, luego de que me quejara; le dijo que no se lo tomara personal. Que en general yo era muy buena y que solo estaba en mi período.

Alice estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías! ¡Fue vergonzoso!

Pero ella siguió y siguió hasta que tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas pero esta vez de risa.

—Me imagino su cara, la de la camarera y la tuya.

Rodé los ojos.

—Casi ni comí de lo molesta que estaba. En medio de la cena me preguntó dos veces si me pasa algo. Pero no fue hasta que estuvimos en el auto que le dije la verdad.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó?

Esta vez fui yo la que sonreí de ternura.

—Se sorprendió, porque en ningún momento había querido ser maleducado. Luego me pidió disculpas tantas veces, que hasta me hizo sentir culpable de molestarme con él. —sacudí la cabeza. —Este hombre va acabar conmigo.

Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de la ternura por mí a volver a llenarse de lágrimas. La abracé un rato hasta que cansó de llorar en la cocina y se fue a su cuarto. Imaginé que a seguir en lo mismo.

Nosotras y nuestras hormonas.

Subí a la habitación, con el vaso de agua y encontré a Edward desnudo mirando por la ventana ensimismado.

Toqué su brazo con el vaso mojado y frío. Él se estremeció y se giró hacia mí.

—Dale gracias al cielo que esta ventana te cubre justo lo necesario o si no estuviese atacando a cada vecina que te hubiese visto como Dios te echó al mundo. —me abracé a su costado y olí su pecho. Olía a sudor y a _Cool Water_ de _Davidoff_. Miré las pecas que salpicaban su pecho e incluso llegaban hasta la parte superior de su espalda. Las recorrí con el dedo, pasando por encima de los vellos y acariciando su estómago un tanto curvo. Nada de six pack para mí, pero eso no podía importarme menos. —O me vería obligada a atacar a mis vecinas.

Frunció el ceño.

—No ha pasado ninguna.

—Menos mal. —me apretujé más contra él. —¿Qué estabas viendo entonces?

—Ese búho que está en esa rama. Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. Son preciosos… —dio un sorbo a su agua y siguió mirándolo como si fuera algo único y raro.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con la mirada de un ave majestuosa, de ojos grandes y pelaje en tonalidades café. Su ulular confería a la noche neblinosa un aire misterioso. Comprendí su fascinación pero si no lo quitaba de allí podía pasar la noche parado viendo al animalito.

Lo arrastré a la cama y en esta ocasión fue él quien se acercó a mí. Encajó su rostro en mi cuello y depositó un beso en él.

—¿Podemos volver a hacerlo, Bella?

Me reí.

—Sí, ángel, podemos. —acaricié su miembro de forma vertical. Su piel se erizó y calentó por mi toque. Poco a poco se hinchó entre mis dedos, hasta que empezó a segregar líquido pre seminal. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, ángel?

Jadeó contra mi cuello.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué? ¡Oh!

—Porque no te sacias, —comencé a besar su pecho a medida que hablaba. —porque me has hecho adicta a ti, porque me vuelves loca. No sé qué hacer contigo.

—Mimarme como ahorita. —no pude evitar reírme.

Me coloqué a gatas sobre él. Tomé su miembro y hablé sobre la cabeza hinchada y llorosa: —Vamos a mimarte, entonces.

Tomé su pene entre mis labios hasta que casi tocó mi campanilla. Pasé la lengua por su tallo de regreso y saboreé lo que salía de él. Su sabor me producía casi tanto placer como verlo culminar. Chupé con fuerza cuando llegué a la punta. Así estuve un rato más, hasta que la mandíbula me comenzó a arder y decidí ayudarme con los dedos.

—¡Bella! ¡Me…Oh Dios mío!

En unos pocos movimientos Edward se corrió en mi boca, pero tuve que echarme para atrás porque se arqueó tan repentino que tuve que retirarme para que no llegara hasta el fondo de mi garganta y me causara náuseas. Tomé todo de él y saboreé su gusto. Lo amaba.

Escalé por su cuerpo, tomé su erección y lentamente me clavé en él. Ambos gemimos cuando me fui ciñendo en torno a él.

—Me encanta…estar…dentro de ti. —gruñó.

Estaba de un hablador esa noche.

Moví mis caderas en círculos lentos.

—¿Mucho?

—Dema…siado.

—Demuéstramelo, ángel. Enséñame cuanto te gusta.

Tomó mis caderas con fuerza y se encajó en mí con fuerza. Sus embates se volvían desesperados con cada segundo que pasaba. Me agarré a sus antebrazos, arqueé el cuerpo y recibí su rudeza. Me aferré a sus caderas con los muslos cuando sentí los espasmos comenzar a recorrerme, profundicé más las estocadas y me curvé hasta que su pene tocó ese punto rugoso en mi interior que me volvía loca.

No tardé en sentir su calor invadirme y su cuerpo se convulsionó completo.

—¡Bella!

Me dejé caer sobre él. Me apretó entre sus brazos, besó mi frente y suspiró cansado.

—Me encantan tus mimos.

Si hubiese tenido energía probablemente me habría reído, en cambio solo acaricié su pecho un tanto mojado por el sudor, deposité un beso y dejé que el cansancio hiciera lo suyo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Otro capítulo del ángel más! Disculpen que no lo haya subido el domingo, pero de verdad que tuve un bloque monumental y mientras más me presionaba, menos me salía…En fin, espero que no haya salido tan mal.**_

_**¡Siento llegar el final! ¡Lo siento!**_

_**En mi interior comienzo a despedirme de esta historia que me ha dado tanto y que me ha enseñado mucho. Y seguiré haciéndolo.**_

_**Pero aún no estoy preparada…**_

_**Mientras, espero que hayan disfrutado de ea entre, mis chicas. Un beso a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews y como les digo siempre, no hay ninguno que no lea…aunque no pueda responderles a todas a veces.**_

_**Un megabesazo.**_

_**Suya…**_

***Marie K. Matthew***


	27. Chapter 27

**CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo Vigésimo Séptimo: "Sensibilidad"**

**Bella POV: **

—"…_Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descasará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte. Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso…muero."_** 1 **

Escuché el crujido del libro al ser cerrado, y posterior a eso, un suspiro que estaba lejos de ser satisfactorio por la lectura que reseguían unos ojos de tormenta. Despegué la mirada del monitor de la computadora para ser testigo de su próxima reacción.

—¿Qué pasa, ángel? ¿No te agradan las palabras de Romeo? —inquirí y en ese instante dejó el libro en el asiento para girarse hacia mí. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta esa novela —junté las manos y las coloqué bajo mi barbilla preparándome para su interesante punto de vista sobre clásicos literarios.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué?

—Romeo me parece un necio —respondió muy pagado de sí mismo y yo ahogué una risita, luego aclaré mi garganta y me dirigí a él con un tono bastante anticuado.

—Ok. Y ¿Por qué le amerita tanto desagrado el caballero Romeo, señor Edward? —lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño entre pensativo y reprobatorio.

—Creo que fue su conducta volátil la que causó toda esta tragedia… ¡Ella tenía solo trece años! Lo cual… —hizo un gesto de reprobación— me parece una aberración. No tenía la madurez suficiente para tomar decisiones racionales.

—Pero Julieta tuvo su cuota de culpa al ser tan ilusa —repliqué—. Además, ángel, en esa época; como bien te lo dijo el libro; la sociedad consideraba los trece como una edad casadera. De un tiempo parar acá fue que establecieron los cánones de la edad adulta que hasta ahora son válidos para nosotros.

—¡Pero él debió protegerla!... No pensó en que las consecuencias de sus acciones los podría arrastrar a ambos. Eso no es amor —contraatacó indignado.

Enternecida y algo divertida; he de reconocer; por su súbita vehemencia, le acaricié una mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice al protagonista de mi propia novela romántica no escrita. La pluma la teníamos ambos y ni nosotros mismos conocíamos el final de esta historia.

—Tienes razón.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró en seguida y me miró confundido.

—¿En serio crees eso?

Asentí satisfecha por lograr mi cometido.

—Romeo es un necio, pero ella también —tomé una mano de él para juguetear con sus dedos mientras hablaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Para ser honesta, tuve que leerla varias veces antes de crearme esta opinión, no como tú que lo has hecho a la primera, chico listo. Verás… desde pequeñas a las chicas se nos inserta el chip del romanticismo y casi en su totalidad te presentan el _"amor perfecto"_ como el de Romeo y Julieta. Así que en cuanto lees la novela, vienes ya con la influencia de otra persona. En una primera instancia no crees que alguien haya amado más que él o ella misma… pero conforme maduras te das cuenta que el trasfondo de la historia no habla de su amor sino de la tragedia —aparté con delicadeza un mechón rebelde que se había escapado a su frente—. En realidad creo que esa es la obra más renombrada de Shakespeare porque en el interior, todos deseamos a alguien que nos ame tanto que sea capaz de morir por nosotros; pero pocos se dan cuenta de que no es sano que tu vida se detenga si el corazón de la otra persona deja de latir, eso no es amor.

Edward me miraba entre concentrado; mientras sopesaba el significado de mis palabras; y confundido.

—Entonces ¿Qué lo es, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, ángel. Lo estoy descubriendo contigo —sonreí—. Si me preguntaban antes lo que era, seguramente hubiese estado de acuerdo con la explicación que te acabo de dar. Pero ahora no creo que sea eso; pues sé que soy capaz de seguir viviendo si tú no estás. Es solo que no quiero hacerlo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer muchísimas cosas con tal de evitar ese momento. Pero me gusta creer que si me pides que me aleje de ti puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para respetar tus deseos.

Posó su mano libre en un costado de mi rostro y con su pulgar acarició mi mejilla con suma suavidad.

—Creo que entonces soy un necio también, Bella —mi garganta se apretó anticipándome a la respuesta. Tanto, que fui incapaz de preguntar el esperado _porqué_ de esa aseveración, más no tuve que esperar demasiado para escuchar su respuesta a ello—. Pues no sé vivir sin ti. Sé que existía antes de que tú llegaras, pero no fue hasta después de eso que empecé a vivir… Tú me enseñaste como hacerlo.

Atraje su cara a mis labios y después la posé sobre mi pecho. De seguro estaría escuchando mi desaforado corazón, pero milagrosamente no comentó nada al respecto. Acaricié una y otra vez esa cabellera cobriza mientras encontraba mi propia voz para responderle. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pude hacerlo.

—Hay un personaje histórico y romántico con el cuál siempre sentí empatía: el _Señor Darcy_. Se había vuelto un cínico; por decirlo de alguna manera; por el entorno que lo rodeaba: la falsedad de la alta sociedad, la ambición de quienes lo asediaban, en fin… todo eso le había hecho ser una persona fría e introvertida. Era su manera de protegerse de los demás —mi mano continuaba acariciando esas hebras sedosas a la vez que me emocionaba mientras seguía hablando—. Así estaba yo antes de conocerte, Edward. Sí, disfrutaba de mi profesión y de la compañía de todos los niños con los que he compartido, pero me faltaba más. Faltaba algo «o alguien» que me diera fe en las personas. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con un tesoro en medio de un jardín lleno de florecillas lilas.

Se apartó para verme a los ojos, y cuando iba a seguir con mi declaración, una vocecita nos interrumpió:

—¿Bella? —graznó Charlotte desde la entrada del estudio, donde se restregaba los ojitos con sus manos. Bostezó perezosa y se acercó a mí, iba descalza. La tomé en brazos en cuanto estuvo cerca y la coloqué en mi regazo.

—¿Qué haces despierta, Charly? Hace menos de una hora que te acostaste linda… ¿No tienes sueño?... Tu papá me dijo que amabas las siestas largas —le hice unas cosquillas en su panza y cuando se retorció la dejé en paz—. Pensé que dormirías más, pequeña marmota.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

—Me despertó el _teléfono_ de Edward —agregó un poco enfurruñada—. Suena mucho.

El aludido abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que la pequeña estaba diciendo.

—Lo olvidé cuando te acompañé a dejarla allí. Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros y me llevé a mi dúo dinámico hacia el patio trasero por un poco de aire otoñal; no sin antes pasar por las botitas de Charlotte al cuarto de huéspedes. Dos horas después, un Edward exhausto se acercó a mí en busca de que lo ayudara con Gannicus y la pequeña.

—Tienes que cansarla ahora para que pueda dormir —le dije con malicia—. Jasper llegará tarde.

—¿Y por qué nosotros no fuimos a la graduación de Alice? ¡Ella nos invitó! —cuestionó un poco indignado.

—Pues sí, Edward, pero hay cosas de las que ellos tienen que hablar y si estábamos ahí, no creo que lo arreglen.

—¿Pelearon?

—No —recogí la charola donde llevaba la merienda que había preparado para todos. Sí para todos… Incluso cargaba con unas croquetas de perro.

—Dime.

—Eres demasiado curioso ángel.

—No es curiosidad. Es… ¡Dime, Bella!

—No.

Distraerlo no fue una batalla fácil. Tuve que recurrir miserablemente a la ayuda de un cachorro de husky y a una pequeña demasiado hiperactiva.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Con Carlisle y Esme en casa, un par de horas después, pude retirarme a la mía aún con Charlotte. Edward se había quedado ayudando a su padre con la cena, aunque sabía que Carlisle era un desastre para la cocina. No por falta de intentos, lamentablemente, sino por falta de talento. Imaginaba que padre e hijo estarían debatiendo qué hacer hasta que alguno de los dos cediera y terminaran encargando algo por teléfono. Casi siempre era Carlisle quién se rendía.

Charly por su parte, se había rendido también pero al cansancio. Tras solo cinco minutos de camino a las afuera de Forks, se desvaneció en el asiento trasero de mi Commander. Gruñó un poco cuando la tomé en brazos para acostarla dentro de la casa, pero ni siquiera por eso se despertó.

Aproveché el rato para recoger un poco los papeles que teníamos Alice y yo desperdigados en un ala un tanto oculta del salón de estar que hacía a la vez de estudio. El escritorio estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de inventarios que nos hablaban de lo que necesitaríamos para poner en marcha la fundación. A veces pensaba que incluso con la ayuda del poderosísimo doctor Cullen, sería imposible poder echar a andar la fundación. Necesitábamos dinero. Demasiado dinero. Y no todos los contactos del prestigioso padre de Edward estaban dispuestos a sacar sus chequeras para ayudar a jóvenes con capacidades distintas; pues no era algo que los tocaba de cerca. Otros contribuían solo para conseguir una buena rebaja en su pago de impuestos y un tanto de publicidad también. Era entonces cuando me sentía como el _Señor Darcy_. Sin embargo, casi al instante me recordaba a mí misma el porqué hacía lo que hacía y más importante aún, para quién lo hacía: Para personas como Edward. Ayudar en su integración social era algo básico para todo paciente con necesidades especiales; puesto que no siempre estaba la familia para apoyarlos.

Entre a revisar papeles y me encontré sentada buscando en la red una locación que nos permitiera llevar el proyecto a cabo. Era lo más urgente, y no lo teníamos siquiera. Fue allí donde escuché que había llegado Alice y Jasper; pero a diferencia de lo que yo había esperado sus problemas distaban de estar solucionados.

—Piensa bien lo que dijiste, Alice. Ahora estás molesta pero quizá mañana… —él hablaba en susurros. Sabían que yo estaba en casa pues mi camioneta estaba en frente de la puerta. Imaginé que trataban de que no los escuchara. Ella le respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

—Tu _ausencia_ todos estos días me ha dado mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma, Jasper. No es algo que decidí ofuscada —se hizo una pausa, o al menos yo no alcancé a escuchar que se dijeran nada más y luego él; como buen caballero sureño; pidió permiso antes de subir las escaleras para buscar a su niña.

Fui hasta donde estaba Alice y la encontré con una expresión dura y adusta que nunca había visto en ella. Como si estuviese reprimiendo algo. Traía la toga y el birrete en una mano, el título en la otra. No vi la medalla en ningún lugar, pero supuse que estaba en su bolsa de mano. En definitiva, algo malo pasaba cuando alguien que estaba sumamente emocionada por graduarse no prestaba atención a ninguno de sus reconocimientos obtenidos _¡El mismo día del acto de recibimiento del título!_

—Hola —pregunté cautelosa.

Hizo un intento de sonreír que me partió el corazón.

—Hola, Bells.

—¡Felicidades! —le dije en un tonito que trataba de alegrarla aunque fuera una pizquita pero me sentí ridícula y fuera de lugar no más terminé de decirlo.

—Gracias ¿Cómo estuvo su día? —hizo un ademan con la cabeza en dirección al piso superior. Iba a responder con un risita nerviosa cuando Jasper bajó los escalones con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario. Miró en mi dirección y saludó pero él si no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de parecer feliz. Estaba serio.

—Gracias por haberla cuidado, Bella ¿Te dio mucho qué hacer? —negué con la cabeza rotundamente.

—Se portó muy bien. No puedo quejarme.

Asintió educado antes de despedirse.

—Gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Jaz.

Alice solo permaneció parada en la puerta con una postura demasiado severa. Como si estuviese interpretando un papel; pero a leguas se notaba que algo pasaba. Toqué su hombro pero no se inmutó, permaneció impasible. Con la mirada perdida en el auto en el que Jasper estaba subiendo a una desvanecida Charlotte.

—Se acabó, Bella —el hecho de que se esforzara tanto en parecer fría me preocupaba más—. El cuento de hadas llegó a su fin. Ahora empieza mi realidad.

Cuando en el ambiente no quedó ni tan siquiera un rastro de ruido del coche, ella pasó y nos quedamos viéndonos. Entonces… se vino abajo. Tiró las cosas de cualquier manera hasta que llegó al sofá. Sentada en el, con su cabeza en mi regazo; dejé que se desahogara por todo. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se veían ribeteados en rojo. Después de un rato, la seguí a su cuarto mientras seguía hablándome sobre todo lo que hablaron ella y Jasper en la cena.

—…¡Y cuando le estaba reclamando por esas llamadas sospechosas que él respondía a solas, su teléfono comenzó a pitar! Trató de esconder su inquietud pero lo conozco bien, Bella… —se secó la nariz con un poco de papel higiénico mientras se desmaquillaba y lloraba a la vez— Quería atenderlo. Ahí fue que me di cuenta que había llegado a mi límite, y simplemente terminé. Acabé con él y con todo. Era demasiado perfecto para durar —su comentario me confundió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarme por medio del espejo del baño.

—Es obvio, Bella, que somos distintos. Él y su familia han pasado por cosas duras, es cierto, pero siguen siendo de estrato alto. En cambio esta servidora… solo es eso, una servidora. Trabaja en las casas ajenas para poder pagarse los gastos de universidad ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Está endeudada hasta las trancas con sus créditos estudiantiles! —hizo un gesto con la mano como para zanjar el rumbo que había tomado su conversación. Siguió desmaquillándose—. El encanto se rompió y aquí está cenicienta. Con un vestido prestado; por la hermana, por cierto, con churretones de rímel y con la realidad abofeteándola en el rostro. Debí haberlo visto venir.

Creí que lo último se lo decía más a ella misma que a mí. A pesar de que me sentí inclinada a apretar su hombro para infundirle conforte, fui incapaz de moverme del umbral. Pero de lo que si fui capaz fue de decirle lo que pensaba pero cuidando que mi tono no sonara más reprobatorio de lo necesario.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Decir que tú eres solo una _servidora_, en el contexto que le estás dando a esa palabra es como si minimizaras todo lo que has hecho por todos los que te queremos. Y de alguna manera también nos lo haces a nosotros.

Sus hombros se encorvaron, dejó caer su cabeza y el pesar embargó su tono de voz. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Sentí culpa al verla en ese estado pero no podía dejarla que esa situación la consumiera ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si lo permitiera?

—Lo siento, Bells. No fue esa mi intención. Ya no sé ni lo que digo —fue entonces cuando palmeé su espalda con cariño.

—Lávate la cara, cámbiate y acuéstate. Te subo un té en unos minutos.

Giró hacia mí con churretones de lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, su cabello corto ahora despeinado y sus labios haciendo un puchero lastimoso le hacían asemejarse a una niña vulnerable. Y de cierta forma, cuando las mujeres nos despechamos, lo somos.

Diez minutos después colocaba una taza de té de tila en su mesita de noche. Alice ya estaba acostada y con su pijama.

—Aquí tienes, cielo. Coloqué unas gotitas de valeriana para que puedas dormir —me encogí de hombros soltando un suspiro—. Descansa.

El día después… y los siguientes a este, Alice era una sombra de la su antigua personalidad. Reía, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Lloraba, pero en donde nadie; ni siquiera yo; la viera. Me estaba costando dormirme cuando por las noches escuchaba sus sollozos ahogados por los muros. Sin embargo, lo más difícil sin ninguna duda era verla esforzándose en volver a la normalidad. Queriendo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Personalmente no creía que eso fuera especialmente bueno.

Casi dos semanas después, después de que ambas fuésemos a chequear un galpón que estaba en venta, fuimos a llevarle la información a Carlisle; como él nos lo había pedido previamente por teléfono.

—¡El lugar era simplemente perfecto! ¿Cierto, Al? —me giré emocionada hacia ella. Esta asintió sonriente. Me volví a Carlisle que permanecía en su gran escritorio perfectamente organizado pero con inmensas torres de expedientes de los cuales encargarse—. Era una antigua fábrica de cuerdas de fibra natural que quebró hace casi una década. El dueño es una persona mayor, y sus familiares están interesados en vender ese lugar. Les reporta más gastos que nada.

Con su rostro feliz pero tranquilo, como casi siempre, asintió y preguntó:

—¿Contactaste con un agente de bienes raíces?

—En efecto. Ya estaba harta de ir dando brincos de un lado para otro, así que me fui al centro de Port Angeles y un chico muy amable me atendió. Su nombre es Embry Call. Fue él quien me ofreció ese lugar que está casi a las afueras. Es tranquilo y tiene mucho potencial.

—Te veo emocionada, Bella.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Buscamos tanto y nada se adecuaba a nuestras necesidades. Pero este… ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de este! Casi pude imaginar el lugar ya restaurado.

—¿Necesita muchos cambios? —allí su expresión se hizo un poco menos tranquila y antes de responder fruncí los labios a un lado.

—Más o menos. Pero considerando el precio y lo grande que es, y aunado a esto el tiempo de abandono; me parece normal.

—¿Cuánto piden por ella?

—Piden trescientos mil —abrió los ojos en asombro. —Pero Embry cree que están pidiendo demasiado basados en el tiempo que lleva eso en el mercado y aun no lo han podido vender. Dice que se puede ofertar unos doscientos cincuenta y un máximo de doscientos setenta.

La sonrisa volvió a su boca.

—¿Cuánto mide?

—Trescientos metros cuadrados.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Trescientos mil por trescientos metros cuadros?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

Allí fue que me comencé a poner nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo era él quien iba a ser la pupila principal de esa fundación.

—Ehh…y hay un terreno trasero de unos doscientos metros cuadrados más —respondí dubitativa.

Se hizo un silencio tan desesperante en la oficina que estuve a punto de tirarle el pisapapeles al reloj para que dejara de contar los segundos que transcurrían sin que Carlisle Cullen diera algún tipo de respuesta. Dejó de frotarse la barbilla con el dedo y me miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Crees que haya algún tipo de trampa en esto?

—Ehh yo… no lo sé, señor Cullen. Solo le digo lo que vi y hablé con el agente.

Él asintió y me pidió los datos de la oficina en Port Angeles. Se los di junto con todos los que me había suministrado Embry. Hizo algunas llamadas y mandó a investigar tanto a los dueños del lugar, a la oficina de bienes raíces y de paso a su agente. Luego se giró hacia nosotras con expresión satisfecha.

—Creo que si todo esto… —señaló con las manos a los papeles que le había colocado delante— es perfectamente legal, podríamos proceder a ofertar los más pronto posible.

—¡¿En serio?! —tanto Alice como yo casi brincamos de nuestras respectivas sillas.

Asintió.

—Considerando el tamaño del lugar, el precio es una ganga. Ese agente debe de ser muy astuto, pues no creo que ignore eso. Imagino que debe querer hacer esta venta. Puede quedarse con un buen porcentaje. Así que ¡aprovechemos!

Ambas dimos un grito ahogado de emoción. Quedamos en esperar la confirmación de los datos que había solicitado el perspicaz abogado, pero llamamos a Embry para decirle que le daríamos una respuesta en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Necesitaremos una contratista para que nos ayude con la restauración. Y podríamos decirle a mi esposa que les ayude con la ambientación. Obviamente dentro de sus parámetros —nos señaló. Luego levantó el dedo índice—. Esperen un momento, tengo una persona para ello. Son los hermanos de uno de mis socios. Así que… ¿Qué dicen, chicas? ¿Vamos a por la fundación de jóvenes especiales?

Nuestra respuesta sonó más como un juramento solemne.

—Vamos —sin ningún tono de duda.

—Bien —dijo él dando el tema por zanjado, entonces Jasper irrumpió en la oficina sin mayores cortesías más allá de dos toques desaforados en la puerta.

—Discúlpame, Carlisle, pero necesito hablar con Alice un momento —la miró a los ojos con una necesidad que hasta yo la podía percibir. Estaba ojeroso y con su cabello un poco revuelto. Parecía que iba a necesitar un corte de cabello pronto, o sus rizos se asemejarían demasiado a los de Charlotte. Su atónito jefe le indicó con la mano que pasara. Supuse que para nadie era habitual ver a Jasper tan fuera de sí.

—Por… supuesto. Pasa. Ya casi habíamos terminado.

Por dentro crucé los dedos para que todo este enredo pudiera terminar de una vez por todas. Ya estaba harta de ver a mi amiga taciturna y atiborrándose de cuanto _Ben & Jerry´s_ se le pasara por delante. Debían de tener una baja considerable en la fábrica de _Coconutterly Fair_.

Al se puso de pie, me miró y esperó que la ayudara.

—Bella y yo ya nos íbamos ¿Cierto? —abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada.

Fingí ignorarla.

—Puedo esperarte. Tranquila.

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Ya luego solo me quedaba esperar a la explosión de su ira _post-traición_. Y si el porte de Jasper no hablaba suficiente de su desesperación, entonces lo haría la manera en que la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó de la oficina en volandas. Como si temiera que algo pudiese interferir en eso que iba a decirle. Puestos a ser justos, Jaz había llamado a Alice en más de una ocasión mientras yo estaba con ella, solo Dios sabrá cuantas lo haría en total. Sin embargo Alice se había erigido como una maestra en el arte de utilizar la opción _Rechazar _de su celular.

Carlisle y yo nos quedamos a solas en la oficina pensando en qué decir que no fuese una indiscreción.

—¿Le enseño las fotos que tomamos? —finalmente agregué. Y el mostrando su elegancia de caballero asintió sin mostrar señas de curiosidad por el tema Jasper-Alice.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Con Rosalie la relación funcionaba de maravilla, éramos más cercanas incluso nuestras reuniones telefónicas se extendían tal cual par de inseparables amigas que se cuentan todo.

—¡Está cambiadísimo, Bella! —el asombro de Rosalie era palpable hasta por teléfono—. Mandó a una contratista a preparar la habitación del bebé. Lo cual me pareció normal. Sin embargo eso se extendió a la casa. Cada cosa que ameritaba un reparo, pues ahora será cambiada… conjuntamente con todo su entorno. Así que ahora la mayoría de mi casa es una pesadilla de polvillo de construcción. Una mezcla de cemento, arena y yeso —suspiró—. Emmett es digno hijo de Esme. Empezó por un cuarto y se extendió por la cocina, el salón de estar, comedor, patio trasero, la piscina y de último mi habitación. En fin… toda la casa. Los lugares que no fueron remodelados del todo… fueron pintados. Falta mi habitación, pero como ninguna de las otras alcobas está lista, no han empezado con la mía. No quiere exponerme a una gripe y que eso afecte al bebé.

Sonreí para mí, porque ella no podía verme, además el teléfono estaba en altavoz en la cama mientras me pintaba las uñas de los pies. Así que era mejor no estar cara a cara; ella no podría verme contorsionada como un pretzel.

—¿Y contigo cómo se ha comportado? Ojo: no me estoy refiriendo a la madre de su hijo, sino a Rosalie. La mujer.

—Bueno… él ha… —balbuceó— La verdad es que no estoy muy segura acerca de cómo se comporta.

—Si pudieras explicarme a qué te refieres, sería fabuloso. No te sigo —la punta de la brocha se me sacudió de forma involuntaria manchándome todo menos la uña de azul cobalto—, ¡Maldición!

—Bells ¿Qué te pasa?

—Disculpa. No era contigo, Rose. Es que estoy en medio de un intento de pedicure. Pero este intento es bastante miserable.

El sonido de su risa me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Con razón la voz te salía tan rara. Yo renuncié a eso desde que me recomendaron a una chica que trabaja muy bien. Vive aquí mismo, por Calawah Way, va a domicilio a donde sea.

Después de un pequeño break frívolo, retomamos la conversación donde la habíamos dejado.

—Él es extraño. No le gusta que vengan mis amigos del conservatorio de música; pero no me dice absolutamente nada. Pone una expresión de enojo que me descoloca, pero no admite lo que le pasa.

—Supongo que sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a reprocharte nada. Además son solo amigos los que te visitan ¿No?

—Por supuesto. Aunque ya te había comentado que entre esos está mi ex, pero eso terminó hace más de dos años y somos muy buenos amigos. Siempre lo fuimos. En fin… Emmett con todos ellos solo ha cruzado un par de palabras. Nada más allá de un saludo frío —enarqué una ceja.

—¿Pero han salido para otras cosas que no sea comprar cosas para el bebé? —pregunté. Bajé las piernas resignada al hecho de que había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y con la convicción de llamar la próxima vez a la chica que Rose me recomendó.

—Vamos a comer cuando salimos de compras ¿Eso cuenta? —en su voz se notaba una risita más bien triste. Sentí pena por ella.

—Lamento decirte que no. No cuentan esas comidas —quizá era rara la conversación que ella y yo estábamos manteniendo si nos remitíamos a todo lo que había ocurrido entre Emmett, ella y yo. Bueno, quizá no. Lo era y punto. Pero en ningún momento sentí por él nada más allá de un cariño, así que prefería pasar por debajo este hecho. Puede que ella sintiera los mismo—. ¿Por qué no lo invitas tú?

—¿No sonará desesperado? No quiero que él piense que quiero atraparlo con el embarazo. No es la idea.

—Bueno… podrías cocinar algo en tu casa e invitarlo a comer. Nada demasiado elegante. Solo una comida informal entre amigos —y pareció sopesarlo por un momento antes de responder.

—Eso me parece de hecho, una buena idea.

Al día siguiente me encamine rumbo a casa de Rose… esta había sufrido muchos cambios, más no así su relación con Emmett. Algo parecía bloquearlo a él, y ella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con cada insinuación sutil que intentaba y fallaba. Pero en esta ocasión no iba a visitarla. Solo a recoger a Edward, quién mostraba interés por diferentes cosas excepto por conducir. Le provocaba mucha ansiedad el estar frente al volante. Hasta ahora ese tema se había convertido en una gran traba para sus avances e independencia.

—¡Bella! —fue él mismo quién me recibió en la puerta.

Tomó mi cara entre sus largos dedos para besarme con entusiasmo. Demasiado, en realidad. Estaba eufórico. Se le notaba en sus ojos brillantes y más abiertos que de costumbre, aunque no sonriera demasiado. Tomó mi mano y me haló hacia el interior de la casa, y me dirigió con prisa hacia el salón de estar en donde se encontraba el piano.

—Ángel ¿En dónde está Rose? —miré en todas direcciones tratando de localizarla. Fue en vano.

Tomó asiento en el banquillo frente al piano y me haló con un poco de rudeza para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—Está en su habitación, en el piso de arriba —respondió con desinterés. Cuando se disponía a empezar a tocar, lo detuve.

—¿No crees que debería saludarle a ella antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa? —con toda la suficiencia y el descaro que tenía en todo su ser, dijo:

—No. Yo voy a interpretarte una canción y ella está ocupada.

Lo miré con una expresión severa. Al menos lo intenté. Lo cual pudo haber tenido mejor efecto si me hubiese visto a la cara antes de que me riera derrotada.

—Ok, señor. Toque para mí —suspiré.

De alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a que él cantara para mí. Lo hacía tras cada lección de Rosalie. Así que esa tarde no pensé que fuese algo fuera de lo usual.

_Everyday I wake up next to an angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me  
_

No reconocí la canción ni tampoco al intérprete. Sin embargo eso era lo menos significativo en ese momento. Allí existían solo Edward y el piano. Ni siquiera yo. No estaba segura de si me encontraba en carne y hueso en esa sala, o era una especie de alucinación celestial de la cual me despertaría en cualquier instante con el pitar del reloj despertador.

_ No se podía amar tanto ¿O sí? _

Y es que no era únicamente significativo el que Edward estuviera cantándome. No. Lo que me abrumó más fue cuando comprendí que se esforzaba en aquellas clases no solo porque le gustara. Sino porque a través de la música abría su corazón para mí. Decía esas palabras con las cuales no se sentía seguro. Entendí entonces que seguía pareciéndome al Señor Darcy; teniendo asumido muchas cosas y no viendo la grandeza de los pequeños detalles hasta que estos prácticamente te golpeaban en la cara por la persona. En mi caso era Edward el que me recordaba una y otra vez cuán hermoso seguía siendo el mundo, al que mis ojos ven de una forma monótona y desabrida. Mientras que para mí una hoja en el suelo, solo era una muestra del paso del viento o de una estación a otra, para él era la despedida que nos daba el otoño de una manera cálida a través de sus colores. Sí, en definitiva él era un ser humano grandioso.

_As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life. _**2**

Continuo cantando, pero en vez de ser él el que llorara como rezaba la canción; en su lugar eran mis ojos los que estaba anegados de lágrimas. Y amaba cada una de ellas. Detuvo la música y se giró hacia mí emocionado hasta que notó la humedad en mis mejillas. Entonces su expresión se tornó insegura.

—Aprendí esa canción para ti porque creí que te gustaría… —lo callé con mis dedos en sus labios. Luego un beso.

—Amé cada una de esas palabras, ángel. Gracias.

—Pero lloras, Bella —recogió las gotas con un gesto delicado—. No estoy seguro de que estés siendo sincera. No pareces feliz.

—Lo estoy, angel. Es solo… que hay veces que olvido la suerte que he tenido…

—Te dije que le gustaría, Edward —una barrigona y sonriente Rosalie se encontraba recargada en el umbral de su salón. En cuanto nos interrumpió caminó en dirección a nosotros—. No existe mujer que se resista a las letras de _Bruno Mars_. Al menos yo no la conozco —me guiñó un ojo—. ¿Cómo estás, Bella? Aparte de visiblemente emocionada.

Un tanto avergonzada me volví hacia ella por completo. Le conté no solo a Rose sino también a mi ángel de ojos de tormenta todo acerca de lo que había visto en la fábrica y lo que había hablado con Carlisle. Una se mostró casi tan excitada como yo, el otro; bueno, dejémoslo en que tenía demasiada hambre (cosa que no era de extrañar en Edward) como para prestar atención. Después de unas buenas copas de helado y de conocer la habitación ya lista del próximo niño o niña; pues aún no quería dejarse ver; nos pusimos en camino.

—Estás pensativo, ángel —ni siquiera había encendido la radio y comenzado a jugar con las emisoras; como solía hacer.

—Es solo que… hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de que nunca me has hablado de tu familia. No los conozco en absoluto —me vio contrariado.

La plenitud que tenía en el cuerpo se me esfumó como si solo hubiese sido una aparición etérea como el humo de un cigarrillo.

—¿Les has hablado sobre mí? —insistió y yo sacudí la cabeza.

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Edward?

—Es que te escuché hablando con Rose sobre las familias de ambas y no pude recordar nada acerca de la tuya.

—Es porque nunca te he dicho nada acerca de ellos —susurré temblorosa. Había esqueletos en el closet que no creía que fuesen removidos de su sitio, pero como cada cosa que asumía con Edward; resultaba lo contrario. Casi siempre.

Se negó a quitar su mirada de mí. Podía sentirla fuerte incluso si no movía los ojos del parabrisas.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿No crees que les agrade? —mordí mis labios nerviosa. Buscaba una respuesta rápida que me sacara de ese aprieto sin tener que dar detalles. No la encontré.

—¿Es porque soy autista? —allí si reaccioné rápido e indignada. Más de lo que debía, en realidad.

—¡Demonios, Edward, no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —giré mi cara hacia él con un gesto menos severo. Las lágrimas ya se aproximaban a la puerta de escape—. Lo siento, ángel. No debí gritarte. Lo siento. Es solo que… no vuelvas a decir eso. Jamás, jamás, jamás —enmarqué por silabas— vuelvas a decir o a pensar que yo pueda avergonzarme de ti. Eso no pasará malditamente nunca.

—Estás maldiciendo —agregó impasible y sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Lo siento, de nuevo.

—Maldices cuando estás enojada. Te molesté.

Quizá hubiese sido mejor si tomara una de sus manos entre otra mía; pero simplemente no fui capaz. Estaba demasiado ocupada estrangulando el volante con ambas. Librando una batalla campal con unas lágrimas que me derrotaban de forma miserable. El silencio que se extendió fue incómodo. Tanto que él mismo lo zanjó.

—Lo siento.

—¿El qué?

—Haberte hecho llorar —su voz se notaba afectada. Inspiré con fuerza y cerré los ojos por solo un segundo.

—¡Dios, ángel, no! No me pidas disculpas. No estoy llorando por ti…

—Ahora estás mintiendo —contraatacó.

—No. No lo hago. Es que el hablar de mis padres no me sienta bien. Hace mucho que no lo hago. En realidad no lo hago nunca.

—¿Por qué? —su curiosidad fue renovada.

—Porque ambos están muertos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aunque era viernes, Edward no se quedó en mi casa ni tampoco salimos a ningún sitio. Me limité a dejarle en su casa e irme. Ni siquiera pasé a saludar a nadie. Me dirigí directo a casa en donde tomé un largo baño y me puse a hacer lo que mejor sabía. Evadir los recuerdos de mis padres con trabajo. Cuando no hubo más papeleo que arreglar o procedimientos ABA para Edward que revisar y rectificar, me fui a la sala a ver televisión. Cuando me aburrí de mirar National Geographic Channel, llamé a Alice. La contestadora cayó de inmediato. Tenía el celular apagado. No estaba segura de qué podía significar aquello. El reloj de mi teléfono marcaba las once menos quince. Demasiado temprano para dormir, pero prefería evadirme en sueños que pensar en cosas que no tenían arreglo y a las que no quería hacerles frente. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pero como sabía que Morfeo me evitaría, decidí de antemano apelar por una medida de emergencia. Un poco de antigripal y estaba lista.

Pero ni siquiera así dormí tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, no podía eludir el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por la forma en que había reaccionado con Edward. Al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de nada. Y tampoco es que yo había tenido una vida horrorosa. Me estaba auto compadeciendo, y no había cosa que soportara menos que esa. Llamé a Edward, después de desayunar y quedé a recogerlo en la puerta de su casa en una hora. Terminé de arreglarme y me encaminé.Al llegar él estaba puntual en el lugar acordado. Esme estaba a su lado, así que la saludé sin bajarme del auto. Aun no sabía bien lo que haría. Ni tan siquiera tenía claro el motivo por el que lo hacía. Solo tenía el presentimiento de que eso era lo adecuado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él confundido.

—Al _Forks Cemetery_, ángel.

No sabría decir bien si se sorprendió o si se asustó, quizá un poco de ambos. Pasamos la entrada con sus pinos de gran altura, lápidas de piedra, montones de flores de diferentes colores e incluso una pareja que parecía estar rezando frente a una tumba. Cuando llegamos a una lejana parcela, nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a ir hacia el fondo lateral de esta. Tuve especial cuidado de no pisar las tumbas. De niña odiaba eso, me parecía que por la noche los dueños de aquellos pedacitos de tierra vendrían a la noche a reclamarme por mi falta de consideración a su sueño eterno. Ahora de adulta, no sentía ese miedo irracional pero si cierto repelús. Edward siguió mis pasos atentamente. Cuando llegamos a dos tumbas comunes y corrientes, sin ningún tipo de adornos más allá de dos lápidas, me detuve y señalé los nombres.

—Charlie Swan y Reneé de Swan. Son tus papás —musitó él pesaroso.

Asentí. Pensaba que ver esa piedra fría no me afectaría. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de eso.

—Son ellos —señalé a ambos lugares. Luego tomé su mano con fuerza—. Te debo una disculpa por cómo reaccioné ayer, me tomaste con la guardia baja y reaccioné mal. Es una pésima excusa pero es la única que tengo.

Sentí una suave caricia en la mejilla que me confortó. No fue hasta que vi que se secaba la mano en el pantalón que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo estaba haciendo muy seguido últimamente.

—Muchas veces vine aquí a decirles cuanto los extrañaba y otras cuanto los odiaba —Edward se sorprendió pero no me interrumpió. Para mi sorpresa—. Sobre todo a Reneé. Por años y años la culpé de cuán triste me sentía porque se hubiese ido antes de enseñarme muchas cosas. Terminé culpándola absolutamente de todo. Incluso de que Charlie no me quisiera.

—Y ¿Eso era cierto?

Apenada y con un nudo en la garganta negué con la cabeza. Después de unos cuantos sollozos volví a hablar.

—No. Ahora entiendo que no. Ella me dio todo el amor que pudo el tiempo que pudo. El que su cáncer le permitió. Charlie me lo contó antes de consumirse en su depresión. Y él también… —Edward me apretó contra su pecho. Solo guardó silencio y me apoyó contra él ¿Cómo podían generalizar que personas como él no eran empáticos?—también… ¡Jesús! —exclamé intentando controlar mis sentimientos.

Me tomé un minuto para calmarme, pero ni lo solté a él ni dejé de mi mirar unas lápidas palidecidas que habían sido testigos de mi ira durante años.

—Charlie también me amó. Pero amó más a Reneé —aparté mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Estaba más que convencida de lo que diría—. Eso nunca tuvo sentido para mí, hasta ahora que te tengo a ti. No hay nada a lo que ame más que a ti. Y aunque el perderte no me lleve a la tumba de forma literal, de alguna manera me mataría. Esa Isabella que volvió a creer en ángeles y que no ve las cosas solo en blanco y negro, sino en colores, moriría —una risa amarga se escapó de mis labios—. Ya ves, ángel. Después de todo, no tengo mucho que reprocharle a Julieta. En cierta forma somos iguales.

Esperaba con que me saliera con alguno de sus comentarios que me desbarataban por completo. Sin embargo, lo que dijo después hizo que me sintiera más entera que nunca.

—No sé como quiso Charlie ni tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta de Romeo tampoco. Pero lo que sí sé es cómo te amo yo: no es un amor de muerte ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si tú me reviviste?

Y allí. En medio de un césped húmedo, de un ambiente demasiado callado y gris, perdoné. Perdoné a mis padres por el abandono que había sentido desde hacía tanto tiempo. Me perdoné a mí misma por no creer que fuese la hija que ellos pudieron haber querido. Volví a sentirme entera. Y de alguna manera había sido Edward quién había colocado la última pieza del rompecabezas. Tomé la mano de mi ángel y me giré hacia las lápidas y dije en tono audible:

—Reneé, Charlie. Él es Edward Cullen. Mi novio, mi ángel y mi complemento. Siento que debo darles las gracias por haber intercedido para qué algún Dios allá arriba me concediera el milagro de cruzar nuestras vidas.

Él sonrió con ternura y me apretó.

_«Siendo una vez más lo que desde siempre había sido: Mi rayo de gracia divina.»_

_Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time fly's by when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me _

__**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**1**** Cita textual de Romeo y Julieta. ****William Shakespeare. **

**2**** Resto of my Life. Bruno Mars. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Hola, chicas. Disculpen, si pueden, la ausencia taaaaan prolongada. Muchas me escribieron preguntándome si seguiría la historia, otras para pedirme que no la dejara a medias y otras cuantas para simplemente saber cómo estaba. A todas ustedes gracias. Sé de lejos que no soy la escritora más abnegada que está por estos lados, sin embargo les agradezco que a pesar de todas mis fallas me sigan acompañando. Incluso a aquellas que leen en silencio y también a esas a las que no les caigo muy bien desde que anuncié mi retiro del mundo de fanfiction. A veces; en nuestros arranques de emoción cometemos errores, pero espero que me sigan dando la oportunidad de resarcirme. **_

_**Un beso para todas…Un beso desde mi caótica pero preciosa Venezuela…**_

_***Marie K. Matthew***_


End file.
